Criminal Minds
by Bee Stream
Summary: A equipe analisa as mentes criminosas do país e antecipa seus próximos movimentos antes de eles golpearem outra vez. Neste quesito, a série difere-se de outros dramas policias por focar mais o comportamento criminal do suspeito do que pelo crime em si.
1. Resumo

**Heey!**

**Olha eu aqui de novo, novamente, mais uma vez, again!**

**Pois é, passei um tempinho sumida, mas cá estou eu postando uma nova FIC!**

**Como vocês já devem ter percebido o nome da fic é S.O.S., vai ser uma fic bem legal! (assim espero que vocês achem... Hasuhs).**

**Adiantei alguns capítulos, por isso (por enquanto) vou poder postar com freqüência, sem atrasar! =D**

**Vou começar a postar agora porque só agora entrei de férias e vou ter tempo pra escrever.. =D**

**Como em toda fic que eu escrevo, vai ter muuita música...**

**No mínimo uma música por capítulo, mas sempre vou colocar o link do youtube e a parte da letra da musica que interessa.**

**Vale lembrar que algumas músicas não são tão legais, quer dizer, coloquei as musicas que as letras eram boas, não necessariamente as que eu gostava. Se bem que hoje em dia eu gosto de todas as musicas que coloquei na fic até agora, e as que vou colocar também! *-***

**Por isso sempre ouçam as musicas que eu colocar, tá? Porque assim vocês vão contextualizar melhor... =D**

**Pra quem já leu alguma fic minha: Continuo com o mesmo estilo, mais humor do que romance, com a diferença que nessa aqui vai ter mais brigas do que humor (se bem que é divertido ver o Edward e a Bella brigando...hsuahsu).**

**Pra quem nunca leu fic minha: Leia essa fic! Haha**

**Aliás eu digo isso pra quem leu e pra quem nunca leu fic minha: LEIA A FIC!**

**Rsrs**

**Se não gostarem devolvo o dinheiro, okay? =p**

**Bom... Vamos ao que interessa, o resumo da fic:**

**.**

**.**

_Edward e Bella são ex namorados e se odeiam. Bella odeia Edward porque ele a traiu. Edward odeia Bella porque ela a traiu. Mas na verdade o que eles odeiam mesmo é o fato de se amarem. Até que, um dia, indo para um acampamento escolar, o ônibus em que estavam sofre um acidente. Os dois então têm que ir atrás de ajuda, pois ninguém sabe onde eles estão. O que vai acontecer então se os dois começarem a passar cada minuto do dia juntos?_

.

.

**Coloquei a classificação como "fic bobinha", mas posso (e é bem certo que vou) colocar algumas **_**ceninhas**_**. Mas isso beem lá na frente... =D**

**Então pra quem se interessou pela história (ou vai ler a fic por pura solidariedade com a autora) coloquem a fic nos alertas, e quem não tem login FAÇA O CADASTRO, é tão fácil e vai ser muito útil! =D É só clicar no "sign up" no topo da página, colocar nome, e-mail e senha e ser feliz! *-***

**Agora um trechinho do primeiro capítulo, pra vocês ficarem curiosas:**

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_... Olhando pelo reflexo do vidro vi quando as pessoas voaram de seus lugares e bateram uma nas outras e nas paredes, enquanto o ônibus capotava milhões de vezes. As que estavam em pé voaram muito longe, algumas atravessaram todo o ônibus..."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bjaaum pra todas vocês! Lindas! **

**E, se não for pedir demais, mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam da idéia da FIC... =D**

**S2**


	2. Introdução

**Introdução**

Eu não era uma garota muito popular, nunca tinha sido, aliás... Até que entrei na Forks High School e virei amiga das pessoas mais populares de lá.

Meus pais quiseram se mudar para uma cidade mais calma, sair da correria de Seattle, e então vieram pra Forks e me arrastaram junto.

Meu pai era chefe de polícia em Seattle e minha mãe professora, e os dois sofriam demais com a violência que tinha naquela cidade. Até que surgiu a vaga de chefe de polícia de Forks e eles decidiram vir pra cá.

No principio não gostei nem um pouco, a cidade era parada demais, fria demais, chata demais, mas assim que entrei na escola comecei a gostar desse lugar.

Logo no primeiro dia de aula, assim que cheguei ao pátio da escola, conheci Alice, garota que se tornou minha melhor amiga, e sua prima Rosalie, que também virou minha grande amiga.

Todo mundo da escola ficava me encarando, provavelmente porque eu era uma aluna nova que entrou no meio do ano.

Na primeira aula que tive, que foi de espanhol, conheci Jacob, garoto que se tornou meu amigo, mas que mais tarde me prejudicou muito.

Na segunda aula conheci as garotas mais idiotas da escola: Jessica, Lauren e suas amigas.

Estava ficando cada vez mais frustrada com meu novos "colegas", até que na última aula conheci ele...

Edward.

Ele era lindo!

Tentei não ser mais uma idiota babando por ele, me aproximei devagar sem deixar na cara que estava _super_ afim dele.

— Oi! Você é nova aqui né? — Perguntou ele se sentando ao meu lado.

— É, pois é... Meu primeiro dia aqui.

— Já conheceu alguém?Quer que eu te apresente o pessoal?

— Conheci duas garotas, Alice e Rosalie. Mas e você, qual é o seu nome?

— Ah!Alice, claro!Ela adora alugar as novatas. Me chamo Edward e você?

— Eu não me chamo Edward não... Meu nome é Isabella.

— Posso te chamar de Bella?

— Claro!Bella é legal...

Graças a Edward todos da escola começaram a me chamar de Bella, e não de Isabella.

Nós dois viramos amigos, e em pouco tempo ficamos tão próximos que nos víamos todos os dias na escola e fora dela. Ele sempre ia em casa, sempre fazia as atividades da escola comigo...

Depois de um mês naquela escola eu já tinha feito vários amigos, Alice e seu namorado Jasper, Rosalie e seu namorado Emmett, e Edward... Meu melhor amigo que eu amava.

Até que um dia, no meio do intervalo, ele me convidou pra irmos conversar longe do pessoal.

— Bella, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. Será que poderíamos conversar lá fora?

— Claro... — Respondi com um nó no estomago porque sabia o que ele iria dizer, só não sabia se iria levar um fora educado ou um grosseiro.

Olhei pra Alice e ela estava dando uma risadinha. Emmett, enquanto Edward estava de costas pra ele, fez jóia pra mim e Rosalie piscou me incentivando a ir.

Corei ainda mais.

Fomos então até o estacionamento da escola.

— Desculpa se o que eu perguntar te ofender ou sei lá, eu só queria saber se é verdade...

— Tudo bem... — Engoli seco.

Nos sentamos na calçada.

— É que ontem a Rose me disse uma coisa que me deixou pensativo... Ela me disse que você gostava de mim...

Senti meu rosto queimar.

Desviei o olhar e dei uma risada de nervoso.

— Isso é verdade? — Questionou ele se inclinando até mim.

— E faz diferença? — Indaguei o encarando.

Edward ficou com uma expressão confusa.

— Como assim?

— Ué... Como se você não soubesse que todas as garotas dessa escola são apaixonadas por você... É algo quase automático... Eu sou apenas mais uma idiota que não tem a menor chance...

— Calma aí, também não é assim!... Eu conheço várias garotas que não gostam de mim _desse jeito_...

— Ah, claro... A Rosalie, a Alice, a sua mãe...

Edward deu uma gargalhada.

— Tá vendo? — Disse ele. — As que têm namorado não gostam de mim... E você, tem namorado?

— Eu não...

— Isso quer dizer que o que a Rosalie disse é verdade?

O encarei e levantei a sobrancelha.

— Ainda não entendeu mesmo?Quer que eu desenhe?

— Não, não precisa, já entendi. — Disse ele dando aquele sorriso torto e se aproximando de mim. — Você quer sair comigo hoje à noite?

— Você tá mesmo me convidando pra sair?

— Ainda não entendeu mesmo?Quer que eu desenhe? — Disse ele rindo. — Você não é mais uma idiota que não tem a menor chance... Eu gosto de você Bella, você é diferente das outras garotas... Todas as outras se jogam em cima de mim sem o menor pudor, agora você não... Você ficou tão na sua que se a Rose não tivesse me dito que você gostava de mim eu nunca iria saber... E justamente por isso, por você ser tão única, que eu comecei a gostar de você...

Tá legal, nos meus sonhos eu nunca tinha imaginado que iria ouvir aquilo do Edward... Eu sempre achei que ele me achava uma pateta!...

— Nossa... — Soltei. — Por essa eu não esperava mesmo...!

— E aí, o que me diz? Sim ou não? Se você não quiser eu vou entender... Não vou ficar bravo nem nada se você quiser ir devagar...

— É claro que eu quero seu tonto!Mas só uma coisa...

— O quê?

— Eu meio que pedi pra Rose falar com você...

— É?

— Bem... Na verdade elas que tiveram essa idéia doida de falar com você, mas eu consenti.

— Você sabe por que elas te deram essa idéia?

— Acho que porque elas me viram babando por você...

— Na verdade eu falei com a Alice uns dias atrás sobre você...

— Sobre mim?

— É... Perguntei se você gostava de alguém, e aí ela já se tocou que eu estava afim de você e disse que falaria com você...

— Por que elas não me disseram isso?Assim eu não ficaria tão nervosa achando que ia levar um super fora!

— Até parece que eu ia dar um fora em você!

Quando foi a noite saímos juntos. Saímos mais umas duas vezes e aí ele me pediu em namoro, e eu aceitei na hora.

Mas infelizmente a vida não é justa... E infelizmente também, o que é bom dura pouco.

Namoramos exatas sete semanas e seis dias, quando íamos comemorar dois meses de namoro tivemos uma briga séria que ocasionou o fim do nosso namoro.

O motivo da briga tinha sido uma traição. Ele tinha me traído com a Jessica, garota mais vaca da escola... E o pior, o idiota não tinha tido nem a capacidade de confessar o que tinha feito, e ao invés disso disse que _eu_ quem tinha o traído! Com Jacob ainda, um garoto super tonto que é da minha turma de espanhol.

A briga foi tão feia que depois que terminamos paramos de nos cumprimentar, ou se quer olhar um pro outro.

Agora fazia exatamente duas semanas que tínhamos terminado.

Eu achei que iria sofrer mais, mas não estava mais nem aí pra ele... A única coisa que eu não gostava era de vê-lo com aquelas garotas ridículas!Não que eu tivesse ciúmes, não era isso, eu só odiava aquelas garotas.

Eu também não gostava de vê-lo sozinho... Meu coração sempre disparava. Mas disparava de raiva, sabe?

Era sexta-feira a tarde. Estava deitada na minha cama, pensando em como iria ser aquela semana tendo que o ver a toda hora, quando o telefone tocou e eu dei um pulo.

— Bella!Já está pronta?

— Quaase Alice!Mais dez minutos!

— Daqui a dez minutos estou passando aí!

— Okay!

Iríamos acampar com a escola em Spokane, cidade que ficava do outro lado do estado de Washington, a cerca de 800 km de Forks. Íamos sair na sexta a tarde pra chegarmos lá sábado de madrugada.

Estávamos de férias da escola, por isso a escola resolveu organizar um acampamento de uma semana em um hotel fazenda. Todos os alunos do ultimo ano iriam, afinal seria a ultima excursão que eles fariam com a escola, mas algumas pessoas do penúltimo ano, como eu, Rosalie, e um povo lá, também iam.

Edward, Jasper e Alice eram do ultimo ano, mas eu tinha algumas aulas com eles porque estava adiantada em algumas matérias.

Rosalie, eu e Emmett éramos do penúltimo ano.

Saí correndo até o armário, peguei minha mala que já estava pronta, coloquei meu travesseiro dentro e a fechei de volta. Depois fui até o banheiro, escovei meus dentes, penteei de novo meu cabelo que já estava todo bagunçado por eu ter deitado, e fui até a cozinha me despedir de Reneé e Charlie.

— Já estou indo. — Falei.

— Já? Mas a Alice nem chegou! — Disse Reneé.

— Ela tá chegando. — Respondi.

— Então está bem querida... Não apronte nada hein? — Falou Reneé me abraçando.

— Mãe! Até parece que eu vou aprontar! — Protestei.

— Tá levando barraca, saco de dormir?... — Perguntou Charlie.

— Pai! É um acampamento com dormitórios, não precisa dessas coisas!

— Tá levando repelente, protetor solar..?... — Reneé começou a dizer a lista inteira de itens que se levava pra um acampamento, coisas essas que eu já estava levando.

— Tchau mãe... — Falei dando as costas a ela. — Relaxa que não vai acontecer nada! Mas caso eu não der noticias até amanhã de manhã é sinal que eu morri... — Brinquei.

— Isabella! — Protestou Reneé enquanto Charlie ria.

— Tchau pai. — Falei e saí da cozinha.

Peguei minha mala e fui até a varanda. Quando cheguei lá Alice parou seu carro em frente de casa.

— Meu Deus! — Falei quando as vi.

O carro de Alice tinha umas dez malas, sendo que as malas eram só de Alice e Rosalie.

— O que foi? — Questionou Alice.

— Pra que tantas malas? — Indaguei.

— Ué! Tem que estar preparada pra tudo querida! — Respondeu Alice.

Fiquei até com vergonha de estar levando uma mala só pra passar uma semana acampando.

— Esse acampamento vai ser tão legal! — Disse Rosalie. — Me disseram que lá tem mais de dez piscinas!

— Me disseram que lá tem um mini SPA! — Falou Alice eufórica.

— Nossa... Grande coisa. — Bufei.

— Credo Bella!Até parece que você não quer ir... — Disse Rosalie.

— E eu não queria ir mesmo... Só estou indo porque vocês me encheram o saco... — Protestei.

— Bella!Não começa! — Disse Alice. — Um dia você vai ter que se acostumar com a situação... Você só não pode parar de viver porque terminou com o Edward.

— Eu não estou mais nem aí pra ele. — Bufei.

— Aham, a gente sabe... — Disse Rosalie. — Dá pra ver pela cara que você faz toda vez que o vê.

Revirei os olhos.

Fomos então até a escola. Chegando lá a primeira pessoa que vi foi ele, Edward, junto das garotas mais ridículas da escola: Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, Angela e Leah.

— Bella... — Disse Alice quando viu que eu estava olhando pra eles.

— O que é?...

— Você tem que parar com isso! Vocês terminaram há duas semanas! Você não pode continuar assim, nem chegando perto dele!...

— Eu simplesmente não consigo Alice...

— Você ainda gosta dele né?...

— Se não se importa, eu gostaria de não falar sobre isso...

— Tá legal, tudo bem... Mas isso tá muito chato, porque toda vez que a gente fica conversando com ele você se isola da gente!E poxa, o meu namorado e o da Rosalie são amigos dele, então a gente não pode simplesmente ficar longe deles.

— Eu sei... Tudo bem Alice... — Falei passando direto por eles e me sentando num banco no pátio.

Era sempre assim, eles ficavam conversando entre si e eu ficava longe deles brisando, até que Jacob chegava.

— E aí Bella?Ansiosa? — Questionou Jacob se sentando ao meu lado.

— Na verdade nem um pouco. — Respondi. — Preferiria mil vezes estar em casa.

— Nossa! — Disse ele rindo. — Pensa pelo lado positivo, pelo menos eu vou ir junto com você!Vai ser divertido!

Dei uma risada só pra não ser mal educada, mas tinha mais que certeza absoluta que aquele acampamento seria uma droga.

Eram 19h. Já fazia uma hora que estávamos esperando a boa vontade da coordenadora de nos deixar entrar no ônibus.

— Pessoal!Aqui é a lista de cada ônibus. Quem eu chamar agora pegue sua mala e entre no ônibus um.

Como eu sou uma pessoa de muita sorte fui parar no primeiro ônibus, junto de Edward, Jasper, Alice, Jacob e Mike.

Rosalie, Emmett e aquelas garotas ridículas que conversavam com Edward foram no ônibus dois.

— Eu posso sentar com você? — Perguntou Jacob assim que eu me sentei no primeiro banco à direita.

— Claro. — Tentei parecer que estava empolgada com a idéia. — Mas eu sento na janela! — Só que é claro que não estava nem um pouco empolgada nem com aquele acampamento idiota, nem com Jacob sentado ao meu lado, nem com Edward no mesmo ônibus que eu.

Eu até gostava do Jacob, ele era legal, o único problema é que ele não se tocava que eu gostava dele somente como amigo.

Depois de mais alguns bons minutos os ônibus saíram. Eu estava sentada três bancos a frente de Alice e Jasper, e bem longe de Edward, que estava sentado no fundão.

— Hei o que você fez na quinta? — Perguntou Jacob.

Respondi resumidamente e coloquei o fone no ouvido pra cortar a conversa, mas nem estava escutando música.

— E aí Chris? Onde você tá maluco? — Ouvi o motorista falando no celular.

Depois de uns segundos de silêncio...

— Xi... To _locão_ aqui cara!Me perdi de você... — Continuou o motorista.

Tive a impressão que o nosso motorista não sabia como ir até Spokane, e estava meio perdido do outro ônibus.

O nosso ônibus estava uma bagunça total, pois não tinha coordenador, porque a única que iria com a gente estava no outro ônibus. Mike estava tocando violão e cantando com seus amigos, as meninas estavam fofocando, Jacob ao meu lado estava dormindo...

Tudo isso vi sem se quer me virar pra trás, porque bem na minha frente tinha um vidro que dividia a parte do motorista e o resto do ônibus, então via todo mundo pelo reflexo do vidro.

— Puta que pariu tá sem sinal essa merda agora! — Esbravejou o motorista. — E agora? — Cochichou ele.

Não vou dizer que tive uma premonição nem nada, mas depois que ouvi isso resolvi seguir meu amigo Jacob e colocar o cinto de segurança.

Coloquei também uma musica pra tocar. A música era Teenage Dream, da Katy Perry.

Estávamos em uma serra, já estava tarde da noite e o ônibus estava super rápido. Eu estava morrendo de medo!

Eu não sabia ao certo quanto tempo estávamos andando nem nada, e do lado de fora do ônibus caía uma chuva forte com direito a trovões.

De repente um farol iluminou todo o ônibus, e o motorista virou o ônibus com toda a força pra direita, me fazendo assim bater a cabeça no vidro. O ônibus perdeu o controle e derrapou na beirada de um precipício.

Me agarrei ao encosto do braço. O cinto me prendeu ao banco, mas mesmo assim eu parecia um boneco de posto. Meu tronco ficou balançando de um lado para o outro e nessa meus fones de ouvido caíram. Bati o queixo no ombro de Jacob, e quando ele se virou pra mim percebi sua expressão desesperada. Não devia estar muito diferente da minha.

Olhando pelo reflexo do vidro vi quando as pessoas voaram de seus lugares e bateram uma nas outras e nas paredes enquanto o ônibus capotava milhões de vezes. As que estavam em pé voaram muito longe, algumas atravessaram todo o ônibus.

Os gritos foram ainda piores. Tanto mulheres como homens gritaram com todos os pulmões nas primeiras capotadas, depois seus corpos continuaram em movimento, só o que o único som que se ouvia era do impacto deles sendo jogados por toda parte dentro do ônibus.

Até que alguém caiu com muita violência em cima de mim e eu apaguei.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey!**

**Primeiro capítulos pra vocês flores de rosas azuis!**

**Hsahsaushus**

**Na verdade foi uma pequena introdução... Mas espero que tenham gostado!**

**Bom, agora eu estou oficialmente de férias, então vou poder postar bunitinho, com direito a responder as reviews e tudo! =D**

**Queria agradecer ao carinho de vocês, e dizer que fiquei muito feliz com as reviews, as pessoas que colocaram nos alertas, e nos favoritos...**

**Espero realmente que curtam a FIC!**

**OBS: A partir do próximo capítulo terão músicas! =p**

**Bjaaum!**

**S2**


	3. Dia 01

**Hey!**

**Enfim o primeiro dia...**

**Espero que curtam!**

**OBS: Todos os capítulos serão grandinhos como esse... =D**

**.**

**.**

**Dia 1 **

**12:01 AM**

.

Acordei com muita dor nas costas e sentindo que tinha um peso em cima de mim. E realmente tinha!

Mike estava com a cabeça no meu colo e o resto do corpo estava todo torto entre as minhas pernas e o vidro que separava a parte do motorista e o resto do ônibus.

Se fosse em qualquer outra circunstância eu teria o derrubado dali o mais rápido possível e do jeito mais dolorido, mas naquela hora a única coisa que consegui sentir foi dó.

Seu nariz estava inchado e roxo, provavelmente porque estava quebrado, e eu não sabia como me mexer com ele em cima de mim.

— Mike, Mike! — Tentei o chamar, mas percebi que ele não ia acordar tão cedo.

— Bella?Você está bem?Precisa de ajuda? — Perguntou Jacob desesperado.

— Eu estou bem. Mas uma ajuda aqui seria legal. — Respondi.

— Mike, desculpa por isso cara. — Jacob segurou Mike enquanto eu tirava meu cinto e saía dali.

Olhei então todo o ônibus. Fiquei horrorizada com o que vi.

Apenas umas quinze pessoas, das quarenta e cinco que estavam no ônibus, estavam conscientes.

Parecia que tinha passado um terremoto dentro do ônibus, tinham pessoas desacordadas em toda parte.

— Você está bem? — Questionei a Jacob.

— Estou sim. Também fui atingido por Mike, mas pra minha sorte não com muita precisão. Eu vi todo o acidente acontecendo, não desmaiei. Vi quando as pessoas foram lançadas pra todos os lados, e vi também a quantidade de metros que fomos arrastados. A rodovia deve estar muito longe daqui.

— Se é que estávamos na rodovia. Parecia mais que era uma estrada no meio do nada...

— Você também ouviu o motorista dizendo que estava perdido?

— Ouvi. Na verdade foi isso que me fez colocar o cinto...

— Isso que eu chamo de premonição!

— Não... Pior que não foi não... Mas então, como está o pessoal?Alguém muito ferido?

— Não vá até a parte da frente do ônibus, acho que o motorista não resistiu.

— Meu Deus!Mais alguém mo... Ai meu Deus!Alice?

Corri até o banco em que ela estava com Jasper, pulando os corpos desacordados que estavam no chão, mas quando cheguei percebi que eles não estavam mais lá.

— Alice! — A chamei. — Cadê você?

Comecei a procurá-la desesperadamente com a ajuda de Jacob, até que trombei com alguém.

— Des... — Ia pedir desculpas, mas mudei de idéia.

— Só vim avisar que a Alice está lá trás. — Disse Edward.

Apenas eu, Edward, e Jacob estávamos aparentemente sem nenhum machucado (vai ver porque só nós três tínhamos usado o cinto).

— Ah... Valeu. — Murmurei.

Fui pro final do ônibus e a vi sentada em um banco ao lado de Jasper.

— Alice!Como você está? — Indaguei.

— Com muita dor de cabeça... E minha testa está com sangue! — Gritou ela enquanto passava a mão freneticamente pela testa.

Mas o pior nem era sua testa, e sim os hematomas que ela tinha por todo o corpo. Provavelmente também tinha quebrado algum osso, assim como Jasper, que mal conseguia ficar sentado.

— Calma Alice!Mas como vocês vieram parar aqui atrás? — Questionei.

— Foi tudo tão rápido, quando vi estava voando do banco e então apaguei.

— A gente vai ter que ir atrás de ajuda! — Disse Edward vindo até nós.

— Tá louco?Eles vão sentir nossa falta e vão nos procurar! — Rebateu Jacob.

— Jake, você também ouviu o motorista dizendo que estava perdido. — Falei. — Não temos a menor idéia de onde estamos. Se tivéssemos seguindo o caminho certo mesmo assim demorariam pra nos achar, porque entre a cidade que estávamos indo e Forks tem um 800 km! Seria como achar uma agulha no palheiro...

Edward olhou pra mim impressionado. Desde que terminamos nunca mais tinha falado com ele. Bom, eu não estava falando diretamente com ele nesse momento, estava só concordando com ele. Se bem que fazia mais tempo ainda que concordávamos em alguma coisa.

— Tá vendo? — Disse Edward a Jacob. — Eles até vão sentir nossa falta, mas nem vão saber onde nos procurar. Mas tudo bem Jacob, se você quiser fique aqui ajudando o pessoal, eu vou sozinho.

— É melhor ficarmos juntos! — Continuou Jacob. — Aqui estamos protegidos, se você for andar mata a fora sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer!

— Black!Simplesmente não dá pra ficarmos aqui sem fazer nada!Não vamos ser encontrados em um dia ou dois, vão demorar vários dias! Se ficarmos aqui vamos morrer de fome!Mas tudo bem, se você não quer ir eu vou sozinho. Não tem problema!

— Sozinho? — Indagou Alice. — Tá doido?Alguém tem que ir com você!

— Eu posso ir. — Disse Jasper.

— Você está machucado Jasper. — Rebateu Edward. — Você não iria aguentar caminhar tanto. E como não tem mais ninguém que possa ir comigo eu vou sozinho.

— Tem eu, Edward. — Falei.

Era tão estranho chamá-lo pelo nome, a gente sempre se chamava com apelidos carinhosos. Mas isso foi antes, quando ainda estávamos namorando.

— E você vai querer ir comigo? — Questionou ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Sinceramente?Não. Mas nesse caso eu não tenho escolha. — Respondi secamente.

— Então de manhã a gente sai. Enquanto isso vamos ajudar o pessoal que está ferido, depois arrumamos o que vamos levar.

Continuei parada o encarando. Quem ele pensa que era pra ficar mandando assim?

— Bella.. — Se interferiu Alice. — Vocês vão precisar um do outro agora... Por favor...!

Revirei os olhos e fiz o que Edward falou.

Fui pessoa por pessoa e bati de leve no seu tronco e o chamei pelo nome. A maioria acordou, mas nem sabia onde estava, o que tinha acontecido, outros nem sabiam quem eram.

Os que conseguiram se levantar sozinhos eu ajudei a ir até o banco, os que não conseguiam se mexer eu fui obrigada a deixar no mesmo lugar.

Depois Edward foi até a parte do motorista e abriu a porta do ônibus. Ele, com a ajuda de Jacob, carregaram o corpo do motorista pra fora, e então abriram o porta malas.

Os ajudei a pegar todas as malas e colocar pra dentro, e verificar mala por mala o que deveria ser levado comigo e Edward e o que devia ficar.

— A mochila que você vai levar está aqui. — Disse Edward me passando uma mochila super pesada.

— Credo! Precisa ser tão pesada assim?

— Precisa. Mas se você não quiser levar, aliás, se não quiser ir, tudo bem. Pra mim tanto faz.

— Idiota. — Murmurei.

Peguei na minha mala o protetor solar, repelente, e algumas bolachas e salgadinhos que estava levando pra comer na viagem e coloquei na mochila também. Peguei minha lanterna, minha máquina fotográfica, meu celular, meu bloquinho de anotações, duas canetas, um lápis e apontador e algumas roupas.

Depois de umas boas horas tínhamos organizado tudo o que iríamos levar e o que iria ficar.

— Agora vamos dormir. — Disse Edward. — Amanhã será um longo dia!

Resmunguei alguma coisa que nem eu entendi e me sentei. Estava super cansada.

— Amanhã será um longo dia... — Bufei.

.

.

**06:20 AM**

.

Acordei assim que nasceu o sol e revirei minha mochila atrás de comida.

— Vamos Isabella? — Indagou Edward.

— Mas já?

— Claro! Não temos tempo a perder!

— Ah sim, desculpa aí _Chefe_. — Bufei.

Estava começando a me arrepender de ter me oferecido a ir com ele.

Levantei do meu lugar e tirei umas fotos de dentro do ônibus. Achei que seria bem interessante tirar fotos de tudo que aconteceu pra depois, sei lá, eu escrever um livro...

Do lado de fora do ônibus estavam todos aqueles que conseguiam ao menos ficar em pé.

Tirei então uma foto deles.

— O que está fazendo? — Protestou Edward.

— Estou tirando foto, ué! Quando nos acharmos vou vender essas fotos pro jornal e vou ganhar muito dinheiro!

— Aham... — Disse Edward indiferente.

— Bella, toma cuidado viu? — Disse Alice me abraçando. — Edward, cuida dela!Se acontecer alguma coisa com ela eu te mato!

Edward deu um sorriso forçado e se despediu dela e dos seus amigos, depois saiu andando na minha frente e eu tive que quase correr pra alcançá-lo.

Ia reclamar disso, mas depois pensei bem e decidi ficar quieta. Se ficássemos brigando a todo tempo esses dias que eu iria passar com ele iam se tornar insuportáveis. Mas acho que Edward não pensava assim.

— Não aguenta meu ritmo? — Zombou ele.

— Se eu tivesse _dois metros de pernas_ igual a você, aguentaria numa boa.

— Só que você não tem nem um metro de corpo inteiro. — Ele então começou a rir.

Respirei fundo, contei até três e me segurei pra não xingá-lo.

— Edward, fica quieto vai...

— Desculpa, mas agora você não manda mais em mim...

— Agora? Eu nunca mandei em você!

— O quê? Como você tem coragem de dizer isso? Nosso namoro inteiro foi só "Edward não faz isso", "Edward faz aquilo", "Edward...

— Que mentira! Você também me proibia de um monte de coisas!

— Eu te proibia uma ova! Eu sugeria que você não fizesse, mas eu falando e um cachorro latindo era a mesma coisa...

— Tinham algumas coisas que não tinha sentido eu fazer...

— Acho que eu devo ser retardado então, afinal se for assim eu só pedia pra você fazer coisas sem sentido!Você não fazia _nada_ que eu pedia!

— Eu também acho que você deve ser retardado...

— A Jessica não acha isso...

Ele estava definitivamente querendo me irritar, pois sabia muito bem que aquele nome me tirava do sério.

— Que se dane essa garota! — Gritei.

— Opa! Tá irritada? — Falou ele rindo.

— Você é um idiota!

— Você se irrita muito fácil sabia?... Sei lá, acho que deve ser pessoal, não te vejo se irritando com suas amigas...

— Com certeza é pessoal!Você é um saco!

Não sei se foi o meu tom sério ou se foram minhas palavras nada delicadas, mas ele deu risada e depois não falou mais nada. Dei graças a Deus por isso.

— Espera um minuto. — Falei.

Peguei minha mochila e tirei o repelente. Comecei a passá-lo nos braços.

— O que você está fazendo? — Indagou Edward.

— Passando repelente, ué...

— Larga de ser fresca!Aqui mal tem mosquito!

— Aham, e eu sou o Bozzo. Me poupe, todo lugar que tem mato tem mosquito, ainda mais nessa época do ano que está calor.

— Nem está tão calor, deve estar o quê?Uns 21 graus?

— Isso é mais que suficiente pra um mosquito... Quer passar? — Ofereci o repelente.

— Não, obrigado. Não sou viado.

— Beleza!O problema é todo seu!Não vai ser eu que vai ficar todo vermelho mesmo...

Depois que passei em todo corpo voltamos a andar em silêncio. A mata era bem fechada e as arvores muito altas, de modo que não conseguíamos ver nem dez metros a frente.

— Você tem idéia pra onde estamos indo? — Questionei.

— Não, eu sou retardado e estou indo pra qualquer lado. — Bufou ele.

— Que você é retardado eu já sei, só queria saber pra onde estamos indo.

— Eu estou andando pra norte. E antes que você faça mais uma pergunta estúpida: Eu estou usando uma bússola que tenho na mochila. Bússola é aquele aparelho que...

— Eu sei o que é uma bússola!

— Ah, sabe é?... Achei que você só entendia de garotos...

— Cala a boca Edward!Você sabe que você foi o primeiro garoto que eu fiquei na vida!

— É, eu sei... Mas não fui o ultimo...

— Por que você insiste nesse assunto? Eu já não te falei trilhões de vezes que eu _não_ fiquei com o Jacob!

— Não é o que parece...

— Ao contrário de você eu falo a verdade...

— Ah não!Lá vem você dizer que eu fiquei com a Jessica...

— Eu _sei_ que você ficou com ela!

— Larga de ser ridícula, eu não fiquei com ninguém!

— Não é o que parece...

— Ah... Vai a merda!

Tive vontade de o socar, mas invés disso aproveitei a deixa pra parar de falar com ele.

Lembrei então que estava com meu celular no bolso. A bateria ainda estava cheia, contudo não tinha nem um pingo de sinal. O tirei do bolso pra ver as horas.

— Nossa Isabella!Como você é inteligente! Por que eu não pensei nisso antes! Vou pegar meu celular e ligar pra... — Ele então tirou seu celular do bolso e fingiu ligar pra alguém. — Ah não droga... Está sem sinal! — Zombou ele.

— Eu sei idiota. Eu só fui ver as horas!

Mas é claro que os dois segundos que eu fiquei mexendo no celular foram suficientes pra eu tropeçar, numa raiz de uma árvore, e cair de cara no chão.

Edward começou a rir. Rir não, gargalhar. Ele até se jogou no chão de tanto rir.

— Você é um idiota! — Esbravejei, e isso foi mais um motivo pra ele rir.

— Levanta logo daí Isabella, não podemos perder tempo.

Me levantei toda desengonçada e continuamos andando.

Peguei novamente meu celular e coloquei pra tocar uma música.

.

Such a perfect day

**(Um dia perfeito)**  
I swept you from my heart

**(Eu tirei você do meu coração)**  
it's such a perfect day

**(É como um dia perfeito)**  
I take a brand new start

**(Eu começo de novo)**  
.

You broke my heart and you crushed my soul

**(Você partiu meu coração e magoou a minha alma)**  
You put me close then you let me go

**(Você me mandou embora, me deixou ir)**

.

I hate you now

**(Eu te odeio agora)**

and it feels so good

**(e isso é tão bom)**

I hate you now

**(Eu te odeio agora)**

never thought I would

**(Nunca pensei que te odiaria)**

hate you now

**(te odeio agora)**

hate you now

**(te odeio agora)**

I hate you now

**(Eu te odeio agora)**

gotta hate you now

**(tenho que te odiar)**

Tonight I'm gonna let you die

**(Hoje à noite eu vou deixar você morrer)**  
Coz everything you said was a fucking lie

**(Porque tudo o que disse foi uma puta mentira)**

.

**(I hate you now – Sylver)**

**( http: / /goo. gl/lH5Hy [sem os espaços] . )**

**.**

Conforme a música ia tocando eu ia cantando junto e pensando "é pra você seu idiota!".

— Dá pra desligar essa merda? — Esbravejou Edward quando outra musica começou a tocar.

— Eh... Não!

— Se você não desligar eu vou...

— Vai o que?

— Você vai ver...

Pensei em deixar a música tocar só de pirraça, mas mudei de idéia. Desliguei o celular quando ouvi um uivo muito sinistro vindo mata a dentro.

— O que foi isso? — Questionei.

— Não sei... — Edward estava visivelmente preocupado, o que me deixou totalmente apavorada. — Acho que deve ser algum animal. Mas se você quiser continuar chamando a atenção deles com sua música, fica a vontade...

Por via das dúvidas não coloquei mais nenhuma música pra tocar.

Parecia que estávamos andando em círculos, porque andávamos sem parar e não chegávamos em lugar nenhum!Era sempre as mesmas árvores, todas do mesmo tamanho.

Era só mato e mais mato, e alguns bichos. Vi algumas borboletas, uns esquilos, pássaros, formigas...

Graças a Deus o repelente estava funcionando e nenhum mosquito tinha me picado.

.

**11:40 AM**

**.**

Estávamos andando a mais de quatro horas, estava morrendo de sede e de fome e meus pés estavam me matando. Não queria pedir pra parar porque sabia que Edward iria encher o saco.

— Vamos parar pra comer. — Disse Edward.

— Ótimo!

Edward tirou da sua mochila uma lancheira rosa que eu reconheci.

— Muito fashion sua lancheira Edward. — Zombei. — Sempre achei que combinava perfeitamente com a Alice, mas estava errada.

— Fashion é sua bunda...

— Ah, vai se..

— Hei! Espera!Está ouvindo isso?...

— O que?... — A única coisa que eu ouvia era alguns passarinhos cantando e um barulho de corredeiras.

— Ouve!

Fiquei o encarando sem saber o que ele queria tanto que eu ouvisse, até que atinei.

— Um rio! — Gritei. O barulho das corredeiras era porque tinha um rio por perto.

Ele então saiu correndo na direção do barulho e eu fui correndo logo atrás.

Nos deparamos então com um rio de águas transparentes.

Edward tirou de sua mochila dois squeezes rosa, que deviam ser da lancheira de Alice, e começou a enchê-los com água do rio.

— Tem certeza que essa água é potável? — Questionei.

— Não. Mas é o melhor que temos. Mas se você não quiser tudo bem...

Abri a minha mochila e peguei a garrafa se refrigerante, joguei fora o que tinha e coloquei água.

— Só por curiosidade. — Comecei. — Quantos dias você acha que vamos ficar andando pelo mato?

— Não tenho idéia. Mas uma coisa eu sei: Vai ser bem mais que um.

— E você realmente acha que só essas bolachas vão dar conta?

— Claro que não. Vamos ter que achar mais comida pelo caminho.

Me imaginei comendo aqueles vermezinhos que o Timão e Pumba comem no Rei Leão.

**[N/A: Pra quem é **_**muito**_** sem cultura e nunca assistiu: http: / / www. youtube. com /watch?v=P0kwq97wQj0]**

— Que nojo! — Protestei.

— O que? — Edward ficou olhando pros lados procurando o motivo de eu ter dito aquilo.

— Eu não vou comer larvas! — Gritei.

— E eu disse que você comeria por acaso?

— Não... Mas...

— Larga de ser louca garota, é claro que a gente não vai comer isso! Mas quem sabe alguma caça...

— Creedooo!

— Morra de fome então. — Falou ele indiferente.

— Idiota. — Murmurei.

Peguei minha máquina e tirei uma foto minha no rio.

— Você é patética.

— Patético é o seu passado!Mas prometo que quando ficar rica te dou dez dólares... Agora sorria.

Tirei uma foto dele fazendo cara feia e depois do lugar onde estávamos.

Depois de comermos e tomarmos bastante água voltamos a andar. Estávamos andando a alguns minutos quando fiquei com vontade de fazer xixi.

— Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. — Falei.

— Tudo isso aqui é banheiro...

— Eu sei... Mas eu preciso ir a algum lugar escondidinho.

— Escondido de quem?Você acha que eu vou perder meu tempo olhando você?

— Vai saber... Do jeito que você é retardado...

— Dá logo aqui sua mochila e vai mijar...!

— Eu não vou... Mijar. Vou fazer xixi!

— Ah! É a l_esma _l_erda_!

Bufei e fui me esconder. Andei o mais longe que consegui chegar. Fiz meu pipi e fiquei torcendo pra que não ficássemos tempo o suficiente perdidos na mata a ponto de ter que fazer o _numero dois _no matinho.

Voltamos a andar.

.

**03:10 PM**

**.**

— Estou com fome de novo. — Falei.

— Eu também. Mas temos que comer pouco, senão vamos ficar sem comida pra amanhã.

— O que vamos comer amanhã se não acharmos nada?

— Ué!Você mesmo já disse: Nada.

— E se a gente morrer de fome?

— Se você morrer de fome eu como sua carne, ué.

— Credo!Você teria coragem?

— Por que não? Guardaria os ossos pra te enterrarem... Relaxa...

— Vai encher o saco de outro, vai...

Comemos mais algumas bolachas e salgadinhos que tinha na mochila e tomamos bastante água.

— Agora eu que estou com vontade de ir ao banheiro. — Disse Edward.

— Vai lá de coração.

Enquanto ele foi aproveitei e fui também, só que do lado oposto de onde ele estava indo.

Depois voltamos a andar, mas dessa vez quase parando.

— Minhas pernas estão doendo. — Reclamei.

— Conta uma novidade agora.

— É sério, eu não aguento mais andar!  
— Relaxa... Vamos mais devagar então.

Voltamos a andar quase parando.

.

**05:38 PM**

**.**

— Está ficando tarde, é melhor arranjarmos um lugar pra dormir.

Olhei no celular e já eram quase 6h.

— Graças a Deus, não agüento mais andar!

— Relaxa. Tá ruim? Depois piora! Hoje é só o primeiro dia!

— Ah sim. Muito obrigada pelas palavras de conforto.

— Sempre que precisar estou aqui!

Dei um sorriso forçado.

— Aqui está bom pra montarmos acampamento. — Disse ele tirando a mochila do ombro.

— Que seja.

Edward então foi buscar gravetos pra acender uma fogueira.

Enquanto isso peguei o repelente e passei no meu rosto inteiro.

Quando Edward voltou com os gravetos arrumou a fogueira e jogou um liquido nos gravetos, depois pegou um fósforo e acendeu a fogueira na maior facilidade.

— Quem foi o retardado que trouxe fósforos pra um acampamento? — Indaguei.

— Não sei. Achei em uma mochila, e junto tinham também alguns cigarros.

— E esse liquido inflamável?

— É alguma bebida, que por sinal estava na mesma mochila que os cigarros.

— Eu não sei se esse cara que trouxe é um babaca ou nosso herói...

— Acho que ele é um babaca que teve sua utilidade...

Estiquei meu saco de dormir de um lado da fogueira e Edward deitou do lado oposto.

Entrei no saco e deitei de barriga pra cima, queria ver as estrelas, mas a única coisa que vi foram alguns galhos de árvores.

— Será que o Jacob vai dar conta de cuidar de todo aquele pessoal machucado? — Pensei alto.

— Alice e Jasper vão ajudar aquele babaca...

Edward então se sentou e ficou me encarando.

— Você queria ter ficado com ele né? — Questionou ele.

— Como?

— Fala a verdade!Já está com saudade dele não é? Aposto que vocês estavam se divertindo sentados um do lado do outro...

— Nossa... Mais divertido não poderia estar. — Bufei ironizando. — Mas por que a pergunta?Está com ciúmes? — Também me sentei pra ver sua cara.

— Claro que não! — Gritou ele. — Se você gosta dele é um problema todo seu!

— Ah claro... Estou perdidamente apaixonada por aquela alpaca...

**[Pra que é sem cultura e não sabe o que é uma alpaca... RS... http: / / i296. photobucket. com/albums/mm198/beestream/SOS/AlpacaTwilight1. jpg] OBS: a alpaca é o da esquerda... hsauashuahsuahsu)**

Edward acabou soltando uma gargalhada.

— Você quem deve estar mal. — Falei.

— Por quê?

— A Jessica não estava no nosso ônibus...

— Nem me fale!Quase não consegui dormir pensando nela... Sinto falta dela.

Deduzi que ele estava sendo irônico como eu, mas a sua voz estava séria, de modo que eu não pude ter certeza se ele estava falando sério ou não.

— Mas pensando bem, ainda bem que ela não estava no nosso ônibus... — Continuou ele. — Senão ela poderia estar machucada...

— Olha que isso seria ótimo. — Cochichei.

— Se bem que se ela não se machucasse também não daria pra trazê-la comigo pra ir atrás de ajuda... Ela é muito tapada...

Não consegui segurar a risada.

— Que bom que você sabe... — Zombei.

— Tá certo que uma hora dessas ela poderia estar me esquentando...

— Afe!

Voltei a deitar e dei as costas a ele, que começou a rir sem parar.

— Você é um idiota. — Bufei.

— Ciumenta... — Cochichou ele.

— Vai se ferrar... Eu tenho é dó dela por estar com você... Te aguentar não é fácil...!

— Quem disse que estamos juntos?

— Não estão?

—... Ainda não... — Disse ele dando uma risadinha.

— Vai na fé então... Vocês são perfeitos um pro outro.

— Quem sabe... Na verdade tínhamos combinado de ficar nesse acampamento.

Dei graças a Deus por ter acontecido o acidente. Acho que não conseguiria olhar pros dois juntos.

— Ô dó...

— Se ela tivesse um pouco mais de cabeça...

— E de decência...

— E de papo... Ela só fala dos outros!E mal ainda!

— Sinto muito por você... Você que quis...

— Na verdade eu ia dar um cano no nosso encontro... Nem ia ficar com ela no acampamento...

— Por quê?

— Porque senão depois ela ia querer algo sério, e namoro nem rola com ela...

— Hun... Mas só uma pergunta... Por que você tá me falando isso?

Edward ficou em silêncio por uns segundos.

— É verdade, por que estou te contando isso?... Mas me fala, como vão vocês dois?

— Vocês dois?

— Você e o Black...

— Por que você insiste nessa história? Já disse que nunca fiquei nem vou ficar com ele!

— Aham... Eu ia dizer que vocês se merecem, mas não... Ele não merece alguém tão chata...

— Vai dormir que você ganha mais...

— É... Melhor mesmo...

— Boa noite pra você. — Falei em um tom rude.

— Boa noite pra que? Espero que caia bichos dentro do seu saco de dormir!

— Ai creedo!

— Estou brincando sua tonta... Dorme logo!... — Disse ele rindo.

— Seu sem graça!

Lembrei então da máquina. A peguei da minha mochila e tirei uma foto da fogueira e de Edward deitado.

— Eu vou jogar essa máquina no mato! — Reclamou ele.

— Ah!Cala a boca!

Peguei então uma lanterna e meu bloquinho de anotações com uma caneta, e comecei a escrever.

.

_**Dia um.**_

_O acidente aconteceu na noite de sexta-feira. O ônibus capotou várias vezes, e muitas pessoas se machucaram gravemente. Por sorte eu, Isabella Swan, estava usando o cinto de segurança, que me prendeu ao banco me livrando de sofrer lesões sérias. Infelizmente nem todos do ônibus fizeram o mesmo que eu, tanto que um dos meus colegas caiu em cima de mim, me fazendo assim desmaiar._

_Quando acordei vi a bagunça que o ônibus estava. Tinha gente pra todo lado desacordada._

_Então os que estavam consciente conversaram e chegaram a conclusão que a melhor coisa a fazer era buscar ajuda. Eu mesma tinha ouvido o nosso motorista dizendo que estava perdido, então calculamos que ficaríamos dias demais perdidos, e isso poderia resultar em mortes. Por isso eu e Edward, as pessoas que estavam mais saudáveis naquele ônibus, decidimos ir atrás de ajuda._

_._

— O que você tá fazendo sua tapada?

— Escrevendo.

— Isso são horas de escrever?

— Que horas queria que eu fizesse isso?Enquanto caminhamos?

— Desse jeito você vai gastar toda a pilha da lanterna e quando precisarmos vamos ficar no escuro!

— Pra sua informação eu trouxe várias pilhas. E outra, a lanterna é minha e eu uso quando eu quiser!

.

_Infelizmente ainda não encontramos nenhum sinal de civilização. Devíamos estar bem fora da rota original. Estou com muito medo de demorarmos demais e nossos amigos sofrerem por nossa demora._

_Andamos o dia todo, estou super cansada e com a sensação de andamos em circulo. Só que não posso nem reclamar disso com meu "colega" aqui, porque senão ele vai ficar me enchendo o saco._

_Esse primeiro dia foi pior do que esperava. Eu tinha a doce ilusão que não seria tão cansativo e que acharíamos no mesmo dia alguém. A única coisa útil que achamos foi um rio. Ah sim, e algum animal, que deve estar nos seguindo até agora._

_._

— Será que dava pra você desligar essa droga? — Esbravejou Edward.

— Já disse que não.

— Você tá me irritando com esse barulho de caneta!

— Já estou terminando...

— O que você tanto escreve aí?

— Estou contando como foi nosso primeiro dia...

— Primeiro dia do quê?

— Primeiro dia de caminhada à civilização! Dãr!Achou que eu ia contar o primeiro dia do quê?

— Sei lá...

— Depois que eu digo que você é retardado você fica bravo...

— Já terminou?

— Só vou concluir.

.

_Espero realmente que encontremos algo ou alguém o mais depressa possível._

_Agora vamos dormir, amanhã temos um longo dia pela frente._

_**Dia 02 de agosto .  
Isabella Swan.**_

.

Desliguei a lanterna, guardei o bloquinho e a caneta e voltei a deitar.

Demorei muito pra dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar.

E se eu acordasse e tivesse um bicho em mim? E o pessoal no ônibus? Como eles estavam? Será que alguém já tinha sentido nossa falta?Será que uma equipe de busca já estava atrás da gente?Será que aqueles animais que ouvimos mais cedo estavam nos seguindo? Será que onde estávamos tinham muitos animais? Será que ficaríamos muito tempo perdidos na mata?

Essas perguntas me fizeram perder o sono.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**s2** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heyy minhas fofas!**

**Enfim postei! =D**

**Tenho uma noticia não muito boa... Vou começar a trabalhar, então vai ficar meio difícil postar com a frequência que eu queria, mas vou me esforçar o máximo pra não demorar! =D**

**Bom, ágoras as respostas das reviews do resumo e da introdução.**

**.**

**.**

**Vanessa Dark :**** Eles são fofos mesmo até brigando... Se bem que a fic vai ter mais momentos de drama do que de humor, mas por enquanto é humor! =D... Pois é, o Jacob é mesmo um tapado! Posso afirmar com certeza que o Edward sente o mesmo que a Bella... rsrs**

**Reszka :**** Que bom que gostou! *-***

**Por enquanto ngm vai morrer (exceto o motorista)... Tadinho do Edward, ele é mto chatinho, mas eu amo ele! *-***

**AgathaRoesler :**** Que bom! Não demorei, viu? =B**

**Isa Stream :**** Jah arrumei isso, que bom que gostou do nome! Afinal se vc naum tivesse gostado eu nem ia mudar! =p...rsrs mto maligno o acidente mesmo, mas depois melhora... =D**

**Bah Kika :**** Eba! Bah Kika acompanhando minha fic! \o/ Pretendo postar no minimo uma vez por semana... Emoção mode on!**

**klapaucius :**** *-* Postei rapidinho!**

**Ana Krol :**** Ouun! brigado flor! *-* Postando rapidinho sô!**

**Rh:**** =D Postado!**

**Dryka :**** Que bom que gostou! Postarei sempre o mais rápido que conseguir!**

**Raphaella Paiva :**** =D Eu vou saciar sua vontade então... Capitulo postado com sucesso!rsrs Espero que tenha gostado tbm!**

**tainatamandua :**** =D Que bom que você gostou já da introdução... e esse primeiro dia, gostou? =D**

**julia. miranda :**** Iupi!Que bom que gostou! E ainda vem muito mais!**

**Nah Cullen :**** Oun! Muito obrigada! O Edward é meio idiota, mas é lindo! *-* hsuahsu.. Continuando!**

**Nessinha:**** Bem tenso mesmo... Mas agora vai ficar mais de boa... =D**

**.**

**.**

**Ahh!**

**Fiz uma imagem **_**BEM TOSCA**_** pra fic... **

**Quer quiser ver, coloquei no meu perfil, que é super fashion e que, ao contrário de todas as outras autoras, a fonte é LARANJA! \o/**

**Coloquei algumas imagens numa montagem bem podrinha, mas as imagens são até legais... Algumas vocês vão entender porque estão lá, outra não... Mas até o final da fic vocês vão entender tudinho! =D**

**.**

**Bom... Beijão pra todas vocês, minhas lindas!**

**Reviews? *-***


	4. Dia 02

**Antes de mais nada...**

**Só queria lembrá-las da importância que é ouvir as musicas que eu colocar... Talvez vocês nem gostem da musicas – algumas nem ****eu**** gosto - só que como eu disse: Coloco as musicas pra incrementar a fic, e se vocês não ouvirem vai ser totalmente sem graça, okay? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Dia 2**

**12:15 AM**

**.**

Esse horário eu estaria ainda no computador, ou então assistindo TV e nem estaria pensando em ir dormir. Só que hoje, nesse horário, já fazia um bom tempo que tínhamos deitado pra dormir e eu não conseguia pregar os olhos.

Me virei de lado e olhei pra Edward. Ele estava deitado de lado olhando pra mim.

— O que é? — Questionei.

— O que? Nada! Não posso olhar?

— Não.

— Tanto faz.

Ele então deitou de barriga pra cima.

— Faz muito tempo que está acordado? — Perguntei.

— Ainda não consegui dormir.

— Nem eu.

— Está muito silêncio... Algo está errado.

— Pra mim o silêncio está ótimo!

— Você não entende nada mesmo...

— Afe. Lá vem você...

— Mas é verdade! O que você entende de mato?Nada. Acho que você não passou nem dois minutos da sua vida num lugar que tenha grama.

— Larga de ser ridículo!Claro que já passei! Eu acampava com meu pai quando era criança.

— Ah desculpa. Corrijo então: Você nunca passou mais de _três_ minutos num lugar gramado.

— Vai se ferrar!

— Ui! Já ficou bravinha?

— Você tem o _dom_ de me irritar Cullen.

— Cullen?... Como eu não gostava quando você me chamava de Cullen, porque você só o fazia quando estava muito brava. Mas agora tanto faz...

— É... Tanto faz mesmo!

Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos.

— Estou com fome. — Reclamei.

— Acho que é por isso que não consigo dormir.

Fomos até a mochila e comemos mais um pouco.

— Agora só temos comida até amanhã a tarde. — Disse ele.

— Que legal não?... Bom, não há nada que possamos fazer agora, só dormir.

Depois de mais algumas horas me virando pra um lado e pro outro, contando quantos pedaços de madeira tinha na fogueira, olhando pra Edward e desviando o olhar quando percebia que ele estava me olhando, enfim consegui dormir.

**.**

**6:10 AM**

**.**

Senti alguém me chutando e acordei.

— Seu idiota! Vai chutar a sua mãe! — Esbravejei.

— Você não acordava nunca!

— Me chamasse!

— Eu chamei!

— Chamasse mais alto!

— Da próxima vez que você não acordar vou te deixar sozinha e vou embora.

— Ótimo. Eu não preciso de você.

A mentira foi tão grande que nem tive como disfarçar.

— Sei... — Disse ele rindo, o que me fez ficar muito irritada.

Quando fui levantar percebi como a coisa estava feia.

— Ai! — Grunhi.

— O que foi?

— Minhas costas!Minha perna!Tudo dói!Nem consigo me mexer!

— É filha... Os primeiros dias nunca são fáceis. Mas anda, levanta logo.

— É sério!Eu não consigo!

Edward bufou, mas depois me ajudou a sair do saco de dormir, e então colocou um saco de dormir em cima do outro.

— Deita aí. — Disse ele.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Na verdade duas.

— Fala...

— Primeiro... Você sabe quem foi o retardado que trouxe sacos de dormir pra um acampamento com dormitórios?

— Foi o Jasper que trouxe. Acho que ele planejava dormir com a Alice num lugar mais reservado, fazer algo impróprio de se fazer em dormitórios, sei lá.

— Não conhecia esse lado deles... Mas tudo bem, esses sacos foram muito úteis.

— E a segunda pergunta?

— Por que você quer que eu deite de novo?

— Só faz o que eu pedi uma vez na vida!

Deitei de novo super devagar, porque cada vez que eu me mexia todo meu corpo doía.

Edward se ajoelhou do meu lado e começou a fazer massagem nas minhas costas.

— Disso eu nunca pude reclamar. — Soltei.

— O quê?

— Da sua massagem. Sempre foi maravilhosa.

— Ah... Valeu.

Depois estralou minhas costas.

— Agora vamos logo. — Disse ele cochichando no meu ouvido.

Disfarcei ao máximo que tinha gostado, e que mais ainda, quando ele tinha falado no meu ouvido eu tinha me arrepiado.

Fizemos juntos uma espécie de alongamento, passei repelente, arrumamos as coisas e voltamos a caminhar.

Já era o segundo dia, eu estava super exausta e pedindo pelo o amor de Deus que achássemos logo alguma civilização.

.

**8:22 AM**

**.**

Estávamos andando cerca de duas horas quando não aguentei mais.

— Estou cansada. — Falei.

— É? E?...

— Eu não aguento mais andar!Meus pés estão com bolhas!

— Eu pedi pra você vir?

— Não, mas...

— Então não reclama!

— Caraca, você é muito chato!

— E você só reclama!Meu Deus! Fica quieta um pouco!

— Será que a gente podia, pelo menos, parar uns vinte minutos pra descansar?

— Ah... Maldita hora que eu fui te trazer... — Bufou ele.

Fingi que não tinha ouvido e me sentei um pouco. Tirei o tênis e meu pé estava como eu temia: Cheio de bolhas.

Peguei a máquina na mochila e tirei uma foto do meu pé.

Edward então pegou meu pé pra olhar.

— Hei! O que você está fazendo? — Protestei.

— Olhando como está! — Ele então pegou na sua mochila a caixa de primeiros socorros.

Achei que ele iria a jogar em cima de mim e mandar eu me virar, mas invés disso ele começou a passar um remédio neles e a enfaixá-los.

— Vê se para de reclamar agora! — Disse ele depois que tinha feito os curativos.

Pensei em agradecer, mas depois mudei de idéia. Da ultima vez que eu tinha dito um "obrigado" a ele, ele tinha me feito de besta dizendo que era a primeira vez que tinha escutado isso vindo de mim.

Pra ele eu era uma ingrata mentirosa, e mesmo se eu quisesse - e eu sinceramente não estava nem aí - ele nunca mudaria de idéia sobre mim.

Dane-se.

Me calcei de volta e levantei.

Continuamos andando, até que deu meio dia e paramos pra comer.

— Só tem comida pra agora... — Disse Edward.

— Ah... Que animador!

— Então vou ter que caçar alguma coisa.

— Você já fez isso alguma vez na sua vida?

— Não, mas...

— Ai meu Deus, vamos morrer!Quero estar bem longe quando você tentar.

— É melhor mesmo, porque vai que eu te confunda com um porco do mato.

— Há há há, como ele é engraçado.

Terminamos de comer em silêncio e voltamos a andar.

— Hei Jessica, você ouviu isso? — Disse ele interrompendo o silêncio. — Quer dizer, Isabella.

— Você me chamou _mesmo_ de Jessica?

— Foi mal...

— Foi péssimo!Não tinha pior nome pra dizer!

— Eu conheço um nome pior...

— Ah nem vem!O Jacob e eu sempre fomos apenas amigos!

— Ah sim! Principalmente naquele dia que saímos juntos, eu percebi como era grande a _amizade_ entre vocês.

— Ah! Lá vem você dizer que viu a gente se beijando... Não sei de onde você tirou isso, sinceramente!

— Claro que não sabe... Eu que vejo coisas, você nunca fez nada errado eu que interpreto tudo errado...

— Eu nunca disse que nunca tinha feito nada errado! Mas isso eu _não fiz_ mesmo!

— Que seja! Você ouviu a bosta do barulho?

— Que barulho?

Ficamos em silêncio e ouvi o barulho de galhos quebrando.

— Será que é o mesmo animal que ouvimos da outra vez? — Questionei.

— Não sei... Só sei que isso tá me irritando... Ontem a noite eu o ouvi também...

— Sério?Agora que eu não durmo mesmo!

— Larga de ser cagona! — Disse ele rindo. — Eu quero é que ele se aproxime mesmo, assim posso matá-lo.

Edward então tirou do bolso seu canivete.

— Ah tá, você acha que vai matar um bicho selvagem com uma _merdinha_ de canivete?

Comecei a rir e ele ficou irritado.

— Isabella, vai a merda.

— Uii!

Continuei rindo em silêncio enquanto andávamos mais devagar.

— E se for um urso? — Questionei.

— Se fosse ele já teria aparecido e nos matado.

— E se for uma matilha de lobos? Você com seu incrível canivete não vai conseguir matá-los.

— Se for isso é simples: É só jogar você como isca, e quando eles estiverem te comendo eu os mato.

— Nossa, como você é inteligente... Quando os lobos comem eles ficam hipnotizados mesmo, então se você tentar os matar eles nem vão reagir... Idiota...

— Já sei!Eu corto fora a sua língua e jogo pra eles, aí eles vão morrer quando comerem por tanto veneno que você tem, e o melhor: Você vai calar essa maldita boca!

— Por que você não corta o seu...

Ia dizer uma coisa muito chula, mas um barulho me incomodou. De novo aquele uivo ou sei lá o que ecoou pela floresta, fazendo eu me arrepiar de medo e me calando instantaneamente.

— Seja o que for está definitivamente nos seguindo. — Disse Edward. — E acho que ele se incomoda com barulho, é só você abrir a boca que ele reclama.

— Há há há. — Cochichei.

— Vamos Isabella, fale mais alto! — Gritou ele.

— Para de me chamar de Isabella! — Falei cerrando os dentes.

— Já que é assim... — Edward então tirou o celular do bolso e colocou uma música pra tocar.

.

Well you hate me and I hate you

**(Bem você me odeia e eu odeio você)**

You never understand the things I say or do - So what's new?

**(Você nunca compreende as coisas que eu digo ou faço - Então, o que há de novo?)**

You never liked me so I say fuck you

**(Você nunca gostou de mim por isso lhe digo foda-se)**

You know, you know that you don't like me and I don't like you

**(Você sabe, você sabe que você não gosta de mim e eu não gosto de você)**

.

**(You hate me and I hate you – G.G. Allin)**

**( ****http: / / goo. gl/TBlZo )**

.

— Desliga essa droga! — Gritei e dei um tapa no seu celular, que caiu no chão.

Edward ficou me encarando irritado, abaixou, pegou o celular e desligou a música.

— Se você fosse homem eu te daria um soco agora. — Disse ele andando mais rápido.

Ia responder, mas achei melhor ficar quieta, ele estava visivelmente irritado e quando ele estava assim a melhor coisa era ignorar.

**.**

**03:48 PM**

**.**

— Estou com fome. — Reclamei.

— Sério? Agora conta uma novidade vai!

— Será que por aqui não existe nenhuma árvore frutífera?

— Será que por aqui a Isabella não poderia calar a boca?

— Para de me chamar assim!Que saco!

— E você quer que eu te chame como? Bella? Amor? Linda?

— Bella está bom.

— Não consigo mais te chamar assim. Não depois de tudo que aconteceu.

_**.**_

_**FlashBack**_

_Faziam três semanas que Edward e eu estávamos namorando._

— _Hei Bella, posso falar com você?_ _— Disse Lauren._

— _Claro..._ _— Respondi._

_Estávamos no meio do intervalo. Edward tinha ido ao banheiro e eu estava o esperando voltar, quando Lauren apareceu dizendo que queria falar comigo._

_Fomos juntas até o banheiro feminino._

— _Então..._ _— Começou ela._ _— Eu só queria te avisar uma coisa, sabe? Eu odeio fofoca, e odeio ainda mais gente fofoqueira, mas é que eu ouvi uma coisa e não poderia deixar de te contar._

_Odeia fofoca?Odeia gente fofoqueira?A-ham..._

— _O que foi? — Questionei._

— _É que ontem eu estava na aula de biologia, e o Edward e a Jessica estavam conversando muito, sabe?..._

—_... E?_

— _E? Você sabe porque nós duas brigamos semana passada?_

— _Nem faço idéia._

— _Por que ela ficou com o meu namorado!_

— _Quem? O Mike?_

— _Não! O Mike e eu não namoramos mais desde o mês passado! Alow!Em que mundo você vive? Eu estou agora com o Eric!_

— _Ah... Foi mal... Eu nunca sei de nada..._

— _Tá vendo? Primeiro erro!Você tem que saber com quem seu namorado conversa!Essa Jessica é uma galinha!Com certeza ela tá querendo algo com ele._

— _Ah... Disso eu sei... Mas eu também sei que o Edward nunca ia me trocar por ela..._

— _É aí que você se engana garota. Homem é homem, é só aparecer uma garota bonita dando mole que eles esquecem das namoradas. Experiência própria!_

— _Eu confio no Edward..._

— _Pois devia prestar mais atenção. A Jessica é um tipo de garota que não desiste enquanto não consegue o que quer. E o que ela quer no momento é o Edward, e pelo que percebi ele também anda olhando demais pra ela._

— _Bom... Obrigada pela dica, mas não acredito que ele esteja afim dela._

— _Depois não diga que não avisei._

_Eu confiava no Edward, mas depois que ouvi aquilo de Lauren não consegui parar de pensar na possibilidade dele me trair._

_E pra piorar: Assim que saí do banheiro feminino vi Edward conversando e rindo super animado com Jessica. E o pior, assim que ela me viu deu um beijo no rosto dele e saiu._

_Foi nesse dia que as coisas começaram a não dar certo entre a gente._

_**/FlashBack**_

_**.**_

**06:09 PM**

— Está começando a anoitecer, melhor pararmos pra organizar acampamento. — Disse Edward.

— Graças a Deus, não consigo mais sentir minhas pernas! — Exagerei.

— Mesmo?

— Claro que não, estou exagerando.

— Afe.

Edward foi atrás de gravetos enquanto eu tirava meu saco de dormir da mochila. Reparei que tinha um canivete na minha mochila que era muito maior do que o do Edward tinha. Por precaução coloquei o canivete no bolso.

Depois de poucos minutos Edward voltou com madeira e acendeu a fogueira.

— Tem um rio aqui perto, melhor encher as garrafas. — Disse ele.

— À vontade. — Falei dando a garrafa vazia que tinha na minha mochila.

Edward as pegou com mau gosto e foi até o rio enche-las.

Depois que ele voltou entrei no saco de dormir.

Peguei a máquina, tirei mais uma foto da gente, depois peguei meu bloquinho.

_**.**_

_**Dia dois**_

_Meu pé tá todo ferrado. Estamos sem comer desde a tarde de hoje, minha barriga está roncando como uma desesperada. __EU__ estou entrando em desespero. Nunca imaginei que iria andar tanto e acabar morrendo de fome. Estou com um pressentimento ruim... Sinto como se nem tivessem percebido que sofremos o acidente. Já fazem dois dias e não ouvimos nem vimos nenhum avião ou helicóptero sobrevoando a mata nem nada. Estamos totalmente abandonados aqui, a mercê de bichos e a beira de morrer de fome. A única coisa que eu quero é voltar pra casa._

_**Dia 03 de agosto.**_

_**Isabella Swan.**_

.

**11:15 PM**

**.**

Acordei com alguma coisa caindo em cima de mim. Abri os olhos devagar morrendo de medo de ter um bicho em cima de mim. Só que meu medo era que tivesse caído uma aranha em mim, ou sei lá, um esquilo, mas o que tinha acontecido é que tinha _um lobo_ com a pata em cima do meu saco de dormir.

Olhei pro lado e Edward estava no mais profundo sono. O meu medo foi tão grande que lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos sem o meu consentimento.

Pensei em cochichar pra Edward acordar, mas se eu fizesse algum barulho o lobo ia me atacar.

O que eu faria?

Pensei muito e cheguei a conclusão que o melhor a fazer era pegar o canivete que estava no meu bolso e matá-lo. Mas e o medo?

O lobo nem era tão grande, parecia um filhote em desenvolvimento e perdido da matilha. Assim eu esperava pelo menos, porque se os outros lobos estivessem por perto iam vir atrás dele.

Repensei e preferi fingir que estava dormindo e esperá-lo ir embora, só que então eu me mexi. O lobo ouviu e veio pra cima de mim.

Me joguei pra trás de modo que saí do saco de dormir, e tirei o canivete do bolso. O lobo pulou em mim, mais precisamente no meu pescoço, mas coloquei o braço esquerdo na frente na mesma hora que ele me atacava, e com a mão direita cravei o canivete na sua barriga. O lobo e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo, porque enquanto eu tinha o machucado com o canivete ele tinha mordido meu braço.

Com o grito Edward acordou, e ao ver a situação veio correndo pro meu lado, deu uma facada mais certeira na barriga do bicho fazendo assim o animal soltar meu braço, e depois terminou de o matar.

— Meu Deus, que susto! — Disse Edward rindo.

— Susto? Você nem tem idéia do que eu passei! — Falei ainda tremendo de nervoso.

— Você deveria ter me acordado!

— Ah... Nem pensei nisso... — Ironizei. — Dãr!Não tinha como te acordar sem chamar a atenção do lobo.

Edward deu uma gargalhada.

— Você foi muito corajosa.

— Era matar ou morrer. Mas obrigada pelo elogio, é bom ouvir coisas boas de você às vezes.

Edward fingiu não ouvir a ultima parte.

— Me deixe ver seu braço. — Ele então me puxou pra mais perto da fogueira, depois tirou a caixa de primeiros socorros e começou a cuidar do machucado. — Por que você sempre se machuca?

— Besta.

— Não, é sério! Você adora cair, se quebrar. Tá certo que você inovou hoje, você nunca tinha sido mordida.

— Eu já fui mordida por um gato uma vez, mas de longe foi igual a _essa_ mordida.

— É verdade!A Kitty te mordeu uma vez!Foi tão engraçado!

— Não foi nada engraçado! Aquela sua gata me odiava!

— Não era pessoal, ela só gostava de mim e mais ninguém.

— Era pessoal sim! Eu fui fazer carinho nela e ela me abocanhou!

— E você deu um pulo pra trás e escorregou no tapete!

— E caí em cima da sua mãe que estava sentada no sofá! Eu nunca senti tanta vergonha na vida!

— E eu nunca ri tanto na vida!

Por um momento as nossas brigas tinham cessado. Tinha até esquecido de como era ter uma conversa civilizada com Edward.

— Pronto. E da próxima vez dá um grito. Se ele vai te atacar de qualquer jeito é melhor eu estar acordado pra ajudar. — Disse ele guardando a caixa de primeiros socorros.

— Nem vem! Eu poderia muito bem matá-lo sozinha!

— Sei... Percebi.

— Vai te catar!

— Vai dormir que seu mal é sono!

— Besta.

— Mimada.

— Mimada é sua vó!

— Não coloca minha vó no meio.

— Ah tá, desculpa. Mimada é sua bunda.

E aí voltou tudo ao normal.

Peguei minha máquina e tirei uma foto do meu braço enfaixado e do lobo.

— Hei! — Disse Edward.

— O que foi? Vai dizer que não posso ficar tirando foto de tudo, é?

— Não... Mas _eu_ que matei o lobo!Tem que ter uma foto minha segurando a arma do crime!

— Ah sim, claro.

Edward fez uma cara de mau segurando o canivete e eu tirei a foto.

— Você devia ser modelo... Você tem vocação. — Zombei.

— Eu sou bom em tudo em que eu faço!

— Menos!Bem menos...

— Para! Você concorda comigo, só não quer admitir.

— Aham... Metido.

— Metido nada. Eu sou mesmo.

— Exibido.

— Exibido é a senhora sua consciência.

— Ah vai... Fica quietinho.

Depois de umas trocas de _elogios_ consegui enfim dormir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**s2** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey meninas!**

**Nem demorei pra postar, viu? =p**

**Recebi uma ótima noticia no trampo: vou trabalhar até o dia 23, e depois só volto no dia 3! \o/**

**E durante a próxima semana vou entrar 12:30, então nem vou ter que ir dormir cedo, e vou poder escrever de boa!(E o melhor, vou receber pra ficar em casa!)Vivas!**

**.**

**Ana Krol : ****O Edward tá bem chato, mas é porque ele está com raiva da Bella pelo o que ela fez... Nem demorei pra postar, viu! =D**

**Isa Stream :**** Como eu disse pra Ana ali em cima, ele é assim porque tem raiva da Bella... Vocês vão sentir o drama dele daqui alguns capítulos...**

**Raphaella Paiva :**** Que bom que se divertiu! \o/ Eles se amam e se odeiam... haha... Que bom que está gostando Flor! *-***

**tainatamandua :**** Nem demorei, viu! hsauhsuhas quanta maldade no coração!Tadinho do Edward! kkkk picada na bunda é maldade!hsauhs**

**Nessie Shadows :**** Que bom! =D Meu professor de Contabilidade que fica falando 'lesma lerda' hasuhs...**

**Reszka :**** hasuhsuhsa 30 dias eu não digo, mas quem sabe uns 15... =D**

**Inaclara :**** Que bom!\o/ Pode saciar sua 'doidera' agora com o capitulo! **

**Bah Kika :**** Chique nada!Trabalhar é para o fracos/pobres.. hsuhsus, brincando... Que bom que está gostando na história!É que a Isa fala tanto de você que você virou importante aqui em casa... haushasuh**

**MarcelaRansom :**** OBA!Adoro leitora nova! *-* Espero que tenho gostado dessa capitulo também! =D**

**.**

**Obrigado pelas reviews meninas!**

**Beijão pra vocês!**

**.**

**E ai, o que acharam do capítulo?**

**E a fic, está legal?**

**Tem algo que não estejam gostando ou sei lá?**

**Me digam! **


	5. Dia 03, parte um

**Dia 3**

**Parte um**

**8:00 AM**

**.**

Acordei morrendo de calor, abri os olhos e percebi que Edward não estava deitado. Me levantei e fiquei olhando pros lados, mas nem sinal dele. Saí do saco de dormir, o guardei na mochila e fui até o rio, pois achei que Edward devia estar lá.

Como eu suspeitava, ele estava; só que acho que ele não imaginava que eu iria acordar cedo e iria ir atrás dele, porque ele estava tranquilamente tomando banho no rio.

Cheguei devagar sem fazer barulho e o vi em pé sem roupa, só que virado pra trás, de modo que só vi sua bunda branca.

Seus braços estavam cheios de marcas de picada de mosquito.

— Fiu fiu. — Assobiei.

Edward se jogou no rio ao me ouvir, e me xingou.

— Ow sua filha da puta, que tá fazendo aqui?

— Bom dia pra você também Cullen! — Falei rindo. — Relaxa, eu não vi nada.

— Idiota. Sai pra lá vai!

— Estou indo... — Dei risada. — Eu disse pra você passar repelente!Agora tá todo picado aí.

— Problema meu!

— O-kay!Só vim dizer que estou com fome! — Reclamei dando as costas.

— Por que não come o...

Não consegui ouvir o que ele tinha dito, mas nem fiz questão. Voltei pra onde estávamos acampados.

Depois de uns vinte minutos Edward voltou com uns pedaços de carne.

— Vou preparar a caça. Você pode ir tomar banho agora. — Disse ele.

— De onde você tirou isso? Não estava tomando banho?

— Eu limpei o lobo e depois tomei banho...

— Ah..

Levei a mochila inteira até o rio. Lá dei uma de _Big Brother_, me enrolei na toalha, tirei a roupa por baixo dela e coloquei um biquíni que tinha levado.

Quando fui tirar o tênis vi o estrago. As bolhas tinham grudado na gaze e quando tirei começou a sangrar.

Tirei também o curativo do braço e vi a mordida linda que estava. Quando entrei no rio ardeu bastante, tanto o pé quanto o braço.

Depois que saí do banho fiz novamente o _truque da toalha._

Por sorte eu tinha levado sabonete e toalha, exigência da minha mãe que sempre dizia que não é higiênico compartilhar sabonete e usar a toalha do hotel.

Aí peguei o biquíni, calcinha e as gazes que tinha usado e lavei. Estendi tudo num galho, inclusive a toalha, e voltei pra onde estávamos acampados.

A caça estava na fogueira, e só o cheiro dela já estava me matando.

— Eu estou com muuita fome! — Reclamei.

— Eu sei, e eu também estou. Daqui a pouco isso fica pronto.

— Legal.

Passei então repelente, mas continuei descalça.

— Eu estava pensando uma coisa aqui... — Começou ele.

— Xi...

— É sério sua Mané!

— Mané é sua bundinha branca! — Comecei a rir.

— Vou te espionar quando você estiver tomando banho pra você ver se é bom...!

— Pode espionar! Eu não fico peladinha igual você, baby.

— Posso falar o que eu estava pensando ou tá difícil?

— Fala...

— Não vou mais seguir a norte.

— Por quê?

— Descobri que a bússola está quebrada.

— Ai que maravilha! Isso quer dizer que estamos mais perdidos ainda?

— É...

— Que Legal...!... Seu idiota!

— Então acho melhor seguirmos o fluxo do rio, na pior da hipóteses temos água e comida. Eu tenho uma vara de...

— Eu vi bem sua vara...

Edward virou um pimentão.

Comecei a rir sem parar.

— Você é uma idiota, sabia? — Esbravejou ele.

— Estou brincando! Eu não vi nada! — Continuei gargalhando.

— Vai ter volta!

— Ai que medo de você! Mas continue, você tava falando que tinha uma vara...

— Eu tenho uma vara de pescar!A gente pode usá-la.

— Beleza! — Continuei rindo.

— Para de rir! Você tá me irritando.

— É? E daí?

— Por que o lobo não arrancou tua língua?

— É... Por que não!Mas por que você trouxe uma vara de pescar?

— Na verdade tinha uma dentro da caixa de primeiros socorros.

— Ah sim...

Peguei a maquina na mochila.

— Sorria! — Disse tirando uma foto de Edward fazendo uma cara séria.

— Dá pra parar de tirar foto um minuto? — Reclamou ele.

Tirei foto então da nossa caça na fogueira, e uma minha também.

— Vou vender muito caro essas fotos quando acharem a gente.

— Isso se nós não morrermos antes.

— Credo! Vira essa boca pra lá!

— Mas sério... Já estamos no terceiro dia e nem sinal de ninguém nos procurando...

— Larga de ser pessimista Edward! Eles devem estar procurando em outros lugares.

— Isso que é o pior, eles não fazem nem idéia de onde estamos.

— E é por isso que estamos indo atrás de socorro, lembra?

— É...O problema é que estamos no meio do nada! De Forks a Spokane são mais de 800 km! Fazem dois dias que estamos andando a uma média de seis quilômetros por dia. Isso quer dizer que... Ainda falta muito...!

— Mas agora que vamos andar seguindo o fluxo do rio vamos chegar a algum lugar mais rápido.

— Ou não.

Comecei a cantarolar uma música.

.

So I won't give up  
**(Então, não vou desistir)  
**No, I won't break down  
**(Não,não vou sucumbir.)  
**Sooner than it seems life  
**(Antes que a gente se dê conta,)  
**Turns around  
**(a vida dá volta)  
**And I will be strong  
**(E eu serei forte.)  
**Even if it all goes wrong  
**(mesmo se tudo der errado)  
**When I'm standing in the dark,  
**(quando eu estiver no escuro)  
**I'll still believe  
**(ainda vou acreditar.)  
**Someone's watching over me  
**(Que alguém está olhando por mim)**

.

.**(Someone's watching over me – Hillary Duff)**

**(****http: / / goo. gl/01yBg)**

**.**

— Hillary Duff a essa hora do dia não! — Protestou ele.

— Crise de _emo_ a essa hora do dia?Menos ainda!

— Eu não estou com crise de emo, estou apenas sendo realista.

— Sim. Está sendo realista numa realidade de emo!

— O que você quer que eu diga? Que vai dar tudo certo? Que vamos ser felizes para sempre? Eu não vou falar isso porque eu _sei_ que não vai acontecer.

— E depois diz que não é pessimista... Mas olha... _Eu_ não sou pessimista, e não vou permitir que você seja!

— Tá bom Bella. — Disse ele rindo. — Você que manda mesmo.

Caramba... Ele tinha me chamado de Bella!

Fiquei impressionada, mas não comentei nada, não queria estragar o momento.

.

**9:30 AM**

**.**

A caça enfim estava pronta.

— Olha o que eu tenho aqui. — Disse Edward tirando uma sacola de dentro da mochila.

Dentro da sacola tinha um vidro de ketchup.

— Mas que porra é essa? — Soltei.

— Eu sou viciado em ketchup, mas sou alérgico àqueles ketchups baratos, então aonde vou levo o meu.

— Puts!Como você é fresco!

— Se você quiser comer sem tempero nenhum, fica a vontade!

— Dá logo aqui essa droga.

Devoramos quase tudo em questão de minutos.

— Até que carne de lobo é bom. — Falei.

— Você nunca comeu carne de caça?

— Não. — Admiti.

— Depois ainda fala que acampava...

— Mas eu acampava sim! Só que eu levava comida pra acampar!

— Uma vez meu pai, eu e uns parentes, fomos acampar e apareceu um javali.

— Meu Deus!

— Aí fomos obrigados a matá-lo e comer.

— Mentira!

— Bem... Na verdade a gente só matou o bicho porque ele destruiu nossas barracas.

— Ô dó!

— Mas que a gente comeu é verdade.

Continuamos comendo em silêncio. Aquela história tinha me feito pensar em uma coisa.

— E se chover? — Questionei. — Não temos barracas!

— Eu tenho uma barraca pra emergência.

— O que? E porque a gente não está usando?Aliás, quem trouxe barraca?

— Te dou um doce se você adivinhar!

— Quem?

— Alice e Jasper... Esses dois queriam aprontar mesmo...

— Mas por que a gente não está usando a barraca?

— Ah... É muito mais divertido acampar apenas com uma saco de dormir!

— Divertido? Se estivéssemos usando a barraca o lobo não teria me mordido!

— Justamente! Essa foi a coisa mais divertida que aconteceu até agora!

— Por que não foi com você!

— E outra: A barraca é de duas pessoas, e então teríamos que ficar muito perto um do outro. Não ia prestar.

— Pensando por esse lado...

— Sem contar que você não para quieta dormindo!

— Olha só quem fala! Você roncou ontem!

— Eu ronquei? Eu não ronco!Tá doida?

— Você teve algum pesadelo essa noite?

— Não lembro... Por quê?

— Você deu um gemido de desespero dormindo, até me assustei, achei que era mais algum lobo.

— Há há, que engraçada você...

— É sério!

— Você é louca.

— Aham... Então tá... Você tem sérios problemas com admitir o que faz...

— Como eu vou admitir algo que eu não sei se fiz?Eu não me ouvi roncando!

— Então não afirme com certeza que não fez!

— Ah! Quem é você pra dizer que eu não admito as coisas que faço?Você também nunca admitia!

— Eu admitia sim! Mas só quando eu tinha feito mesmo!

— Mas você sempre dava um jeito de inverter a situação e colocar a culpa em mim!

— Que mentira! Quando eu fiz isso?

— Tá vendo?Não dá pra discutir com você, você se faz de desentendida... Meus parabéns Isabella, continue assim que você vai longe!

O ignorei. Como sempre ele jogava a culpa de tudo em mim.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Fazia quase um mês que estávamos namorando. Era um sábado e tudo estava dando errado. Meu pai tinha tirado o dia pra me encher o saco sobre faculdade, coisa que eu nem estava pensando em fazer ainda, e minha mãe queria que eu deixasse a casa perfeita porque teríamos uma convidada pra almoçar._

— _Nossa Isabella!Como você cresceu!Como está bonita! — Disse a amiga da minha mãe. Amiga essa que eu não gostava nem um pouco._

— _Nesses dois anos que você sumiu ela espichou. — Disse Reneé sorrindo._

_Revirei os olhos._

_Depois de almoçarmos me enfiei no quarto e fiquei lá até a noite. Depois liguei pra Edward._

— _Alo?_

— _Oi amor! — Falei. — Vamos sair? Estou precisando sair, estou muito estressada aqui em casa._

— _Claro! Os garotos me ligaram ainda agora me chamando pra sair._

— _Ah... Eu queria sair só eu e você..._

— _Mas eles ligaram primeiro, entende?..._

— _Mas eles não são sua namorada._

— _Você faz questão de sairmos sozinhos? Eu ligo pra eles e desmarco então. — Percebi seu tom de chateação._

— _Tudo bem, vamos sair com eles vai..._

— _Legal!Por isso que eu te amo! Passo aí às 19h._

— _Okay._

— _Saco._ _— Falei assim que desliguei o telefone._

_Não é que eu não gostasse de sair com Jasper e Emmett, e suas namoradas que eram minhas melhores amigas, mas naquele dia eu queria sair sozinha com o __meu__ namorado._

_Fui me arrumar e quando deu o horário Edward passou em casa._

— _Pra onde vamos?_ _— Perguntei._

— _Vamos na cervejaria que tem em La Push._

— _Ah amor... Vamos em outro lugar, vai?_

— _Mas eu combinei com o Emmett e o Jasper que iríamos lá._

— _Poxa, mas você sabe que eu não gosto daquele lugar... Sempre tem aquele povinho que eu não gosto._

— _Ah... Desculpa... É que eles adoram aquele lugar..._

— _Tudo bem..._

— _Você tá brava?_

— _Não... Mas ficaria muito mais feliz de fossemos em outro lugar._

— _Assim que a gente chegar vou dizer pra irmos em outro lugar._

— _Okay..._

_Assim que chegamos a cervejaria já comecei a ficar irritada. Jessica, Lauren e Angela estavam lá com Mike e Jacob._

— _Amor, conversa lá com os garotos pra irmos em outro lugar... — Falei._

— _Calma Bella, acabamos de entrar!_

— _Eu sei... Mas eu não gosto de ficar nem um minuto aqui dentro._

— _Okay... Já estamos..._

_Edward ainda estava falando quando Emmett apareceu e o abraçou pelo ombro._

— _E aí cara?Vem aqui que eu preciso falar contigo!_

— _Já volto amor. — Disse Edward indo com ele._

_Emmett então levou Edward pra longe e eu fiquei no meio do nada com cara de tacho._

— _Bella, vem cá! — Disse Alice me puxando pra uma mesinha._

_Fui até ela, que estava junto de Rosalie, e lá fiquei. A conversa de Edward, Emmett e Jasper, que apareceu depois, durou uns bons trinta minutos._

— _O que eles tanto conversam? — Indaguei._

— _Sei lá... — Disse Alice. — Mas por que a pergunta? Parece até que está com pressa de ir em algum lugar..._

— _Vai aprontar alguma coisa é? — Questionou Rosalie rindo._

— _Quem dera. — Soltei. — Só não quero continuar aqui com essas garotas olhando pra ele._

— _Você ficou cismada mesmo com o que aquela idiota da Lauren te disse sobre a Jessica, né? — Perguntou Alice._

— _No principio nem fiquei, mas depois não consegui evitar. A Jessica simplesmente não tira o olho dele!_

— _Bella, você não percebeu que ela fez isso de sacanagem com você?A Lauren e a Jessica são amigas, uma não ia falar mal assim da outra... O que elas querem é que vocês terminem pra elas ficarem livres pra tentar algo com o Edward. — Disse Alice séria. — Você tá caindo no jogo delas!_

— _Eu simplesmente não consigo evitar. Na verdade elas já agem como se ele estivesse solteiro, e é isso que me deixa ferrada de raiva!_

_Olhei de novo pros garotos e agora eles estavam acompanhados de Jessica, Lauren e Angela._

— _Olha lá. — Falei. — É isso que eu estou dizendo._

_Levantei e fui até eles. Peguei a mão de Edward, que se assustou quando cheguei perto, e cochichei no seu ouvido._

— _Vamos embora._

_Edward disse então pra Jasper e Emmett que iria embora. Me despedi de Alice e Rosalie de longe e saí daquele lugar._

— _Por que você não disse que iria pra outro lugar e os chamou? Poxa! Eu não tinha dito que não queria ficar aqui?_ _— Esbravejei._

— _Desculpa... O Emmett tava precisando conversar um assunto sério comigo e não tinha como eu cortar a conversa no meio.._

— _Era só falar que não ia ficar aqui assim que chegamos!_

— _Calma amor!Pra que tanto estresse?A gente conversou meia hora e agora vamos embora._

— _É... Mas poderíamos ter saído daqui a muito tempo!Você viu como aquelas garotas parecem urubus na carniça?É só ver você que eles ficam em cima!_

— _Tá me chamando de carniça?_ _— Brincou Edward._ _— Amor... Você sabe que eu nunca te trocaria por ela!_

— _Eu sei... É que depois que a Lauren me disse umas coisas eu fiquei cismada._

— _O que ela te disse?_

— _Que você e a Jessica estão muito próximos na aula de biologia._

— _É que a gente faz dupla nas atividades._

— _Caramba!Não tinha outra pessoa não?_

— _Até tinha, mas ela pediu que eu fizesse com ela porque ela não sabe nada de biologia..._

— _Teve alguma atividade pra casa que foi em dupla?_

— _Teve uma vez. Mas aí eu achei que você não ia gostar da idéia dela ir na minha casa, ou de eu ir na casa dela, então combinamos de nos encontrar na biblioteca._

— _E por que você não me contou isso?_

— _Eu achei que não seria bom te contar porque você ia ficar brava._

— _E esconder de mim seria ótimo, não?_

— _Eu não escondi. Só não contei._

— _Omitiu então, o que não deixa de ser ruim!_

— _Desculpa!Eu só não queria que você ficasse desconfiada nem nada._

— _Desconfiada eu estou agora!Parece que você gosta de ficar perto dela!_

— _Bella... Calma aí. Eu mal falo com ela._

— _Eu percebo como você "mala fala" com ela. Vocês estão sempre dando risadinhas e tendo conversas animadas._

— _Bella. Você acha mesmo que eu te trairia com ela?_

— _Sinceramente eu não sei mais. Você tá muito esquisito comigo._

— _Beleza, vai ser assim então? Não confia em mim mesmo?_

— _Você quem pediu pra eu não confiar em você._

— _Desculpa se eu fiz trabalho com ela, não faço mais. Tá bom pra você?_

— _Ótimo!Mas agora me leva pra casa, perdi a vontade de sair._

— _Tudo bem... Mas ouça uma coisa: Você não está confiado mais em mim por algo sem sentido, mas tudo bem. Saiba que eu nunca, NUNCA vou te trair._

_**/Flashback**_

_**.**_

Peguei minhas coisas que estavam estendidas, e como já estavam secas as guardei na mochila, depois voltamos a andar seguindo na margem do rio.

.

**01:00 PM**

**.**

— Você acredita que eu já estou com fome de novo?— Questionei.

Estávamos andando na margem do rio, eu estava descalça porque não conseguia colocar o tênis, quando a minha barriga roncou.

— Opa se não!

— Como?

— Acredito sim.

— Ah tá. Ainda sobrou carne?

— Sobrou. Mas só tem pra hoje, amanhã já estamos na roça de novo.

— Ah... Beleza... Amanhã a gente arranja comida.

— Você é muito otimista...

— Como diria um velho sábio: O pessimista vê a dificuldade em cada oportunidade; o otimista vê a oportunidade em cada dificuldade.

— Da onde você tirou isso?

— Da sorte de hoje do Orkut...

— Ah... Sabia que você não poderia ter inventado... Pena que otimismo não mata a fome.

— Quem disse? Você não tem sua _super vara_?

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Idiota!Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Então, podemos pescar.

— Só tem uma coisa... Eu nunca pesquei na vida.

— Não era você que era o senhor _sabe demais_?

— Não sei pescar, ué. O resto eu sei...

— Não sabe ser humilde também... — Bufei.

— Mas e aí, vamos comer ou tá difícil?

Paramos pra comer. Tirei mais umas fotos da gente, depois voltamos a caminhar na margem do rio.

.

**2:00 PM**

**.**

— Temos duas opções. — Falou Edward.

— Fala.

— Ou a gente pesca agora a tarde pra comer amanhã de manhã, ou pesca amanhã de manhã pra comer a tarde. O que você prefere?

— Quais são as vantagens e desvantagens?

— Bem... Se pescarmos hoje vamos ter que parar de caminhar agora, o que vai nos atrasar ainda mais, sem contar que podemos nos molhar, o que não seria nada bom, já que está começando a esfriar. Por outro lado podemos pescar amanhã de manhã, mas aí vamos ficar umas boas horas sem comer até conseguir pescar alguma coisa.

— Bom... Analisando os prós e contras... Prefiro pescar hoje.

— Beleza, vamos lá.

Colocamos nossa mochila num canto.

— Quem começa? — Questionei.

— Primeiro as damas.

— Eu não quero te humilhar. Começa você.

— Humilhar?Aham... Tudo bem então.

Edward pegou a varinha e começou a pescar.

Enquanto isso aproveitei pra sentar um pouco e escrever como tinha sido o dia.

.

.

_**Dia três**_

_O terceiro dia começou agitado. Eu estava dormindo quando um lobo apareceu e quase me matou. Bem, não foi tão dramática assim a parte que o lobo apareceu, mas no geral foi isso. Mas então, com a ajuda do Edward, matei o lobo e depois comemos a sua carne. Descobri que carne de lobo é muito gostoso, ainda mais temperado com a fome e um pouco de ketchup._

_Hoje também descobrimos uma coisa bem desagradável: Estamos mais perdidos do que imaginávamos. A bússola que Edward estava usando está quebrada, então o norte que estávamos seguindo não existe.  
Optamos então em seguir o leito do rio, porque na pior das hipóteses temos água e comida. Agora, nesse momento, Edward está tentando pescar._

_._

_._

Enquanto Edward pescava fiquei escrevendo. Escrevi metade e parei um pouco pra ficar _brisando._

— Já faz quarenta minutos que está tentando pescar. — Falei.

— Você está me atrapalhando.

— Se você não sabe pescar eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

— O barulho da caneta está assustando os peixes e eles estão fugindo.

— A-ham...

— Por que você não vai dar uma voltinha hein?

— Não, obrigada. Aqui está bom.

— Eu não estou pedindo.

— Há há há, como você é engraçado!

— Isabella!Sai pra lá logo!

— Eu vou ficar aqui. Sorry.

— Por que não pesca você? — Edward então largou a varinha no canto do rio e se sentou ao meu lado.

Só aí que eu reparei na varinha.

— Você pretende pescar sem nenhuma isca mesmo? — Indaguei.

— Vou colocar sua língua aqui, o que você acha?

— Por isso que você não está pegando nada seu burro! Os peixes não vão se espetar a troco de nada no anzol!

Comecei a rir.

— Pesca você então! — Esbravejou ele.

— Eu pesco muito melhor que você!Mas agora não estou afim de pescar.

— Então sai daqui!

— Quer saber?Vou sair mesmo!É um saco ficar mais de meia hora do seu lado!Você é um idiota imbecil!

— Então pronto!Sai daqui logo!

Me levantei e saí de lá.

Andei uns cinquenta metros, de modo que nem saí do leito do rio, e me sentei de novo.

— Quando eu disse que era pra você sair daqui eu quis dizer que era pra você _sumir da minha vista_. — Bufou ele.

— Por que não quer que eu fique aqui?Estou te atrapalhando?

— Está sim!

— Se você não sabe pescar eu posso...

— VOCÊ PODE CALAR A BOCA!

Fiquei o encarando.

— Beleza Edward. Se vira então.

Levantei de lá e fui longe o suficiente pra não o ver e também pra eu não me perder.

— Idiota!Mimado!Ridículo!Mesquinho!Infantil! — Esbravejei falando comigo mesma. — Por que não admite uma vez na vida que está errado?Custa muito? Custa dizer que não sabe fazer a merda da pesca!Não... Ele não pode admitir que não consegue... Idiota!

Peguei meu celular e coloquei uma musica pra tocar e fiquei cantando junto.

.

Fuck you, fuck you  
**(Foda-se, foda-se)  
**Fuck you very, very much  
**(Foda-se muito, muito mesmo)  
**Cause your words don't translate  
**(Porque suas palavras não condizem)  
**And it's getting quite late  
**(E está ficando muito tarde)  
**So please don't stay in touch  
**(Então por favor, não se aproxime)  
**.

Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
**(Vá se foder, vá foder, vá se foder)  
**Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
**(Vá se foder, vá foder, vá se foder)  
**Fuck you  
**(Vá se foder)**

.

**(Fuck you – Lily Allen)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/qHetU)**

**.**

— Eu estou te ouvindo! — Gritou ele.

— Azar o seu! — Gritei de volta.

— Por que você não cala essa maldita boca?

— Por que eu não quero!

E aí foi a vez dele colocar o celular pra tocar e cantar junto enquanto eu continuava cantando.

.

There you go  
**(Lá vai você)  
**You're always so right  
**(Você está sempre tão certa)  
**It's all a big show  
**(É tudo um grande show)  
**It's all about you  
**(É tudo sobre você)  
**.

You think you know  
**(Você acha que sabe)  
**What everyone needs  
**(O que todo mundo precisa)  
**You always take time  
**(Você sempre tem tempo)  
**To criticize me  
**(Pra me criticar)  
**.

It seems like everyday  
**(Parece que todo dia)  
**I make mistakes  
**(Eu cometo erros)  
**I just can't get it right  
**(Eu não consigo fazer nada direito)  
**It's like I'm the one  
**(É como se eu fosse o cara)  
**You love to hate  
**(Que você ama odiar)  
**But not today  
**(Mas hoje não)**

.

So Shut up Shut up Shut up  
**(Cala a boca, Cala a boca, Cala a boca)  
**Don't wanna hear it  
**(Eu não quero ouvir isso)  
**Get out Get out Get out  
**(Cai fora, cai fora, cai fora)  
**Get out of my way  
**(Cai fora do meu caminho)  
**Step up Step up Step up  
**(Se liga, se liga, se liga)  
**You'll never stop me  
**(Você nunca vai me parar)  
**Nothing you say today  
**(Nada que você diz hoje)  
**Is gonna bring me down  
**(Vai me deixar pra baixo)  
**.

**(Shut up – Simple Plan)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/vbprn)**

**.**

Ficamos uns dez minutos gritando essas duas musicas, até que eu cansei. Edward ficou mais uns dois minutos gritando e depois acabou cansando também.

Ceninha ridícula, eu sei, mas foi o melhor jeito de extravasar sem ter que bater em alguém.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey!**

**Antes de mais nada queria dizer uma coisinha...**

**Estou carente de reviews! =/**

**Sério!**

**Tem um monte de gente lendo a fic e não mandando review, e isso me deixa triste porque eu não sei se vocês estão gostando, se tá ficando legal a fic... Entende?**

**Então por favor mandem reviews, okay? =D**

**.**

**tainatamandua :**** shuhsausha maldade! Vou colocar sim um capitulo narrado em terceira pessoa falando sobre como estão a Alice e o Jasper no ônibus, e a Rose e o Emmett... ^^**

**Raphaella Paiva :**** Que bom! Fico mto feliz! *-* Em breve (não tão bem breve assim) eles vão qse se entender... =x**

**Reszka :**** Thanks!=D Pois é, mas ou eles matavam o lobo, ou morriam de fome...rs**

**MarcelaRansom :**** uahsusahus briguenta é poouco! Você vai descobrir o que aconteceu logo logo... hoho'**

**Vanessa Dark :**** Em breve vou mostrar o que aconteceu... Enquanto isso eles vão continuar bravinhos (mas a cada dia menos briguentos) =D**

**Thata :**** Eles vão dar uma trégua sim... Mas eles são tão infantis e briguentos porque se odeiam por se amarem, se é que você me entende... Vai ter um flashback em breve que vai contar o que aconteceu pra eles terem tanto ódio um do outro... ^^**

**Phi Cullen :**** haha Não foi coincidência o Edward matar o lobo... hsauhsusa... Aos poucos eles vão começar a se tratarem melhor... Eu diria mais, a partir do próximo capítulo eles já vão estar mais mansinhos..rs**

**Ana Krol : ****Que bom que gostou flor! =D Espero que goste desse capítulo também, mas se não gostar do próximo tenho certeza que vai! hoho'**

**Bah Kika :**** haha... Por enquanto vai ser moleza, quero só ver qnd acabar as férias! Com dó da Bella? shausahuhsa Eles ainda vão ficar uns bons dias perdidos... hoho'... eu diria mais, eles vão se resolver antes de serem achados... Ou seja: Vão ficar vários dias perdidos...suhsausa**

**.**

**ISA – MINHA IRMÃ- STREAM : Te matarei por não me deixar review! =p**

**Rsrs**

**.**

**Bom... É isso aí..**

**PLEASE me mandem reviews pra eu ficar feliz e postar rapidinho, okay?**

**Bjaaum!**


	6. Dia 03, parte dois

**Dia 03**

**Parte dois**

**03:47 PM**

**.**

Já fazia mais de duas horas que Edward estava tentando pescar. Estava super entediada e queria ir ajudá-lo, mas sabia que ele ia ficar bravo. Até que de repente ouvi um grito.

Saí correndo desesperada pra ver o que era, e quando cheguei ao rio não acreditei no que vi.

— Eu consegui trouxa! — Disse ele assim que me viu.

Olhei na vara de pescar e tinha um peixe de no máximo três centímetros.

— Só pra constar a gente precisa de no mínimo um desse pra cada... — Falei.

— Legal, já pesquei o meu. Sua vez.

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

— Tá legal.

Comecei a procurar no mato algum inseto, até que vi um lugar que tinha um monte de formigas comendo um besouro, o peguei e coloquei no anzol. Depois joguei o anzol no rio. Menos de dois minutos depois peguei um peixe maior do que o de Edward.

— Tcharan... — Mostrei o peixe.

— É... O que eu disse sobre cada um pescar seu peixe era brincadeira...

— Há! Você é um sem graça! Ficou com frescura só porque não sabia pescar e ficou enchendo meu saco!Agora eu vou pescar um monte de peixe e você não vai comer!

— Morra então!

— Idiota!Faça o favor de pelo menos limpar esses peixes. Ou você não sabe nem fazer isso?

— Claro que eu não sei! Se eu não sei nem pescar, vou saber limpar?

— Tá legal... Eu te ensino... Quer dizer, posso te ensinar _excelência_?

— Tá.

O ensinei como limpar os peixes, e depois o encarreguei de achar insetos pra eu poder pescar.

Depois de uma hora tínhamos peixes suficientes para comer tanto a noite quanto no dia seguinte.

— Podemos ficar o resto da tarde parados? — Pedi. — Eu estou tão cansada!

— Tá legal... Acho que não teria problema... Vai nos atrasar, mas tudo bem...

Saímos do leito do rio, achamos um lugar plano e arrumamos nossas coisas lá. Enquanto Edward tinha ido buscar gravetos aproveitei pra continuar escrevendo.

.

_Nosso café da manhã de amanhã será peixe assado. Peixes que EU, Isabella, pesquei sem a menor dificuldade.  
Só pra constar: O Edward está ficando mais idiota do que nunca._

_._

Edward voltou com os gravetos e acendeu a fogueira.

— Onde vamos guardar esses peixes? — Questionou Edward enquanto eu escrevia.

— Coloca dentro daquela lancheira rosa da Alice... Poxa, agora que eu lembrei... Não tirei foto da gente pescando.

— Pra quê catalogar tudo o que a gente faz?Você escreveu no seu bloquinho que demos um surto de "Qual é a música" hoje?

Comecei a rir.

— Claro que não!Só escrevo coisas úteis...

— Ah sim... Por que era só o que faltava estar escrito assim "Hoje soltei um pum enquanto andava", ou então "chutei uma pedra no meio do caminho"...

— Não seu besta!Eu escrevi bem resumido o que aconteceu.

— Se você estiver escrevendo mal de mim e as pessoas me odiarem por sua causa eu te mato!

— Nossa, que medo! Bom, vou fazer umas coisas.

Levantei de lá, peguei meu tênis, a meia e a caixa de primeiros socorros, fui até o rio e comecei a lavar meus pés que estavam imundos porque eu estava andando descalça.

— O que está fazendo? — Disse Edward surgindo do nada.

— Que susto seu animal!

— Eita!Tá precisando usar maracugina!

— Vai te catar!

— Por que você não me chamou pra ajudar?

— Por que você é um ogro!

— Quando foi que eu te neguei ajuda?

— Hoje você foi um tapado idiota!

Edward ficou quieto e eu fiquei com uma pontadinha de remorso de ter o xingado.

— Não teria porque eu te chamar. — Falei. — Eu me viro.

Coloquei então o pé dentro da água e passei o sabonete nele. Ardeu horrores!

— Você trouxe sabonete? — Questionou Edward.

— Acho que sim... — Respondi confusa.

— Poxa!Se eu soubesse!Tomei um banho sem usar nada.

— Ô dó!

Ficamos em silencio enquanto eu enfaixava meus pés.

— Eu só queria pedir desculpas por hoje a tarde eu fiz umas coisas bem idiotas eu sei e você deve estar brava comigo então foi mal aí. — Disse Edward num fôlego só.

— Ah... Que bom que você sabe...

— Você... Me desculpa?

— Tá...

Coloquei a meia e o tênis, e então voltamos pro acampamento.

Chegando lá passei mais repelente no rosto e entrei no saco de dormir.

— Me empresta? — Perguntou Edward.

— Sabia que você ia se render ao repelente!

— Acordar no meio da noite com o rosto inteiro coçando não é nada legal!

— Imagino!

Entreguei o repelente a ele, que se lambuzou todo, e depois me devolveu.

Peguei o celular na mochila e vi as horas. Fiquei olhando as fotos que tinha, e depois os vídeos.

— O que está fazendo? — Questionou Edward.

— Vendo uns vídeos.

— Tá quanto?

— Oi?

— Você não está vendendo os vídeos?

— Seu besta!

— Vídeo do quê?

— Nada não...

Não queria dizer que vídeo era porque ele aparecia nas filmagens. Era do aniversário de Alice, mas como já estávamos juntos naquele tempo, aparecia eu e ele abraçados.

— Pelo barulho parece uma festa. Deixa eu adivinhar... É a festa de aniversário da Alice!

— Seu filho da mãe!Por isso que eu nunca jogava jogos de adivinhar com você!

— Eu não tenho culpa se sou bom em tudo que faço.

— Você é um pééééssimo pescador!

— Mas agora eu sei pescar...

— Agora que _eu_ te ensinei.

— Pois é... Olha só que legal, primeira vez que você me ensina alguma coisa!

Eu até tentei dormir. Devo ter cochilado uns minutos, mas o calor me impediu de ficar mais do que meia hora dentro do saco de dormir. Abri então o zíper, mas continuei deitada.

Passei repelente nas pernas e braços e fiquei brisando. Estava começando a querer anoitecer, então estava batendo um vento friozinho.

Olhei pra Edward e ele já estava dormindo. Sua testa estava suada e seu cabelo estava molhado. Pensei em abrir o seu saco de dormir, mas só de imaginar ele acordando enquanto eu abria foi suficiente pra eu desistir da idéia.

Resolvi então tirar uma foto dele enquanto ele dormia. Peguei a máquina bem devagar, fui até bem perto dele e tirei uma foto.

O flash fez com que ele acordasse, e quando ele me viu começou a me xingar.

— Ow sua filha de uma ronca e fuça!Vai acordar a mãe!

— Tá na hora de levantar, criança. — Brinquei.

— O quê?Que horas são? — Edward pegou o celular que estava na mochila e quando viu as horas ficou ainda mais bravo. — Quinze pras cinco da tarde?Você tá louca?Por que me acordou?

— Só tirei uma foto. Minha intenção não era te acordar, foi mal.

— Foi péssimo!

Ele abriu seu saco de dormir e se sentou.

— A gente podia fazer alguma coisa, pra variar... — Disse ele.

— Alguma coisa?Tipo o quê?Brincar de esconde-esconde?

— Não sua tapada... Algum jogo menos pior...

— Tipo?...

— Sei lá... Conversar por código Morse usando as lanternas...

— Ow... Depois fala que não é nerd... Eu não sei nem fazer S.O.S. em código Morse!

— Dãr! É só fazer três pontos, três traços e três pontos!

— Ah sim claro, saber disso salvou minha vida!... Agora quando eu estiver perdida vou gritar... PONTO!PONTO!PONTO! TRAÇO!TRAÇO!TRAÇO!...

O que eu disse foi tão babaca que Edward começou a gargalhar e não conseguiu parar mais.

— Você é mesmo uma retardada Bella!

— Considerando tudo que eu ouvi hoje, acho que isso foi um elogio. Então obrigada.

— Já sei do que a gente pode brincar!Que tal Pedra, papel e tesoura?

— Para!Eu brincava disso quando tinha dez anos!

— Eu tenho um filme aqui no meu mp4... Quer assistir?Só não sei se a bateria vai durar até o final...

— Que filme é?

— 500 dias com ela.

— É legal?

— Parece que sim. Ainda não assisti.

— Bom... Então tá.

Coloquei meu saco de dormir do lado do dele, enquanto ele pegou o fone de ouvido.

Foi meio constrangedor ficar deitada do lado dele, ainda mais usando um fone, o que deixava a gente ainda mais perto, mas foi legal.

O filme era uma comédia romântica que não tinha comédia nem romance, mas no geral era legal. A atriz principal era igualzinha a Katy Perry, dava até medo.

Estava mais ou menos na metade do filme quando peguei no sono.

.

**10:34 PM**

**.**

_Acordei e depois de uns minutos voltamos a andar._

_O dia estava encoberto, com cara que ia chover a qualquer momento. Estava quase no meio do dia quando vimos um ônibus jogado no meio da floresta. _

_Eu olhei desesperada pro ônibus e percebi que era o ônibus da escola, que tínhamos andando em circulo todo aquele tempo e tínhamos voltado pra estaca zero._

_Então eu corri pra dentro do ônibus e vi todos os corpos sem vida estirados no chão do ônibus. Fui até o lugar de Alice e a vi de mãos dadas com Jasper e os dois mortos._

_Comecei a chorar, desesperada com que estava acontecendo, até que eu olhei pra Edward e ele estava sangrando pela boca. Tentei o ajudar, mas era tarde. _

— _Eu sempre vou te amar. — Disse ele, e então deu um ultimo suspiro e morreu._

_E então eu também morri, e enquanto perdia a consciência alguém chamava meu nome._

— Bella!Bella!Acorda! — Gritou Edward.

Acordei dando um grito e chorando.

— Bella!Calma... Foi só um sonho! — Disse Edward me abraçando.

Eu não conseguia parar de tremer. O sonho tinha sido tão real!

— O que você sonhou? — Perguntou Edward preocupado se afastando de mim para me encarar.

— Sonhei que todos tinham morrido... Alice, Jasper... Eu... Você...

— Ninguém vai morrer Bella!Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver!Você vai vender suas anotações e vão escrever um livro e você vai ganhar muito dinheiro com os direitos autorais!

— Você mesmo não acredita nisso!

— Claro que eu acredito!Se eu não acreditasse que a gente vai encontrar ajuda eu nem viria atrás de ajuda, eu ficaria no ônibus e esperaria morrer. Eu só falei aquilo pra encher o saco!

— Eu queria estar com eles... E se eles precisarem de ajuda?

— Bella!Eles estão em melhores condições que a gente!Eles tem o ônibus onde podem se proteger da chuva, de animais... Nós que estamos nos aventurando que corremos mais perigo. Eles devem estar preocupados com a gente também, mas assim como a gente, eles devem estar bem!

— Tomara!Se acontecer alguma coisa com eles eu...

— Não vai acontecer nada sua boba!Foi só um sonho que _não_ vai se concretizar! Agora chega de drama e volta a dormir.

Me deitei de novo, mas assim que fechei o olho veio a imagem da Alice morta.

— Eu não vou conseguir dormir. — Disse por fim me sentando.

Edward se sentou ao meu lado.

— Vou te contar umas piadas então. Tinha um navio com oitenta tripulantes, mas só tinham quarenta coletes salva-vidas. Qual é a moral da história?

— Isso não é uma piada, é uma charada.

— Que seja... Qual é a moral da história?

— Sei lá... Qual?

— Galinha não come hamburger.

— Essa foi a pior charada que eu já ouvi na vida! — Dei risada.

— Mas te fez rir, olha que legal! Pena de urubu, pena de galinha; se quiser me dar um beijo, basta dar uma risadinha.

É claro que eu acabei rindo, o que foi totalmente idiota.

— Você é um tonto!

— Por que os canibais não comem palhaços?

— Por quê?

— Por que eles têm um gosto engraçado.

— Chega pelo amor de Deus! — Continuei rindo.

— Tá melhor?

— To sim... Muito fofo da sua parte me animar com essas piadas idiotas. — Falei colocando a mão no seu maxilar.

Ficamos nos olhando por uns segundos, até que bateu um constrangimento. O que eu estava fazendo colocando a mão no maxilar dele?

— Não tem de quê. — Disse ele dando um sorriso torto.

Maldito sorriso torto.

Me deitei de novo agora não conseguindo parar de pensar naquele sorriso.

— Onde a mulher tem o cabelo mais duro? — Perguntou ele deitando ao meu lado.

— Não sei. — Falei me virando pra ele.

— Na África.

Me matei de rir.

— Agora a ultima... — Disse Edward rindo.

— Ai meu Deus...

— O que o elefante disse pro homem nu?

— Sei lá...

— Mas você consegue comer amendoim com isso?

Edward começou a rir.

— Não entendi... — Confessei.

— Não entendeu?Sério? — Isso o fez rir mais ainda.

— É sério... Me explica...

— Eu não vou te explicar isso Bella... Pensa um pouco que você descobre...

Pensei mas não consegui entender.

Deitei então de barriga pra cima. No lugar que estávamos as arvores não eram tão grandes, então tinha um pequeno espaço entre elas que dava pra ver o céu, e bem onde o céu aparecia tinha uma estrela.

O que o amendoim tem a ver com o elefante e com o homem? Não entendi...

Peguei o bloco de anotações e a lanterna, e voltei a escrever.

.

_Tive um sonho horrível nessa noite, mas nem vou comentar.  
O que importa mesmo é que __enfim__ Edward e eu estamos começando a nos suportar melhor. Na verdade não é grande coisa, mas estava realmente cansada de brigas.  
Só uma coisa que ainda não entendi... O que o elefante tem a ver com o amendoim e o homem nu?_

_**Dia 04 de agosto.**_

_**Isabella Swan.**_

_._

Pensando nessa piada acabei dormindo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey!**

**Pra quem queria uma pausa de brigas, tá aí! Desejo realizado! \o/**

**Sausahushsh**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! =D**

**.**

**MarcelaRansom :**** Brigam como cães e gatos!kkk pronto, jah começaram a se entender! ^^**

**dryka :**** Brigada! Postando! ^^**

**Kah Reche :**** Eles não demonstram, mas no fundo ainda se gostam sim... hehe... Postado!=B**

**Raphaella Paiva :**** Acho que o Edward é pior que a Bella um pouco, ele parece muito mais uma criança mimada que a Bella... Mas os dois juntos são os piores, ever! rsrs **

**Ana Krol :**** Que bom que gostou do capítulo, e espero que tenha gostado desse também! Afinal eles começaram a se entender! \o/... rs**

**twibelo :**** Que bom que gostou! =D Os dois são um pé... haushusa.. Postado!**

**Isa Stream :**** Primeiro chamou a Bella de 'Bella', agora os dois assistiram filmezinho juntos e o caramba... Tão começando a se entender.. =B**

**tainatamandua :**** Nunca comi carne de lobo também, mas num deve ser grande coisa não...hsauhs**

**Vanessa Dark :**** Que bom! Sim, todas as cenas que tem naquela imagem vão acontecer, mas aquilo não é a capa... ^^**

**Phi Cullen :**** haushusa Edward bundinha branca... kkk... que bom que está gostando! ^^**

**.**

**Ia postar antes, mas o fanfiction tava de palhaçada... ¬¬**

**.**

**.**

**Ah! Tenho uma novidade!**

**A flor de chuchu da Gulia - uma leitora minha que não me manda review, mas tudo bem – ****fez pra mim uma capa dessa fic!**

**Ficou linda! *-***

**.**

**Confiram: http: / / i52. tinypic. com/28sa5hy. jpg**

**Vou colocar o link no meu perfil também! =D**

**.**

**Bjaaum pra todas as minhas leitoras lindas, especialmente pra que mandam reviews! Hehe**

**S2**


	7. Enquanto isso

**Enquanto isso...**

**.**

**Ônibus um**

**Dia um**

**.**

O primeiro dia no ônibus um foi muito conturbado. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que fazer, nem como fazer. Edward e Bella tinham saído atrás de ajuda, e todos estavam muito apreensivos em relação a isso.

Alice estava um pouco machucada, mas não o suficiente pra ficar parada.

— E aí Black? Tudo organizado?

— Temos comida pra dois dias.

— Dois dias? — Se intrometeu Jasper. — Tem certeza?Só a Alice trouxe uns quinze pacotes de bolacha!

— Em compensação teve gente que não trouxe nada. — Respondeu Jacob. — Teremos que ir atrás de comida.

— Eu trouxe meu jogo de arco e flechas. As flechas são de madeira, acho que servem. E eu sei atirar bem. — Disse Jasper. — Posso ajudar.

— Beleza. Mas por hoje temos que enterrar o motorista, senão muitos bichos serão atraídos pelo cheiro. — Falou Jacob.

— Mas isso não seria bom?Quer dizer, assim não precisaríamos correr atrás de animais, eles mesmos iam vir atrás da gente. — Se intrometeu Alice.

— Vamos correr riscos assim, porque os animais que virão vão ser aqueles de grande porte. — Disse Jacob.

— Temos vários canivetes Black... A gente consegue matar. — Falou Jasper.

Aos poucos as pessoas que estavam desacordadas foram voltando a consciência, e no meio do primeiro dia quase todos estavam bem.

.

**Ônibus dois**

**Dia um**

**.**

Faltava cerca de 200km pra chegar em Spokane quando o ônibus dois furou o pneu. Por sorte o pneu tinha furado a 800 metros de um posto de gasolina.

— O que você vai fazer? — Questionou a coordenadora ao motorista.

— Vai ter que todo mundo descer. Vocês podem ir até o posto de gasolina agora e chamar ajuda.

A coordenadora mandou então que todos descessem e fossem até o posto. Enquanto isso ela ligou para o hotel fazenda que eles iriam.

— Olha... Tivemos um pequeno transtorno e vamos chegar atrasados.

Os donos do hotel acharam que os dois ônibus estavam atrasados, então nem se incomodaram em avisar à coordenadora que o outro ônibus não tinha chegado ainda.

Era quase duas horas da manhã e os alunos ainda estavam no posto de gasolina.

— E o outro ônibus? — Questionou Rosalie a Emmett.

— Sei lá... Talvez ele já tenha até chegado... Deve estar esperando a gente.

— Mas eles estavam atrás da gente e sumiram do nada!

— Relaxa Rose, eles estão bem. E outra, notícia ruim chega rápido, se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa nós saberíamos...

— Ou não. Afinal se aconteceu um acidente e todo mundo ficou desacordado e ninguém de fora viu...? Como alguém vai avisar?

— Relaxa... Não aconteceu nada!Uma hora dessas eles devem estar dormindo no hotel já...

Mas Rosalie não conseguiu parar de pensar no outro ônibus. Mal sabia ela que aquele pequeno pressentimento de que eles ainda não tinham chegado estava totalmente certo.

Depois de umas boas horas o ônibus foi consertado, de modo que ele só chegou ao seu destino quando eram seis horas da manhã.

— Onde está o outro ônibus? — Questionou a coordenadora assim que eles chegaram no hotel e viram que tinham sido os primeiros a chegar.

— Não chegou ninguém até agora. — Disse o coordenador do hotel. — Vocês estão em quantos ônibus?

— Dois... Mas o nosso ônibus furou o pneu, o outro já era pra ter chegado.

A coordenadora começou a ficar assustada, mas não comentou nada com nenhum aluno. Pelo contrário, mandou que todos achassem seus quartos e que fossem dormir.

Ela então ligou pra diretora da escola, que disse que ninguém tinha entrado em contato com ela. Depois tentou ligar pro motorista do ônibus um, mas só dava fora de área.

A coordenadora ligou pra todos que tinham celular que estavam no primeiro ônibus, mas não conseguiu falar com ninguém.

Ela então ligou desesperada pra diretora.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa muito grave com o primeiro ônibus!Já era pra eles terem chegado!

— Calma Mary!Eles devem estar perdidos... Eles vão entrar em contato, você vai ver. — Respondeu a diretora, que também estava assustada com a situação, mas que não se permitia admitir que havia acontecido um acidente. — Vá dormir e quando você acordar eles já vão ter chegado, você vai ver!

A coordenadora tentou dormir, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido. Até que o sono a venceu e ela acabou dormindo.

Quando acordou achou que tinha apenas cochilado, mas já eram oito horas da noite. Ela então olhou no estacionamento e viu apenas um ônibus.

— Eles não chegaram! — Gritou ela no telefone pra diretora da escola.

— Não chegaram?Tem certeza?Não é possível!Eles devem estar perto... No máximo amanhã de manhã eles devem estar...

— Eu não vou esperar até amanhã! — Gritou a coordenadora. — E se aconteceu algum acidente?E se eles estiverem feridos?

Elas então decidiram ir atrás de ajuda. Enquanto a diretora ligava pra o departamento de estrada de rodagem pra saber se havia acontecido algum acidente na rodovia, a coordenadora tentava de novo ligar pros celulares dos alunos do ônibus um. Até que quando ela ligou pro celular de Jacob alguém atendeu.

— Graças a Deus!Vocês estão bem?Onde estão?Estamos tão preocupados com vocês! — Indagou a coordenadora.

— Como é?Aqui é a tia do Jacob, aconteceu alguma coisa?

E aí não teve como esconder. E depois dessa ligação todas as mães souberam que seus filhos estavam desaparecidos, e metade de Forks perdeu o sono.

.

**Forks**

**Dia um**

**.**

— O que aconteceu com eles? — Indagou Reneé ao telefone. — Eles ainda não chegaram no acampamento?

Era quase dez horas noite do primeiro dia.

— A coordenadora me ligou e... Parece que eles sofreram um acidente! — Disse a tia de Jacob que estava desesperada.

Reneé largou o telefone e desmaiou no meio da sala.

Charlie ao ver a cena não sabia o que fazia, se atendia o telefone ou se amparava sua mulher.

— O que aconteceu? — Indagou ele ao telefone.

— Existe a suspeita que eles tenham sofrido algum acidente. — Disse a mulher desesperada. — Ninguém consegue falar com eles!Eles ainda não chegaram no acampamento!

— Os dois ônibus não chegaram?

— Não!Só o primeiro ônibus que não. Justamente o ônibus que está a Bella e o Jacob!

Charlie ficou pálido ao ouvir aquilo e desligou o telefone.

— Reneé!Acorda! — Disse ele dando tapas leves no rosto da mulher.

Quando ela acordou pegou o telefone e ligou pra Rosalie.

— Rose!Graças a Deus!Como você está?Está todo mundo bem?Onde está a Bella?

Rosalie não sabia como ia dizer aquilo a Reneé.

Charlie colocou então o telefone no viva-voz.

— Reneé... — Começou Rosalie. — Ao que parece o outro ônibus sofreu um acidente. Mas não é nada certo, ele só não chegou aqui ainda, mas ele pode estar só perdido...

— Quem está no outro ônibus? — Perguntou Charlie.

— A Alice, o Jasper, o Jacob, o Edward... E a Bella.

E aí Reneé novamente desmaiou.

— Mas como vocês só foram perceber isso agora?Já se passou um dia inteiro! — Protestou Charlie.

— O nosso ônibus também passou por problemas... O pneu furou e fez com que atrasássemos muito. Acho que a coordenadora pensou que o outro ônibus estava com algum problema assim também...

— Como ela pode achar uma coisa dessas?Ela tinha que ter nos avisado!E se eles estiverem perdidos?

— Eu também acho que ela deveria ter avisado antes... Mas acho que ela não quis que ninguém ficasse preocupado com uma coisa que não era certeza...

— Bom Rose... Obrigado pelas informações... Eu mesmo vou organizar uma equipe de busca.

— A coordenadora disse que nós vamos voltar pra Forks amanhã de manhã.

— Okay. Então assim que chegarem e descobrirmos onde exatamente foi a ultima vez que vocês tiveram contato com o outro ônibus vamos começar as buscas.

Charlie desligou o telefone e acordou Reneé, que começou a chorar desesperadamente.

.

**Dia dois**

**Ônibus um**

**.**

Assim que Jasper acordou, lá pras oito horas da manhã, viu um leão da montanha se aproximando. Jasper então correu até sua mochila e pegou seu arco e flecha. Ele abriu a janela do ônibus com muito cuidado e fez um barulho com a boca. Na hora em que o leão o encarou Jasper deu flechada certeira no olho do animal, e logo em seguido mais duas flechadas nas patas da frente, de modo que o animal não conseguiu correr.

Jacob acordou com o barulho, pegou seu canivete, e junto de Jasper e mais alguns garotos, conseguiu matar o bicho.

Os garotos limparam o animal, depois fizeram uma fogueira e o assaram inteiro.

— A gente precisa de água. — Disse Jasper. — Estamos quase sem nada.

Alice e Jasper então foram atrás de um rio. Jasper ia marcando as arvores que passavam pra não correr o risco de se perder. Menos de dois minutos caminhando e ele viu um rio.

Eles então voltaram pro ônibus, pegaram todas as garrafas que tinha e as encheram de água.

Todas as pessoas estavam acordadas. Jasper, Alice e Jacob foram de uma em uma pra ajudar a cuidar dos ferimentos e lhes dar comida.

A situação no ônibus estava controlada.

.

**Dia dois**

**Forks**

**.**

Quando foi cerca de meio dia o ônibus dois voltou pra Forks, e o que era pra ser um acampamento de diversão se tornou um tormento.

Charlie e os outros policiais conversaram com o motorista, que lhes disse que a ultima vez que tinha conversado com o motorista do outro ônibus tinha sido na sexta-feira às 19h, e que o motorista tinha dito que estava perdido dele.

— O outro motorista não sabia como ir pra Spokane? — Questionou Charlie ao motorista.

— Não sei. Eu creio que sim, mas...

— Como a empresa pode contratar um motorista que não sabe o caminho?Que absurdo!

A diretora então apareceu na delegacia dizendo que tinha falado com o departamento de estradas e que não constava nenhum acidente na rodovia.

— Temos muitas possibilidades então... — Disse Charlie. — Eles podem estar rodando até agora... Coisa que eu acho pouco provável, senão alguém teria entrado em contato. Ou então... O acidente foi muito grave e... — Charlie engoliu seco.

— Eles podem estar perdidos em algum lugar que não tenha sinal de celular. — Disse um outro policial.

— De qualquer forma temos que achá-los. — Disse Charlie com um nó na garganta. — Vamos entrar em contato com o corpo de bombeiros, com o exercito, com a imprensa... Temos que achá-los!

Naquele dia começaram as buscas. Mais de cinco helicópteros vasculharam os primeiros cinquenta quilômetros da rodovia que levava de Forks à Spokane, mas ninguém achou nem sinal deles.

A noite caiu e as buscas tiveram que cessar.

No jornal da noite todas as emissoras de TV anunciaram o desaparecimento do ônibus, e mais do que Forks, todo o estado de Washington ficou sabendo o que tinha acontecido.

.

**Dia três**

**Ônibus um**

**.**

Jacob e Jasper resolveram enterrar o corpo do motorista, primeiro porque já estava começando a cheirar mal, segundo porque eles não queriam que algum animal o comesse.

Eles resolveram então deixar os restos do leão da montanha como armadilha. E a idéia deu certo.

De modo que eles acabaram deixando as bolachas e salgadinhos como aperitivos pra comer no meio do dia, e a carne pra comer como refeição.

Por sorte o motorista estava levando uma sacola com compras, que tinha um pacote de pipoca pra microondas, um quilo de sal, alguns iogurtes, um refrigerante, e um quilo de açúcar.

— Como será que o Edward e a Bella estão se virando? — Questionou Alice a Jasper.

— Eles são espertos, sabem se virar... Eles devem estar bem. — Respondeu Jasper.

— A Bella deve estar tão cansada... Imagina... Deve ter andando tanto!

— Isso é... Mas eles estão bem sim... Com certeza!

Jasper não tinha tanta certeza assim, mas não queria assustar Alice com a verdade que os dois estavam correndo sérios perigos se aventurando mata a fora.

.

**Dia três**

**Forks**

**.**

As buscas tinham começado. Todo os EUA estavam cientes do que tinha acontecido, mas ninguém tinha nenhuma informação do paradeiro deles.

Reneé já nem conseguia mais trabalhar, em compensação Charlie não conseguia dormir de tanto trabalhar, ou melhor, de tanto organizar buscas que não resultavam em nada.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . s2 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Hey meninas!**

**Quero dizer**_** duas coisas**_**...**

**Primeiro:**** Vou postar, a partir de hoje, de ****TERÇA-FEIRA ****e ****SEXTA-FEIRA.**

**Acho que assim vai ficar mais fácil pra quem não tem conta no fanfiction acompanhar a fic... =D**

**Né?**

**Outra coisa:**** Desculpem pelo capítulo meio chocho, não sou muito fã de escrever em terceira pessoa...**

_**PORÉÉÉM **_**o próximo capítulo será no ponto de vista do Edward... hoho'**

**E vai ser bem mais legal!**

**.**

**Ana Krol : ****hsauhasuas, não zoa, eu tbm não entendi essa piada a primeira vez que ouvi... /loira. **

**Isa Stream :**** hasuhasus, falta de infancia essas piadas...rsrs**

**tainatamandua :**** a intenção era essa mesmo, perceber que era um sonho só depois... hoho**

**Raphaella Paiva :**** Que bom que gostou do capitulo!Os dois se dando bem de vez em quando é bom também..rsrs**

**Juliana Faro :**** Minha querida... Tem 307.213.100 milhões de fics só no fanfiction, então escolhe uma lá pra ler e seja feliz!**

**GabiBarbosa :**** Que bom que gostou flor! =D**

**Gui : ****Obrigada! *-* Eles vão se entender por não mto tempo... suhsusha, mas td bem... =D**

**Vanessa Dark :**** Opa!Edward pedindo desculpas realmente é um fato raro! feliz natal [atrasado] pra vc tbm!**

**Phi Cullen :**** Sonho pertubador MESMO!rsrs Feliz natal [atrasado pra vc tbm!]**

**Dandara :**** Eba!Adoro leitora nova! Com certeza!Vai chover em breve! hoho' Qm dos dois vai se declarar primeiro?... hn... Eles vão começar a se entender aos poucos...hehe...**

**.**

**Mas mesmo assim... Espero receber review nesse capítulo também, okay? =D**

**FELIZ NATAL [atrasado] pra todas!**

**E FELIZ ANO NOVO! \o/**

**Tudo de bom pra vocês!**

**Beijão pra vocês lindas!**


	8. Dia 04

**Só uma dica: Em cima da letra da música que eu colocar (antes era embaixo, mas a partir de hoje é em cima =p) tem um link. Esse link nada mais é que a letra da música ****mais**** o vídeo. O link tá tão pequeno porque eu usei uma ferramenta do Google que encurta, okay? =D É só tirar os excessos de espaço e ser feliz!**

**Lá em baixo tem bastante coisa interessante, então não esqueçam de ler as notas.**

**Agora ao capítulo!**

**.**

**.**

**Dia 04**

**09:00 AM**

**.**

Acordei com um pingo caindo na minha testa. Abri os olhos e um pingo caiu certeiro dentro do meu olho.

— Bella!Acorda! — Falei a balançando de leve.

— Que foi? — Questionou ela se espreguiçando. E aí um pingo caiu nela.

— Está começando a chover!Levanta logo que temos que armar a barraca!

Saí do saco de dormir e peguei a barraca que estava na minha mochila e a armei. Bella então pegou os sacos de dormir e colocou pra dentro, depois colocou também as mochilas.

— Que bosta! — Bufei quando já estávamos dentro da barraca e a chuva tinha apertado.

— Isso quer dizer que vamos nos atrasar ainda mais?

— Isso também quer dizer que vamos ter que comer peixe cru.

— Credoo!

— É isso ou nada.

— Que saco!

— Eu até estava achando estranho não ter chovido nenhum desses dias...

Bella começou a cantarolar essa música enquanto a chuva caía.

.

**(Singing in the rain – Gene Kelly).**

**(http: / / goo. gl/be4t6)**

.  
I'm singing in the rain  
**(Eu estou cantando na chuva)  
**Just singin' in the rain  
**(Apenas cantando na chuva)  
**What a glorious feeling  
**(Que sentimento glorioso)  
**I'm happy again  
**(Estou feliz novamente)**

**.**

— Dá pra parar? — Pedi.

— O que?De chover?Aí você tem que pedir pro São Pedro...

— Não!De cantar!

— Que que tem essa música, ué?

— Parece que você tá achando bom estar chovendo!

— Eu estou achando ótimo!Eu não agüento andar mais nem um metro!

— Acontece que se a gente não andar não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum!

— Calma filho... Só algumas horas parado, depois a gente volta a andar...

— Ou não... E se chover vários dias seguidos?

— Larga de ser pessimista!Que coisa chata!

— Você que é uma chata!

— Nossa... Não vou mais dormir depois dessa ofensa...

— Ah vá?...

— Nem estou mais ouvindo barulho de chuva...

— É porque deve estar chovendo fraco... Aquela típica chuva "molha tolos". Você acha que não precisa usar guarda-chuva, mas se você fica cinco minutos na chuva se molha inteiro.

— Peraí...

Bella abriu o zíper da barraca. O resto da fogueira estava totalmente apagado e ainda chovia. De repente alguma coisa entrou correndo na barraca.

Bella deu um salto e começou a gritar desesperada, até que o bichinho pulou na sua perna.

— Ai que bonitinho! — Disse ela quando enfim viu o que era. — Um esquilo!

O esquilo era marrom e do tamanho da palma da mão da Bella.

— Uau!Que máximo!Agora coloca esse bicho pra fora vai...

— Não!Coitadinho!Tá lá fora tomando chuva! E aí bichinho?Tudo bem?Já te falaram que você é uma gracinha?

Bella fechou o zíper da barraca e ficou 'conversando' com o esquilo.

.

**11:20 AM**

**.**

— Isabella!Coloca esse bicho pra fora! — Mandei.

— Não vou colocar o Téco pra fora!

— Téco?Colocou até nome nessa droga?

— Não fala assim dele!Ele é uma gracinha!

— Aham... Olha, acho que já parou de chover... Pode colocar ele pra fora agora...

Bella então abriu o zíper da barraca.

— Não parou não! — Esbravejou ela. — Mas já que você faz tanta questão de não compartilhar seu espaço com o Téco, porque você não vai dar uma voltinha?

— É assim então?Você tá dando mesmo preferência a esse animal idiota do que a mim?

— Claro!Ele pelo menos não vive reclamando!

— E ele também não vai poder te ajudar em nada!Ou ele sabe fazer curativos?

— Eu sei muito bem me virar sozinha!

— Ah para!Você sabe muito bem que não conseguiria ficar um dia se quer sozinha no mato!

— Claro que conseguiria!E outra, você está sendo ridículo sentindo ciúmes de um animalzinho!

— Eu não estou sentindo ciúmes!Larga de ser doida!Eu só não agüento mais esse bicho cheirando a cachorro molhado aqui dentro!

— Se tem alguém cheirando mal aqui é você!

— Me poupe vai!Coloca logo esse bicho pra fora antes que eu mesmo o faça.

— Não.

— É a ultima vez que eu peço.

Ela então abraçou o esquilo.

Deitei do lado dela e esperei que ela se distraísse, e assim que tive oportunidade peguei o bicho.

— Me devolve! — Gritou ela pulando em cima de mim.

Abri o zíper da barraca, mas quando fui colocar o esquilo pra fora ele me mordeu. E cara, doeu!

Torci a cabeça dele e só ouvi o estalo.

— Nãão! — Gritou Bella no meu ouvido. — Você matou o Téco!

Quando olhei pra ela seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

— Seu animal!Por que você fez isso?O que ele fez pra você?

— Ele me mordeu! — Protestei.

— Ele te mordeu porque você ia o colocar pra fora!

— Larga de drama vai!Agora é só pelar ele e já temos o que comer amanhã...

— Eu não vou deixar você comer o Téco!

Bella pegou o bicho da minha mão e saiu da barraca.

— Bella!Volta aqui!Sai dessa chuva!

Mas ela não me ouviu. Invés disso saiu andando até achar um lugar pra enterrar.

— Bella!Volta pra cá! — Pedi.

— Não!Eu vou enterrá-lo primeiro!

— Amanhã a gente enterra...

— Não!Você não vai encostar a mão nele!Você o matou!

— Não foi por mal!...

— Claro que foi!Você é um ogro sem coração!Matou o único amigo que eu fiz!

— Ah Bella!Por favor!Quantos anos você tem?Chega de drama vai, entra logo na barraca.

— Não!

Fui obrigado então a sair da barraca e ir até onde ela estava.

— Bella!

Ela estava cavando um buraco na areia e chorando feito uma criança.

A ajudei a cavar, depois ela enterrou o esquilo e colocou uma cruz em cima do lugar.

Já estávamos totalmente encharcados.

— Agora entra na barraca! — Falei. — Assim que você se trocar eu entro.

Ela foi pra barraca, e depois de uns minutos me chamou. Enquanto ela estava virado pro lado oposto de onde eu estava, me troquei e coloquei uma roupa seca.

— Ainda está chorando? — Questionei me deitando ao lado dela.

— Não. — Respondeu ela secamente.

— Ainda não estou acreditando que você fez todo esse show por causa de um esquilo!

— Eu ainda não estou acreditando que você foi tão babaca!

— Ah Bella... Para!

.

**11:50**

**.**

Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos, até que percebi que a chuva tinha parado.

Abri o zíper da barraca e vi que estava até saindo sol.

— Que tempo doido!Tá saindo sol! — Falei.

— Que ótimo. Mas eu não vou sair dessa barraca hoje.

— O quê?Por que não?

— Por que eu não quero!

— Sério que você vai ficar com frescura agora!

— Frescura é a sua bunda! — Disse ela se levantando e me encarando brava. — Você é o cara mais idiota que eu já conheci e eu não agüento mais ficar um segundo do seu lado!Se você quiser embora, que vá!Só me deixe em paz!

E aí ela deitou de novo.

— Que seja. — Soltei.

Com muita dificuldade, por que a madeira estava molhada, acendi a fogueira e assei os peixes que tinham sobrado do dia anterior.

— Vem comer. — A chamei.

— Estou sem fome.

— Bella!

— Eu não quero comer!Mas que saco!

— Então tá bom estressada!

Comi metade dos peixes e deixei o restante pra ela guardado na lancheira da Alice.

— Tem certeza que não quer comer? — Questionei voltando pra barraca.

— Tenho.

— Mas se você não comer não vai ter forças pra andar amanhã.

— É só por isso que você quer que eu coma né? Só porque não quer que eu te atrapalhe...

— Não é só por isso... Eu me preocupo com você Bella...

— Eu percebo...

— A Bella, qual é? O que você tem hoje hein?É TPM?  
— Pode ser...

— Como faz pra passar a TPM?

— Não tem como controlar isso...

— Nem se você fizer alguma coisa boa?

Será que um beijo resolve? Eu até toparia dar um beijo nela...

— Pode ser que resolva...

— Então tá... O que você quer fazer?

— Posso ser uma coisa envolvendo você? — Questionou ela.

— Pode...

— Qualquer coisa?

— O que vier na sua cabeça.

— Okay.

Ela então se sentou ao meu lado e ficou me encarando.

— Vou fazer uma coisa que faz muito tempo que eu tenho vontade de fazer.

— Beleza.

Estava até imaginando seus lábios nos meus quando ela me deu um tapa na cara.

E não foi um tapa de novela não, foi um tapa pra valer!

Não sei se foi a minha cara de espanto ou de dor, ou talvez a satisfação que ela sentiu, mas do nada ela começou a rir. Rir não, gargalhar.

— Posso dar mais um? — Perguntou ela rindo.

— Não!

E aí ela riu mais ainda.

— Obrigado por me deixar satisfazer minha vontade antiga! — Disse ela gargalhando.

— De nada... Mas será que dava pra você comer agora?

— Tá legal...

Bella não comeu muito, mas já me senti mais tranqüilo. O que eu não queria era vê-la doente ou sei lá.

— Vamos andar? — Questionou ela.

— Caracas!Se eu soubesse que um tapa te fazia tão feliz...

— Se você me deixar dar só mais um eu vou ser uma pessoa realizada...

— Acho que você tá bem assim, não precisa de mais nenhum tapa não...

— Ahh!

Guardamos a barraca e os sacos de dormir e voltamos a andar na margem do rio.

— Você tem distúrbio de personalidade? — Questionei.

— Quem?Eu?

— Não... O Téco...

Bella fez uma cara triste, depois abaixou a cabeça.

— Desculpa! — Pedi.

— Você é um insensível!

— Quer? — Questionei colocando meu rosto mais perto dela.

Seus olhos brilharam e sua mão novamente estalou no meu rosto.

— Ai! — Protestei. — Como eu estava dizendo, você tem múltipla personalidade ou algo do tipo?

— Na verdade eu estou de TPM mesmo...

— Ah... E?

— Ah... Quando a gente está de TPM a gente fica a flor da pele... Então qualquer coisa é motivo pra chorar, rir...

— Que medo...

— Por isso pare de me encher o saco!

— Sim senhora! — Fiz continência.

.

**02:00 PM**

**.**

— Como está seu pé? — Questionei.

— Melhor, eu acho...

— E a TPM?

— Controlada, ainda mais se você continuar com a boca fechada.

— Eu realmente tenho o dom de te irritar, né?

— Realmente! Você... — Ela então começou a espirrar.

— Saúde.

Mas ela ficou, literalmente, com uma crise de espirro.

— Você tá bem? — Questionei.

— Acho que... Atchim!... Peguei um resfriado.

— Também!Fica na chuva!

— Fiquei na chuva por culpa sua!

— Eu sei... Desculpa se eu não tenho bola de cristal pra saber que você estava de TPM!

— Se você não fosse tão idiota... Atchim!... Eu não teria ficado na chuva!

— Você que sempre foi muito dramática! Noventa por cento das nossas brigas era por puro drama seu.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Fazia um mês e alguns dias que estávamos namorando. Eu tinha combinado com Jasper e Emmett de sair com eles pra jogarmos bola. Perto da casa de Emmett tinha uma quadra de basquete, e quase todo final de semana íamos lá jogar um pouco._

_Estávamos jogando apenas nós três, quando Mike e Jacob chegaram._

— _A gente pode jogar com vocês?_ _— Questionou Mike._

— _Chega mais._ _— Falou Emmett passando a bola de basquete pra Mike._

_Ficamos jogando quase a tarde inteira. Quando era cerca de cinco horas da tarde Lauren, Angela, Jessica e Tanya chegaram e ficaram assistindo o jogo. Menos de meia hora depois Alice passou de carro com Rosalie e Bella._

_As três ficaram um pouco com a gente, depois foram embora. Aproveitamos a deixa e fomos embora também._

_Assim que cheguei em casa tomei banho e liguei pra Bella._

— _Vamos sair amor? — Perguntei._

— _Ah... Não estou afim de sair hoje não._

— _Por quê?_

— _Eu tenho que te dizer mesmo?_

— _Claro. Que eu saiba não aconteceu nada..._

— _Pra você nunca acontece nada... O problema é que se fosse ao contrário, se eu estivesse jogando vôlei e alguns garotos estivessem olhando você ficaria bravo..._

— _Bella!Sério que você está brava porque as meninas estavam vendo a gente jogar?_

— _Você não ouviu o que elas estavam dizendo de vocês... Principalmente de você com aquele short curto._

— _É por isso que você está brava?Tudo bem, eu paro de usar aquele short!_

— _Não é pelo short! É pelo fato de que parece que vocês gostam de tê-las por perto!_

— _O que você queria que eu fizesse?Que as mandasse embora?_

— _Seria bem legal!_

— _Amor!É um local publico, eu não posso fazer isso..._

— _Tudo bem... Faça o que quiser..._

— _Não sei porque você se incomoda tanto com essas garotas!_

— _Elas são ridículas!_

— _Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que __nunca__ vou te trair, muito menos com alguma delas!_

— _Eu sei... É só que..._

— _Você não confia em mim... É isso..._

— _Eu confio em você... Só não confio muito no fato de você ser homem..._

— _E daí que eu sou homem?Eu não sou como os outros caras que não sossegam com uma mulher só!..._

— _Hun..._

— _Vamos sair amor!Por favor!_

— _Tá bom... Passa aqui as sete._

— _Te amo!_

_**/Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**03:30 PM**

**.**

— Voltou a chover. — Falei.

— Vamos parar de novo?

— Não temos outra escolha.

— Tá.

Peguei a barraca e armei novamente. Bella colocou os sacos de dormir dentro da barraca e entrou.

A chuva estava bem fraca, e o tempo não estava tão frio, mas fiquei com medo da Bella piorar o resfriado tomando mais chuva.

Ia entrar na barraca quando vi um esquilo se aproximando. Peguei um pedaço de mato e ofereci a ele. O bichinho, curioso, veio até mim, então o peguei e entrei na barraca.

— Bella. — Falei.

— O que foi?

— Conheça o Tico. — Mostrei então o esquilo. Esse era um esquilo um pouco maior, e tinha o pelo marrom claro.  
— Que lindo! — Disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos. — Obrigada am... Edward.  
— Não foi nada...

Bella ficou toda feliz com o bichinho. Depois de umas duas horas brincando com ele, ela acabou dormindo. O esquilo estava inquieto, querendo loucamente sair da barraca. Pensei em abrir o zíper pra ele sair, mas imaginei como ela ficaria e decidi não fazer nada.

— Deixa o bichinho sair. — Disse Bella sonolenta. — Ele deve estar estressado.

— Então tá.

Abri o zíper e o esquilo saiu correndo pra fora da barraca.

— Tchau Tico... — Falei acenando pra ele.

— Tão fofo! — Disse Bella sorrindo.

— Quem? Eu?

Bella olhou pra mim e revirou os olhos.

— O Tico, é claro! — Disse ela rindo.

— Ah... — Fingi estar chateado.

— Você é um bobo, isso sim!

.

**05:00 PM**

**.**

Percebi que a chuva tinha diminuído, então resolvi ir pescar pra termos o que comer a noite.

— Onde você vai? — Questionou Bella quando abri o zíper da barraca.

— Pescar.

— Mas tá chovendo, não tá?

— Sim, mas se eu não pescar agora não vamos ter o que comer depois.

— Deixa que eu vou então... Já estou resfriada mesmo...

— Tá doida?E se você piorar?Não senhora. Fique aqui que antes de anoitecer eu volto.

— Okay gegento!

Sorri feito um idiota e saí da barraca.

Gegento era o jeito que minha priminha de três anos me chamava. Seu pai era general do exército e tinha dito pra ela que eu era sargento. Na verdade eu nem era, mas mesmo assim ela começou a me chamar de sargento, só que do jeito dela.

Bella conheceu esse apelido muito depois, e me chamava assim quando eu era muito mandão.

Fiquei pescando e sorrindo pro nada, pensando nos momentos bons que tínhamos passado juntos. Depois de pescar voltei pra barraca, me troquei e deitei.

.

**07:00 PM**

**.**

Estava a noite e o frio tinha aumentado.

— Será que parou de chover? — Pensei alto.

Abri o zíper da barraca e um bicho entrou.

— Tico!Você voltou! — Disse Bella quando o viu.

— Vou acender a fogueira.

Saí da barraca com uma lanterna e fui atrás de gravetos pra fogueira. Estava montando a fogueira quando vi uma luz no céu. Por um milésimo de segundo achei que era uma estrela, mas depois a estrela se moveu e vi que era um avião.

— Hei! Aqui! — Gritei. É claro que era inútil, o avião estava a milhares de metros acima de nós, ele nunca ia nos ver. — Por que eu ainda não acendi a maldita fogueira?

— O que foi? — Questionou Bella vindo até mim, segurando no colo o esquilo.

— Eu vi um avião. Mas é claro que ele não me viu...

— Mas isso é um bom sinal, não é?Quer dizer, pelo menos estão procurando a gente...

— Pode ser...

— Vamos acender a fogueira.

Bella me ajudou a juntar gravetos, e juntos acendemos a fogueira.

Assamos os peixes e comemos.

— Olha!Ele gosta! — Disse Bella dando peixe assado pro esquilo.

— Não vai acostumar mal esse bicho, senão ele vai comer tudo e não vai deixar pra gente.

— Relaxa Edward... Só estou dando um pedacinho!

Depois de comer Bella pegou sua máquina fotográfica e tirou uma foto minha. O flash me deixou cego.

Bella estava na minha frente, entre a gente estava a fogueira, de modo que eu estava de costas pro mato e ela de costas pra barraca.

— Edward. — Disse ela mal mexendo a boca.

— O que foi? — Questionei a encarando.

— Não se mexe... Tem algum bicho atrás de você... Quando bateu o flash eu vi seus olhos...

— É grande? — Indaguei sentindo um frio na espinha.

— Muito! Não sei se é um lobo ou um urso...

Engoli seco. Tirei bem devagar meu canivete que estava no bolso e peguei minha lanterna. Bem lentamente me virei pra trás e comecei a iluminar o mato.

E aí...

Bella começou a rir sem parar.

— Que foi? — Questionei.

— Era brincadeira!Eu só queria ver sua cara!

— Nossa!Que engraçado! — Bufei.

— Ah!Onde está o seu humor?

— Já vou dizer onde está...

— Ui! — Bella voltou a rir, e eu acabei cedendo e rindo junto.

— Fala a verdade. — Continuou ela. — Você ficou com medo, não ficou?

— É claro sua louca!Isso não é coisa que se brinque!

— Desculpa!Não resisti!

Ela então tirou uma foto do esquilo, depois começou a escrever.

Peguei meu celular e fiquei mexendo. A bateria estava na metade, então só fiquei jogando um pouco, depois guardei de volta.

— Vamos dormir aqui ou na barraca? — Questionou Bella depois de terminar de escrever.

— Melhor na barraca. Aqui fora a grama ainda está molhada, sem contar que hoje está batendo um vento frio...

— Tá legal... Acho que já vou entrando. — Disse ela se levantando e indo até a barraca.

— Okay.

Bella entrou e eu continuei sentado em volta da fogueira.

Fiquei pensando um pouco.

Eu gostava de passar meu tempo com a Bella, e me sentia responsável por ela, ficava preocupado com ela e tudo mais. Mas por quê?A troco de quê?

Ela tinha feito algo comigo que eu nunca iria esquecer. Eu a amava com todas as forças, eu parecia um _viado_ por ela... E ela então me traiu.

Eu perdi toda a confiança nela, tanto que hoje nem acredito que ela realmente me amou. O amor que eu achei que ela tinha por mim era uma mentira! Agora eu não estou nem aí pra ela.

E quer saber, por que agora eu a estou tratando bem e se importando com ela? Ela tem mais é que sofrer!Quem sabe assim ela não sente um décimo do que eu senti!

Decidi voltar a ser indiferente com ela, assim como estava sendo uns dias atrás.

Eu não estava arrependido de ter a tratado mal. Eu queria mais que ela visse como é bom ser rejeitado.

Peguei o celular e coloquei pra tocar uma música.

.

**(Your Love is a lie – Simple Plan)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/MYvgV)**

**.**

**.**

I fall asleep by the telephone.  
**(Durmo em cima do telefone)**

It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone.  
**(São duas da manhã e eu ****estou sozinho esperando)**

Tell me where have you been? (where have you been)  
**(Me diga, por onde você tem andado? ****(onde tem andando?))**

I found a note with another name.  
**(Eu encontrei um recado com um outro nome.)**

You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same.  
**(Você manda um beijo mas não é mais como antes)**

Cause I can feel that you're gone. (feel that you're gone)  
**(Porque eu posso sentir que você se foi (sentir que você se foi))**

I can't bite my tongue forever, while you try to play it cool.  
**(Eu não posso morder minha língua para sempre, enquanto você tenta fazer isso parecer legal.)**

You can hide behind your stories, but don't take me for a fool!  
**(Você pode se esconder atrás da suas histórias, mas não me passe por idiota!)**

.

You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it!)  
**(Você pode me dizer que não há mais ninguém (mas eu sinto!)**

You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it!)  
**(Você pode me dizer que está em casa sozinha (mas eu vejo!))**

You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
**(Você pode olhar nos meus olhos e fingir o que quiser, mas eu sei, eu sei)**

Your love is just a lie! (Lie! Lie!)  
**(Seu amor é só uma mentira! ****(Mentira! Mentira!))**

It's nothing but a lie! (Lie! Lie!)**  
(Nada além de uma mentira! ****(Mentira! Mentira!))**

**.**

Depois de ouvir a mesma música umas trinta vezes entrei na barraca. Bella já estava dormindo, e Tico estava com ela. Entrei no meu saco de dormir e peguei no sono quase na mesma hora.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey minhas gatinhas sensuais!**

**Sushuashuahs**

**Feliz ano novo pra todas, antes de mais nada!**

**E que nesse ano novo eu receba bastantes reviews! =D**

**Então... Tenho uma coisa pra dizer...**

**No ****próximo capítulo**** (que eu postarei na **_**terça-feira**_**) vão acontecer **_**coisinhas beem legais**_**!**

**Coisas tipo... ****Flashback**** do ponto de vista do Edward sobre a ****traição da Bella... **

**E uma outra coisa... Mas eu não posso contar... Mas vocês vão gostar muito, sério!**

**Coloquem suas mentes pra funcionar e descubram o que é!... hoho'**

**E mais do que isso: Se eu receber ****BASTANTES REVIEWS**** (quando eu digo bastantes eu quero dizer BASTANTES!) eu posto o próximo (que vai estar com um gostinho de quero mais) ****já no domingo****, no máximo segunda...**

**PS: Segunda eu volto a trabalhar, ou seja: Vou ter que me esforçar muito pra postar na terça porque provavelmente nem vou ter tempo... **

**Porém, se vocês forem legais comigo eu vou ser legal com vocês, okay?**

_**.**_

**Ana Krol :**** Que bom que gostou do capítulo... ^^ Espero que tenha gostado desse agora, e tenho certeza que vai gostar do outro ainda...hoho'**

**Gui :**** Tinha mesmo que ter um capítulo falando como estava o pessoal de fora, mas eu não gostei muito do jeito que ele ficou, mas blz...rs Espero que tenha gostado do PV doEdward =D**

**Bah Kika :**** Tua feia! Logo eu, que sempre deixo review nos seus capítulos! Buáá... shauhsausa... Realmente esse capítulo eu achei bem estranho (esse que passou, não o que eu estou postando agora =D)**

**Isa Stream :**** Quis PV Edward e teve! O que achou? =D Relaxa que os próximos dois dias serão no PV dele... =D**

**Dandara :**** Fico mto feliz com isso! Aonde eles estão exatamente?Bom, isso é uma pergunta que não vai ser respondida tão cedo... Mas um dia eu conto! =D Antecipar pedaços dos próximo capítulos?... Seu pedido é uma ordem... =D**

**MarcelaRansom :**** Td mundo atrás deles e ngm acha! hasusha **

**Raphaella Paiva :**** Jasper é mais macho ainda, td ferrado mas não para quieto! husahuash Que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que goste desse também.**

**isagirardi :**** \o/ fico mto feliz em saber que está gostando! Postando! =D**

**.**

**.**

**A pedido da fofa da ****Dandara****, vou colocar um trechinho do próximo capítulo:**

**.**

_Quando sua mão encostou de leve no meu pescoço senti um frio na espinha. Talvez nem tivesse sido pela sua mão ter tocado minha pele, mas sim porque seu rosto estava tão perto do meu que eu sentia seu hálito quente no meu queixo.  
Como um retardado idiota fiquei paralisado. Não consegui me mover, e bem, nem queria mesmo. Apesar de odiá-la pelo o que ela tinha feito comigo, eu ainda sentia muita atração por ela._

_._

**Mereço reviews? *-***


	9. Dia 05, parte um

**Dia 05  
Parte um  
****06:13 AM**

Acordei e o sol estava começando a nascer. Me sentei e vi o esquilinho da Bella tentando sair da barraca. Abri o zíper e ele saiu correndo.  
— Volta aqui seu _infelizinho_! — Mas é claro que ele nem deu bola pra o que eu disse.  
Minha barriga roncou e resolvi pescar.

Fui até o rio e quando vi meu reflexo na água fiquei com agonia de mim mesmo. Eu sempre fazia a barba dia sim dia não, e agora já fazia vários dias que não fazia. Eu estava parecendo um mendigo com a barba mal feita, o cabelo bagunçado e a roupa suja.

Fiquei quase uma hora pescando, depois voltei pra onde estávamos acampados com alguns peixes.  
Bella estava sentada em cima do seu saco de dormir, ao lado da fogueira.  
— Bom dia! — Disse ela com uma voz rouca. — Tá vendo, dessa vez eu não fui atrás de você e nem te vi peladinho!  
— Ainda bem... Chutou um gato...  
— O quê?  
— É uma expressão pra dizer que você fez alguma coisa de útil...  
— Quanta maldade com o gatinho!  
Revirei os olhos. Coloquei então os peixes pra assar.  
— Por que você não me chamou pra te ajudar a pescar? — Continuou ela com uma voz quase sumindo de tão rouca.  
— Não preciso da sua ajuda. — Respondi simplesmente. — E sua voz está horrorosa!  
— É verdade! — Disse ela rindo. — Parece voz de traveco!Tá engraçada.  
— Tá muito estranha, isso sim!  
— Nem ligo pra você!Pra mim tá engraçada.  
Quando os peixes ficaram prontos comi minha parte, e Bella dividiu a dela com seu esquilo.  
— Você vai ficar mesmo dando sua comida pra esse bicho? — Indaguei.  
— Vou sim! — Ela mostrou a língua. — A comida é minha, e eu...  
— Faz o que você quiser.  
Depois que terminei de comer arrumei minhas coisas e apaguei a fogueira.  
— Nós já vamos? — Questionou Bella ao me ver com a mochila nas costas.  
— Não!Eu só coloquei a mochila nas costas porque estou sentindo falta do peso dela. — A encarei sério. — É claro que já vamos!  
Bella começou a rir.  
— Acordou de mau humor foi? — Ela então se levantou e começou a arrumar suas coisas. — Sinto muito pelo mau humor, mas eu, ao contrário de você, estou de muito bom humor!  
— Grande coisa.  
A esperei terminar de arrumar as coisas, depois voltamos pra margem do rio e começamos a caminhar.

**11:30 AM**

**— **Estou com fome! — Reclamou ela.  
**— **Já?  
— Claro!Eu comi tão pouco!  
— Comeu pouco porque quis!  
— É. E agora eu estou com fome!  
— Você quer pescar?  
— Não. Quero ver se você aprendeu direito.  
— Tá legal.  
Paramos de caminhar. Coloquei minha mochila no canto e tirei a vara de pescar da mochila. Enquanto fiquei caçando algum inseto pra pescar, Bella pegou sua mochila e sumiu mata a dentro. Ia perguntar o que ela ia fazer, mas depois mudei de idéia. Eu tinha que parar de me preocupar com ela, afinal se eu morresse nem ia fazer diferença pra ela.  
Estava já pescando quando ouvi alguém correndo.  
— Sai da frente! — Gritou ela se jogando no rio.

Bella pulou com tudo no rio e ficou batendo os pés espirrando água em mim.  
— Isabella!Você espantou meus peixes! — Esbravejei.  
— Ah!Grande coisa!Daqui a pouco você pesca. — Disse ela nadando de costas.  
— Custava esperar eu pescar pra depois você entrar no rio?  
— Claro que custava!E outra, eu estava imunda!Não aguentava mais meu cheiro!  
— Realmente estava de matar!  
Bella mostrou a língua pra mim.

— Agora você não vai ficar me olhando vai? — Questionou ela.

— Não vou perder meu tempo olhando pra você. — Menti.

— Por que você não toma um banho também? Você também está precisando querido...

— Vai te catar!

— Vem logo!Se você quiser eu te empresto meu sabonete.  
Acabei dando risada e aceitando seu convite. Tirei a camisa e o tênis e entrei na água.

Me lembrei de quando era criança e meu pai me levava pra nadar no rio que tinha perto da casa do meu avô. Lá o rio era como o rio em que estávamos, a água era cristalina. Lembrei que eu ficava mergulhando super fundo até quase encostar a barriga nas pedras, depois ficava olhando as pernas das meninas que estavam no rio.  
Fiquei na água um pouco, depois sentei em uma pedra e fiquei observando Bella. Não tinha como negar, ela ficava realmente muito _gostosa_ com aquele biquíni branco, o que era totalmente idiota de se admitir. Quer dizer, falar que sua ex é linda é como afirmar que você fez merda, entende? Afinal se ela é linda, porque raios você não está com ela?  
Aí lembrei o porquê não estava com ela e fiquei com raiva de tê-la por perto.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Faltava um dia para completarmos dois meses de namoro. Eu tinha planejado comemorar nosso dia jantando num dos lugares mais caros de Port Angeles, já tinha reservado nossa mesa e tudo._

_Estava tudo pronto. Já tinha comprado as alianças de prata, Alice tinha me ajudado a comprar uma roupa nova, coisa que fazia um bom tempo que eu não fazia._

— _Estou esquecendo alguma coisa?__— Questionei a Alice._

_Estávamos saindo do shopping, tínhamos acabado de comprar as alianças e minha roupa._

— _Não está esquecendo nada Edward!Apenas relaxe, okay?_

— _Lembrei o que eu esqueci!De ver o preço do motel..._

— _Ah seu safadinho!_

— _Safadinho nada!Eu diria "até que enfim!". Estamos juntos dois meses e até agora nada!_

— _Bom... Já que é assim..._

— _E nem vem você com essa cara de anjo, porque eu sei muito bem como andam as coisas entre você e o Jasper!_

— _Ele te contou de ontem?_

— _Não. O que aconteceu ontem?__— Levantei uma sobrancelha._

— _Nada...__— Disse ela corando._

— _Alice!Você está corada!Cara!Vocês devem ter aprontado muito hein?_

— _Vamos deixar isso em off. Estamos falando de você!_

— _Tá legal..._

— _Vocês vão no Love History? Se for lá custa oitenta dólares a hora._

— _Ah... Imaginei que fosse esse preço..._

— _Só uma coisa... Seja legal com ela, tá?_

— _Alice!Falando assim você me ofende!Eu sei que vai ser a primeira vez dela, e eu vou tomar cuidado!_

— _Eu sei que vai. Só não quero que se empolgue e esqueça que ela tem que curtir junto com você._

— _Eu sei..._

— _Agora deixa eu falar... Ontem nós duas saímos juntas e eu a fiz comprar umas langeries... _

— _Pare de falar!Eu não quero saber!__— Falei sorrindo.__— Na hora eu descubro._

_A levei em casa, depois fui pra minha casa. Chegando lá vi que meus pais não estavam. Fui obrigado então a esquentar meu almoço._

_Estava comendo sozinho quando a campainha tocou._

_Fui até a porta atender._

— _Jessica?__— Falei espantado ao vê-la na porta da minha casa._

— _Edward... Tenho uma coisa muito séria pra te contar._

— _Jessica, por favor.__— Virei seu ombro e ia a empurrando pra fora quando ela se virou._

— _Edward. É sério! É sobre a Bella... Ela... Te traiu._

— _Como é?_

_E a maldita curiosidade fez com que visse uma coisa que nunca vai sair da minha mente._

_**/Flashback**_

.

.  
— Que cara feia é essa Edward Cullen? — Questionou ela vindo até mim.  
— O quê?Oi? — Estava olhando pro além e _brisando_, e de repente Bella estava na minha frente me encarando. — Nada. — Falei por fim.  
— Você parecia um bebê com vontade de fazer coco! — Ela então começou a rir.  
— Haha...  
— Já sei. Você estava pensando em mim. — Disse ela me encarando com aqueles olhos chocolate e aqueles cabelos castanhos, que encharcados eram quase pretos.  
— Claro que não. — Tentei disfarçar. — Não perco meu tempo pensando em você. — Menti.  
Bella estava em pé na minha frente. Eu estava sentado em uma pedra grande, de modo que ela em pé dentro da água ficava mais baixa do que eu.  
— Pois parecia. Você ficou com essa cara quando... — Ela então engoliu seco. Eu entendi o que ela quis dizer, que eu fiquei com aquela cara quando terminei com ela.  
— Na verdade eu estava pensando numa coisa aqui. — Comecei.  
— O quê?  
— Que você parece uma lombriga!Cara!Você é muito branquela! — Mudei de assunto.  
— Olha só quem fala!Seu vampiro! Aliás você parece um vampiro carteiro!

— Como assim?

— Nesses últimos dias você tomou sol de blusa e está com bronzeado carteiro, parece que você está com uma blusa invisível!

— Nem vem que você está assim também! Uma lombriga com metade do braço rosa!

Ela então abaixou um pouco, colocou um pouco de água na boca e a cuspiu na minha cara.  
— Ah sua filha da mãe!  
Pulei da pedra e fui atrás dela, que saiu da água e ia saindo correndo quando começou a mancar.  
— O que foi? — Questionei.  
— Meu pé. — Disse ela se sentando. Olhei seu pé e no lugar do machucado avermelhado estava uma ferida esbranquiçada.  
— Isso tá feio hein?Deixa eu ver seu braço. — Olhei o braço dela e o machucado estava feio como o do pé. — Vou pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros.  
— Não, espera. Eu ainda não tomei banho! — Bella então pegou seu sabonete e entrou de novo na água.  
Enquanto isso fui até minha mochila, peguei minha caixa de primeiros socorros.  
— Vai arder? — Questionou ela amedrontada depois que terminou de tomar banho.  
— Claro que não. — Menti.  
Quando passei um anti séptico no seu pé, Bella deu um berro tão alto que os passarinhos que estavam por perto voaram em disparada.  
— Seu filho da mãe! — Esbravejou ela com a voz mais fraca que nunca. — Doeu sim!  
— Foi mal. — Ri, o que a deixou ainda mais brava.  
Enfaixei seu pé e a fiz se calçar. Passei o remédio no seu braço, e depois de fazer um show ela foi se trocar. Aproveitei e entrei no rio de novo pra tomar banho, agora com sabonete.  
Quando saí da água Bella voltou até o rio e começou a pescar.  
— Não era pra _EU_ pescar? — Questionei.  
— Deixo você pescar depois. — Disse ela agora praticamente sem voz.  
— Você não devia ter ficado tanto tempo na água, agora sua voz sumiu de vez!  
— Você também não devia t... cado... empo... gua... lha.  
— O quê?Fala mais alto que eu sou míope!  
Bella deu uma gargalhada, soltou a varinha na margem do rio e veio até mim.  
— Tem uma folha grudada no seu pescoço. — Disse ela sorrindo e tirando a folha de mim.  
Quando sua mão encostou de leve no meu pescoço senti um frio na espinha. Talvez nem tivesse sido pela sua mão ter tocado minha pele, mas sim porque seu rosto estava tão perto do meu que eu sentia seu hálito quente no meu queixo.  
Como um retardado idiota fiquei paralisado. Não consegui me mover, e bem, nem queria mesmo. Apesar de odiá-la pelo o que ela tinha feito comigo, eu ainda sentia muita atração por ela.  
E pra piorar: Ela também não se moveu, pelo contrário, ficou totalmente imóvel apenas me encarando. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus, enquanto os meus oscilavam entre seus olhos e seus lábios.  
Até que um passarinho fez um barulho super alto, e eu me virei pro lado pra olhar. Bella, como se tivesse saído de um transe, saiu de perto de mim e voltou a pescar.  
Quando minha sanidade voltou percebi a idiotice que quase tinha feito. Como eu ia conseguir olhar pra cara dela se tivéssemos nos beijado? Como eu quase deixei isso acontecer?  
Fiquei eternamente grato pelo passarinho frenético.

**02:10 PM**

Bella tinha pescado vários peixes. Eu então acendi a fogueira, assei os peixes, e aí comemos.  
— Sabe o que esses pássaros barulhentos me lembram? — Começou ela.  
— O quê?  
— Uma música que minha mãe ama... — Bella então ficou com uma cara triste. — Estou sentindo tão falta dela!  
— Tenho certeza que ela deve estar se descabelando uma hora dessas.  
— Com certeza. O que me deixa ainda mais triste, porque afinal... Eu estou viva, estou bem aqui... Mas ninguém sabe.  
— Eu sei que você está aqui.  
— Você não vale.  
— Ah... Obrigado.  
— Você entendeu. Você não conta, é óbvio que você sabe onde eu estou!Agora minha mãe coitadinha, deve estar surtando...  
— Tem o Charlie... Ele vai ajudá-la a passar por isso.  
— Imagina a cara deles quando verem a gente vivo... Minha mãe vai chorar litros!Eu vou chorar litros!  
Dei risada. Com certeza seria um momento inesquecível.  
Depois que comemos voltamos a andar.  
— Você começou um assunto e parou do nada. — Falei.  
— Eu?Quando?  
— Você começou a falar sobre uma música que sua mãe gostava, e aí depois começou a dizer que quando eles souberem que estamos vivos vão surtar, e tal...  
— Ah sim!É que é assim, minha mãe ama uma música que começa com uns passarinhos cantando... Mas eu estou com a voz horrorosa, não vou cantar.  
— Ah!Canta vai!  
Aquele momento que eu tinha passado de um quase beijo me fez ter dois sentimentos: O primeiro foi o ódio de mim mesmo por quase não ter conseguido me segurar, e o segundo foi o ódio de mim mesmo por _ter _conseguido me segurar!

Por mais que eu quisesse ser forte eu não conseguia não admitir: Sim!Eu queria beijá-la.

E essa vontade de tê-la acabou não me permitindo ser grosso com ela.

— Não!Sem contar que tem a dancinha!E a dancinha é tosca demais! — Disse ela rindo.  
Parei de andar e coloquei a minha mochila no chão.  
— Estou pronto pra ouvir a música e ver a dancinha.  
— Edward!Não! — Disse ela tapando o rosto. — Vai ser a coisa mais vergonhosa que eu vou fazer na vida!  
Ela então colocou a mochila no chão.  
— Só uma breve introdução. — Disse ela rindo. — Minha mãe só cantava essa música quando estava bêbada, então ignore o fato da dança ser ridícula, okay? E ignore também o fato de eu sabê-la inteira, eu infelizmente já presenciei muitas vezes minha mãe dançando pro meu pai.  
Assenti com um sorriso, já rindo só de pensar em como seria.  
Ela então começou a cantar com uma voz grave muito engraçada.

.

.

**(Lovin' You - Minnie Riperton)**

**(****http: / / goo. gl/NXEgg****)**

**.**

_**[Passarinhos cantando]**_  
Loving you is easy 'cause you're beautiful,  
**(****Amar você é fácil porque você é lindo,) ****  
**Making love with you is all I wanna do.  
**(Fazer amor com você é tudo que eu quero fazer)**  
Loving you is more then just a dream come true  
**(****Amar você é mais que um sonho realizado)****  
**and everything that I do, is out of loving you!  
**(E tudo que eu faço, é pelo amor que sinto por você)**

.

la la la la la, la la la la la...

.

No-one else can make me feel the colors that you bring.  
**(Mais ninguém me faz sentir as cores que você traz)**

Stay with me while we grow old and we will live each day in springtime.  
**(Fica comigo enquanto envelhecemos e vamos viver cada dia da primavera)**

'Cause loving you has made my life so beautifull,  
**(Porque amar você fez minha vida ficar linda)**

and everyday of my life is filled with loving you.  
**(E todo dia da minha vida é ocupado por amar você)**

**.**

Loving you,I see your soul come shining through,  
**(Amando você, eu vejo sua alma brilhar)**

and everytime that we, _oohh.._  
**(E toda vez que nós, **_**oohh**_**...)**

I'm more in love with you.  
**(Estou mais apaixonada por você)**

**.**

Na primeira frase, no "Loving you", ela apontou pra mim e piscou; ao dizer "Beautiful" rebolou indo quase até o chão. Na segunda frase ela veio andando devagar até mim, sempre me encarando com _aqueles_ olhos.  
Já na terceira frase ela colocou a mão no meu peito e me acariciou descendo até a cocha, e depois subiu da cocha até o peito.  
Na quarta me abraçou, colocando as mãos no meu ombro, enquanto sua perna direita ficava dobrada e levantava, de modo que seu joelho encostava no começo da minha cocha, perto da bunda.

E então começou o "La la la", que primeiro foi num ouvido, depois no outro.

Estava tão extasiado que mal consegui prestar atenção no resto da música.

Quando ela acabou de cantar estava novamente a centímetros de mim, mas dessa vez não consegui ficar mais do que um segundo com ela tão próxima a mim.

Minha mão, como se fosse comandada por outra pessoa senão eu, segurou sua nuca antes mesmo que eu pensasse em fazer isso, e a puxou pra mais perto de mim. Seus lábios tocaram os meus, e aí eu não consegui me conter.

O beijo, urgente e absurdamente bom, foi ficando cada vez mais quente, de modo que só percebi que estávamos deitados no chão quando senti a areia gelada no meu cotovelo. Abri os olhos e Bella estava deitada no chão em baixo de mim, me encarando.

Aquele olhar eu conhecia bem, não era um olhar de reprovação, muito pelo contrário, era um me incentivando a continuar. E foi o que eu fiz... Continuei.

Na minha cabeça tinha o "Edward sensato" dizendo pra eu parar com aquilo, que eu ia me arrepender. Mas por outro lado o "Edward impulsivo" dizia que já tínhamos começado, que agora não tinha mais porque parar. E foi esse Edward que eu ouvi.

Continuei a beijando, enquanto ela retribuía o beijo e acariciava meu corpo.

Até que veio um flash em minha mente. A cena que eu tinha visto, ela e Jacob se beijando. Depois outro flash, dessa vez a gente brigando e terminando. E aí toda a vontade que eu estava foi por água a baixo.

Diminuí a velocidade do beijo, até que paramos de nos beijar.

Abri os olhos e a encarei. Dessa vez ela estava com um olhar diferente, um que eu não consegui decifrar.

Me joguei pro lado e fiquei deitado ao seu lado.

Que merda Edward, por que você fez isso?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . s2 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey!**

**Vocês foram boazinhas comigo, então vou ser boazinha com vocês.**

**E aí, acertei ou não?Gostaram do capítulo? =D**

**Espero que tenha gostado! =D**

**Só avisando... O próximo capítulo vai ser no dia de sempre, na sexta, então se quiserem que a continuação desse capítulo seja postado logo, mandem bastantes reviews, okay?rsrs**

**.**

**Kah Reche :**** Huhasuahusa, foi mal por ter parado o capítulo daquele jeito. Se bem que uma hora dessas você deve estar querendo me matar do mesmo jeito... ashusahs... Assim que voltar de viagem leia os capítulos e deixe review, hein? rsrs Beijão, ótima viagem pra você!**

**Isa Stream :**** Ele só tá muito magoado, tadinho. Depois que eu postar a continuação do flashback da traiçao da Bella você vai sentir o drama dele... Mas ele só vai deixar de ser idiota mesmo a partir do dia 7... ^^ /spoiller**

**Raphaella Paiva :**** Dessa vez ainda não vão dormir juntos, mas quem sabe daqui uns capítulos... hoho'... Que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que tenha gostado desse também! =D**

**dryka :**** Rá! Acertou em cheio hein? medinho de você! ashusahuas =D**

**Lariis star :**** =D'**

**Gui :**** Que bom! Ainda tem mais alguns capítulos no PV dele! =D**

**twibelo :**** Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! \o/ Postei rapidinho, viu? :B**

**Ana Krol :**** Estou **_**tentando**_** dar uma de Alice... hsauhsausa Espero que eu tenha acertado e você tenha gostado do capítulo! ^^" **

**Phi Cullen :**** Hauahsuhsus, eu também adorei o tapa na cara! hasuhsa. Pra se reconciliar de verdade vai demorar um pouco... Mas eles vão ter umas recaídas em breve... =D**

**tainatamandua :**** O Edward apagou do seu dicionário a palavra 'perdão', por isso está sendo tão grosso com a Bella, porque não consegue a perdoar. Prometo que em breve vai ter a continuação do flashback da traição da Bella! =D**

**Linii ih :**** Caracas! Você tem uma bola de cristal em casa? Me empresta! *-* sahushaus Postando rapidinho! =D**

**Hebe'Lima'C :**** Oun *-* assim você me constrange! ^^" Tudo bem, mas espero que acompanhe a fic a partir de agora ^^ Pois é, cada um acha o que o outro o traiu... Você vai entender melhor conforme os dias forem passando ^^**

**Vanessa Dark :**** Que bom que gostou flor! =D Fico muito feliz mesmo, viu? *-^**

**.**

**Sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar por eu ter postado só o começo do flashback da traição da Bella... Mas bem, agora vocês já sabem quem está por trás disso, né? ^^**

**Em brevíssimo vai ter a continuação, okay? =D**

**.**

**Beijão!**

**Reviews? *-***


	10. Dia 05, parte dois

**Dia 05**

**Parte dois**

**2:50 PM**

**.**

E aí bateu o constrangimento. Bella estava deitado ao meu lado em silêncio, e eu estava me matando por dentro.

— Me desculpa, eu não deveria ter feito isso. — Falei me sentando.

Pois é, eu estava deitado ao seu lado, porque tinha me empolgado e deitado _em cima_ dela.

— Não, a culpa foi minha. — Disse ela ainda deitada, só que agora do meu lado, e não _em baixo de mim._

Eu não podia negar, o beijo tinha sido muito bom! Mas agora eu nem conseguia olhar pra ela, e provavelmente ela estava com nojo de mim por tê-la agarrado.

— Eu fui um idiota. — Falei passando a mão pelo cabelo.

— Nós dois fomos. Quando um não quer, dois não brigam.

— Eu sei, mas... Fui _eu_ quem começou...

— Vamos ser adultos e encarar os fatos. — Disse ela se sentando ao meu lado. — Nós dois queríamos fazer isso, e acabamos fazendo. Não é culpa de ninguém.

E ela estava totalmente certa, mas eu odiava admitir isso.

Me deitei de novo e fiquei olhando o céu. Estava um dia quente, e por um milagre não tinha nenhuma nuvem no céu.

— Ainda está se sentindo culpado? — Questionou ela deitando novamente ao meu lado.

— Estou. — Falei me virando pra ela. — Eu não deveria ter...

E aí foi a vez dela me beijar, mas diferente de quando eu a agarrei, apenas nossos lábios estavam se encostando, nossos corpos estavam distantes um do outro.

Dessa vez o beijo foi calmo, delicado, mas pra dizer a verdade não sei qual dos dois foi melhor.

— Satisfeito? — Disse ela me encarando. — Agora nós dois temos culpa, okay?

— Tá. — Falei soltando sem querer um sorriso.

— Não quero ser chata, mas... Não é melhor voltarmos a andar?

— Ah sim, claro.

Me levantei, coloquei a mochila nas costas e voltamos a andar.

Andamos em silêncio, estávamos mais distantes um do outro do que nunca. Fiquei agoniado só de pensar no que ela devia estar pensando de mim.

Será que estava achando que eu era um sem vergonha? Sei que o que fiz foi idiota, mas ela me provocou! Quer dizer... Caramba, ela só estava imitando a mãe dela, eu que sou pervertido!

Ah!Mas eu não tenho culpa de sentir tanta atração por ela!Se ela não tivesse ficado tão perto de mim nada teria acontecido!

Se bem que eu gostei do que aconteceu, mas eu queria poder apagar da mente _dela_ os últimos minutos pra só _eu_ lembrar, porque agora nem consigo a encarar de vergonha.

Se eu tivesse...

— Edward ... Isso...?

— O quê?

Sua voz tinha sumido totalmente agora.

Ela então chegou mais perto, e falou em meu ouvido.

— Você ouviu isso?

— Isso o que?

— Parecia um avião.

— Avião? — Olhei pro céu e não ouvi nada. — Não estou vendo nada. Peraí.

Larguei a mochila no chão e comecei a subir em cima numa árvore.

— Edward! O... vo... pe... ai?

— Aham!Ouvi tudo! — Dei risada. — Relaxa, eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo!Já fiz muito isso.

Continuei subindo na arvore, que era bem grande e tinha galhos fortes, até que cheguei praticamente no topo dela.

Quando olhei pros lados fiquei mais frustrado do que já estava. Por todo lado só tinha mato e mais mato!

Percebi que em um lado a vegetação era diferente, tinha as arvores mais baixas.

Depois de ficar brisando lá em cima resolvi descer. Estava quase no chão quando escorreguei de um galho e caí de costas no chão.

— Edward!Você tá bem? — Indagou Bella ajoelhada ao meu lado. — Tá doendo?

— Só quando eu respiro. — Brinquei.

— Ai meu Deus!Será que quebrou alguma coisa?

— Eu estou brincando. — Me sentei. — Eu estou bem.

— Viu o avião?

— Vi um monte de coisa, _menos_ o seu avião.

— Caramba!Mas eu ouvi alguma coisa, sério!

— Aham... Ai. — Me levantei, ainda estava com as costas doloridas, mas não o suficiente pra não conseguir levar a mochila.

.

**4:53 PM**

**.**

O clima entre nós dois ainda estava estranho. Bella estava quieta demais, eu estava quieto demais. Resolvi então puxar assunto.

— Faz quantos dias que estamos perdidos? — Perguntei.

— Já perdeu as contas, foi?

— Às vezes parece que faz dez anos...

— Isso é... Mas faz apenas cinco dias que estamos perdidos...

— Caramba!Cinco dias é muita coisa!Dá pra morrer de fome em cinco dias!

— Dá pra fazer muita coisa em cinco dias...

— Mas poxa... Cinco dias e nada de aviões passando super baixo olhando a floresta? Isso está muito estranho, sério.

— Também estou achando... Quer dizer, to... avi.. né?

Comecei a rir.

— Que foi? — Questionou ela confusa.

— Não entendi nada do que você disse.

Bella pigarreou e começou a falar bem devagar.

— Também estou achando. Quer dizer, todos sabem que estamos perdidos, e os aviões nos achariam fácil, né?

— Isso se eles soubesse onde procurar...

— Será que estamos tão fora da rota assim?

— Só pode ser... Absurdamente fora da rota!Ou então nosso ônibus foi abduzido por alienígenas e estamos perdidos em _Pandora_...

— Pode ser também! — Bella deu uma gargalhada grossa e eu me matei de rir. — Você lembra o que aconteceu no nosso quinto dia de namoro? — Questionou ela.

Olhei pro céu e fingi estar pensando.

— Você nem lembra! — Disse ela me dando um tapa no ombro.

— É claro que eu lembro!Eu não tenho Alzheimer!

— Então me conta, o que aconteceu?

Comecei a rir. Eu nunca poderia esquecer o que aconteceu naquele dia.

.

_**Flashback**_

— _E aí, aonde vamos?_ _— Questionou Bella entrando no meu carro._

— _Hoje quero fazer uma coisa diferente._ _— Levantei uma sobrancelha._

— _Tipo o quê?_ _— Questionou ela meio amedrontada._

— _Relaxa!_ _— Dei risada porque sabia o que ela estava pensando._ _— Só quero te levar pra beber._

— _Beber?Tá doido?_

— _Ué, por que não?Você anda tão estressada ultimamente, tem que relaxar um pouco!_

— _Edward... Obrigada pela preocupação, mas __eu não sei beber__. Vou acabar fazendo bagunça._

— _Não tem problema, eu não vou beber porque tenho que dirigir. Eu cuido de você._

— _Não sei não..._

— _Bella. Você confia em mim ou não?_

— _Confio._

— _Então relaxa._

_Fomos então até um barzinho. O lugar não estava muito cheio de gente, ainda mais porque era uma quarta-feira, e a maioria dos que estavam lá estavam acompanhados, então fiquei bem tranqüilo._

— _Vamos começar com o quê?_ _— Questionei._

— _Não sei... Qualquer coisa menos cerveja, porque isso é horrível._

— _E é muito fraco também. Que tal vodka?_

— _Wow! Por mim tudo bem._

_Pedi duas doses de vodka pro garçom, que depois de dois minutos trouxe o pedido na nossa mesa._

— _Mas é assim..._ _— Comecei._ _— Você tem que virar de uma vez, isso aqui não é refrigerante pra você tomar de pouquinho._

— _Tá legal._

_Bella pegou o copo e cheirou._

— _Credo!É álcool puro!_ _— Protestou ela._

— _Só beba, okay?_

— _Tá..._

_Depois de hesitar por uns instantes tomou a dose toda._

— _Nossa!Esse treco é forte!_ _— Gritou ela._

— _Shiiiu._ _— Dei risada._ _— Essa foi a primeira, ainda tem mais._

— _Não!Espera!Eu não vou conseguir tomar a segunda agora._

— _Tudo bem, eu te mostro como se faz._ _— Peguei o copo de vodka e virei._

— _Edward!_ _— Protestou ela._

— _Calma!Com uma dose de nada eu não fico bêbado._

_Pedi então pro garçom mais três doses._

_Bella tomou duas e eu mais uma._

— _Acho que..._ _— Começou ela falando quase sem mexer a boca._ _— Já estou meio bêbada._

_Depois ainda pedi mais duas doses, mas como Bella não aguentava mais, fui obrigado a tomar._

— _Preciso ir ao banheiro._ _— Disse ela já querendo se levantar._

— _Calma!Levanta devagar._ _— Instrui._ _— Ande bem lentamente e se concentre pra não cair._

_Bella levantou, depois sentou de novo._

— _O chão tá se mexendo!_ _— Disse ela olhando pro piso._

— _Não está não! Você que está tonta. Vem aqui que eu te ajudo._

_Me levantei e fui ajudá-la. Eu tinha um pouco mais de prática em ficar bêbado, mas mesmo assim andei meio torto._

_Fomos até o banheiro. Entrei no banheiro, enquanto Bella entrava no outro._

_A primeira coisa que fiz foi me olhar no espelho. Eu estava com uma cara vermelha e uma expressão de bêbado muito engraçada, e como um idiota comecei a rir de mim mesmo. Até que a porta de uma das cabines foi aberta e eu vi que tinha uma garota lá._

— _Hei! Você está no banheiro errado! — Falei._

— _Eu não!Você que está! — Disse ela. — Olha na porta antes de entrar._

_Fui até a porta e vi um desenho de uma boneca._

— _Merda!_

_Entrei no banheiro dos homens e vi Bella lavando o rosto em um bidê._

— _Bella! — A chamei e comecei a rir._

— _Que foi? — Questionou ela se levantando._

— _Primeiro: Você está num banheiro masculino. Segundo: Isso é um bidê!_

— _Eu acho que vou vomi... — Ela nem terminou a frase._

_Corri até ela e segurei seu cabelo. Eu estava atrás dela, ela com a bunda empinada e eu atrás segurando seu cabelo. Estava pensando naquela posição quando alguém entrou no banheiro._

— _Wow! Isso é lugar?Foi mal aê atrapalhar! — Disse o cara saindo do banheiro rindo._

_Morri de rir._

— _Ele achou que você tá me estuprando?_ _— Questionou Bella._

— _Não!Com certeza ele acha que você está consentindo._

— _Eu não deixaria você me comer no banheiro!_ _— Disse ela ultrajada._

— _Bella!Isso é jeito de falar?_ _— Comecei a gargalhar._

— _Mas é verdade ué!Eu não ia dar num banheiro!_

— _Bella!Para de falar besteira!_ _— A levantei e fui com ela até a pia pra lavar seu rosto._

— _Calma aí!Eu ainda não terminei de vomitar!_ _— Disse ela querendo voltar pro bidê._

— _Terminou sim. Agora vamos lavar sua boca e sair daqui._

— _Não!É a primeira vez que eu entro num banheiro masculino!_ _— Disse ela lavando o rosto._ _— Quero ver como é._

_Ela então começou a passear lá dentro._

— _Tá com vontade de fazer xixi?_ _— Questionou ela a mim._

— _Na verdade estou._

— _Faz aí agora. Quero ver como é._

— _Bella!Vamos sair daqui que você tá bêbada demais!_

— _Não!_ _— Gritou ela se esperneando quando a segurei pela cintura e a puxei pra fora do banheiro._

— _Ah Edddduaard!Você não me ama!Você não mostrar o..._ _— Tapei sua boca, morrendo de rir._

— _Bella... Você nem tá mais falando coisa com coisa... Melhor irmos embora._

— _Espera!_ _— Disse ela parando de andar._ _— Essa música!_ _— Ela então saiu meio correndo até a caixa de som, e eu corri atrás._

_Eu não estava muito melhor que ela na verdade, com a diferença que estava um pouco mais acostumado a ficar meio 'alegre'._

— _Ouve Edward!Aquela musica que a sua mãe gosta!_

— _Eu nem conheço essa musica Bella!_

— _Será que é a minha mãe que gosta então?Ou a mãe da Alice...?_

_A música que estava tocando era uma música eletrônica chamada __**When Love takes over.**_

_Bella começou a dançar no meio do bar e eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Resolvi então dançar com ela._

_Estávamos nós dois retardados dançando juntos quando alguém chegou até nós._

— _Que porra é essa? — Gritou Emmett._

— _E aí cara? — O abracei._

— _Sério que vocês dois estão bêbados? — Indagou Rosalie rindo._

— _Bêbados não! — Disse Bella parando de dançar. — Só bebemos um golinho de nada!E outra, só bebi porque é liquido!_

— _Edward!Como você faz isso com a menina? — Questionou Rosalie. — Você tem noção de como a Reneé vai ficar se vê-la assim?E o Charlie então?Eles vão te matar!_

— _Ferrou!Nem pensei nisso. — Admiti._

— _Ela pode dormir lá em casa. — Sugeriu Rosalie. — Vou ligar pra casa dela agora._

— _E eu te levo pra casa. — Disse Emmett a mim. — Sem a menor condição de você dirigir!_

— _Valeu cara! Na verdade eu já ia te ligar. — O abracei e beijei seu rosto._

— _Bêbado é uma desgraça mesmo... — Disse ele limpando seu rosto e se soltando de mim._

— _Vem aqui Bella. — Segurei sua mão. Estávamos indo até a porta quando o chão deu um tranco e a gente caiu, aliás, quando eu caí e a puxei pra cair junto, e pior, bem em cima de mim._

_Nós dois começamos a rir como retardados._

— _Eu não mereço vocês! — Bufou Emmett nos ajudando a levantar. — É como diz aquele ditado... Quando um bêbado guia o outro, os dois caem no buraco..._

— _Espera! — Estaquei na porta. — Eu ainda não paguei a conta!_

— _Vai pro carro que eu pago. Você não vai mexer com dinheiro agora._

_Obedeci o que ele tinha dito e fui até meu carro. Enquanto abria a porta do motorista Bella ficava forçando pra abrir a do passageiro._

_Coloquei e recoloquei a chave trinta vezes e não consegui abrir a porta._

— _Seus retardados! — Chamou Rosalie surgindo do nada. — Esse não é o carro de vocês!_

_Olhei pra Bella e ela e eu voltamos a rir com doidos._

— _Meu!Vocês dois não prestam bêbados! — Disse Rosalie rindo da gente. — Bella, liguei pra sua casa e tive que inventar uma mentirazinha pra você ir dormir em casa, mas consegui convencer Reneé a deixar._

— _Obrigado Rose! — Disse Bella a abraçando._

_Emmett apareceu, me colocou no banco do passageiro do meu carro enquanto Rosalie colocava Bella no carro de Emmett, e então fomos embora._

— _Caramba, você estragou minha noite! — Protestou Emmett enquanto dirigia._

— _Desculpa aí cara..._

— _Estou brincando. Foi engraçado._

— _Engraçado? — Contei então o que tínhamos feito no banheiro e ele se matou de rir._

_Rosalie era minha vizinha da frente, então quando Emmett me deixou em casa entrei de mansinho, fui até o banheiro do meu quarto, tomei um banho frio, me troquei, tomei bastante água e fui escondido até a casa de Rosalie._

_Bella estava dormindo no quarto de visitas. Entrei de fininho e me deitei ao seu lado._

— _Edward? — Indagou ela._

— _Como sabe que sou eu?_

— _Seu perfume._

— _Ah..._

— _Mas o que você está fazendo aqui seu doido?_

— _Vim dormir com você. Posso?_

_Bella deu uma risada engraçada, depois se ajeitou no meu peito e dormiu. Logo depois também acabei pegando no sono._

_**/Flashback**_

_**.**_

— A gente bebeu que nem dois condenados! — Comecei a rir.

— Aquele dia foi muito pior! O ruim foi acordar no dia seguinte com uma baita dor de cabeça! — Disse Bella rindo.

— Pior ainda foi quando a gente acordou com a mãe da Rose nos chamando! Eu tive que sair correndo pra casa!

— É que você não viu o interrogatório que foi no dia seguinte... Minha mãe fez tanta pergunta pra mim que você não tem noção!

— Mas foi engraçado você no bidê!

— Isso foi horrível!Credo!Não acredito que confundi aquilo com uma pia!Mas você também é fogo, disse que não ia beber e acabou enchendo a cara!

— Foi mal, acabei não resistindo.

— Ainda bem que a Rose e o Emmett apareceram pra nos ajudar, senão a gente tava no bar até agora!

— Mas aquele dia foi legal...

— Foi sim... Pena que dias legais como aquele não se repetiram muitas vezes...

— Pena mesmo foi o nosso namoro ter terminado do jeito que terminou.

— Você que pediu pra acabar assim.

— Eu? — Estávamos andando no leito do rio, mas quando ela disse isso fui obrigado a parar de andar e a encarar. — Você tá zuando com a minha cara né?

— Eu?Claro que não! Se você não tivesse me traído a gente estaria juntos até hoje.

— Eu te traído?Como você é sínica! VOCÊ que me traiu!

— Eu nunca te trai Edward!Você que inventou isso pra não sair por baixo!

— Eu que digo isso!Eu fiquei sabendo que você me traiu antes de você _achar_ que eu te trai!

— Foi por vingança então?Quer dizer, vingança de algo que nem existiu!

— Como você tem coragem de sustentar essa mentira até hoje?A gente já terminou Bella, não temos mais nada a ver um com o outro, você pode falar a verdade agora.

— A verdade?Sabe qual é a verdade?É que você é um idiota!

— Ah!Agora eu que sou idiota?Você que me trai e eu sou o idiota?

— Eu nunca te trai seu animal!

— Bella!Eu vi!

— Como que você viu algo que não aconteceu?Você fumou?Cheirou?

Ela estava começando a me tirar do sério.

— Eu estava perfeitamente são quando vi você ficando com o Jacob. Ninguém me contou, eu vi.

— Bom... Então você tá precisando de, no mínimo, uns bons óculos, porque a miopia tá brava!

— Bella... Você tá me irritando...

— Oh!Coitadinho dele!Se você tem tanta certeza assim que eu te trai me fala onde foi, quando foi...

— Você sabe muito bem quando foi!

— Se eu estou dizendo que nunca te trai, como eu vou saber aonde você _viajou _que eu te trai?Infelizmente não fumei da mesma erva que você seu retardado!

— Ah! Cala sua boca! Você não passa de uma filha da mãe de uma mentirosa!

— Mentirosa é tua mãe, seu imbecil! Vai se ferrar seu corno!

Bella perdeu o controle ao dizer aquilo e me empurrou. A raiva me subiu a cabeça e eu me descontrolei também e a empurrei de volta, mas como eu era muito mais forte que ela, ela acabou caindo pra trás sentada.

Bella me fuzilou com o olhar e se levantou e me deu um tapa na cara.

— Nunca. Mais. Encoste. A sua. Mão. Em mim! — Grunhiu ela.

Ela então voltou a andar, dessa vez bem mais rápido. A esperei estar alguns metros na minha frente, e então voltei a andar a seguindo de longe.

Peguei meu celular no bolso e olhei as horas, eram quinze pras seis da tarde. A bateria estava quase acabando. Fiquei triste em pensar que quando acabasse ia ficar um bom tempo desligado, mas mesmo assim coloquei o fone e pus uma musica pra tocar.

.

**(What went wrong – Blink 182)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/jnsn7)**

.

I'm Sick of always hearing

**(Estou cansado de sempre ouvir)**

All the sad songs on the radio

**(Todas aquelas músicas tristes no rád****io)**

All day it is there to remind

**(O dia todo elas estão lá para lembrar)**

An oversensitive guy

**(A um cara super sensível)**

That he's lost and alone (Yeah)

**(Que ele está perdido e sozinho (yeah))**

.

I hate our favorite restaurant

**(Eu odeio nosso restaurante favorito)**

Our favorite movie, our favorite show

**(Nosso filme favorito, nosso show favorito)**

We would stay up all through the night

**(Nós poderíamos ficar acordados a noite toda)**

We would laugh and get high

**(Nós poderíamos rir e ficar doidões)**

And never answer the phone

**(E nunca atender ao telefone)**

.

I can't forgive, can't forget

**(Eu não posso perdoar, não posso esquecer)**

Can't give in, what went wrong?

**(Não posso ceder, o que deu errado?)**

'Cause you said this was right

**(Porque você disse que isso estava certo)**

You fucked up my life

**(Você fudeu com a minha vida)**

.

**06:56 PM**

.

— Hei!Melhor a gente parar pra montar acampamento. — Falei.

Bella só me olhou por um segundo e depois virou a cara.

Enquanto eu montava o acampamento e a fogueira Bella foi pescar. Depois então comemos juntos.

Tico, o esquilo de Bella, apareceu do nada e ficou comendo com ela.

Estiquei meu saco de dormir do lado oposto que Bella estava e deitei. Nem estava com sono na verdade, mas me esforcei pra conseguir dormir. A única coisa que eu _não_ queria era ver a cara de Bella tão cedo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**s2** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey!**

**Queria, antes de mais nada, agradecer as reviews lindas que recebi! Vocês são demais suas lindas!**

**Outra coisa... Capítulo que vem vai ter a continuação do flashback da Bella traindo o Edward... Aí vocês podem tirar suas conclusões sobre a veracidade dos fatos. =D**

**.**

**twibelo :**** Que bom que gostou flor!Postando!**

**ferpbiagi :**** Não postei no mesmo dia, mas postei hoje! =D**

**dryka :**** =D Postando!**

**Bee Stream**** , ops, ****Isa Stream**** : Vê se não manda review no meu login sua preta! =p Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! \o/ Sua linda!**

**Kah Reche :**** Foi mal, eu adoro parar em partes criticas! hoho' O Tico as vezes desbrota, mas relaxa... Ele sempre tá por perto! =D**

**Ana Krol :**** Não me mate! hsuahas Em breve acabará sua confusão e você vai entender tudinho! E please, não me mate!**

**Raphaella Paiva :**** Que bom que gostou! Como você pôde perceber, o 'pós' beijo não foi muito legal... Mas calma, no final vai dar tudo certo. Se ainda não deu certo é porque ainda não está no final! ^^**

**tainatamandua :**** Bom... Realmente ele ficou mais insuportavel depois do beijo... Mas juro que em breve eles vão se acertar! ^^"**

**Lize G :**** EBA!Adoro leitora nova! \o/ Fico muito feliz que está gostando da fic, e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo (apesar de ter sido meio chato...rs) =D**

**FehCullen :**** Demorou pra sair o beijo, saiu, mas... Infelizmente eles estão ainda piores um com o outro... Mas daqui a pouco eles ficarão bem!**

**Gui :**** O Edward é um tonto!Ele não consegue nem esquecer nem perdoar o que aconteceu... Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando flor! =D**

**GabiBarbosa :**** Quando vão descobrir a verdade?... Hn... Vai demorar alguns capítulos, mas vai ser antes deles serem achados!^^**

**Phi Cullen :**** Os esquilos? Não lembro bem da onde eu tirei isso... Mas o nome, Téco (o primeiro) e Tico (o segundo) nem preciso dizer de onde tirei né? sahushus**

**Bah Kika :**** Que bom que está gostando da história Kika! *-* \o/**

**Sylvie Louvain :**** Claro que tinha que parar na melhor parte do capítulo! hsuahsuas**

**Dandara :**** No próximo capítulo vocês vão saber da metade da história, de acordo com o ponto de vista do Edward... Ou seja, não vai beem o que aconteceu /spoiller**

**.**

**Bom... É isso aí...**

**Na terça-feira eu posto o próximo (a não ser que vocês encham a minha caixa de entrada com favoritos, alertas e reviews ashushush), okay?**

**Bjaaum!**


	11. Dia 06

**Dia 06**

**08:00 AM**

**.**

Acordei morrendo de calor. Olhei pros lados e vi que Bella não estava mais dormindo.

Saí do saco de dormir, o guardei na mochila e fui até o rio. Estava na metade do caminho quando a ouvi.

— Pois é Tico, a vida não é fácil!** — **Disse Bella ao esquilo. Ela estava sentada na margem do rio, com os pés pra dentro da água, enquanto o esquilo estava no seu colo. — É sempre assim, quando você pensa que as coisas estão se ajeitando você percebe que é apenas uma marola antes da tempestade.

O que ela estava querendo dizer com isso?

Resolvi me esconder e ficar a escutando.

— Você viu como estávamos ontem no começo do dia né? — Questionou ela ao esquilo. — Estávamos tão bem!A gente até se beijou!Sério, ele me beijou mesmo! Ele estava tão fofo, me ajudou com os curativos e tudo. Eu achei que estávamos resolvendo as coisas, até que ele se irritou com _aquele_ assunto e me deu um empurrão!Como uma pessoa pode mudar tanto de personalidade em tão pouco tempo?Quer dizer, no mesmo dia que ele me beija ele me chama de filha da puta!

Bella então deitou no chão e ficou olhando pro céu.

— Eu sou mesmo idiota, não sou Tico? Eu achei que ele estava se aproximando de mim, que estava arrependido do que tinha feito. E o pior, quando ele me beijou eu levei aquilo como um pedido de desculpas, e quando retribuí o beijo foi como se eu estivesse dizendo "eu te desculpo". Agora sabe o que é desculpar uma pessoa por ter te traído?Isso não é fácil não, não é qualquer um que tem essa coragem. E sabe o que eu ganhei em troca?Um tapa na cara!Parece até que agora ele está com mais raiva de mim do que antes. Mas quer saber uma coisa?Eu estou cansada!Cansada de ser idiota!Essa foi a ultima chance que ele teve, se ele quiser me odiar que odeie!Minha consciência está limpa, eu sei muito bem que não fiz nada. Se ele quer me odiar que se dane, eu não me importo!  
Ela então começou a cantarolar uma música.

.

**(Gives you hell – Glee)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/XvOsA)**

**.**

And truth be told, I miss you.  
**(E que a verdade seja dita, eu sinto sua falta)**

And truth be told, I'm lying!  
**(E que a verdade seja dita, eu estou mentindo!)**

.

When you see my face,  
**(Quando você vê meu rosto,)**

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
**(Espero que isso te infernize, espero que isso te infernize.)**

When you walk my way,  
**(Quando você cruza meu caminho,)**

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
**(Espero que isso te infernize, espero que te infernize.)**

**.**

Depois emendou essa música com ainda outra.

.

**(Hate on me – Jill Scott)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/U4HzE)**

**.**

If I could give you the world  
**(Se eu pudesse te dar o mundo)**

On a silver platter  
**(Em uma travessa de prata)**

Would even matter?  
**(Importaria mesmo?)**

You'd still be mad at me  
**(Você ainda estaria furioso comigo)**

If I can find in all this  
**(Se eu posso encontrar em tudo isso)**

A dozen roses  
**(Uma dúzia de rosas)**

Which I would give to you  
**(Que eu daria pra você)**

You'd still be miserable

**(Você ainda estaria infeliz)**

In reality  
**(Na realidade)**

I'm gon be who I be  
**(Eu vou ser quem eu sou)**

And I don't feel no faults  
**(E eu não sinto nenhuma culpa)**

For all the lies that you bought  
**(Por todas as mentiras que você comprou)**

You can try as you may  
**(Você pode tentar se puder)**

Break me down when I say  
**(Me destruir quando eu digo)**

That it ain't up to you  
**(Que isso não cabe a você)**

Gon on do what you do  
**(Vamos fazer o que você quer)**

.

Hate on me hater  
**(Me odeie, odiador)**

Now or Later  
**(Agora ou depois)**

Cause I'm gonna do me  
**(Porque eu vou deixar)**

You'll be made baby  
**(Você vai odiar, querido)**

.

Por que ela insistia tanto em dizer que não tinha me traído? Que dizer, eu tinha visto tudo, não tinha porque ela continuar mentindo se ela já sabia que eu sabia.

Se ela está arrependida porque não pede desculpas invés de ficar mentindo?Eu até a desculparia se ela fosse humilde o suficiente pra admitir e pedir desculpas.

Mas ela nunca vai pedir desculpas, vai sempre ficar fugindo da verdade.

Saí de onde estava e fui até ela.

Quando ela me ouviu chegando parou de cantar.

— O que está fazendo aqui?Sobrou peixe de ontem. — Disse ela nem me olhando.

— Eu sei. Não posso vir pro rio mais é?

— Pode ficar com ele inteiro pra você. — Ela então se levantou de onde estava e voltou pro acampamento.

Ela estava realmente furiosa. Não estava muito diferente de mim, na verdade, a única diferença é que ela fazia questão de demonstrar que estava furiosa, e eu não.

Mas uma coisa que eu não estava era arrependido. Eu vi o que vi, e sei que ela está mentindo.

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_Estava comendo sozinho quando a campainha tocou._

_Fui até a porta atender._

— _Jessica? — Falei espantado ao vê-la na porta da minha casa._

— _Edward... Tenho uma coisa muito séria pra te contar._

— _Jessica, por favor. — Virei seu ombro e ia a empurrando pra fora quando ela se virou._

— _Edward. É sério! É sobre a Bella... Ela... Te traiu._

— _Como é?_

_E a maldita curiosidade fez com que visse uma coisa que nunca vai sair da minha mente._

— _É verdade Edward, eu gravei tudo, foi ontem._

— _Ontem? Mas ontem eu saí com ela a noite...!_

— _Justamente. E por acaso você não viu o Jacob por lá também?_

— _Jacob? — Só de pronunciar aquele nome já ficava com raiva. — Não me diga que..._

— _Desculpa Edward, mas ela te traiu com ele._

— _Você disse que gravou... Onde está a gravação?_

— _Aqui. — Ela então me entregou seu celular._

_A gravação começava com ela e Ângela conversando numa pizzaria, pizzaria essa que eu estava com Bella. De repente elas filmavam Bella indo até o banheiro. Da mesa que elas estavam dava pra ver o banheiro feminino e a mesa que eu estava, mas da minha mesa eu não via o banheiro._

_Bella então entrava no banheiro. Logo em seguida Jacob se aproximava do banheiro. Até que eu vi uma cena que nunca mais vou esquecer: Bella saía do banheiro e beijava Jacob. __Ela__ o beijava!_

_As meninas que estavam filmando começavam a rir do que estava acontecendo e a me filmar. Eu, como um corno, estava lendo o cardápio fazendo hora até a Bella chegar._

_O beijo não durou muito, cerca de trinta segundos. Bella então voltou pro banheiro e Jacob foi embora da pizzaria. Cerca de um minuto depois Bella saia do banheiro e voltava até a nossa mesa._

— _Como ela... Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo? — Indaguei inconformado._

— _As pessoas não são bem o que aparentam ser._

— _Eu achava que a conhecia... — Tinha formado um nó na minha garganta. — Me passe esse vídeo._

— _Não!Se ela ver vai saber que fui eu que filmei!_

— _E daí? Eu tenho que esfregar isso na cara dela!_

— _Não!Ela vai arranjar confusão comigo!Por favor Edward, não faça isso, me promete que você nunca vai mostrar esse vídeo pra ela!_

— _Jessica, eu não posso prometer isso..._

— _Desculpa, mas então eu não vou te passar._

_Ela então deu meia volta e ia saindo de casa._

— _Espera. — Segurei seu braço. — Tudo bem, eu não mostro a ela._

— _Promete?_

— _Prometo._

_Jessica passou o vídeo por bluetooth pro meu celular._

— _Posso usar seu banheiro um minuto? — Pediu ela._

— _Claro._

_Enquanto Jessica foi usar o banheiro fiquei revendo o vídeo. Eu nunca acreditaria numa coisa daquelas se não tivesse visto._

_Depois de uns minutos Jessica voltou do banheiro._

— _Acho que já vou indo._

— _Tá._

_A levei até a porta. Ela então se aproximou de mim e começou a beijar meu pescoço._

— _Jessica, não._

— _Você tem que dar o troco nela!_

— _Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que se vinga antes de analisar o que aconteceu. E eu quero ficar sozinho agora._

— _Ah... Bom, então tá..._

_Assim que Jessica foi embora me joguei no sofá da sala. Estava arrasado com o que tinha visto._

_._

_/__**Flashback**_

_**.**_

Peguei meu celular no bolso e coloquei uma música pra tocar.

.

**(I'm not sorry – The Pigeon Detectives)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/Kg3tZ)**

**.**

I'll never take it back  
**(Eu nunca trarei isso de volta)**

I'll never take it back  
**(Eu nunca trarei isso de volta)**

I didn't mean to make you cry  
**(Eu não quis dizer isso para fazer você chorar)**

.

I'm not sorry  
**(Eu não estou arrependido)**

No, I'm not sorry  
**(Não, eu não estou arrependido)**

No, I'm not sorry  
**(Não, eu não estou arrependido)**

No, I'm not sorry  
**(Não, eu não estou arrependido)**

.

Estava ouvindo a música quando meu celular apitou dizendo que tinha acabado a bateria e desligou.

Resmunguei comigo mesmo e voltei pro acampamento. Bella já tinha guardado seu saco de dormir e estava assando seus peixes. Depois que ela assou os dela coloquei uns pra mim também e arrumei minhas coisas.

Coloquei a mochila nas costas e nem precisei dizer nada, Bella me seguiu de longe. Voltamos pro leito do rio e fomos seguindo o fluxo.

**.**

**10:30 AM**

**.**

Estávamos andando em silêncio quando eu ouvi um barulho.

— Isso definitivamente é um avião! — Gritei.

Larguei minha mochila e subi numa árvore o mais rápido que consegui. Não fui até o topo, mas consegui ver o avião vindo em nossa direção. Era um avião pequeno e estava voando relativamente devagar.

Pulei da árvore.

— Com certeza é um avião que está procurando a gente! — Falei.

— Graças a Deus!

Saímos do leito do rio e corremos pra onde o avião estava indo.

— Me dá sua mochila! — Mandei. — Assim você vai conseguir me acompanhar.

— Eu consigo muito bem correr com a...

— Bella!Isso não é hora de discussão! Me dá logo essa mochila!

Bella me entregou a mochila e saiu correndo na minha frente, enquanto eu estava logo atrás levando a sua mochila e a minha. Até que de repente acabei tropeçando numa raiz de arvore e caí.

Caí tão de mau jeito que ouvi um barulho do osso da minha perna esquerda quebrando.

— Ai merda!

Bella parou de correr e veio até onde eu estava.

— Tá tudo bem?

— Eu só torci a perna. Continue correndo, uns metros adiante tem um lugar com uma vegetação diferente, as árvores são mais baixas, corre pra lá.

— Como você sabe disso?

— Eu vi quando subi na arvore aquela vez. Mas vai logo!

— E você?

— Eu estou indo. Vou mais devagar. Vai logo!E não olhe pra trás! — Gritei.

Bella ainda hesitou um pouco, mas depois saiu correndo. Ia chamá-la pra lhe entregar sua mochila, mas acabei não achando necessário, afinal nos veríamos de novo em dois minutos.

Fiquei em pé e não consegui apoiar a perna esquerda. Mas eu não poderia ser fraco, eu tinha que conseguir!

Eu não poderia deixar Bella ir sem mim, não podia permitir que uma dor na perna fizesse com que a gente não se salvasse. E se mais nenhum avião passasse por lá?E se acabássemos morrendo de fome?

Respirei fundo e voltei a correr.

Mas foi só apoiar a perna esquerda no chão duas vezes que senti uma dor tão intensa que perdi a consciência.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .s2 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey meninas lindas!**

**Como vão vocês?**

**Pra falar a verdade eu não estou tão bem... Achei que a ida das minhas irmãs pra outra cidade seria fácil de lidar, mas não está sendo tão fácil não... .**

**Bom... Essa semana que vai começar vai ser bem corrida, vou trabalhar normal [fiquei uma semana em casa por causa de umas coisas que aconteceram] e quando chegar em casa vou ter que arrumar a casa, não inteira, mas pelo menos meu quarto e lavar a roupa.**

**Quero só ver como vai ser quando voltar as aulas do curso!**

**Eu não vou ter tempo nenhum!**

**Por isso vou dar uma acelerada pra escrever, pra ver se eu termino de escrever **_**antes **_**de voltar as aulas, pra assim eu conseguir postar com a freqüência que estou postando agora.**

**.**

**tainatamandua :**** hsauahsusa Não vão se matar não... Eles vão se dar bem, um dia...rs**

**Bah Kika :**** hauhsauhas Vai acontecer tudo isso, mas tudo ao seu tempo... hehe**

**Raphaella Paiva :**** Foi mal, não queria jogar um balde de agua fria em voce... Tá bom vai, queria sim! sahushua**

**Sylvie Louvain :**** Que bom que está gostando da fic! Mas calma, eles vão se resolver sim! rs**

**FehCullen : ****Infelizmente o Edward só vive do passado mesmo... Mas um dia ele vai se dar conta da caca que está fazendo... ^^**

**Kah Reche :**** Se quiser mandar um review curtinha não tem problema não...rsrs Postando!**

**Gui :**** Também espero que seja assim como você falou! haushsu MAs no final eles vão ficar bem, sério...**

**tatá. fernandes :**** O Edward é muito turrão!A Bella ainda tenta ser legal, mas ele não colabora... O pessoal do outro ônibus vai ser encontrado depois que o Edward e a Bella forem encontrados. O próximo capítulo vai ser sobre eles. hsauahsus O Edward matou o Téco, quem tá agora é o Tico... =D**

**Lize G :**** shaushus Que bom que o beijo compensou o final tenso do capítulo! =D**

**Ana Krol :**** ahsuhsa Não me mate! Calma! Sem ser o próximo, porque o próximo vai falar um pouco do pessoal do outro onibus, no outro capítulo as coisas vão começar a se resolver... =D**

**pollyanna cullem :**** Tadinho do Edward! Ele é meio boboca, mas só está assim porque está magoado... Ele vai ficar mais legal daqui pra frente!^^**

**dryka : ****Muito obrigada linda!**

**Mel Cullen Malfoy :**** hsaushuas Medo dos dois? sahushusha Medo do que? Só porque eles se beijaram e se bateram no mesmo dia? ashuhsausa**

**Ariel : ****Postando antes! \o/**

**Vanessa Dark :**** Pois é, Bellinha sedução... hasuhsausa Agora sua curiosidade foi saciada... ^^**

**Isa Stream :**** A partir de agora vai ter que me dizer quando riu ou não, pq agora eu não sei mais... Buá! Saudades**

**.**

**Gente... Eu queria dizer que estou muito triste...**

**Recebi uma review nesse capítulo que me deixou bem pra baixo...**

**E tipo, é a segunda review com criticas ruins que recebo, só nessa fic.**

**A primeira foi da Juliana Faro, no capítulo 6:**

_Não consigo achar algo que eu goste em suas Fanfics, é impressionante como elas não acrescentam nada pra gente.  
_**E agora da Maria Beatriz:**

_Serio, vc não tem mesmo salvação suas fics são simplesmente ridiculas!_

**.**

**=\**

**Fiquei realmente chateada... Escrevo tão mal assim? A fic tá tão ruim assim?**

**Eu aceito receber criticas, mas criticas construtivas, sabe? **

**Bom... Tudo bem...**

**Mas só peço que se não estiverem gostando de alguma coisa, venham falar comigo de boa, e não falando que minhas fics são ridículas... =\**

**Vou postar o próximo capítulo assim que der; o capítulo já está escrito, mas ainda falta revisar e responder as reviews...**

**.**

**Beijão pra todas vocês!**


	12. Enquanto isso 2

**Enquanto isso**

**Dia 04**

**Forks**

.

Rosalie acordou de manhã e foi tomar café. Estava assistindo o noticiário quando começou a dar noticia sobre o acidente.

— Até agora não foi encontrado nenhum vestígio do acidente do ônibus escolar que saiu de Forks com destino a Spokane. De acordo com os policias locais existe a possibilidade do ônibus ter sido seqüestrado. Contudo essa hipótese não está sendo tão estudada porque, de acordo com o chefe de Policia de Forks e pai de um dos alunos desaparecidos, Chefe Swan, o seqüestrador já deveria ter entrado em contato, já que faz quatro dias que o ônibus desapareceu. As buscas foram cessadas por algumas horas por causa da chuva, mas assim que a chuva cessar elas continuarão.

Rosalie a cada dia ficava mais agoniada, porque sabia de um segredo de Alice.

— Bom dia! — Disse Emmett entrando na casa e indo até a sala, onde Rosalie estava.

— Oi amor... — Disse ela lhe dando um selinho.

— Que foi linda?

— Até agora não encontraram nada Emm! Como isso é possível?

— Pois é, aquele ônibus foi abduzido!

— Emmett!

— Estou brincando!Ow!Calma!

— Eu estou a cada dia mais nervosa! A Alice...

— A Alice?...

— Ah... Nada...

— Como assim "nada"? O que foi?

— A Alice não pode ficar passando nervoso agora... Ela...

— Ai meu Deus!Não vai me dizer que o Jasper vai ser papai?

— Shiiu! Ainda não é certeza... Quer dizer, ela nem fez exame nem nada... Mas é quase certo que ela esteja grávida.

— Puta que pariu! E ela tá lá!

— Por isso que a cada dia que passa eu fico mais nervosa!

— Calma gatinha... Vai dar tudo certo... Eles devem estar procurando no lugar errado, não é possível!Mas Rose, você devia contar isso pra alguém... Quem sabe assim eles não fazem as buscas mais rápido?

— Não! Tá doido?Ninguém sabe nem pode saber que a Alice tá grávida! Mas seria uma boa idéia ir a casa da Bella conversar com o Charlie e a Reneé, o que acha?

— Vamos lá!

Eles abriram a porta da casa e viram uma movimentação estranha na rua. Tinham um monte de repórteres na frente da casa de Edward.

— Nossa! Quantos... — E aí todos os repórteres vieram pra cima de Emmett e Rosalie.

— Vocês são amigos de Edward Cullen?Os Cullen estão em casa? — Questionou um deles.

— Na verdade estávamos no outro ônibus viajando com eles. — Respondeu Emmett.

— Emm! — Protestou Rosalie. Ela não queria um monte de gente fazendo perguntas.

— Vocês poderiam nos informar como foi que ficaram sabendo do acidente?Vocês viram algo? — Indagou um dos repórteres.

— Bom... Na verdade só ficamos sabendo quando já tínhamos chegado ao hotel fazenda. — Respondeu Rosalie.

— Mas eu tenho certeza de uma coisa. — Disse Emmett. — Vocês vindo atrás de informações não vão ajudar em nada. Por que não pegam todo esse dinheiro que estão gastando em vir até aqui e não doam pra policia pra ajudar nas buscas?

Emmett segurou a mão de Rosalie e a puxou de lá. Eles estavam no meio da rua quando viram Jessica chegando com Lauren na frente da casa de Edward.

— Edward! — Gritou Jessica indo até a casa dos Cullen. — Eu estou sentindo tanto a sua falta!

— Mas é uma vagabunda mesmo. — Bufou Rosalie.

— A senhorita tinha algum parentesco com Edward Cullen? — Perguntou um repórter a Jessica.

— Claro! — Disse ela. — Ele era meu namorado!Eu estava no outro ônibus que foi pra Spokane!

Rosalie a fuzilou com o olhar.

Os repórteres posicionaram suas câmeras e começaram a entrevistar Jessica.

— Estamos aqui com a namorada de um dos alunos que está desaparecido a quatro dias. Como a senhorita ficou sabendo do acidente?

— Eu sonhei com o acidente na noite anterior!

— Mesmo?

— É!No sonho o ônibus que Edward estava sofria um acidente, e quase todos do ônibus morriam. Eu lembro de ver bem a Alice, o Jasper e a Bella morrendo. Os únicos que não morriam era o Jacob e o Edward, sendo que o Edward não tinha sofrido nenhum arranhão se quer!

— Esperamos realmente que seu sonho esteja errado! — Disse o repórter rindo.

Eles ficaram entrevistando as duas por uns minutos e depois foram embora.

Rosalie só esperou os repórteres darem as costas e foi até Jessica.

— Emmett... Você prefere que eu desconte minha raiva em você ou nela? — Indagou ela indo até Jessica.

— Nela é claro!Eu não fiz nada!

— Então não me impeça de fazer o que vou fazer, okay?

— Sim senhora!

Rosalie foi até Jessica e lhe deu um soco no nariz.

— Sua vagabunda mentirosa!Você não sonhou droga nenhuma!E você não é namorado do Edward sua nojenta!

Jessica começou a chorar e Lauren a ficou consolando. Rosalie então saiu de lá.

Emmett entrou no seu carro e Rosalie o seguiu. Os dois então foram até a casa de Bella.

Chegando lá só Reneé estava em casa.

— Bom dia. — Disse Rosalie cumprimentando Reneé.

— Bom dia Rose. Bom dia Emm.

— Como estão as buscas? — Questionou Emmett.

Reneé começou a chorar.

— Eles ainda não acharam nada!Como isso pode estar acontecendo?

Rosalie foi até Reneé e a abraçou.

— Já procuraram em toda a área? Ou ainda não? — Questionou Rosalie.

— Eles já procuraram tudo de Forks a Spokane e não acharam nada!

— Caramba!Como isso é possível? — Indagou Emmett. — Será que eles estão mais perdidos do que estão achando?

— Charlie disse que vão começar a aumentar a área de busca hoje. Mas a área é tão grande! — Reneé voltou a chorar.

— Vai dar tudo certo. — Disse Rosalie chorando junto com ela.

— Ai caramba!Parem de chorar senão eu vou acabar chorando junto! — Protestou Emmett já secando as lágrimas que tinha formado em seus olhos.

.

**Dia 04**

**Ônibus um**

**.**

Alice acordou no meio da tarde um pouco enjoada. Quando se levantou ficou ainda mais enjoada. Ela resolveu então sair do ônibus.

Mas foi só por os pés pra fora do ônibus que ela viu um garoto passando mal. Jasper estava fazendo massagem cardíaca no rapaz, enquanto uma garota ficava olhando de longe e chorando desesperada.

Até que Jasper parou com a massagem.

— Sinto muito Jenny. — Disse Jasper dando um abraço na garota, que começou a chorar ainda mais.

Alice então olhou pro garoto. Ele estava sangrando pelo nariz e pela boca. Ela só teve tempo de virar pro lado oposto de onde estavam Jasper e a garota.

— Allie! — Gritou Jasper correndo até ela. Ele então ficou com ela enquanto ela vomitava, e depois a ajudou a se limpar.

— Você está bem? — Questionou Jasper.

— Definitivamente não... O garoto...?

— Sim. Ela acabou não resistindo aos ferimentos.

— Ai meu Deus!Ai meu Deus!

Alice sentiu suas pernas mais fracas e sua pressão caindo, e desmaiou.

— Alice!Não faz isso comigo, pelo amor de Deus! — Gritou Jasper desesperado.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Indagou Jacob descendo do ônibus.

— James não aguentou os ferimentos... — Respondeu Jasper. — E a Alice está passando mal!

Jasper pegou Alice no colo, mas não conseguiu dar nenhum passo. Não que ela estava pesada, nem nada, mas porque ele estava fraco demais.

— Espera!Você nem esta agüentando com ela. — Disse Jacob. — Me deixe levá-la.

Jasper hesitou por um instante, mas acabou cedendo.

Enquanto Jacob levava Alice no colo pra dentro do ônibus Jasper incentivava Jenny a voltar pro ônibus.

Alice acabou emendado o desmaio ao sono, e dormiu o final da tarde e toda a noite.

**.**

**Dia 05**

**Forks**

**.**

Emmett resolveu ajudar em alguma coisa. Ele então foi até a casa de Bella antes de Charlie sair pra trabalhar.

— Chefe Swan. Tem algo que eu possa fazer pra ajudar nas buscas?

— Não há nada, desculpe Emmett. Estamos lutando contra o tempo pra fazer buscas em toda a área, mas o que precisávamos é de mais aviões e helicópteros. Entende?

— Sei... Mas não tem como ajudar em mais nada?

— Só tem uma coisa... Você e a Rose poderiam tentar distrair um pouco a Reneé, ela esta muito abatida.

— É... A gente percebeu ontem. Tudo bem então, eu vou falar com a Rose.

— Obrigado pela consideração Emmett.

— Por nada.

Emmett então foi até a casa de Rosalie e os dois combinaram de passear com Reneé. Os três foram até um parque e passaram a tarde inteira lá.

— A Bellinha amava esse parque... — Disse Reneé começando a chorar enquanto eles estavam indo embora.

— Reneé! — Protestou Rosalie. — Credo!Você fala assim como se ela tivesse morrido!Eles só estão perdidos, só isso! Em breve você a verá de novo.

— É verdade! — Disse Emmett. — E o que eu disse sobre chorar?

Reneé acabou sorrindo. Ela sabia que Bella estava bem, mas não aguentava mais nenhum segundo sem ela.

**.**

**Dia 05**

**Ônibus um**

**.**

Quando Alice acordou percebeu que estava de manhã se assustou. Jasper estava deitado ao seu lado, e com a movimentação de Alice acabou acordando.

— Graças a Deus!Eu achei... Eu achei...

Alice ficou angustiada em ver Jasper com os olhos, nariz e boca inchados por ter chorado.

— Eu só passei mal Jazz... Tá tudo bem. — Disse ela abraçando o namorado.

— Eu já tinha perdido a esperança que você estivesse bem... Não faz mais isso comigo não! — Jasper a abraçou forte e acabou derramando uma lágrima.

— Eu preciso te contar uma coisa... Eu ia contar no acampamento, mas como teve o acidente eu acabei ficando sem coragem...

— O quê?

— Existe a possibilidade de eu estar...

— Ai meu Deus!Grávida?

— Me desculpa!Eu atrasei as pílulas sem querer... Me desculpa!

Jasper ficou petrificado. Ao mesmo tempo que ele estava horrorizado com a idéia de ser pai com apenas 19 anos, estava maravilhado em ter um bebê com a mulher que amava.

— Como... Como aconteceu isso? Quer dizer, desde quando você acha isso? — Questionou Jasper.

— Não vem pra mim desde junho...

— Mas já estamos em agosto!Você não fez nenhum teste?

— Desculpa, não tive coragem. — Alice começou a chorar. Pra ela a idéia de ser mãe tão cedo também era assustadora.

— Não linda, não chore. — Jasper a abraçou. — Vai ficar tudo bem, nós vamos cuidar do nosso bebê.

.

**Dia 06**

**Forks**

**.**

Charlie estava ajudando todos os dias com as buscas, e estava fazendo de tudo pra conseguir mais aviões e helicópteros.

— Charlie, tenho uma má notícia pra te dar. — Disse um dos policias, que era amigo de Charlie.

— O quê? — Indagou ele.

— Ontem a noite vinte e cinco prisioneiros da prisão estadual de segurança máxima fugiram. E todos os helicópteros que temos foram convocados pra sobrevoar Seattle.

— Como assim? Estamos usando todos eles!

— Eu sei... Mas foram ordens do governador.

— Não!Eu vou falar com ele!

Charlie ligou então pro assessor do governador, mas ele disse que não podia fazer nada, que durante os próximos dias as buscas do acidente de ônibus teriam que cessar.

Charlie não sabia como ia contar a Reneé que iriam parar as buscas por uns dias, por isso resolveu manter segredo dela.

.

**Dia 06**

**Ônibus um**

**.**

Todos do ônibus estavam desanimados. Desde o dia do acidente já haviam morrido duas pessoas no ônibus, o motorista e James, um aluno do ultimo ano.

— Ei gente!O que está acontecendo aqui? — Indagou Jasper subindo num banco do ônibus. — A gente não pode desanimar!

— Jasper... Não tem como não ficar desanimado... É só olhar pros lados pra ver como estamos condenados a morrer aqui... — Disse Jacob.

— Cala a boca Black!Você não sabe o que está falando!... Pessoal!Precisamos nos animar!O dia que decidirmos parar de lutar vai ser o dia que vamos estar mortos. Já fazem seis dias que sofremos o acidente e estamos agüentando firme até hoje! Eu não vou me permitir desistir de lutar, não sou covarde a esse ponto, nem egoísta!Eu penso nas pessoas que estão surtando procurando a gente, penso nos meus pais que não perderam a esperança de que eu estou bem. E eu não vou desapontá-los! No dia que formos achados quero que meus pais tenham orgulho de mim, e eles vão ter, pois vão saber que eu nunca desisti de ser forte, de aguentar a dor.

"Ou vocês acham que eu não sinto dor nenhuma?Cada vez que eu ando eu sinto que meus ossos estão esfarelando. Mas não é por causa disso que eu deixo de andar. E se eu faço tudo isso é porque eu tenho a esperança, e a certeza, que vão nos achar em breve. E eu quero, E VOU, estar vivo até lá pra contar a história. E vocês?Vão desistir?Vão desanimar?Pensem nas suas famílias, e como elas ficariam se soubesse que vocês foram fracos e desistiram de lutar pela vida!Agora quem vai me ajudar a pescar?"

Todos que estavam bem o suficiente pra andar seguiram Jasper, que os levou até o rio. Lá eles improvisaram varas de pescar com brincos das garotas, piercings e outras coisas.

— Black, por favor, cuide da Alice por mim.

— Onde você vai Jasper?Por que está pedindo pra eu cuidar da Alice?

— Eu vou caçar, relaxa.

Jasper então pegou seu arco e flecha e foi caçar. Em menos de duas horas conseguiu caçar um servo. Quando voltou pro rio viu que quase todos tinham conseguido pescar, e que tinha comida suficiente pra vários dias.

— Eu te amo. — Disse ele indo até Alice.

— Eu também amo você!Sempre!

— Só quero te dizer que não vejo a hora do nosso bebê nascer!Na verdade eu já tenho até um nome se for menina.

Alice ficou com lágrimas nos olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

— Sério? Qual nome?

— Stephanie. Quer dizer _vitoriosa._

— Que lindo! Eu te amo amor!

— Também te amo linda!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

**Heey!**

**Antes de mais nada queria agradecer imensamente as lindas reviews que recebi com mensagens positivas!**

**Obrigado mesmo! *-***

**.**

**Mari Pattinson Br :**** Muito obrigada pelo apoio sua linda!E que bom que está gostando da fic!^^**

**nathy :**** Bom... Como conseguiram gravar um video da Bella traindo Edward? Hun... Um dia eu conto! =x Valeu mesmo pela review e de todo apoio! *-***

**Nanda Sanches :**** Romantismo vai ter em breve... =D Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da história!**

**BahKika :**** obrigado pela review fofa! *-* Pode dar porrada na Jessica que eu deixo! =D**

**mazzinhacullen :**** Oun Marina, muito obrigada pela review! =D Pode deixar que se acontecer qualquer coisa eu te falo! ;) rsrs**

**dryka :**** Desculpa, só tive tempo de postar agora na terça... Espero que você dê um jeitinho de ler!^^ **

**Ariel :**** Obrigada! *-* Postando!**

**tata. fernandes :**** Muito fofa mesmo sua review! Obrigada! *-* Pois é, o Edward foi bobo de acreditar no video, tadhénho!rsrs A perna dele tá quebrada sim... O que eles vão fazer?... Vai descobrir em breve! hoho'**

**Mah 288 :**** Oba!Amo leitora nova! \o/ Que bom que está gostando da fic! =D Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!^^**

**Noemi :**** (o acento nunca vai =p) Obrigada pela review, sua irmã desnaturada! =p Postando logo pra que você não tente fuçar meus arquivos! =p**

**Ana Krol : ****Por que o Edward não mostrou o video pra Bella? Porque ele é um tonto!rsrs Opa!Viajando e lendo minha fic?Que linda! *-* Pode ter erro de port, nem ligo! =D**

**tainatamandua :**** Tadinho do Edward!Jaca é mancada! shuashusa Obrigada pelo incentivo!^^**

**Kah Reche :**** hsuahuhs Me animei com a review sim! =D Não... O avião não vai os salvar, seria muito fácil... shuashuass Eles ainda tem que se entender, só depois o papai do céu vai deixar eles serem salvos! sahushsu (Sério que essa Beatriz tbm te atazanava?afe! Pão com Ovo! shusahusahsa)**

**Camila :**** Oun! obrigada pela review! Fico muito feliz mesmo que esteja gostando e acompanhando a fic! *-***

**Sylvie Louvain :**** hasuashaush Se eles não fossem tão teimosos não ia ter graça! =p MAs um dia eles se entendem, juro! =D**

**Raphaella Paiva :**** hsaushuashusah Ri muito com a sua review! Muito obrigada pelo incentivo a continuar escrevendo! ^^ sahushuashusa Não!O edward não vai seguir o caminho da luz, não agora... =D**

**Isa Stream :**** Provavelmente esse capítulo você também não riu... rsrs Com certeza! Ele a deixou a Jessica entrar e ela aprontou, claro! rsrs Saudades! .**

**Gui :**** Obrigado linda!=B Será que o avião vai salvar eles? Hnnn... Eu acho que não... =x Agora sobre o que vai acontecer exatamente eu não posso dizer... Mas no próximo capítulo você descobre! ^^**

**FehCullen :**** Obrigada! ^^ Quem será que estava beijando o Jacob? Hnn... Nem posso contar! =p**

**Babi Le Fey :**** *-* Obrigada pela review sua linda! =D**

**Hebe'Lima'C :**** Obrigada pela review, e pelas criticas!^^ Quem era beijando o JAcob? Nem falo! =p... shaushsa Você vai descobrir em breve! Não desculpo nada!Eu amo reviews enormes! *-***

**Addle :**** Obrigada sua linda! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Espero que continue gostando! =D**

**.**

**Já disse que vocês são lindas? *-***

**Bom... **

**Até sexta-feira eu posto o próximo! =D**

**Bjaaum pra todas!**

**S2**


	13. Dia 06 PV Bella cont

**Antes de mais nada queria dizer que esse capítulo é muito musical, então liguem suas caixinhas de som no ultimo volume!**

**OBS: Se você for muuito preguiçosa e não quiser ouvir as musicas (espero realmente que não tenha ninguém que seja assim) pelo menos leia a tradução da música pra não ficar perdida, okay? **

**Mas ouça as musicas sim! =B**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dia 06 (continuação)  
*PV Bella**

**10:35 AM**

**.**

— Tá tudo bem? — Questionei. Tinha ouvido Edward gritando, e quando olhei pra trás ele estava caído no chão.

— Eu só torci a perna. Continue correndo, uns metros adiante tem um lugar com uma vegetação diferente, as árvores são mais baixas, corre pra lá!

— Como você sabe disso?

— Eu vi quando subi na arvore aquela vez. Mas vai logo!

— E você?

— Eu estou indo. Vou mais devagar. Vai logo!E não olhe pra trás! — Gritou ele.

Hesitei por uns instantes, mas depois corri o mais rápido que pude.

Eu conseguia ouvir o barulho do avião se aproximando, mas não conseguia vê-lo. Meus olhos revezavam entre olhar pro céu e pro chão, mas é claro que eu não tinha a menor coordenação motora pra correr olhando pro céu, tanto que menos de vinte segundos correndo eu tropecei.

— Merda! — Bufei. Por meio segundo quis olhar pra trás, pra ver onde Edward estava, mas mudei de idéia. Eu não poderia perder nem meio segundo me preocupando com ele.

Voltei então a correr com toda a força, até que cheguei a um lugar em que as árvores eram mais baixas, assim como Edward tinha dito. E aí eu vi o avião.

— Aqui!Aqui! — Comecei a gritar desesperada. Eu sabia que ninguém ia me ouvir, mas eu não conseguia simplesmente não gritar, era algo quase involuntário.

Continuei correndo e acenando freneticamente com os braços, mas o avião passou por cima de mim e foi embora.

— Não!Volta aqui! — Ainda corri mais um pouco até que desisti. Eu tinha perdido a melhor e única oportunidade de salvar a gente!

Eu era mesmo uma incompetente!

Parei de correr e me sentei, estava exausta.

— Droga!Droga!

O que Edward ia dizer quando eu falasse que não consegui fazer com que o avião me visse?

Fiquei imaginando sua reação. Ele ia surtar, com certeza, mas o que eu poderia fazer?

Continuei sentada descansando por uns minutos esperando Edward me alcançar.

— Onde está aquele idiota? — Pensei alto.

Me levantei e comecei a chamá-lo.

— Edward!Sinto muito, mas não consegui... — Gritei.

E o que eu ouvi de resposta foi o barulho dos passarinhos.

— Edward!Larga de ser idiota, eu estou falando com você!

Mais uma vez ele não me respondeu.

— Edward!Jogos idiotas agora não!Onde você está?

Continuou o silêncio.

— Cacete! — Gritei com toda a força. Minha garganta até arranhou. — Eu não mereço, mereço? Aparece logo Edward, sério!Eu não estou brincando!

Mas ninguém me respondeu. Comecei a ficar irritada.

Saí a procura dele, gritando sempre seu nome e dizendo que estava me irritando com a brincadeira sem graça.

.

**11:40 AM**

**.**

Fazia mais de uma hora que eu estava andando, e não conseguia encontrar Edward. Comecei a mudar de opinião sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Edward estava super bravo comigo... E se ele estivesse me largado na mata de propósito? Só podia ser isso!

Ou será que era possível se perder tão rápido assim?Quer dizer, eu corri uns oitocentos metros e me perdi dele?Não, isso não é possível!

— Será que ele fez de propósito? — Pensei alto. — Ele faria essa maldade?Tudo bem que ele estava bravo comigo, mas tem uma grande diferença entre tratar mal e me abandonar.

Comecei a ficar com um nó na garganta. Queria ser forte e não chorar feito uma mulherzinha, mas o desespero estava começando a tomar conta.

— E se eu nunca mais encontrá-lo?E se eu morrer aqui no meio da floresta?

Me sentei e desabei a chorar.

.

**01:20 PM**

**.**

Estava morrendo de fome e mais desesperada do que nunca. Parecia que fazia dias que eu estava perdida de Edward, e cada vez que eu olhava no celular tinha passado meio minuto.

— Meu Deus, o que eu faço agora?

Estava começando a surtar!

— Calma Bella!Respira!Vai dar tudo certo... — Comecei a falar comigo mesma. — Daqui a pouco o Edward aparece... No mínimo ele está escondido dando risada de você agora...

Olhei pros lados o procurando, mas não tinha ninguém.

— Vai Edward, pode aparecer, eu até estou ouvindo sua risada!

É claro que não estava ouvindo nada, mas _queria_ ouvir.

— Ah meu Deus, eu não queria confessar, mas... Queria tanto ver o Edward agora!... Ah... Mãe!Preciso de você agora mamãe!

Parei pra pensar no que eu estava fazendo. Sério que eu estava chamando a minha mãe?

— Você é patética Isabella! — Comecei a rir de mim mesma. — Mas eu estou me sentindo tão sozinhaa! — Voltei a chorar. — Eu só queria alguém!Qualquer pessoa!

De repente ouvi um barulho. Olhei pros lados já ensaiando o soco que eu iria dar em Edward quando o visse por ter se perdido de mim, quer dizer, por ter me deixado me perder, até que um bichinho apareceu.

— Tico! Obrigada papai do céu!Não é _beem_ o que eu queria, mas tudo bem... E aí Tico, como vão as coisas?

Fingi que ele estava me respondendo.

— Sério Tico?Caramba... Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada... — Respondi. E aí que parei pra pensar no que estava fazendo. — Caramba... Eu estou conversando com um esquilo!A que ponto eu cheguei... Quer dizer, antes eu brincava com ele, agora eu até imagino o que ele tá falando!Eu preciso me distrair...

Tive uma idéia então. Se eu subisse em uma árvore talvez eu pudesse me localizar.

Comecei a subir em uma que tinha os galhos bem largos e grandes. Estava mais ou menos na metade da árvore quando meu pé escorregou.

Só deu tempo de gritar e depois sentir o impacto das minhas costas batendo no chão. E aí o céu escureceu.

.

**05:53 PM**

**.**

Acordei assustada. Olhei pros lados e percebi que o sol estava começando a se pôr.

— Merda!Quanto tempo fiquei desmaiada?Quer dizer, praticamente eu dormi!

Quando olhei no relógio do celular bateu o desespero.

— Droga!Vai anoitecer e eu ainda estou perdida do Edward! — De novo minha garganta começou a doer. Ela estava doendo por dois motivos: O primeiro era porque eu estava segurando o choro, o segundo porque tinha gritado tanto que estava novamente ficando rouca.

— Não tem como piorar!Tem?

E aí que eu me toquei que o Tico não estava mais comigo.

— Eu estou sozinha de novo... Completamente sem ninguém, no meio do mato, perdida da minha família, dos meus amigos, e até do Edward!Sem nenhuma comida, sem o tico, sem meu saco de dormir... Realmente não tinha como piorar!

Comecei a chorar de novo.

— Espera, eu não posso me deixar levar pelo desespero!Eu não andei seis dias seguidos pra chegar agora e morrer... Eu não quero morrer!

Voltei a chorar, estava soluçando feito uma criança.

Fiquei pensando em minha mãe... Ela sempre me dizia que "quem canta seus males espanta". Resolvi então cantar.

.

**(I miss you – Miley Cyrus)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/v5POj)**

**.**

I miss you  
**(Eu sinto sua falta)**

I miss your smile  
**(Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso)**

And I still shed a tear  
**(E eu ainda derramo lágrimas)**

Every once in a while  
**(De vez em quando)**

And even though it's different now  
**(E mesmo que agora seja diferente)**

You're still here somehow  
**(Você ainda está aqui de alguma forma)**

My heart won't let you go  
**(Meu coração não vai deixar você ir)**

And I need you to know  
**(E eu preciso que você saiba)**

I miss you, sha la la la la  
**(Eu sinto sua falta, sha la la la la)**

I miss you  
**(Eu sinto sua falta)**

**.**

— Não droga!Isso não está adiantando! — Falei chorando feito doida. — Preciso de uma música alegre!

.

**(When You're Gone – Avril Lav****igne)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/HpYt)**

.

I always needed time on my own  
**(Eu sempre precisei de um tempo a mim mesma)**

I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried  
**(Eu nunca imaginei que precisaria de você quando eu choro)**

And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
**(E os dias viram anos quando eu estou sozinha)**

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
**(E a cama onde você deitava, está arrumada ao seu lado)**

.  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
**(Quando você se vai, eu conto seus passos)**

Do you see how much I need you right now?  
**(Entende agora o quanto preciso de você?)**

.

When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you  
**(Quando você vai embora, os pedaços de meu coração sentem saudades de você)**

When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too  
**(Quando você parte, o rosto que eu cheguei a conhecer se perde também)**

When you're gone the words I need to hear  
**(Quando você parte, as palavras que preciso ouvir)**

To always get me through the day  
**(Para sempre me fazer superar o dia)**

And make it ok  
**(E fazê-lo ficar bom)**

I miss you  
**(Eu sinto saudades)**

.

— Essa também não é alegre Bella!** — **Falei entre lágrimas e soluços.** — **Mas eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma música alegre agora!... Mas pelo amor, pare de chorar!Isabella Swan!Seja forte!

.

**(Big girls don't cry – Fergie)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/mOM8)**

.

I hope you know  
**(Espero que você saiba)**

I hope you know  
**(Espero que você saiba)**

That this has nothing to do with you  
**(Que isso não tem nada a ver com você!)**

It's personal, myself and I  
**(Isso é pessoal, eu mesma e eu.)**

We got some straightening out to do  
**(Nós sempre temos algo a ajeitar)**

And I'm gonna miss you  
**(E eu sentirei sua falta)**

Like a child  
**(Como uma criança)**

Misses their blanket  
**(Sente de seu cobertor.)**

But I've gotta  
**(Mas eu tenho)**

To get a move  
**(Que seguir em frente)**

On with my life  
**(Com minha vida)**

It's time to be

**(Chegou a hora de ser)**

A big girl now  
**(Uma garota grande agora)**

And big girls don't cry  
**(E garotas grandes não choram)**

Don't cry  
**(Não choram)**

Don't cry  
**(Não choram)**

Don't cry  
**(Não choram)**

**.**

— Mãe!Você mentiu pra mim!Cantar não espanta mal nenhum, muito pelo contrário, só piora!** — **Nessa hora nem tinha mais lágrima pra chorar.** — **O que eu tenho que fazer é deixar de lado esse sentimento de tristeza... Mas não estou conseguindo trocar por felicidade... Será que dá pra trocar por raiva?

Comecei então a lembrar de quando Edward me traiu.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Eu estava em casa quando recebi uma ligação._

— _Alô?_

— _Bella!É a Lauren!_

— _Lauren, estou muito atarefada aqui em casa, não vou poder falar com você agora, tchaau!..._

— _Bella, espera!É sobre o Edward!_

_Hesitei._

— _O que tem ele?_

— _Ele está fazendo uma coisa agora..._

— _Que coisa?_

— _Eu não posso afirmar que ele está te traindo, porque não sei se ele teria coragem. O que sei é que Jessica está na casa dele agorinha mesmo._

— _O que ela está fazendo lá?_

— _E eu que sei?_

— _Você é amiga dela cacete!_

— _Eu?Eu converso com ela às vezes, mas nós não somos amigas!_

— _Ah tá!Até parece!No mínimo você tá armando tudo isso!_

— _Então tá Bella... Só estou te avisando que a Jessica está na casa do Edward, e ele está sozinho em casa._

— _Como você sabe que ele está sozinho?_

— _A Jessica disse que ele estava... Por isso que ela foi lá, porque ela sabe que ele está sozinho..._

— _Como?... Como?... Como ela sabe disso?_

— _Ah... No mínimo ele mesmo contou pra ela..._

_Desliguei o telefone na cara dela. _

_Fiquei tremendo de raiva só de imaginar aquela vadia entrando na casa de Edward._

_Eu queria ficar em casa e confiar que nada daquilo estava acontecendo, mas simplesmente não pude._

_Peguei meu carro e fui até a casa de Edward. Assim que cheguei vi estacionado na frente da casa dele um carro que reconheci. Era o carro de Jessica._

_Ia entrar na casa quebrando tudo, mas resolvi esperar. Até que vi Jessica saindo da casa de Edward. Ela deu um beijo no seu pescoço, e de longe eu percebi que ele a impediu de continuar. No mínimo ele queria manter segredo da relação deles. Imbecil filho da mãe!_

_Assim que ele fechou a porta Jessica ajeitou sua blusa e fechou o zíper de sua calça. Aí eu não aguentei._

_Corri até ela e comecei a esmurrá-la._

— _Sua vadia!_ _— Esbravejei enquanto dava socos na sua cara._

_Só parei de bater nela quando vi que tinha bastante sangue em seu rosto._

_E aí entrei na casa de Edward._

— _O que ela estava fazendo aqui? — Indaguei a Edward que estava deitado no sofá._

— _O que __você__ está fazendo aqui Isabella?_

— _O quê?Agora vai dizer que a culpa é minha de você ter me traído com essa vaca?_

— _Eu não te trai!Você que me traiu!_

— _Tá louco Edward?Não vem colocar a culpa em mim não!Eu vi tudo!_

— _É?Eu também!... Nunca pensei que você pudesse fazer isso comigo Bella..._

— _Eu que o diga!_

_Saí da sala e fui até o quarto de Edward, queria ter certeza que eles tinham realmente feito o que eu achava que tinham. Chegando lá vi sua cama desarrumada com aquele cheiro de perfume barato._

— _Como você teve coragem de transar com essa vagabunda?Era sexo que você queria?_

— _Isabella!Como você tem coragem de vir até aqui e dizer que EU que te trai? Você não tem vergonha nessa cara?_

— _O quê?Você que não tem!E não vem inventando mentiras só pra sair por cima!Eu a vi saindo da sua casa, e olha sua cama!Está bagunçada!Seu quarto inteiro está com o cheiro dela!_

— _Eu não faço idéia de como aconteceu isso._

— _Não faz idéia?Ótimo Edward!Eu..._

— _Eu faço idéia de uma coisa que vou fazer agora: Acabou Bella. Não quero ficar nem mais um minuto te namorando!_

— _Ótimo Edward!Por que eu também não!Nunca pensei que você fosse tão cínico!_

— _Eu cínico?Você que é uma..._

_O sangue subiu. De que merda ele ia me chamar? Ia abrir a boca pra xingá-lo de todos os palavrões que eu conhecia, mas então Carlisle e Esme chegaram._

— _Oi Bella! — Disse Esme ao me ver._

— _Oi. — Falei secamente. — Tchau Edward. — Aproveitei a deixe e saí de lá._

_Quando cheguei em casa liguei pra Alice, mas nem consegui contar nada porque não conseguia parar de chorar._

_**/Flashback**_

_**.**_

— Idiota!Você é uma idiota Bella!Como você pôde namorar esse idiota?Aliás, como você pôde beijá-lo depois de tudo que aconteceu?... Edward... Você é um idiota!

.

**(Idiot – Lisa Marie Presley)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/zVJLy)**

.

Please, remember me forever  
**(Por favor, lembre-se de mim para sempre)**

Believe in me as someone  
**(Acredite em mim como alguém)**

Whose never gonna wish you well  
**(Que nunca te desejará o bem a você)**

.

I'm gonna tell you what I think about you  
**(Eu vou contar o que penso sobre você)**

In that unforgivable way I do  
**(Da minha forma imperdoável)**

You're an idiot  
**(Você é um idiota)**

And I hate your guts  
**(E eu odeio suas maneiras)**

.

And I heard the opposite of love isn't hate  
**(E eu ouvi que o oposto do amor não é ódio)**

It's indifference, but I can't relate  
**(É a indiferença, mas eu não posso concordar)**

It's not good enough  
**(Não é bom o suficiente)**

'Cause I hate your guts  
**(Porque eu odeio suas maneiras)**

.

Oh please, remember me  
**(Oh por favor, lembre-se de mim)**

Believe in me as someone  
**(Acredite em mim como alguém)**

Who wants you to go to hell  
**(Que quer que você vá para o inferno)**

.

Depois de cantar trinta vezes essa música acabei ficando sem voz. E pra piorar: O sol se pôs de vez, estava totalmente escuro.

Eu estava morrendo de sono, mas simplesmente não tinha coragem de dormir naquele escuro, sozinha...

Percebi o quanto uma fogueira fazia falta... Estava um friozinho chato de noite.

Eu estava sentada, encostada numa arvore e olhando pro céu. Conseguia ver algumas estrelas. Até que de repente vi uma estrela cadente.

— Que lindo!Isso quer dizer que eu tenho desejo, não é? Pode ser um bem grande?Algo do tipo: Queria encontrar o Edward, e queria que ele me pedisse desculpas pelo que fez, me dissesse que ainda me ama e que foi tudo um grande erro, que ele sente muito e vai fazer diferente dessa vez, e que nós ficássemos juntos pra sempre...!

Revirei os olhos.

— Estou brincando estrela, ignora o que eu disse, tá? Por que eu estava brincando! O que eu queria mesmo é que um avião pousasse na minha frente agora com bombeiros gostosos, e um deles me carregasse no colo dizendo "tá tudo bem, você está salva agora" no meu ouvido, e que depois ele descobrisse que eu sou o amor da sua vida! E o Edward... Ah... Ele pode ficar perdido por mais umas semanas...

Dei risada.

— Brincadeirinhaa!Quer dizer, não seria nada mal acontecer isso, mas eu quero pedir algo que seja alcançável... Eu só queria encontrar Edward, e logo depois encontrar alguma civilização... Só isso!

Deitei um pouco. Estava tão cansada...

Fiquei pensando nos momentos bons que Edward e eu tínhamos passado, e isso fez com que eu conseguisse dormir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **s2** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey!**

**Tadinha da Bella, passou um dia inteirinho sem o Edward!**

**Mas calma! No próximo capítulo vai ter o ponto de vista dele desse dia, okay? Sem estresse!rsrs**

**.**

**Mel Cullen Malfoy :**** Pronto... Agora você está sentindo falta só do Edward, pq a Bella apareceu! =D rsrs**

**tainatamandua :**** Não quebre seu PC muié! Senão você não poder continuar lendo a fic! rsrs Como sou boazinha deixei vc com a pulga atrás da orelha ateh quinta! =D**

**Raphaella Paiva :**** Alice grávida, Rose simpática... Coisa rara hoje em dia! sushausa Calma flor, é tudo ficção!rsrs No final tudo vai dar certo... Eu acho... rsrs**

**FehCullen:**** Quem o Jacob estava dando uns amassos? Hun... Sabe de uma coisa?... Não posso falar! =x hasuhsusa Obrigada pelo carinho linda! ^^**

**Gui :**** Até EU fiquei com vontade de bater nessa infeliz... Aliás, nesse capítulo de agora ela apanha de novo! hasuhsausa Ainda mato a coitada... hsushasa**

**Mah 288 :**** ashuhsausah Não chore!Não ainda... Nem chegou na parte triste (sim, vai ter uma parte bem triste). Não vou matar ninguém legal não, pode deixar... Mas não sei bem se o Jacob se encaixa nessa categoria...rsrs**

**Isa Stream :**** Riu foi? shuhasuas Mas nem era pra rir! =p Gosta dos 'enquanto isso, no lustre do castelo', sério?shasuhasa Na verdade eu estou começando a qse gostar tbm... ^^**

**Na Cullen :**** Alice gravida e ficar bem?... Hun... Não tenho muita certeza em relação a isso... Quer dizer... Nhá... Não posso contar spoiller, não um DESSE TAMANHO rsrs**

**Sylvie Louvain :**** hasuhsauhs Mas o Jasper tbm nem eh perfeito, e isso vai ficar mais claro no próximo 'enquanto isso'... Se bem que mesmo assim, é bem dificil encontrar um homem igual ele mesmo...rsrs**

**Vanessa Dark :**** Que feia voce!COmo você esquece da minha reviezinhaa? . rsrs brincando! Todo mundo que fez merdinha vai ganhar uma privadinha, relaxa... Quem aprontou vai ter o que merece! rsrs**

**Bah Kika :**** Agora só vai sentir saudades do Edward... E no próximo da Bella... Oh! rsrs Mas calma, como eu disse, só uns ossinhos e nada de mais... =D**

**tata. fernandes :**** Pois é, esse é O dilema... COmo a Alice vai passar todo esse tempo sem acompanhamento... Hn... Não!Não!tadinhos, eles já tem problemas demais pra ter um bando de fugitivos indo pro lado deles... Não! esses fugitivos estão bem longes dele, relaxa!^^**

**Ana Krol :**** hsauahsusah Relaxa que eles ainda vão ficar uns bons dias perdidos... Como eu disse, primeiro eles se entendem, depooois eles são achados! =D**

**Linii iih :**** Desculpa te desanimar, mas eles não foram salvos ainda... (você deve ter percebido, neh?hsauasuash)**

**.**

**VOCÊS SÃO LINDAS! LA LA!**

**Próximo capítulo no máximo até terça-feira!**

**Bjaaum!**

**S2**


	14. Dia 06 PV Edward cont

**Dia 06 (continuação)**

***PV Edward**

**06:30 PM**

**.**

Acordei atordoado e percebi que já tinha anoitecido.

O que eu estava fazendo deitado no chão uma hora dessas? E onde Bella estava?

— Bella? — A chamei, mas ninguém respondeu nada. — Meu Deus, onde ela está?

Tentei me levantar, mas minha perna doeu muito.

E aí que eu lembrei o que tinha acontecido.

Estávamos ouvindo um avião e saímos correndo em direção a um lugar que tinha as árvores mais baixas pro avião poder nos ver, até que eu tropecei e ferrei com a minha perna. Bella então continuou correndo, e eu fui tentar correr e acabei desmaiando.

— Por que minha cabeça tá doendo também? — Indaguei. Peguei na mochila a lanterna e a acendi. Iluminei minha perna e ela estava bem roxa.

Peguei então a mochila de Bella, e fucei tudo até achar um espelho. Quando me olhei no espelho vi que do lado esquerdo da minha cabeça tinha um galo enorme.

Iluminei o chão e próximo a mim tinha uma pedra.

— Não acredito que eu tive a capacidade de cair de lado e bater a cabeça numa pedra!

Com muita dificuldade consegui levantar, e bem lentamente fui juntando os gravetos pra fazer uma fogueira.

— Quem sabe se ela não estiver muito longe ela pode ver a fogueira, ou sei lá.

Depois de acender a fogueira armei a barraca e coloquei as mochilas pra dentro.

— O que eu faço agora? — Pensei alto. — Estou com a perna toda ferrada, está de noite... Compensa sair agora atrás dela?Mas será que ela vai ficar bem até amanhã de manhã?...

Fiquei me questionando... Até que cheguei a seguinte conclusão: Não tinha como fazer nada enquanto o sol não nascesse. Era suicídio ir atrás dela enquanto ainda estava escuro, porque aí era capaz de eu me perder também.

— Mas como ela conseguiu se perder com uma corridazinha de nada?Bom, se eu não tivesse desmaiado feito um _viado_ nada disso teria acontecido...!

Entrei na barraca e deitei em cima do saco de dormir.

— O pior é que aquela infeliz faz falta... E por mais que eu tente não me preocupar com ela, eu me preocupo!Não dá nem pra imaginar eu sendo resgatado e deixando a Bella pra trás... A Reneé vai me odiar pra sempre! Eu vou me odiar pra sempre!Caramba Bella!Onde você está?

Comecei a cantarolar uma música.

.

**(From Where you are – Lifehouse)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/iFoMW)**

**.**

So far away from where you are  
**(Tão longe de onde você está)**

These miles have torn us worlds apart  
**(Essas milhas tornaram nossos mundos separados)**

And I miss you, yeah I miss you  
**(E eu sinto sua falta, sim eu sinto sua falta)**

.

So far away from where you are  
**(Tão longe de onde você está)**

I'm standing underneath the stars  
**(Eu estou debaixo das estrelas)**

And I wish you were here  
**(E eu queria que você estivesse aqui)**

**.**

— Ela fez de propósito, só pode!Será que ela queria chamar a atenção? Mas será que ela teria essa coragem de sumir só pra chamar a atenção?Bom... Ela provou que é corajosa no dia que aquele lobo apareceu, mas... Não sei... Acho que _essa_ coragem ela não tem.

Mas era só fechar os olhos que eu a via sorrindo pra mim com aquele sorriso que ela não gostava, mas que eu sempre achei lindo. Eu podia até sentir seu cheiro se me concentrasse um pouco.

Depois que terminamos eu senti muito sua falta, mas meu orgulho e minha raiva não me permitiram demonstrar isso. Tanto que fiquei com outras garotas depois, mas nada foi igual a ficar com ela.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Fazia uma semana que tínhamos terminado. Desde então eu não saí mais de casa, só saía pra ir pra escola e mais nada._

_Estava deitado no sofá no meio da tarde quando o telefone tocou e Esme atendeu._

— _Alô?Oi querida!Quanto tempo que você não liga aqui!_

_Engoli seco. Será que a Bella teria coragem de me ligar depois de tudo que aconteceu?_

_Se bem que se fosse ela, e ela me pedisse desculpas, eu poderia até pensar em abrir uma exceção pra ela e a desculpar._

— _Edward, é pra você._ _— Disse Esme vindo até mim._

— _Quem é?_ _— Cochichei._

— _Alice._ _— Respondeu ela só mexendo a boca._

— _Oi Alice._ _— Atendi._

— _Edward!Não acredito que está acontecendo isso!_

— _Alice!O que nós tínhamos combinado?_

— _Que eu não ia me meter no assunto de vocês... Eu sei... Mas eu não entendo como vocês terminaram assim!Vocês se amam tanto!_

— _O que ela fez não tem desculpa Alice!_

— _Mas ela não fez nada!_

— _Alice!Por favor!Não a defenda!_

— _Mas é..._

— _ALICE!_

— _Tá bom, parei!... Mas eu acho que se você pedisse desculpas pelo que fez ela ia..._

— _EU NÃO FIZ NADA ALICE!_

— _Edward Cullen!Olha esse tom!_

— _Opa... Foi mal aí mamãe!_

— _Edward!_

— _Tá bom Alice, desculpa..._

— _Acho bom... Mas Edward... Como você tem coragem de dizer que não fez nada?Aquela vaca estava na sua casa!_

— _Sim, ela estava. Mas nós não fizemos nada!_

— _Aham... E porque sua cama estava bagunçada àquela hora do dia?_

— _Não sei como isso aconteceu..._

— _Edward!Não seja cínico!_

— _Olha Alice... O que eu sei é que eu __não quero__ ver a Bella tão cedo. E outra, não quero voltar com ela nem que ela fosse a ultima mulher do mundo. — Menti. — Não confio mais nela, e nada do que ela faça vai mudar isso._

— _Se você não fosse tão orgulhoso... Vocês combinam tanto!_

— _Combin__ávamos!_

— _Tudo bem Edward... Só liguei mesmo pra saber como você está._

— _Eu estou ótimo!Me sinto até mais leve! — Menti novamente._

— _Aham... Bom... Então tá... Tchau!_

— _Tchau Alice._

_Desliguei o telefone e voltei a deitar no sofá._

_Eu não estava bem coisa nenhuma!Eu estava puto da vida!Mas eu não ia demonstrar isso._

— _Edward, meu filho... Você não vai sair nunca mais desse sofá?_ _— Questionou Esme vindo até mim._

— _Por quê?_

— _Desde que você terminou com a Bella você só fica deitado aí..._

— _Claro que não!_ _— Me sentei._ _— E outra, eu nem estou mais nem aí pra ela!_

— _Edward... A mim você não engana... Mas eu acho que, já que você está tão decidido assim em esquecê-la, deve sair um pouco... Chame seus amigos..._

— _Você está certa mãe!Tenho que sair mesmo!_

— _Eu sei que estou certa querido!Mãe sempre tem razão!_

_Dei risada e fui pro meu quarto._

_Coloquei um cd pra tocar no som e fui tomar banho. No chuveiro fiquei cantando junto._

_.__._

_**(Hate (I really don't like you) – Plain White T's)**_

_**(http: / / goo. gl/TDgeP)**_

_**.**_

_Love, love, love, love, love, love.__  
__**(Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor.)**_

_Woo!_

_You were everything I wanted.  
__**(Você era tudo que eu queria.)**_

_You were everything a girl could be.__  
__**(Você era tudo o que uma garota poderia ser.)**_

_Then you left me brokenhearted,  
__**(Depois você me deixou de coração partido,)**_

_Now you don't mean a thing to me.  
__**(Agora você não significa nada pra mim.)**_

_All I wanted was your  
__**(Tudo o que eu queria era seu)**_

_Love, love, love, love, love, love.__  
__**Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor**_

_._

_Hate is a strong word,  
__**(Ódio é uma palavra forte,)**_

_bu__t i really, really, really don't like you.  
__**(mas eu realmente, realmente, realmente não gosto de você.)**_

_Now that it's over  
__**(Agora, que está acabado,)**_

_I don't even know what I liked about you.  
__**(eu nem sei o que eu gostava em você.)**_

_Brought you around,  
__**(Te encontrei sempre por aí)**_

_and you just brought me down.  
__**(e você só me deixou pra baixo.)**_

_Hate is a strong word,  
__**(Ódio é uma palavra forte,)**_

_but I really, really, really don't like you.  
__**(mas eu realmente, realmente, realmente não gosto de você.)**_

_**.**_

_Depois que tomei banho me vesti e saí. Nem tinha pra onde ir, na verdade._

_Saí com o carro pra qualquer lugar, e acabei indo até Port Angeles. Assim que cheguei parei no primeiro bar que vi._

_Entrei no bar e me sentei, logo em seguida uma garota loira com um vestido hiper curto sentou ao meu lado._

— _Oi lindo! — Disse ela. — Meu nome é Hillary. E o seu?_

— _Edward._

_Pedi então ao garçom uma dose de vodka. A garota ainda ficou puxando papo comigo, até a hora que eu disse que não queria nada com ela._

_Tomei a dose. Mas aí me veio em mente o dia em que fiquei bêbado com a Bella, e o Emmett e a Rosalie tiveram que nos levar pra casa. E lembranças boas do nosso namoro só me deixavam pior._

_Me levantei da mesa, e ia ir até o balcão pagar a conta quando esbarrei numa garota._

— _Desculpe. — Falei._

— _Não foi nada. — Disse ela sorrindo._

_A garota tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros, como os da Bella, e seus olhos também eram castanhos, mas castanho mel, e não castanho chocolate._

— _Você não deveria beber isso se vai dirigir. — Disse a garota olhando pra chave do volvo que estava na minha mão._

— _Por isso já vou parar por aqui. — Sorri._

— _Mas não é por isso que deve ir embora. — Disse ela ajeitando o cabelo. — Quer dizer, você pode ficar, tomar algo leve..._

— _E conversar com alguém interessante que ainda não me disse seu nome._

_A garota deu risada._

— _Meu nome é Britany._

— _Edward. — A cumprimentei com um beijo no rosto._

_Menos de dez minutos depois eu estava com ela, encostado na parede de fora do bar, a beijando. Não vou dizer que seu beijo era ruim, mas faltava alguma coisa..._

_Naquele dia eu ainda passei em mais dois bares, e em cada um fiquei com mais uma garota. Mas não tinha garota nenhuma que conseguia preencher o que faltava em mim..._

_E o pior: Eu só ficava com as morenas de olhos castanhos, tudo pra poder me sentir como se estivesse com a Bella. Mas garota nenhuma era como ela._

_**/Flashback**_

_**.**_

Eu só queria poder dormir... Só isso... Só queria ter certeza que ela estava bem, e que eu poderia dormir porque iria a achar logo de manhã. Mas eu não conseguia.

— Como isso pode estar acontecendo?Por que ela... Ela... Ela quem mesmo?

Por um segundo esqueci até o que estava dizendo.

— Isabella... Bella... Claro!Minha ex que me traiu... Caramba, eu sou um corno manso mesmo!Sou traído e ainda perco o sono por ela!... Mas por que eu esqueci do que estava dizendo? A batida na cabeça foi tão forte assim?

.

**10:50 PM**

**.**

Faziam várias horas que eu estava tentando dormir, mas não conseguia. Peguei a lanterna e comecei a fuçar as coisas dela. Tinham roupas, toalha, a câmera.

Tirei então uma foto minha. Quando olhei a foto comecei a rir.

— Mas eu to parecendo um mendigo mesmo!Olha isso!Parece um presidiário depois de ficar 30 dias em jejum!Mas caramba parece até que eu emagreci...

Lembrei então que Bella fazia anotações do que estava acontecendo, e resolvi fazer um vídeo dizendo como eu tinha passado meu dia.

Peguei a lanterna e me iluminei, e com a outra mão fiquei segurando a máquina.

— Olá! — Comecei. — Me chamo Edward Cullen e estou aqui pra dizer como tem sido nossos dias de peregrinos... O primeiro dia foi bem cansativo, mas a partir do segundo a gente foi meio que se acostumando com a rotina de andar o dia inteiro e comer pouco. Por sorte a Bella sabia pescar, o que está nos ajudando muito... Em falar nisso, estamos perdidos um do outro...

"E por mais que eu tente não me importar, fingir que está tudo bem, eu não consigo. Eu estou sentindo muita falta dela, tanto que nem estou conseguindo dormir!É sério, sei que é muita _boiolice_ da minha parte, mas fazer o quê...?"

"Queria dizer que sinto muito por tê-la tratado mal todos esses dias... Eu tinha a ilusão de que a tratando mal assim eu ia conseguir deixar de amá-la. A Bella é toda _insuportavelzinha_ quando quer, adora me tirar do sério, vive fazendo pirraça, é teimosa feito uma mula... Mas eu não posso negar que ainda a amo... Muito. Mesmo depois de tudo..."

"Mas isso eu nunca vou dizer a ela... Mesmo porque eu sei que ela esta muito melhor sem mim... Pelo menos é o que parece... Mas agora a única coisa que eu queria é encontrá-la, só isso."

Desliguei a câmera.

— Mas que merda foi essa Edward? Você é um bosta mesmo!

Liguei a câmera.

— Eu só queria dizer que... Ah... nada! Bosta!Por que eu fui ver aquele vídeo!

Desliguei a câmera e deitei.

Levantei de novo e peguei a câmera.

— Só queria cantar uma música pra você Bella.

.

**(Here without you – 3 Doors Down)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/qAzU)**

**.**

A hundred days have made me older  
**(Cem dias me fizeram mais velho)**

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
**(Desde a última vez que vi seu lindo rosto)**

A thousand lies have made me colder  
**(Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio)**

And I don't think I can look at this the same  
**(E eu não creio que possa te olhar do mesmo jeito.)**

But all the miles that separate  
**(Mas todas as milhas que nos separam)**

They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
**(Elas desaparecem agora enquanto estou sonhando com seu rosto.)**

.

I'm here without you baby  
**(Estou aqui sem você amor)**

But you're still on my lonely mind  
**(Mas você continua em minha mente solitária)**

I think about you baby  
**(Eu penso em você amor)**

And I dream about you all the time  
**(E sonho com você o tempo todo)**

I'm here without you baby  
**(Estou aqui sem você)**

But you're still with me in my dreams  
**(Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos)**

And tonight, it's only you and me  
**(E esta noi****te só existe você e eu.)**

**.**

Depois então guardei a câmera e voltei a deitar. Mas dessa vez, enfim, eu consegui dormir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .s2 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey meninas lindas!**

**Eu ia postar antes, mas minhas irmãs lindas vieram pra casa e eu acabei ficando sem tempo de ficar no PC... hehe**

**.**

**Isa Stream :**** hasuhusa Tadinha, a Bella tá super triste sozinha! COitada.. o Edward dó não está pior porque está na barraca e não deitada no relento...**

**tainatamandua :**** rsrs A Bella até pensou um pouco na possibilidade do Edward ter ficado pra tras por causa da perna, mas como ela é super dramatica achou que a possibiidade dele a ter abandonado era maior...rsrs.. PS: tbm adoro Avril! *-***

**FehCullen :**** Maior dó da Bella, tadinha! Depois que eles forem achados pretendo colocar ainda mais uns 5 capitulos... Calma, vc vai descobrir qm estava beijando o Jacob...rsrs**

**Sylvie Louvain :**** A Bella falando sozinha é a pior! hsuahsus Que bom que gostou do capitulo!^^**

**Raphaella Paiva : ****A Bella estava ficando desesperada tadinha, por isso que estava tão bipolar... ahushaushaush... E eu que jah passei 20 anos sem o Edward então? *facanagarganta* hsuahsuhs**

**Ana Krol :**** ahsuashushusa Pronto, só pra vc naum ficar TÃOO doidona postei no domingo... ahsuahsus... Ah sim, Tarzan e Jane ainda vai durar uns boons capítulos!rsrs **

**Vanessa Dark :**** Pois é... Tadinha da Bella mesmo... Sozinha, abandona, sem o Edward... Eu sou uma autora muito má mesmo... rsrs**

**Bah Kika :**** Eu não sou má! . Ah... Pode deixar que quando eles se encotrarem o negócio vai ficar bom.. ahsushusa**

**tata. fernandes :**** hsauhsauhsa Edward bombeiro sexy não seria nada mal mesmo! hoho' Calma que a Jessica ainda vai apanhar mais... ashusahus**

**Gui :**** Tadinha mesmo dela! ô dó! hsauhshs antes ela do que eu.. sahsuahs**

**Na Cullen :****Tah bem sim... o Edward é muito macho, não se deixa abalar por uma perninha quebrada... ashsuhsuhsa**

**.**

**Quem sabe no próximo capitulo eles não se encontrem hein? Quem sabe eles não fiquem **_**todos fofos?**_

**Quem sabe se eu receber reviews lindas eu não poste na terça-feira? Hoho'**

**Beijão!**


	15. Dia 07, parte um

**Como vocês devem ter reparado eu não aviso quando o muda o ponto de vista. Nesse capítulo, como vai ficar alternando, eu coloquei um "E" pro PV Edward e "B".**

**.**

**Dia 07**

**Parte um**

**05:40 AM**

**.**

**E**

Acordei assustado com um barulho do lado de fora da barraca. Acendi a lanterna e abri o zíper da barraca bem devagar.

— Tico!Você por aqui? — Falei ao ver o esquilo de Bella. Olhei pro lado de fora e percebi que estava batendo um ventinho. — Parece que vai chover. Tenho que ir atrás da Bella agora!

Guardei meu saco de dormir na mochila, e deixei a mochila dentro da barraca.

Quando saí da barraca vi que estava começando a amanhecer. Fui então até o rio, pesquei alguns peixes, os assei, guardei na barraca, e fui atrás da Bella.

.

**06:00 AM  
.**

**B**

Acordei morrendo de frio. Estava começando a amanhecer.

Olhei pros lados procurando Edward, mas ele não estava lá. Por uns minutos eu pensei que tinha sonhado que estava perdida de Edward, mas quando acordei percebi que essa era a infeliz realidade: EU ESTAVA NO MEIO DO NADA COM COISA ALGUMA, TOTALMENTE SOZINHA!

Nem o Tico estava mais comigo. No mínimo ele tinha me abandonado pra ficar com Edward! Será que ele estava com o Edward?Ou será que ele estava perdido também?

Fiquei pensando em tudo isso, até que de repente começou a chuviscar.

— Ah não meu Deus!Tudo menos isso!Olha, eu fiz um pedido pra estrela cadente, mas ela não me atendeu... Vou pedir então pra você... Será que tinha como o Edward aparecer logo?Só isso que eu peço meu Deus!

"Prometo que se ele me achar ainda hoje eu nunca mais vou xingá-lo! Juro! Mas por favor, não me deixa aqui sozinha por mais tempo!Eu não aguento mais!"

E aí o que era uma chuvinha de nada virou uma chuva pra valer.

.

**06:10 AM**

**.**

**E**

Estava andando fazia uns minutos quando começou a chover. E aí eu entrei em desespero.

— Bella! Cadê você? Bellaa!

Comecei a chamá-la.

Conforme eu ia passando pelas árvores eu ia fazendo uma marca, pra que assim eu pudesse voltar exatamente de onde vim. Tico estava no meu bolso, estava se mexendo freneticamente querendo sair de lá, mas eu não ia deixar que ele sumisse também.

— Bella!

Depois de um minuto que a chuva tinha começado eu já estava totalmente molhado.

— Bella!

Eu só queria encontrá-la. Estava ficando louco só de pensar em perdê-la pra sempre.

— Bella!

.

**06:40 AM**

**.**

**B**

Estava encharcada, morrendo de frio e de fome, totalmente sozinha.

— Ai meu Deus... A promessa que eu fiz é séria!Eu juro que nunca mais vou xingar o Edward!Te dou minha palavra!Mas eu não quero morrer aqui!Por favor!

— Bella... — Ouvi bem de longe alguém me chamando.

— Edward?... Edward! — Tentei gritar, mas não consegui. Minha voz estava hiper rouca, e por mais que eu tentasse gritar não saía nenhum som. — Ai meu Deus!E agora?

— Bella! — Ouvi de novo, mas dessa vez um pouco mais perto.

— Como vou avisá-lo que estou aqui?Se eu tivesse um apito...

E aí eu tive uma idéia: Assobiar.

Assobiei o mais alto que consegui, mas como só sabia assobiar fazendo bico, o som não saiu muito alto.

A minha surpresa foi quando Edward respondeu.

— Bella?É você? Onde você está?

.

**06:45 AM  
.**

**E**

Eu tinha ouvido mesmo um assobio, ou estava ficando louco?

— Bella?É você? Onde você está? — Gritei. Por que ela estava assobiando e não falando comigo?

Ouvi mais um assobio.

— Bella!Fala comigo!

Mais um assobio.

— Tá legal... Já que não quer, ou não pode falar comigo, assobie constantemente pra eu poder te localizar, okay?

Bella começou a assobiar então uma musica que eu não conhecia. Fiquei uns segundos parado só a ouvindo. Fechei os olhos e a imaginei nos meus braços, e só de pensar na sensação que seria o frio que eu estava sentindo passou.

Fui marcando cada arvore que passava, enquanto ia caminhando seguindo o som. E que som maravilhoso!

Depois de tantas horas sem vê-la eu mal podia esperar pra tê-la comigo novamente, e se não fosse minha perna, numa hora dessas eu estaria correndo ao seu encontro.

.

**06:52 AM**

**.**

**B**

Parecia que fazia meia hora que Edward estava chegando. Eu mal conseguia ficar sentada de tão ansiosa que estava para vê-lo!

Assobiei o mais alto que pude a música Love Story da Taylor Switf enquanto esperava que ele aparecesse.

De repente comecei a ouvi-lo. Ele estava andando devagar, o que me deixou um pouco irritada, afinal ele estava vindo atrás de mim nessa _super_ velocidade?

Mas quando enfim o vi foi inevitável chorar. Uma de suas pernas estava quase o dobro do tamanho da outra de tão inchada, e estava roxa, de modo que ele estava mancando e mal conseguia ficar de pé.

— Edward! — Falei ao vê-lo. Minha vista ficou embaçada com a quantidade de lágrimas que se juntaram nos meus olhos. Corri até o seu encontro e o abracei.

— Minha Bella! — Disse ele me abraçando forte. — Eu sinto tanto!

— Eu também!Me desculpa, eu não tinha percebido que...

Edward colocou um dedo nos meus lábios, me impedindo de falar.

— Não fala nada. — Disse ele dando aquele sorriso torto. — Não agora.

E então ele me beijou. Foi uma sensação meio estranha, e tão perfeita ao mesmo tempo! Quer dizer, enquanto eu ainda estava chorando estava o beijando, o que era meio esquisito; por outro lado eu estava beijando Edward depois de sentir tanto sua falta, debaixo de chuva, e aquilo estava sendo tão bom! Romântico, eu diria.

— Vamos embora daqui. Sua voz está horrível!E você deve estar morrendo de frio! — Disse ele se afastando de mim.

— Vamos sim.

Demos meia volta e voltamos pro nosso acampamento. Seguimos abraçados pela trilha que Edward tinha feito marcando as arvores, e depois de uns quarenta minutos – no ritmo de Edward – chegamos à nossa barraca.

Assim que entramos Edward tirou do bolso Tico.

— Gracinha!Você estava aí todo esse tempo? — Falei com Tico. — O Tico veio me ver ontem, sabia? — Falei a Edward.

— Quem se importa com o Tico? — Disse Edward sorrindo. Diferente de como ele sempre falava do Tico, dessa vez ele estava apenas brincando.

Mostrei a língua pra ele.

Estávamos ajoelhados dentro da barraca. Edward então se aproximou mais de mim e colocou meu cabelo pra atrás da orelha.

— Eu senti muito a sua falta.

— Eu senti ainda mais. — Sorri.

Edward sorriu de volta.

— Eu acredito.

— É bom estar com você de novo.

— Ótimo.

E aí ele me beijou novamente. Estava morrendo de frio, minha roupa estava intera molhada, mas quando Edward me beijou eu senti uma onda de calor percorrendo todo meu corpo.

O beijo estava urgente e maravilhoso, até que encostei minha mão em sua nuca.

— Nossa!Como você está gelada!Tire essa roupa. — Disse ele puxando minha blusa.

Conforme íamos nos beijando ele ia tirando minha roupa, e eu ia tirando a sua. Até que eu estava só de sutiã e calcinha, e ele só de cueca.

Corei ao perceber a situação que estávamos.

— Você não vai querer ver isso, vai? — Indaguei o encarando.

— O quê?Você sem roupa?Com certeza!

Dei um empurrão nele de leve.

— Vira pra lá. — Mandei.

Ele, de mau gosto, deu as costas pra mim, enquanto eu tirava o resto da roupa e colocava uma outra seca. Coloquei apenas uma blusa e calcinha e entrei no saco de dormir.

— Prontinho. — Falei me deitando virada pro lado oposto de onde ele estava.

Depois de uns segundos ele veio até onde eu estava e entrou no _meu_ saco de dormir.

— Hei! O que está fazendo? — Indaguei.

— Está frio! — Disse ele deitando e me puxando pra deitar _em cima dele_. — E eu não quero te ver com frio.

— A-ham. — Dei risada.

— Está com fome?

— Com tanta que já até perdi a vontade de comer.

Edward então pegou a lancheira de Alice que estava perto de sua mochila.

— Sente o cheiro. — Disse ele abrindo a lancheira.

Quando senti aquele cheiro de peixe assado a fome voltou correndo.

— Pensando bem... — Peguei um pedaço e comecei a comer.

Comi tudo que tinha, mas depois fiquei com peso na consciência.

— Ai caramba!Esqueci de você! — Falei sem graça.

— Tudo bem. — Respondeu Edward. — Não quero comer agora.

Sorri pra ele e me aconcheguei em seu peito.

.

**07:35 AM**

**.**

**E**

— Você podia agora me contar como foi seu dia. — Incentivei.

O meu dia tinha sido péssimo sem ela, mas eu não sabia como tinha sido o dela.

— O meu foi péssimo. — Respondeu ela simplesmente. — Desde a hora que eu percebi que você não estava logo atrás de mim, até a hora que você apareceu, foi só coisas ruins que aconteceram comigo!Caí de uma árvore, fiquei gritando feito doida te chamando até perder a voz, tomei chuva, passei fome...

— Caramba!

— Agora me conta!O que aconteceu pra você sumir?

— Eu sinto até vergonha de contar como sou um boiôla. — Dei risada. — Eu tropecei aquela hora e quebrei a perna. Aí quando fui forçá-la pra correr atrás de você, senti uma dor tão forte que desmaiei, e pra minha _sorte_ caí de cabeça numa pedra!

— Credo amor! — A encarei. Percebi como ela corou e como ficou sem graça em ter me chamado de amor, por isso fingi que não tinha escutado.

— Eu achava que você era desastrada, mas depois de ontem, acho que _eu quem sou._

— Deve ser contagioso. — Disse ela rindo. Depois sua expressão mudou, e no lugar do sorriso surgiu um olhar triste. — Por um momento eu achei que você tinha feito de propósito.

— Por meio segundo também achei que você tinha sumido de propósito, porque até agora não sei como você conseguiu se perder depois de correr dois metros!

— E eu até agora não sei como você conseguiu quebrar a perna com um tropeço de nada! — Ela mostrou a língua, e eu fui obrigado a mordê-la.

— Ai! — Disse ela tentando falar.

— Isso é pra você aprender a não mostrar a língua pra mim. — Falei ainda segurando sua língua com meus dentes.

Depois dei um selinho em seu lábio.

— Tá doendo sua perna? — Questionou ela.

— Muito.

— Ai meu Deus!E eu estou em cima de você!Desculpa! — Ela abriu o saco de dormir e saiu de cima de mim pra olhar minha perna. — Caramba, isso tá feio.

— Não quero andar durante os próximos trinta dias!

Bella estava ajoelhada do meu lado olhando minha perna, mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

— Tem água? — Questionou ela. — Estou com sede.

— Ali. — Apontei pra onde estava minha mochila sem desviar os olhos dela.

Bella foi até a mochila, pegou o squeeze e tomou quase toda água.

Não consegui parar de olhá-la. Não sabia se era por ela estar sem short, ou porque sua blusa era levemente apertada e com um decote acentuado.

Quando ela percebeu que meus olhos estavam fixos na sua perna, ficou constrangida.

— Desculpe. Não pude resistir. — Falei sem graça quando ela franziu o cenho pra mim.

— Bobo! — Disse ela sorrindo e vindo até mim.

— Me desculpe por não conseguir tirar os olhos de você.

Bella voltou a deitar em cima de mim.

— Tá vendo como você me deixa? — Falei corando ao perceber que ela tinha percebido como eu estava excitado.

— Na verdade eu estou _sentindo_. — Disse ela corando também.

— E a culpa é toda sua!

— E eu totalmente assumo essa culpa. — Disse ela me beijando.

.

Enquanto a beijava ouvia na minha mente minha musica preferida, música do tempo em que namorávamos.

Time, is going by  
**(O tempo está passando**)  
So much faster than I  
**(Muito mais rápido do que eu)**

And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you  
**(E eu estou começando a me arrepender de não passá-lo com você)**

Now I'm wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside  
**(Agora eu estou imaginando porque deixei isso preso dentro de mim**)  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you  
**(Então, estou começando a me arrepender de não ter dito tudo para você**)  
So if I haven't yet I've gotta let you know  
**(Então, se eu ainda não o fiz, tenho que deixar você saber)**

You're never gonna be alone  
**(Você nunca vai estar sozinha)**

From this moment on  
**(De agora em diante**)  
If you ever feel like letting go  
**(Mesmo que você pense em desistir**)  
I won't let you fall  
**(Não vou deixá-la cair**)  
You're never gonna be alone  
**(Você nunca vai estar sozinha**)  
I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone  
**(Vou te abraçar até a dor passar)**

And now as long as I can  
**(E agora, enquanto eu puder**)  
I'm holding on with both hands  
**(Estarei te segurando com ambas as mãos**)  
Cause forever I believe

**(Pois sempre acreditei**)  
That there's nothing I could need but you  
**(Que não há nada que eu precise a não ser você**)  
So if I haven't yet,  
**(Então, se eu ainda não o fiz,**)  
I've gotta let you know  
**(Tenho que deixar você saber)**

**.**

**(Nickelback - Never Gonna Be Alone)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/S9B2U)**

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . s2. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey suas lindass!**

**Me desculpem a demora pra postaar!**

**Demorei tanto porque ganhei pouca review! =p**

**Haushuashsu**

**Brincadeiraaa!**

**Eu ia postar na terça-feira a tarde, mas fiquei com preguiça... Quando cheguei em casa ia postar, mas aí eu acabei saindo...**

**Aí eu ia postar hoje no serviço, mas lá tava sem net...**

**Cheguei em casa e tive que arrumar a bagunça que essa casa estava... Por fim, só tive tempo pra postar agora...**

**.**

**Gui :**** Você mandou duas reviews exatamente iguais de propósito? shauhsauahs Como vc deve ter lido, eles já se encontraram! *-***

**Raphaella Paiva :**** Daqui pra frente Beward fofos, qr dizer: Durante esse capítulo e o próximo... Mas prometo que eles vão ter a ultima briga e fim de brigas! =D**

**Lize G :**** pronto!Seu pedido foi realizado e eles ficaram juntinhos nesse capitulo!rsrs**

**FehCullen :**** Ela vai ver o video sim, mas só mais pra frente...**

**Ana Krol :**** Aquela ultima musica é linda mesmo! *-* e a ultima, E UNICA musica desse capitulo tbm é linda demais!OBS: A parte que vc adorou que eu postei no domingo foi ironia?rsrs**

**tainatamandua :**** haushuahs Tadinho deles!Eles não precisam bater a cabeça não, coitadinhoos! Eles vão se entender sem ficar com galos na cabeça...rsrs**

**Camila :**** Eles vão ficar perdido mais de quinze dias... [isso é td q eu posso dizer hoho']**

**Bah Kika :**** hsuhsauhasuah Calma, calma! Vou ajudar eles, eles não vou morrer de uma forma trágica, prometo! ashushusa Brincadeira!Eles não vou morrer de forma alguma! =D**

**Isa Stream :**** O edward é lindo de qqr jeito! Mas td tristinho ele fica muito fofo! *-***

**Fanytah :**** Oba! Adoro leitora nova! Ele se declarou pro video, mas um dia a Bella vai ver o video... /spoiller sahushuashas Que bom que está gostando da fic! ****Fique a vontade em mandar reviews! hoho'**

**Vanessa Dark :**** A pancada na cabeça foi forte, mas ele aguenta.. Foi bom que os parafusos voltaram pro lugar... ahsuhsauas Sim, o video vai ajudar muito a eles ficarem juntos... /spoiller**

**.**

**Se vocês forem boas meninas eu posto ainda na sexta-feira, mas no máximo domingo eu posto! =D**

**Bjaaum pra todas!**

**Amo vocês!**


	16. Dia 07, parte dois

**Dia 07**

**Parte dois**

**7:45 AM**

**.**

Estávamos nos beijando fazia uns minutos, quando percebi que a coisa estava ficando meio quente. Mas quente em outro sentido.

— Bella? Você está bem? — Questionei.

— Hun?Estou me sentindo meio quente. Por quê?

— Você está pelando! — A puxei pra deitar do meu lado.

Saí do saco de dormir e peguei minha blusa que estava molhada, torci um pouco do lado de fora da barraca, e coloquei em sua testa.

— O que você está fazendo? — Indagou ela rindo.

— Estou tentando abaixar essa sua febre!

— Minha garganta está doendo muito!

— Você não podia ter tomado chuva de novo!Você já estava ruim!

— Pois é... Se eu pudesse escolher eu estava em casa uma hora dessas...

— Eu sei... Não foi culpa sua... Foi minha.

— Não fui culpa de ninguém. Foi culpa do São Pedro! — Dei risada.

Fiquei a encarando. Ela era tão linda!

— Já disse o quanto senti sua falta? — Questionei.

— E eu?Já disse?

— Sinto muito por ter sido tão grosso com você nesses últimos dias.

— Realmente você tem sido um idiota.

— Eu sei.

— É de propósito?

— Claro!Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho que me esforçar muito pra ser chato...

— Menos vai...

Dei risada.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Eu não sou de ser grosso com qualquer um a troco de nada...

— Verdade... Só comigo.

— Desculpa, eu estava muito chateado.

— E você acha que eu não?Mas eu só retribuía sua grosseria porque você estava sendo grosso, porque eu não fui grossa com você a troco de nada.

Pra ela era fácil... Não tinha sido ela que tinha visto o que eu vi. Bella tirou suas conclusões, _erradas_, de algo que não aconteceu. Quer dizer, ela só viu a Jessica saindo da minha casa, e daí achou que eu tinha a traído. Agora eu não, eu tinha visto ela beijando Jacob.

— Tudo bem. — Falei por fim. Não queria discutir logo agora com ela. — Vamos esquecer isso. Quer dizer, você me desculpa por eu ter sido grosso com você?

— Tudo bem... Vamos esquecer isso. — Disse ela colocando a mão na minha nuca e me puxando para um beijo.

— Tem outra coisa. — Falei me afastando dela depois de termos nos beijado.

— O quê?

— Me desculpe por ter te empurrado aquele dia. Eu fui um babaca!Te prometo que nunca mais vou encostar a mão em você.

— Nunca mais mesmo? — Indagou ela levantando uma sobrancelha de um jeito super sexy.

Dei risada.

— Nunca mais vou encostar _daquele_ jeito.

— Ah sim!De outro jeito pode né?

— Claro!

Dei um selinho nela. Depois de uns minutos saí da barraca e fui até o rio. A chuva estava bem fraca, então não me molhei praticamente nada. Molhei a blusa no rio, torci e voltei pra barraca.

— Sério que você vai ficar tomando chuva a toa só pra molhar essa blusa? — Questionou ela enquanto eu fechava o zíper da barraca.

— Na verdade eu estou meio indeciso. Acho que vou deixar você ficar com febre o dia inteiro...

— Eu já estou melhor, sério...

— Aham!Sua voz ainda está péssima, e sua garganta ainda deve estar inflamada. Ou seja: Sim!Eu vou continuar molhando essa blusa de cinco em cinco minutos. E outra, nem está chovendo direito lá fora.

— Tá, mas e sua perna?

— Doendo só um pouquinho. — Na verdade estava doendo muito. — Não se preocupe com isso.

Me sentei ao seu lado, dobrei a blusa e coloquei na sua testa.

— Você pretende ficar fazendo isso até quando? — Questionou ela.

— Até quando você ficar boa, ué.

Bella revirou os olhos, mas acabou cedendo.

.

**11:26 AM**

**.**

— Agora é sério Edward, eu estou bem.

— Tem certeza? — Coloquei a mão em seu pescoço, na sua testa. — É... Está melhor agora.

— Que tal comermos?Mas eu pesco! — Disse ela se levantando.

— Estou morrendo de fome.

— Imagino!

Bella então saiu da barraca, e quando vi que não estava mais chovendo deixei que ela fosse pescar. Aproveitei pra tirar um cochilo.

.

**12:52 PM**

**.**

— Edward!Acorda... — Disse Bella me chacoalhando de leve.

— Hun?Oi?... Quase dormi...

— Quase?Aham...

Me sentei, esfreguei os olhos e me espreguicei.

— Já está tudo pronto. Vamos comer? — Disse ela estendendo as mãos.

Peguei suas mãos e a puxei pra mim.

Bella entendeu o recado e sentou ao meu lado.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — Perguntei.

— O quê?

— Eu senti sua falta.

Bella deu uma gargalhada engraçada.

— Eu também.

Puxei seu rosto pra mais perto do meu e a beijei.

Nossas línguas começaram a se mexer em sincronia num ritmo lento, enquanto minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo.

Quando vi já estava deitado de novo, e ela estava deitada em cima de mim.

Infelizmente agora ela estava usando um short, mas isso não me impediu de fazer nada.

Nossas respirações foram se acelerando conforme nosso beijo foi ficando mais urgente.

Minhas mãos, que estavam na sua cintura, desceram até encontrarem o seu short curto, e lá ficaram.

Nessa hora as mãos de Bella, que estavam revezando entre meu cabelo e meu queixo, puxaram meu cabelo de um jeito que só piorou ainda mais a situação.

Minhas mãos, que não saiam mais de cima daquele short, pressionaram seu corpo ao meu, enquanto Bella dava um pequeno gemido.

A joguei pro lado e fiquei em cima dela. Meus lábios, pela primeira vez em minutos, saíram de sua boca e começaram a percorrer seu pescoço.

Estava começando a beijar seu ombro quando ela começou a se mexer de um jeito engraçado.

— Ai ai ai... Espera. — Disse ela se sentando um pouco mais pro lado.

Bem embaixo de onde ela estava deitada estava o Tico.

— Tico! — Bella ficou desesperada ao ver que ela tinha deitado em cima do esquilo.

Mas o bichinho então se sacudiu e ao perceber que a o zíper estava aberto, saiu correndo pra fora da barraca.

Começamos a rir da situação.

— Melhor irmos comer. — Disse ela rindo corada.

Comemos os peixes que Bella tinha assado, depois Bella pegou sua maquina.

— Sério que você vai tirar foto da minha perna? — Questionei.

— Claro! — Disse ela rindo e tirando a foto.

Depois de tirar algumas fotos, Bella pegou seu bloquinho de anotações e começou a escrever.

.

**01:35 PM**

**.**

— Tá quente né? — Falei.

Bella estava escrevendo naquele bloquinho há quase uma hora.

— Verdade!

— Vamos tomar banho? — Levantei uma sobrancelha.

— Claro!

Enquanto eu me trocava na barraca, Bella foi se trocar do lado de fora. Quando saí – depois de uns bons minutos – Bella já estava de biquíni. _Aquele_ biquíni.

Fomos juntos até o rio. Entrei bem devagar no rio enquanto Bella subia numa pedra e pulava com tudo.

— Caramba... Essa água gelada está fazendo minha perna doer muito! — Reclamei.

— Sério?Poxa, que droga...

— Vou só tomar um banho rápido e já vou sair daqui.

— Tudo bem então.

Usei o sabonete da Bella, e menos de dez minutos depois já estava do lado de fora do rio. Bella ficou um pouco mais, enquanto eu me trocava na barraca, depois também saiu.

— Hoje vamos ficar o dia inteiro parados, né? — Questionou Bella quando estávamos deitados na barraca esperando a hora passar.

— Claro. Mesmo se eu quisesse nem teria como dar mais de dez passos.

Ficamos juntos conversando em volta da fogueira sobre bobagens, filmes, seriados, e quando pensei que não já estava anoitecendo.

— Melhor entrarmos na barraca. — Falei.

— Mas já parou de chover.

— Isso foi um "não quero dormir perto de você na barraca, prefiro dormir do lado de fora com o meu saco de dormir bem longe do seu?"

— Claro que não seu bobo!Só estou dizendo que podemos dormir aqui fora hoje.

— Hun... Melhor não.

Bella mostrou a língua e teve que correr pra que eu não a alcançasse e mordesse sua língua.

**.**

**9:21 PM**

**.**

Bella estava dormindo fazia algumas horas. Eu estava deitado abraçado a ela, e Tico estava do outro lado da barraca também dormindo.

Estava brisando quando de repente Bella começou a se mexer e a falar.

— Não!Sai daqui! — Gritou ela.

Me sentei ao seu lado e acendi a lanterna. Bella continuava de olhos fechados.

— Não! — Continuou ela.

— Bella... Acorda! — A chamei.

— Jacob... Jacob... Não.

Jacob?

Só de ouvir aquele nome fiquei com raiva.

A chacoalhei de leve e ela então acordou assustada.

Quando ela me viu sentado ao seu lado ficou constrangida.

— Te acordei?

— Na verdade não.

— Já estava acordado?

— Aham.

— Ah tá... Caramba, que pesadelo que tive agora!

— Pesadelo vou ter eu daqui a pouco depois de ter ouvido esse nome.

— Ai meu Deus!Eu falei alguma coisa?

— Você chamou o Jacob.

— Chamei? Credo. Eu sonhei com ele.

— Percebi. — Falei indiferente.

— Sonhei que ele estava na minha casa quando eu cheguei da escola. Ele estava me esperando... No meu quarto... — Bella fez uma cara de nojo.

— Hun...

— Foi horrível!Eu não conseguia me afastar dele!Quanto mais eu tentava me mexer menos eu me movia!

— Aham...

— E aí ele queria me beijar, e eu falava que não, mas ele continuava insistindo!

— Bella. Por favor.

— O quê?

— Eu sei que você não se sente assim em relação a ele então, por favor, não tente me enganar, okay?

— Do que você está falando?

— Bella, não precisa mentir pra mim, tá? Eu sei que vocês ficaram, então não me diga que foi horrível sonhar que ele estava querendo ficar com você de novo.

— Ai meu Deus, não acredito que estou ouvindo mesmo isso!

— Bella!Por que você insiste em negar?

— Eu vou negar até o dia da minha morte!Eu _não fiquei com o Jacob, e nunca vou ficar!_

— Então tá Bella...

— Por que você nunca acredita em mim?

— Por que eu vi!

— Viu? Onde? Quando?

— Ah não. Nós não vamos ter essa conversa de novo.

— Vamos ter sim!Eu não fiz nada!

— Tudo bem. Vamos esquecer isso, okay? Deixa pra lá.

— Não!Eu quero resolver isso!Não aguento mais brigar com você por causa disso!

— Então tá, a gente para de brigar. Eu também não aguento mais isso.

— Mas eu quero resolver isso!

— Então vamos resolver: Vamos esquecer o que passou e seguir em frente. Amigos de agora em diante?Vamos parar de brigar.

Bella hesitou por uns instantes.

_Amigos. _Eu odiava essa palavra, ainda mais se vinha acompanhada de um 'apenas' logo antes.

Eu amava Bella ainda. Não tinha como esconder. Mas como eu ia viver com isso? Será que toda a vez que o nome desse babaca surgisse na conversa ela ia mentir pra mim dizendo que não tinha acontecido nada?

Eu não ia conseguir viver com uma pessoa que mente pra mim. Como eu posso confiar numa pessoa assim?

Então a melhor coisa que podíamos fazer era sermos amigos, assim não ficaríamos brigando toda hora, nem ficaríamos juntos.

Claro que eu não tinha gostado nem um pouco dessa idéia, mas não tinha mais nada a fazer.

— Amigos. — Disse ela por fim.

A abracei e beijei sua testa.

— Agora dorme, está tarde. — Falei.

Voltamos a deitar.

Bella continuou deitada em meus braços, até que teve uma hora que se mexeu e foi mais pro lado. Percebi que ela não me queria ao seu lado, então bem devagar saí do seu saco de dormir e fui pro meu.

Provavelmente ela estava brava comigo por eu não querer conversar sobre esse assunto, mas o que eu ia fazer?

Se Bella negava até o que eu tinha visto, o que mais ela escondia de mim? Será que ela nunca tinha me amado? Não ficaria surpreso se um dia ela me dissesse isso.

Eu ainda tinha fortes sentimentos por ela, mas como eu conseguiria continuar com ela sabendo o que ela fez? Não dava.

.

**(Forgive & Forget - Alien Ant Farm)**

**(http: / / letras. terra. com. br/alien-ant-farm/692113/traducao. html)**

What the hell am I supposed to do?  
**(O que diabos eu devo fazer?)  
**I can't forgive and forget you  
**(Eu não consigo te perdoar e te esquecer)  
**I can't forgive and forget you  
**(Eu não consigo te perdoar e te esquecer)**

What the hell am I supposed to do

**(O que diabos eu devo fazer)**

I thought I'd forgive you

**(Eu achei que tinha te perdoado)**

But now I forget you

**(Mas agora eu te esqueci)**

.

I can't forgive,

**(Eu não consigo perdoar,)**

I can't forget

**(Eu não consigo esquecer)**

I can't forgive

**(Eu não consigo perdoar)**

And I can't forget

**(E eu não consigo esquecer)**

YOU

**(VOCÊ)**

You reached down in my chest and grabbed my soul

**(Você penetrou meu peito e pegou minha alma)**

How could I forget?

**(Como eu poderia esquecer?)**

.

Cantando mentalmente essa música acabei pegando no sono.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . s2 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey meninas!**

**Desculpem terminar o capítulo assim! Chuinf!**

**Prometo que em breve eles se entendem!**

**Então, se vocês forem boas meninas eu posto a continuação no domingo, okay?**

**Vic P :**** Eles são lindos! Mas vão ficar ainda mais lindos em breve!**

**Isa Stream :**** Pois é, esse que postei é triste, mas vai melhorar, prometo! =D**

**Bah Kika :**** hasuahsuas Assanhado? Você não viu nada! UIA! shauhsahs**

**Alexaa :**** Tbm amo nickelback! *-* E é isso aí, aos poucos as coisas vão se acertando... =D**

**Raphaella Paiva :**** =D Que bom que gostou do capítulo, mas sei q não deve ter gostado do final desse capítulo... MAs juro que vai melhorar em breve!**

**Lize G :**** E eles vão esclarecer a situação da traição, em breve... =D**

**tainaramandua :**** hasuhasuhs TAdinho do Edward cabeça dura... MAs se ele não fosse cabeça dura ele tinha tido um traumatismo craniano quando bateu cabeça! ahsuhas**

**Nanda Sanches :**** Sexta! sahuashas**

**Gui :**** haushas É... Parar de brigar MESMO só vão quando tiver tudo acertado sobre a traição... Em breve!**

**Sylvie Louvain :**** ahh... Desculpe... Prometo que em breve esse "foi você que me traiu" vai acabar.**

**Inaclara :**** =D Postandoo!^^**

**Manda23111 :**** Amo leitora nova! Que bom que está gostando da fic! *-***

**Camila :**** Hun... Ngm os separa?... Bom, depois que eles se entenderem definitivamente ngm os separa mesmo!**

**Na Cullen :**** Vai ter mais ceninhas assim dos dois juntinhos, até umas ceninhas deles BEM juntinhos, se é que voce me entende... ahushuas**

**Ana Krol :**** ahusahuhsa Eles taradinhos? Você não viu nada querida! ahsuhuashas Desculpe pelo final do cap, foi triste, eu sei... ^^"**

**FehCullen :**** Eles não voltaram oficialmente a brigar, só ainda não estam realmente juntos... Obrigada!Que bom que está gostando da fic! \o/**

**nessinha :**** Eba!Leiora nova! Adoro! Opa!Essa agarração é o começo pra eles ficarem juntos de novo, com certeza! =D**

**mel Cullen Malfoiy :**** Eles estão começando a se entender... =D mas eles vão se entender de vez um dia...^^**

**Bjaaum pra todas!**

**Amo vocês!**

**Vocês ainda me amam? .**


	17. Dia 08

**Dia 08**

**09:25**

**.**

Acordei e olhei pro lado. Edward estava ainda dormindo. Quando o olhei minha garganta se fechou de novo e novamente veio aquela vontade de chorar que tinha sentido na noite anterior.

_Amigos._

Palavrinha do inferno essa, quando vem desse jeito.

Caramba, eu não tinha feito nada! Nem sabia de onde ele tinha tirado essa idéia de que eu tinha o traído com Jacob. Provavelmente eu nunca ia saber.

O pior era pensar que eu, idiota como sempre, tinha o perdoado por ter me traído, mesmo ele não admitindo. Aliás, já era a segunda vez que isso acontecia.

A primeira vez foi quando nos beijamos depois da dancinha da Reneé.

Dei risada só de lembrar da cena.

Daquela vez eu achei que íamos ficar bem, que aquilo era uma demonstração dele de que tinha esquecido o que tinha acontecido de ruim, mas não. Aquilo tinha sido uma demonstração de que ele estava carente.

Mas dessa vez eu achei que ficaríamos bem. A gente se perdeu um do outro, e quando nos encontramos ficamos tão bem! Poxa!

E agora ele vira e fala que vamos ser somente amigos? Amigos? Depois de ficarmos juntos um dia inteiro!

Esfreguei os olhos, secando as lágrimas que tinham se formado, e me sentei.

Tico veio até mim e começou a morder meu dedo de leve.

— Você tá com fome, né criança? — Fiz carinho nele e abri o zíper da barraca.

Tico saiu correndo pra fora da barraca. Tirei meu short, coloquei uma calça, me calcei e também saí da barraca.

Fui até o rio e lavei o rosto, depois tirei o sapato, sentei numa pedra, coloquei os pés pra dentro da água e lá fiquei.

Enquanto isso fiquei cantarolando uma música.

.

**(Without You - Pixie Lott)**

**(http:/ / goo. gl/94ey)**

**.**

I don't know if I like it  
**(Eu não sei se eu gosto disso)**

Without you, without you, without you  
**(Sem você, sem você, sem você)**

Tell me how I'm supposed to make it  
**(Diga-me como eu tenho que fazer)**

Without you, without you, without you  
**(Sem você, sem você, sem você,)**

You got me crying tonight  
**(Você me faz chorar toda noite)**

Is this what its gonna be like?  
**(É assim que as coisas serão?)**

I try and act like I'm fine but I will never be right  
**(Eu tento parecer que estou bem, mas eu nunca estarei bem)**

Without you, without you, without you  
**(Sem você, sem você, sem você)**

Without you I don't know  
**(Sem você, sem você, sem você eu não sei)**

**.**

Fiquei brisando quase uma hora, até que bateu a fome.

Saí do rio e voltei pra barraca. Estava mexendo na mochila de Edward procurando a vara de pescar quando ele acordou.

— Hun... Bom dia.

— Bom dia. — Respondi.

— Faz tempo que acordou?

— Não muito.

— Ah...

— Estou indo pescar.

— Tá legal.

E aí ele virou pro outro lado e dormiu de novo.

Quando saí da barraca o sol estava de matar. Fui pro leito do rio e fiquei num lugar que tinha sombra. Pesquei alguns peixes, e depois voltei pra onde estávamos acampados.

Quase não tinha sobrado nada da fogueira do dia anterior, então tive que praticamente fazer uma nova.

Assei os peixes e comi minha parte sem nem o chamar. Guardei o que tinha sobrado na lancheira, e coloquei dentro da barraca.

Aproveitei que estava na barraca e peguei a máquina e o bloquinho de anotações com uma caneta, saí da barraca e me sentei ao lado da fogueira.

.

_**Dia oito**_

_Sabe aqueles dias que você tem vontade de sumir?Então, estou assim hoje._

_Minha alegria durou poucas horas, e agora sinto como se estivesse perdida de Edward novamente. Sinto como se ele estivesse mais longe de mim do que quando estávamos perdidos um do outro._

_Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?De novo! E como eu pude cair?_

_Da outra vez tinha sido a mesma coisa, eu tinha entendido os beijos como um pedido de desculpas, e eu tinha o desculpado. E aí passou algumas horas e novamente eu me sentia um lixo sendo largada de lado._

_Amigos._

_Como ele tem coragem de fazer isso? Será que vai ser sempre assim, quando ele está carente ele vem, me beija, e aí dá cinco minutos nele e ele volta a me ignorar?_

_Eu não vou mais deixar acontecer isso. Amigos? Ótimo!_

_Mas ele que não venha com crise de carência pro meu lado!_

_Cansei!_

_**09 de agosto**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

**.**

Fiquei então folheando o bloquinho de anotações e lendo o que eu tinha escrito.

"_Tive um sonho horrível nessa noite, mas nem vou comentar. O que importa mesmo é que __enfim__ Edward e eu estamos começando a nos suportar melhor. Na verdade não é grande coisa, mas estava realmente cansada de brigas. Só uma coisa que ainda não entendi... O que o elefante tem a ver com o amendoim?"_

Comecei a rir sem parar. Lembrei da piada e entendi o que ela queria dizer.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Edward saindo da barraca.

— Oi? O quê?Nada. Só lembrei de uma piada aqui.

— Hun... — Edward então olhou pros lados e depois pra mim. — Você já comeu?

— Já sim. Sua parte está ali. — Apontei pra lancheira dentro da barraca.

— Por que não me chamou?

— Ah... Sei lá. Estava esperando você acordar sozinho.

— Hun. — Edward, meio de mal humor, saiu da barraca e começou a comer.

— Só uma pergunta. — Disse ele. — Você está brava comigo?

— Por quê?Deveria? — Rebati.

— Não, mas... Você está estranha.

— Estou normal. — Menti.

É claro que eu estava brava!Mas eu não queria falar sobre isso.

— Aham. Sei... — Disse ele me analisando.

— Não vamos andar hoje não, né?

— Hoje ainda não. Quem sabe amanhã...

— Tá.

Entrei na barraca e me troquei. Coloquei o biquíni, peguei meu saco de dormir e fui em direção do rio.

— Onde você vai? — Indagou Edward ao ver a cena.

— Me suicidar. Quer vir junto?

— Bella.

— Só vou tomar sol, posso?

Edward franziu a testa, mas não disse mais nada.

Fui até perto do rio, num lugar que estava batendo bastante sol, estiquei o saco de dormir e deitei de barriga pra baixo.

.

**11:07 AM**

**.**

— Sevocê quer se queimar é mais fácil se jogar na fogueira. — Disse Edward surgindo do nada.

Bufei.

— Está com fome? — Continuou ele.

— Não.

— Hun... Eu estou. Acho que vou pescar.

— Vai lá.

— Tem certeza que não quer comer?

— Tenho Edward.

— Não vai roubar do meu depois? — Indagou ele rindo.

— Não. Não vou. — Bufei.

Se tinha uma coisa que me deixava irritada era quando alguém tentava ser legal comigo depois de ter feito merda. Como se pescar um peixe e me dar mudasse alguma coisa.

— Você definitivamente está estranha. — Disse ele.

— Afe.

— O que você tem? — Perguntou ele se abaixando e mexendo no meu cabelo.

Me virei e fiquei o encarando.

Edward estava agachado ao meu lado me olhando.

— Você é mesmo um — idiota. Completei mentalmente.

No meio da frase lembrei da promessa que tinha feito.

"_Eu juro que nunca mais vou xingar o Edward!Te dou minha palavra!Mas eu não quero morrer aqui!Por favor!"_

— Sou o quê? — Questionou ele.

— Um gostoso. — Bufei.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha e fez uma cara de ponto de interrogação muito engraçada.

Não consegui segurar e comecei a rir. Edward, não entendendo nada, também começou a rir.

— O que você tem Bella?

— É TPM! Quer levar outro tapa na cara?

— Wou!Já entendi! — Disse ele levantando as mãos e se levantando. — Vou te deixar sozinha. Mas tem certeza que não quer comer?

— Ta, tá bom!Pesca a merda do peixe logo!

Xingar o peixe podia... A promessa era válida somente em relação ao Edward, e não ao resto do mundo.

Continue deitada, agora de barriga pra cima, esperando Edward pescar. Na verdade eu até estava com uma fomezinha, mas odiava o fato dele ficar me tratando bem meio que por obrigação.

"_Vamos esquecer o que passou e seguir em frente. Amigos de agora em diante?Vamos parar de brigar."_

Blá, blá, blá! Vai se ferrar!

Custava muito conversar e resolver as coisas? Que Caracas!

Amigo uma ova! Mesmo porque ele nem quer ser meu amigo, ele quer é ficar de boa sem ninguém enchendo o saco, e nos dias de carência vir pro meu lado e me obrigar a beijá-lo.

Ta bom, não é bem assim. Quer dizer, falando assim parece que ele força alguma coisa. Não, eu totalmente amo quando ele me beija. Eu só odeio quando ele abre a boca pra falar logo em seguida!

Putz grila!Como eu odeio isso!

Por que ele tinha que ser tão complicado?

Estava pensando em tudo isso quando lembrei de uma música. Comecei a cantarolá-la.

.

**(Complicated - Rihanna)****  
(http: / / goo. gl/WHHfh)**

**.**

Why is everything with you  
**(Porque tudo com você é)**

So complicated?  
**(Tão complicado?)**

Why do you make it hard to love you  
**(Porque você torna isso difícil de te amar?)**

Oh, I hate it  
**(Oh, eu odeio isso)**

Cause if you really wanna be alone, I  
**(Porque se você realmente quer ficar sozinho, eu)**

Will throw my hands up  
**(Vou jogar minhas mãos para cima)**

Cause baby I tried  
**(Porque, baby, eu tentei)**

Everything with you  
**(Tudo com você)**

Is so complicated  
** (É tão complicado)**

Oh why?  
**(Oh, por quê?)**

.

Sometimes I get you  
**(Às vezes fico com você)**

Sometimes I don't understand  
**(Às vezes eu não entendo)**

Sometimes I love you  
**(Às vezes, eu te amo)**

Sometimes it's you I can't stand  
**(Às vezes é você que eu não suporto)**

Sometimes I wanna hug you  
**(Às vezes eu quero te abraçar)**

Sometimes I wanna push you away  
**(Às vezes eu quero te afastar)**

Most times I wanna kiss you  
**(Na maioria das vezes eu quero te beijar)**

Other times  
**(Outras vezes)**

Punch you in the face  
**(Soco na sua cara)**

**.**

**01:05 PM**

**.**

— Os peixes estão prontos! — Gritou Edward.

— Tá. — Gritei de volta.

Me espreguicei, levantei do saco de dormir e o levei até a barraca.

Depois voltei ao rio e dei um mergulho. Fiquei no rio uns minutos, e depois voltei pra onde Edward estava. Ele nem tinha tocado nos peixes.

— Tudo isso é pra mim? — Questionei me sentando ao seu lado.

— Não. Eu estava te esperando pra comer.

— Ah sim. Que pena.

— Você disse que estava sem fome, então não fiz muitos...

— E _estava._ Mas agora estou com muita fome.

— Quer que eu pesque mais pra você?

Caraca!Ele tava me irritando com essa falsa preocupação.

— Quero que você se — Engoli seco. Maldita promessa. — cale.

Edward franziu o cenho, mas sorriu.

— Você pode me xingar se quiser. — Disse ele dando um sorriso torto.

Maldito sorriso idiotamente lindo.

— Não, não posso. Mas isso não tem a ver com você, tem a ver comigo.

— Ah sim. Agora que eu não estou entendendo nada mesmo.

— Não te xingo não porque não te ache um idiota. Na verdade eu acho. Não te xingo porque prometi que não te xingaria mais.

— Hun... Se você se sente bem assim...

— Opa!Me sinto maravilhosa! — Bufei ironizando.

— Só uma pergunta... Prometeu pra quem?

— Prometi pro papai do céu.

— Em troca de quê?

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

— Pra quê quer saber? — Indaguei.

— Curiosidade apenas...

Bufei.

— Prometi que não te xingaria se te achasse logo.

— Bom... Se formos analisar os fatos... _Eu_ te achei.

— Que seja!O que interessa é que eu prometi!

— Tá legal... Tudo bem... Nem me incomodo em não ser xingado por você.

Comi a minha parte dos peixes, depois voltei a deitar no sol.

Estava brisando, quando de repente uma sombra parou em cima de mim. Abri um olho e vi Edward me olhando.

— O que foi? — Perguntei.

— Você pretende ficar o dia inteiro aí?

— Por quê? Te incomodo?

— Não, mas...

— Tem alguma sugestão de outra coisa pra fazer?

— Não, mas...

— Então você poderia, _por favor,_ não fazer sombra?

— Bella...

— Esse é meu nome.

— Bella!

— O que foi? — Esbravejei. O que ele queria agora?

— Por que você está me tratando assim? Poxa!Eu estou me esforçando pra ficarmos bem, mas você não tá colaborando!

É!Não estou mesmo!Por que essa idéia de _amigos_ é ridícula!

Bufei e me sentei.

— Tudo bem Edward. Me desculpe por estar te tratando assim. — Menti. — Eu só fiquei meio chateada.

— Por que ficou chateada? — Perguntou ele se sentando ao meu lado.

— Ah... Sei lá. — Fingi estar chateada. Na verdade eu não estava, estava é muito brava!

Edward estava com um olhar triste me encarando, e eu estava com um _falso_ olhar magoado.

O que eu queria era provar a minha teoria que: O que o Edward queria era alguém que não ficasse enchendo o saco, e que de vez em quando ele pudesse dar uns beijos.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, e ele então me abraçou.

— Não quero te ver assim. — Disse ele acariciando meu ombro.

— É a TPM. — Falei me virando pra ele e sorrindo.

Nossos lábios estavam a centímetros de distancia.

Seus olhos estavam encarando os meus lábios, enquanto ele continuava imóvel. Mas não por muito tempo.

Me inclinei meio milímetro em sua direção, e como um peixe sendo fisgado pelo anzol, Edward se aproximou ainda mais de mim encostando seu lábio no meu.

E aí eu me afastei dele num pulo e me levantando.

— EPA! Não íamos ser agora — Fiz aspas no ar — _amigos?_

Edward fez uma cara de ponto de interrogação enquanto eu ria.

— Você fez isso de propósito?Não foi? — Indagou ele franzindo a testa.

— Desculpe, não resisti! — Falei mostrando os dentes num sorriso falso.

— Mas foi você que quis me beijar!

— Na verdade eu só quis provar minha teoria.

— Que teoria?

— A que você é um — Droga de promessa — bobo!

— O que eu fiz agora? Estou errado em querer que sejamos amigos?

— Sim! Por que você não quer ser meu amigo, e outra, eu também não quero!

— Eu quero ser seu amigo sim!

— Não!Não quer! O que você quer é que eu pare de encher seu saco, mas amizade você não quer. Ou amigos se beijam e eu não sabia?

— Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar.

— Onde eu quero chegar? Bem... Não venha me dizer que não sente nada por mim, porque eu _sei_ que sente!Então porque a gente não volta a ficar juntos? Sabe por quê? Por que, primeiro, você não acredita em mim. Segundo, não consegue perdoar ninguém. Terceiro, não quer compromisso, quer me usar como se eu fosse descartável! Mas caramba, eu também tenho sentimentos!Ou você não acha que eu fiquei mal depois de ontem?

"A gente estava tão bem, e aí por causa de um sonho idiota que eu tive você voltou a ficar indiferente comigo. Que culpa eu tive de sonhar? O problema é que você não percebeu o sacrifício que eu tive que fazer pra te perdoar. Quer dizer, você viajou que eu te traí, mas eu _vi_ a Jessica saindo da sua casa, e você não tem como dizer que isso não aconteceu!"

Edward abriu a boca, mas eu o impedi de falar.

— Eu ainda não terminei! — Esbravejei. — Eu não vou negar que te amo ainda, porque infelizmente eu ainda sou totalmente idiota por você. Por isso é simplesmente impossível ser sua amiga, ainda mais agora, depois de termos passado um dia inteiro juntos!

"Como você pode jogar um dia inteiro fora por causa de um maldito sonho? Será que sempre que _aquele_ nome surgir na conversa você vai ficar daquele jeito? Não sei se você reparou, mas eu passei pela mesma situação que você, mas eu consegui te perdoar. Se bem que nem tem o que _você_ perdoar, afinal eu não fiz nada, mas mesmo assim... Você simplesmente não consegue esquecer essa história e seguir em frente!"

"Se você não quer ficar comigo, ótimo! Eu já vivi duas semanas sem você depois de terminarmos, e não morri por causa disso. Passei bem perto, mas não morri. Mas não venha me dizer que vamos ser amigos de agora em diante, porque não dá!Ainda mais se for essa amizade ridícula com benefícios!"

Saí de lá e me joguei no rio. Fiquei abaixada, de modo que meus ouvidos estavam de baixo d'água, e de costas pra Edward.

Estava com muita raiva dele e não queria ver a cara dele tão cedo.

Depois de uns minutos na mesma posição, pensando no que ele diria quando eu o visse, me virei devagar pra ver se ele ainda estava sentado no meu saco de dormir.

Ele estava. Só que invés de sentado, estava deitado no meu saco de dormir.

_Infeliz._

Saí do rio e fui direto pra barraca. Peguei meu sabonete e voltei pro rio pra terminar de tomar banho. Mas quando cheguei na beira do rio vi que Edward estava dentro da água.

_Infeliz!_

Bufei e voltei pra barraca.

Quem precisa de sabonete?

Me troquei, coloquei uma roupa seca, depois dei só uma lavada de leve no meu biquíni e o estendi. E Edward continuava dentro do rio.

Peguei meu saco de dormir e coloquei dentro da barraca. Deitei em cima do saco de dormir e tirei um cochilo.

.

**3:38 PM**

**.**

Fiquei num estado de _coisa nenhuma_ durante horas.

_Coisa nenhuma_ é quando você nem está dormindo, porque você ouve as pessoas em sua volta, e fica pensando feito uma retardada, mas também não está acordada, porque o tempo às vezes passa rápido demais e às vezes também fica silêncio demais.

Na verdade você até cochila, mas quando acorda tem a nítida certeza de que não dormiu nem um minutinho se quer.

Bom... Estava assim quando Edward entrou na barraca e começou a se trocar.

Eu estava ainda de olhos fechados, por isso ele devia ter achado que eu estava dormindo. Mas assim que ele entrou na barraca saí do saco de dormir e fui pra fora.

Edward se assustou um pouco ao me ver saindo da barraca, mas não falou nada.

Me sentei ao lado do que tinha sobrado da fogueira, até que Edward saiu da barraca e veio até mim.

— Você está certa. — Disse ele num fio de voz.

— Como é?

— Você está certa. Eu estou sendo um idiota.

— Ah é?

— É. Eu só estava pensando em mim. Não deveria ter te beijado minutos atrás...

— Ai meu Deus! Será que você não entendeu nada do que eu disse? — O problema não era o beijo, e sim o fato de ele não conseguir esquecer nem por um minuto o que tinha acontecido.

— Não. Eu entendi sim. Eu sei que o beijo não foi o erro, e sim a conversa de ontem.

— Hun...

— Eu esqueço que você tem sentimentos, e acabo pensando só em mim. Desculpa.

— Hun... Desculpar só por isso?

— O quê?O que mais eu fiz de errado?

— Você não esquece _aquele_ assunto!

— Mas como eu vou esquecer se...

— _Eu_ esqueci.

— Pra você é muito mais fácil!

— Não é não! Eu vi_ aquela vagabunda _saindo de sua casa!

— E eu vi... — Edward ficou vermelho de raiva, mas acabou não falando nada.

Ele então respirou fundo e se sentou ao meu lado.

— Tudo bem, você está certa. Vamos deixar isso pra trás e seguir em frente. Me desculpe se eu não acreditava em você, mas de tanto você encher o saco dizendo que não fez nada eu estou quase acreditando.

— Quase? — Levantei uma sobrancelha.

— Você acredita em mim quando eu digo que nem encostei na Jessica aquele dia?

— Não sei...

— Está vendo!Assim você também não colabora!

— Tá legal, desculpa! Vou tentar acreditar em você.

— Legal. Eu digo o mesmo.

— Legal.

— Desculpe por ter te tratado mal todos esses dias, eu fui um babaca. Me desculpa por ter meio que me aproveitado de você, ficando com você quando queria, e quando não queria te largava de novo. Me desculpa?

— Vou pensar no seu caso.

Edward deu uma gargalhada. Ele achava que eu estava brincando.

Continuei de cara fechada, até que ele se tocou que eu estava falando sério.

— O quê?Você não pode estar falando sério, pode? — Perguntou ele rindo.

Continuei séria.

Edward franziu o cenho enquanto levantava e começava a andar de um lado e pro outro.

— Tá legal. — Disse ele por fim. — O que você quer que eu faça?

— Você que tem que me dizer.

— Como assim?Eu não faço idéia do que você quer!

— Você sabe o que eu quero Edward. É bem simples, é só me provar que está falando sério.

— Te provar? Me humilhar vindo aqui e te pedindo desculpas não é o bastante?

— Não. — Respondi simplesmente.

Edward bufou e voltou pra barraca.

Será que eu tinha estragado tudo?

Bom... Que se dane.

Se ele quiser mesmo ficar comigo, vai ter que comer na minha mão!Já sofri demais na mão dele, tá na hora de virar o jogo!

E se ele não quiser, ótimo. Estou muito bem sozinha.

Bom... Muito bem também não, mas consigo viver assim.

.

**5:35 PM**

**.**

Fiquei do lado de fora da barraca brisando, escrevendo bobagens no meu bloquinho de anotações, brincando com Tico, até que Edward saiu da barraca.

— Melhor a gente pescar pra comer mais tarde. O que você acha?

— Tá legal. Quem pesca?

— Eu pesco e você arranja iscas e limpa os peixes?

— Que tal ao contrário?

— Beleza.

Fomos juntos até o rio, e pescamos por alguns minutos.

— Pode deixar que eu os asso. — Disse Edward pegando os peixes que eu estava levando.

— Okay!

Quando dei as costas a ele soltei um sorriso.

— Não vamos dormir na barraca não, né? — Perguntei.

— Claro que vamos!Nunca se sabe se pode começar a chover, ou um lobo aparecer...

Estava indo até a barraca, mas quando Edward disse aquilo me virei pra ele e franzi o cenho e os lábios.

— O que foi? — Questionou ele sorrindo.

_Aquele _sorriso.

Sorri de volta e entrei na barraca. Deitei em cima do saco de dormir e fiquei esperando os peixes ficarem prontos.

.

**06:10 PM**

**.**

— Bella! Vem comer!

— Estou indo!

Me levantei bem devagar e fui até lá. Edward já tinha colado ketchup em todos os peixes – ketchup era o único tempero que nós tínhamos – e estava me esperando com a lancheira da Alice com os peixes.

Comemos em silêncio tudo, depois fomos deitar, pois já estava começando a anoitecer.

Eu não estava com sono, mas quando deitei dormi quase que na mesma hora.

Acordei morrendo de frio e me sentindo molhada. Me virei pro lado, e quando encostei a mão no chão percebi que estava deitada direto no chão.

Abri os olhos e num pulo fiquei em pé.

Olhei pros lados, mas não conseguia ver nada, estava tudo escuro.

Coloquei a mão no bolso e peguei meu celular. Quando apertei um botão e o visor acendeu que me toquei do que estava acontecendo.

Eu estava exatamente no mesmo lugar de quando tinha me perdido de Edward.

Ai meu Deus... Será... Será que quando bati a cabeça sonhei com tudo o que tinha acontecido?

Será que Edward e eu não estamos ainda juntos?

Não!Mas que droga!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . s2 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Hey meninas...**

**Desculpem se tiver algum erro de ortografia, concordância, ou sei lá. No momento não estou no menor clima de fazer revisão nenhuma, ainda mais nesse capítulo que tem essas musicas tristes... Não quero chorar ainda mais.**

**Então relevem os erros, e relevem o que eu estou escrevendo aqui sobre eu estar mal... Sei que um dia vai passar, mas por enquanto não esta passando...**

**Também não vou responder as reviews, só vou postar mesmo por consideração a vocês...**

**Bom... Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, vou postar o próximo na terça-feira.**

**Bjaaum!**

**E se não for pedir demais, não perguntem o que eu tenho, ok? Ignorem essas considerações finais e se atenham ao capítulo. =/**


	18. Dia 09, parte um

**Dia 09**

**Parte um**

**12:02 AM**

**.**

Acordei com Bella chamando meu nome.

— Edward? Edward!

— Bella?Acorda! — Ela estava se mexendo feito louca pra um lado e pro outro, mas continuava dormindo.

— Não!Por favor!Edward!Onde você está?Não me deixe aqui sozinha!

— Eu não vou te deixar sozinha amor!Calma!É só um sonho!

Bella acordou assustada e se sentou. Peguei a lanterna e acendi.

— Bella? Tudo bem?

— Nossa!Tive um sonho horrível!

— Percebi. Você tava falando, como sempre.

— O que eu disse?

— Você me chamou, disse pra eu não te deixar sozinha.

— Eu sonhei que a gente não tinha se encontrado, que eu ainda estava perdida!

— Calma!Eu estou aqui... — A abracei.

— Ah! Agora que eu sonhei com _você_, você está todo bonitinho pra cima de mim, né? Agora se eu sonho com o _infeliz_ você fica todo bravo!Como se eu pudesse escolher o que sonhar!

— Eita!Calma!Foi mal!

Bella voltou a deitar, eu então desliguei a lanterna e deitei ao seu lado.

— Vai dizer que não está feliz em estar ao meu lado? — Indaguei.

Bella ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, depois acabou cedendo.

— Estou. — Respondeu ela simplesmente. — Mas não muito não.

— Quer que eu te deixe mais feliz então? — Perguntei colocando a mão em sua nuca.

Estávamos deitados virados um pro outro. Me inclinei um pouco mais em sua direção até sentir seu nariz encostando no meu.

— O que você está tentando fazer Edward? — Pergunto ela sem se mexer. — Está tentando me seduzir?

— Por quê?Estou conseguindo?

— Não.

— Droga!

Bella deu uma risada engraçada e deitou de barriga pra cima.

— Posso, pelo menos, dormir abraçado com você? — Pedi.

— Hun... Acho que posso fazer esse esforço.

Coloquei meu saco de dormir mais perto do dela, e passei meu braço em baixo da sua cabeça.

Só quando Bella me deu um sermão que eu fui parar pra pensar no que ela devia estar sentindo em relação a essa confusão toda. Ela tem a certeza que eu a traí, assim como eu também tenho, mas mesmo assim ela me perdoou. E eu nem pedi.

Ela me perdoou porque queria que a gente ficasse bem, e eu, idiota como sempre, nem percebi. Eu só estava pensando em mim, e nem me importava com o que ela estava pensando ou sentindo.

Eu fui mesmo um egoísta. E agora estou pagando o pato por minha idiotice.

Eu ainda a amo, isso é fato. E eu quero ficar com ela, outro fato. O que eu não estava conseguindo era esquecer aquilo que tinha acontecido.

Mas pensando bem, pra que ficar remoendo aquilo? Nada que eu fizesse agora iria mudar o que aconteceu, então o jeito era esquecer. Esquecer e perdoar.

Eu não estava muito acostumado a perdoar, mas estava na hora de aprender.

Bella e eu estávamos perdidos há tantos dias, e todos esses dias tínhamos passado brigando. Será que a gente não percebia que só estava piorando as coisas?

Agora a pergunta que não ia nunca se calar: Até quando eu ia ter que paparicar a Bella? Por que eu a conheço, sei muito bem que é isso que ela quer.

Estava pensando em tudo aquilo quando o sono me venceu e eu acabei dormindo.

.

**6:05 AM**

**.**

Acordei e quando vi que já tinha amanhecido, me levantei e fui pescar.

Pesquei alguns peixes, acendi a fogueira e os assei.

Voltei então pra barraca e me deitei de novo com Bella.

— Bella! Linda!Acorda!

— Hun? O quê? Alice!Vai encher o saco de outro! — Bella se espreguiçou, esfregou os olhos, e só então acordou.

— Bom dia! — Falei lhe dando um beijo no canto da boca.

— Hun... Bom dia... — Ela então bocejou, virou pro outro lado e dormiu de novo.

— Bella!Acorda! — Fiz cócegas nela, que se contorceu toda conforme ria, e só enfim acordou.

— Caramba!Tá muito cedo!Não tá? — Protestou ela.

— Não sei, meu celular acabou a bateria faz alguns dias.

— Sério? — Bella então pegou seu celular, mas ele estava desligado. — Droga!Será que o meu acabou a bateria também?

— Acho que sim.

— Meleca! — Bella pegou sua máquina na mochila e a ligou. Olhando nas configurações da máquina dava pra ver o horário.

— Tá vendo? São 6:30 da madrugada!

— Não seja preguiçosa!Vamos comer.

— Já pescou?

— Já sim.

Bella deu um sorriso engraçado, algo como "estou gostando de ver!" e então se levantou. Fomos juntos até o lado de fora e nos sentamos juntos.

— Onde está aquele seu esquilo hein?Faz tempo que eu não o vejo. — Falei.

— Verdade!Nem sei onde ele está.

Mas foi só falar nele que o bicho apareceu.

— Gracinha!Você tá aqui!Quer um pouco? — Falou Bella estendendo um pouco de peixe pro esquilo.

Dessa vez, invés de a contrariar dizendo pra ela não dar comida pro Tico, dei um pouco do meu peixe pra ele e ainda fiz carinho nele.

Bella estava toda feliz agora.

_Se eu soubesse que era tão fácil agradá-la._

Depois que comemos me aproximei dela pra lhe beijar, mas pra minha surpresa ela virou o rosto.

Fiz uma cara de ponto de interrogação, e ela soltou uma risada.

— Não sou uma garota fácil. — Disse ela mostrando a língua e se levantando.

Bufei derrotado e a segui.

— Tudo bem, porque eu não desisto fácil também. — Falei indo até a barraca com ela. — O que vai fazer?

— Dormir de novo, é claro!

— Sério?

— É!Está muito cedo!

— Se incomoda se eu dormir com você?

— Hun... Tudo bem...

Bella deitou em seu saco de dormir, e eu a abracei deitando ao seu lado.

Menos de vinte minutos depois ela pegou no sono.

Fiquei fazendo carinho em seu rosto, cabelo e ombro. Depois dei beijos no seu ombro, e só aí que fui perceber que ela estava na verdade acordada, pois quando a beijei ela se arrepiou.

— Está acordada? — Perguntei.

Ela não respondeu, mas se entregou ao ficar corada.

— Acho que posso continuar então, pelo visto você está gostando. — Falei sorrindo.

Ela então me encarou e sorriu.

— Se quiser fazer uma massagem também... Nem ligo!

Sorri e assenti.

Bella deitou de barriga pra baixo, e então fiz massagem em suas costas, e só assim ela dormiu.

Me deitei ao seu lado e depois de uns minutos acabei pegando no sono também.

.

**8:05 AM**

**.**

Acordei com Bella se mexendo.

— Bom dia! — Falei ao vê-la me olhando com aqueles olhos chocolate.

— Bom dia! — Disse ela sorrindo.

— Agora está bom pra acordar, ou quer dormir mais um pouco?

— Agora está bom, pelo menos pra mim.

— Pra mim também! O que quer fazer agora?

— Estava pensando se já podíamos voltar a andar.

— Não sei bem, minha perna ainda dói muito.

— Me deixe vê-la.

Bella se sentou ao meu lado e ficou olhando minha perna.

— Você quebrou feio sua perna... O pior é que o osso vai começar a colar torto, e depois vão ter que quebrá-la de novo pra poder colocar no lugar.

— É... Isso vai doer.

— Um pouquinho.

Saímos da barraca, guardamos as coisas na mochila e começamos a caminhar.

— Quer que eu leve sua mochila? — Perguntou Bella a mim.

— Não, tudo bem por aqui.

— Tem certeza?

— Não. — Dei risada. — Quer dizer, minha perna está doendo muito, mas consigo levar a mochila de boa.

— Então tá. Mas Qualquer coisa estou aqui.

— Tá legal!

Estávamos andando no leito do rio, lado a lado, conversando bastante.

.

**10:00 AM**

**.**

— E aí, estou sendo um bom menino? — Perguntei.

— Hun... Até que está...

— E isso quer dizer que já estamos bem um com o outro?

— É... Ainda não. Quem sabe daqui uns dias...

— Dias? Pra que esperar tanto pra me desculpar?

— Bom... Faz três semanas que terminamos... Então quem sabe daqui a mais quatro semanas eu não te perdoe?

Bufei.

Como assim três semanas?Ela estava brincando com a minha cara, né? Por que não é possível!

Ia protestar, mas resolvi ficar quieto. Brigar só ia piorar as coisas.

— Só uma pergunta. — Falou ela parando de andar e me encarando. — Você já conseguiu esquecer _aquilo_ que aconteceu?

Eu não me importava mais com _aquilo, _estava disposto a esquecer contanto que valesse a pena; contanto que ela ficasse comigo.

Lembrei então de uma música e respondi a pergunta dela cantando.

.

**(As Long As You Love Me - Backstreet Boys)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/xYsaJ)**

**.**

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
**(Embora a solidão sempre tenha sido minha amiga)**

I'm leaving my life in your hands  
**(Estou deixando minha vida em suas mãos)**

People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
**(As pessoas dizem que eu sou louco e cego)**

Risking it all in a glance  
**(Arriscando tudo num piscar de olhos)**

And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
**(Como você me cegou ainda é um mistério)**

I can't get you out of my head  
**(Eu não consigo te tirar da cabeça)**

Don't care what is written in your history  
**(Não importa o que está escrito na sua história)**

As long as you're here with me  
**(De****sde que você esteja aqui comigo)**

.

I don't care who you are  
**(Eu não me importo com quem você é)**

Where you're from  
**(De onde você veio)**

What you did  
**(O que você fez)**

As long as you love me  
**(Contanto que você me ame)**

.

Who you are  
**(Quem é você)**

Where you're from  
**(De onde você veio)**

Don't care what you did  
**(Não importa o que você fez)**

As long as you love me  
**(Contanto que você me ame)**

.

Bella ficou me encarando enquanto eu cantava, estava sorrindo de um jeito que fazia tempo que eu não via.

Depois que terminei ela continuou me encarando, mas então fechou a cara.

— A música é linda, mas... Você estava apenas cantando, ou estava usando a música pra responder o que eu perguntei ?  
— A segunda opção é claro!

— Hun... Já disse que sua voz é linda?

— Não. Mas eu sei que é. — Brinquei.

Bella deu uma gargalhada.

— Exibido!

— Eu estou brincando! Você gosta da minha voz?

— Ela é linda. Amo ouvir você cantando!

— Mesmo?Ótimo saber! Quer um show particular?

— Adoraria!

Achei que ela estava brincando, mas quando ela tirou a mochila das costas e se sentou percebi que estava falando sério.

— Quer mesmo? — Indaguei.

— Claro!

Larguei a mochila no chão e fiquei pensando em que música ia cantar.

Tinha que ser uma legal, mas que tivesse uma mensagem. Aliás, _A_ mensagem.

Depois de pensar uns segundos achei na minha mente uma bem legal.

— Essa música é pra você. — Falei mandando um beijo pra ela.

Fingi estar segurando um microfone e comecei a cantar.

.

**(You and me – Plain White T's)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/wmLDd)**

**.**

You and me, we like the same kind of music  
**(Você e eu, nós gostamos do mesmo tipo de música)**

That's why we, make a good you and me  
**(É por isso que nós, formamos um bom 'você e eu')**

We got style, baby we know how to use it  
**(Nós temos estilo, baby nós sabemos como usá-lo)**

That's why we, make a good you and me  
**(É por isso que nós, formamos um bom 'você e eu')**

**.**

You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
**(Você sabe o que eu vou dizer antes que minha boca sequer faça um som)**

And that's why we make a good you and me  
**(E é por isso que nós formamos um bom 'você e eu')**

**.**

You and me, we couldn't stand being normal  
**(Você e eu, não aguentaríamos ser normais)**

That's why we, make a good you and me  
**(É por isso que nós, formamos um bom 'você e eu')**

We both laugh, at the most random situations  
**(Nós dois rimos, das situações mais estranhas)**

That's the key, baby don't you agree?  
**(Essa é a chave, baby você não concorda?)**

.

You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
**(Você sabe o que eu vou dizer antes que minha boca sequer faça um som)**

And that's why we make a good you and me  
**(E é por isso que nós formamos um bom 'você e eu')**

I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling  
**(****Eu sei pelo som da sua respiração exatamente o que você está sentindo)**

This is why we make a good you and me  
**(É por isso que nós, formamos um bom 'você e eu')**

Make a good you and me  
**(Formamos um bom 'você e eu')**

Make a good you and me  
**(Formamos um bom 'você e eu')**

You and me  
**(Você e eu)**

.

Ah ah ah

You and me, all we need is each other  
**(Você e eu, tudo que precisamos é um do outro)**

That's why we, make a good you and me  
**(É por isso que nós, formamos um bom 'você e eu')**

.

Bella estava sorrindo pra mim enquanto eu cantava, me encarando com aqueles olhos chocolate que estavam brilhando mais que o normal.

Quando acabei de cantar ela se levantou e começou a bater palmas.

— Linda essa música! — Disse ela colocando a mochila nos ombros. — Mas você acha mesmo que formamos um bom 'você e eu'? — Ela então voltou a andar.

Coloquei também a mochila nas costas e a segui.

— Claro! Por que não? — Questionei.

— Não sei... Não sei se vamos confiar um no outro, sabe? E não quero voltar com uma coisa que sei que não vai dar certo. Entende?

— Entendo... E não entendo. Quer dizer... Pra mim o que passou, passou e está sendo a cada dia mais esquecido. E caramba, eu te amo e quero passar o resto dos meus dias com você, e pra isso eu vou ter que confiar em você! Há uns dias atrás eu nem queria ver a sua cara, queria te esquecer e fingir que você não existia. Na minha cabeça eu ia conseguir te esquecer... Como se fosse fácil...

"Mas agora eu decidi e reconheci que eu não vou conseguir viver sem você do meu lado!Eu fiquei um dia perdido de você e só de pensar em te perder pra sempre eu surtei!"

Bella deu risada do que eu disse e abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas eu fui mais rápido e continuei falando.

— Eu te conheço, sei seus gostos, sei quando está chateada só de olhar pra você... A gente passou tanto tempo juntos e jogamos pro alto por causa de uma briga idiota! Tudo bem que tiveram motivos, mas mesmo assim! Eu não deveria ter deixado você sair de casa daquele jeito, a gente devia ter conversado...

— Pois é! E eu tentei conversar com você todos esses dias, e você não quis!

— Eu sei, me desculpa. É que isso me magoava demais cada vez que eu lembrava. Mas se você quiser conversar agora...

— Não, agora não.

— Tudo bem.

Ficamos caminhando em silêncio por uns minutos.

— Mas Bella... — Continuei. — Eu não quero, e não _vou ser _aquele cara idiota e grosso que você viu nesses últimos dias. Eu te prometo! Todas as vezes que algum problema surgir eu vou o enfrentar com calma, não vou me deixar levar pela raiva.

— Hun... Mas você confia em mim?

Não hesitei em responder.

— Confio.

— Confia mesmo? Mesmo sabendo, quer dizer, _achando_ que eu o traí?

— Como eu já disse... Eu quero ficar com você, independente do que aconteceu. Tenho certeza que se você também quiser ficar comigo isso não vai se repetir... — Bella franziu o cenho. — Quer dizer, isso não vai _acontecer_.

— Sabe o que é mais estranho? Você não acredita em mim quando eu digo que não te trai, mas me perdoa por ter te traído. Quer dizer, você faz o mais difícil!

— Acho que isso quer dizer que eu te amo demais...

Bella acabou soltando um sorriso, um meio chocho, mas ainda assim um sorriso lindo.

.

**12:20 PM  
.**

— Vamos parar pra comer? — Questionei. — Já estou com fome.

— Eu também estou. Quem pesca?

— Pode deixar comigo.

— Mas antes queria dar um mergulho. Posso?

— Claro. Posso ir junto?

Bella deu um sorriso pra mim, deu as costas e ia indo mata a dentro pra se trocar.

— Você não me respondeu. — Falei indo atrás dela e a abraçando por trás. — Posso ir com você? — Questionei em seu ouvido.

Bella virou o rosto pra mim, e ficou me encarando.

— Tá... Mas você ainda acha que vai conseguir me seduzir? — Perguntou ela rindo.

— Tenho certeza que sim! — Falei sorrindo.

Sua boca estava tão perto da minha que fui obrigado a lhe beijar. Foi só um selinho, mas mesmo assim... Beijar a Bella sempre era maravilhosamente bom.

Bella sorriu e foi se trocar. Fui pro lado oposto de onde ela estava indo, tirei o short jeans que estava usando e coloquei um de tectel, tirei a blusa e o tênis e fiquei esperando Bella.

Ela então apareceu com aquele biquíni branco e os cabelos soltos.

— O Ultimo a chegar é a mulher do padre! — Disse ela correndo na minha frente.

Nem me mexi. Como se eu pudesse correr.

Bella se jogou na água e eu fui indo até o rio devagar.

Entrei no rio e minha perna começou a doer muito, mas deixei a dor de lado, assim como estava fazendo durante os últimos dias.

— Tudo bem aí? — Perguntou Bella se aproximando de mim.

— Na verdade não.

— O que você tem?

— Você está muito longe de mim. — Falei a puxando pra mais perto.

Bella soltou um sorriso e deixou que eu a trouxesse pra mais perto de mim.

— Edward Cullen... O que pensa que está fazendo? — Indagou ela sorrindo.

Nossos corpos estavam agora colados um no outro.

— Nada... — Falei enroscando meus dedos em seu cabelos e beijando seu ombro.

— Edward! — Disse ela me empurrando pra longe.

Vi em seu rosto que ela não estava brava com o que eu estava fazendo, só dando uma de difícil. Por isso a segurei no lugar e não a deixei se afastar de mim.

— A culpa é toda sua! — Falei colando de novo nossos corpos. — Eu confesso, você é a melhor coisa na minha vida! — Cantarolei um trecho de uma música.

Bella deu uma gargalhada de satisfação.

— Conheço essa música. — Disse ela me encarando e sorrindo.

— Conhece é?

Comecei então a cantar a música.

.

**(If It's love – Train)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/cgSJS)**

**.**

My feet have been on the floor  
**(Meus pés tem estado no chão)**

Flat like an idle Singer  
**(Plano como um cantor ocioso)**

Remember winger  
**(Lembre-se do extremo)**

I digress  
**(Eu divago)**

_I confess you are the best thing in my life_

**(Eu confesso, você é a melhor coisa na minha vida)**

.

But I'm afraid when I hear stories  
**(Mas eu tenho medo quando ouço histórias)**

About a husband and wife  
**(Sobre marido e mulher)**

There's no happy endings  
**(Não há finais felizes)**

No Henry Lee  
**(Nenhum Henry Lee)**

But you are the greatest thing about me  
**(Mas você é a melhor coisa sobre mim)**

.

If it's love  
**(Se é amor)**

And we decide that it's forever  
**(E nós decidimos que é para sempre)**

No one else could do it better  
**(Ninguém mais poderia fazer isso melhor)**

If it's love  
**(Se é amor)**

And we're two birds of a feather  
**(E nós somos dois pássaros de uma pena)**

Then the rest is just whenever  
**(Então, o resto é só quando)**

And if I'm addicted to loving you  
**(E se eu sou viciado em amar você)**

And you're addicted to my love too  
**(E você é viciado em meu amor também)**

We can be them two birds of a feather  
**(Nós podemos ser os dois pássaros de uma pena)**

That flock together  
**(Que voam juntos em bando)**

Love, love  
**(Amor, amor)**

Got to have something to keep us together  
**(Tem que ter algo para nos manter juntos)**

Love, Love  
**(Amor, amor)**

That's enough for me  
**(Isso é suficiente para mim)**

.

— Está vendo? — Falei. — Ninguém mais poderia fazer melhor se decidirmos que é pra sempre.

— Mas eu tenho medo quando ouço histórias sobre marido e mulher, não há finais felizes... — Continuou ela transcrevendo a música.

— Mas você é a melhor coisa sobre mim!

Demos risada juntos. A puxei ainda pra mais perto e a beijei.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . s2. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Hey meninas!**

**Tenho uma notícia não muito boa pra contar pra vocês...**

**A partir de hoje vou começar a postar ****uma vez por semana****...**

**Motivo: To muito sem tempo de escrever, e se continuar postando nesse ritmo em breve vou ficar sem capítulo pra postar e vou começar a atrasar muito.**

**Não vou responder as reviews desse capítulo também, mas espero que vocês não fiquem bravas comigo por causa disso...**

**Eu leio SEMPRE TODAS AS REVIEWS e amo cada uma delas!**

**Se não fossem pessoas tipo a ****Vanessa Dark****, Isa Stream, ****Bah Kika****, Ana Krol, ****Gui,**** Raphaella Paiva, ****Kah Reche****, tainatamandua****, Lize G****, tata. Fernandes, ****Sylvie Louvain****, e ****tantas outras**** que estão sempre me mandando reviews lindas, provavelmente uma hora dessas eu já teria desistido de terminar a história.**

**Não sei se vocês sabem, bom, é óbvio que não sabem, essa fic era meio que inspirado no meu namorado... Quer dizer, agora ****ex.**

**E sim, esse é o motivo de eu estar tão pra baixo... Se bem que aos poucos eu estou me recuperando, só é meio (totalmente) horrível ver casais e ler e ****escrever**** coisas melosas, por isso estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade em continuar escrevendo.**

**Mas por consideração a vocês, leitoras lindas, não vou parar de escrever, okay?**

**Beijão pra todas!**

**E por favor, não parem de mandar reviews, tá? Por que é só isso que me anima a continuar escrevendo... ^^**

**Amo vocês!**

**S2**


	19. Dia 09, parte dois

**Dia 09**

**Parte dois**

**01:40 PM**

.

— Calma lá Senhor Edward Cullen. — Falei me esquivando dele.

— Que foi?Não gostou? — Perguntou ele sorrindo.

Como se tivesse como não gostar dele! Mesmo ele sendo o cara mais mala do mundo, ele era lindo de morrer! E agora que estava, como diria ele mesmo, sendo um _bom menino_, ele estava totalmente irresistível.

— Não. — Menti na cara de pau. — Tá tudo indo muito rápido.

— A gente pode ir devagar então. — Disse ele me dando apenas selinhos.

— Não... O problema não é a velocidade do beijo, e sim a velocidade com que voltamos ao "normal".

— E isso é ruim? Não era você que não queria parar de brigar e tudo?

— Sim... Mas eu não queria voltar com você agora.

Edward engoliu seco. Eu engoli seco. Não era bem aquilo que eu queria dizer.

— Quer dizer... — Tentei consertar, mas era tarde.

— Já entendi... Você não me quer. — Disse ele me soltando e se afastando de mim.

— Não Edward, não é isso. É que eu não quero pular de cabeça de novo, porque tenho medo de me decepcionar, entende? Não sei se agüentaria sofrer novamente.

Eu sei que estava exagerando um pouco, afinal Edward já tinha dito que não me magoaria de novo, que não seria mais aquele grosso que estava sendo uns dias atrás. Mas um pouco do meu exagero era de propósito, eu queria que ele sofresse um pouquinho pra ver como era _bom_.

— Tudo bem Bella. — Disse ele passando a mão no meu cabelo. — Me desculpe se eu não consigo parar de te amar...

— Mas eu não quero que você pare de me amar... Só quero que você dê um tempo pra eu poder colocar a cabeça no lugar...

— Tudo bem...

Ele então se aproximou de mim e começou a cantar.

.

**(Still loving you – Scorpions)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/bHXNn)**

.

Time, it needs time

**(Tempo, é preciso de tempo)**

To win back your love again

**(Para reconquistar seu amor)**

I will be there, I will be there

**(Eu estarei lá, Eu estarei lá)**

Love, only love

**(O amor, apenas o amor)**

Can bring back your love someday

**(Pode algum dia trazer de volta seu amor)**

I will be there, I will be there

**(Eu estarei lá, Eu estarei lá)**

.

Comecei a rir sem parar. Edward estava imitando o cantor original, cantando com uma voz nasalizada e tremula, com um sotaque horrível, e fazendo uma careta engraçada.

Mas apesar da música, e da imitação de Edward serem totalmente bizarras, a letra da música era bonita.

.

Fight, babe, I'll fight

(Lutar, querida, eu lutarei)

To win back your love again

(Para reconquistar seu amor)

I will be there, I will be there

**(Eu estarei lá, Eu estarei lá)**

Love, only love

(**O amor, apenas o amor)**

Can break down the wall someday

(**Pode algum dia quebrar a parede)**

I will be there, I will be there

**(Eu estarei lá, Eu estarei lá)**

.

If we'd go again

**(Se nós percorremos novamente)**

All the way from the start

**(Todo o caminho, desde o início)**

I would try to change

**(Eu poderia tentar mudar)**

The things that killed our love

**(As coisas que mataram o nosso amor)**

Your pride has built a wall, so strong

**(Seu orgulho construiu uma barreira, tão forte)**

That I can't get through

**(Que não consigo atravessar)**

Is there really no chance

**(Não existe realmente nenhuma chance)**

To start once again?

**(Para recomeçarmos novamente?)**

I'm loving you

**(Eu continuo te amando)**

.

Try, baby try

**(Tente, querida, tente)**

To trust in my love again

**(Acreditar no meu amor novamente)**

I will be there, I will be there

**(Eu estarei lá, Eu estarei lá)**

Love, our love

**(O amor, nosso amor)**

Just shouldn't be thrown away

**(Não deveria ser simplesmente jogado fora.)**

I will be there, I will be there

**(Eu estarei lá, Eu estarei lá)**

.

— Que isso? — Falei rindo. — Virou o Bumblebee do transformers?

— Por quê?

— Ele que fica cantando em vez de falar...

— Ah... Estou musical hoje, não?

— Demais!

— Isso é um reclamação?

— Não!É engraçado... Sem contar que sua voz é linda!

— Só minha voz?

Mostrei a língua. Eu não ia responder.

Me joguei pra trás e nadei de costas pra longe dele.

Edward aproveitou pra nadar um pouco e mergulhar.

Mergulhei um pouquinho também e quando voltei a superfície não vi Edward. Olhei pra todos os lados e nada dele.

Até que de repente senti alguém beliscando minha coxa.

— Ai! — Gritei com o susto.

Minha garganta arranhou. Minha voz ainda não estava totalmente boa ainda.

Edward então surgiu bem na minha frente, e quando ficou em pé cuspiu água no meu rosto.

— Seu filho da mãe! — Protestei.

Voei em cima de seu pescoço, mas ele nem se mexeu.

— Se eu deixar você me bater eu ganho um beijo? — Perguntou ele sorrindo.

— Não! — Mostrei a língua.

Edward, como tinha feito uma outra vez, mordeu minha língua.

— Já disse pra você não mostrar essa língua pra mim. — Disse ele sorrindo.

Edward andou um pouco pra trás, até que encontrou uma pedra pequena e se sentou em cima dela. Ainda estava tentando puxar minha língua de volta quando ele me puxou e fez com que eu me sentasse em seu colo.

Ia protestar, mas quando abri a boca Edward começou a me beijar. Eu até tentei resistir, mas era impossível.

Estávamos nos beijando loucamente quando Edward começou a beijar meu ombro.

— Eu te amo sua linda. — Disse ele com um sorriso na voz.

E essa foi a minha deixa.

— Azar o seu! — Pulei do colo dele e mostrei a língua de novo.

Dei graças a Deus por ele ter aberto a boca, pois não ia conseguir parar de beijá-lo sozinha.

Edward franziu o cenho e eu sorri.

Pisquei pra ele e saí da água. Fui até a margem e peguei o sabonete que tinha deixado.

Comecei a me ensaboar, até que Edward veio até mim e me abraçou por trás.

— Empresta o sabonete? — Perguntou ele no meu ouvido.

— Mas você não desiste nunca criança? — Falei me virando pra ele.

— Não mesmo. — Disse ele sorrindo.

Entreguei o sabonete e sai da água. Fui até a barraca e me troquei, depois levei o biquíni até o rio, o lavei e o estendi numa arvore.

Edward estava sentado numa pedra pescando.

— Já pegou algum? — Perguntei.

— Dois pequenos.

— Acho que vou deitar um pouco. Me chama quando terminar de pescar?

— Assim que eles estiverem assados eu te chamo.

— Okay.

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha, peguei o saco de dormir e o estendi na sombra perto da barraca.

Estava deitada quando senti algo peludo na minha perna. Abri os olhos e vi que era o Tico.

— Gracinha!Como você anda!Tá sempre vindo com a gente!

Tico estava todo frenético correndo pra um lado e pro outro. Deixei ele brincando e voltei a deitar.

Fiquei pensando em Edward. Ele estava tão fofo!Será que eu estava sendo muito má com ele?Será que não era melhor voltar a tratá-lo normal...? Ou será que ele tinha que sofrer um pouco mais?  
Resolvi então fazê-lo sofrer só até o final da tarde, quando fossemos dormir eu voltaria a o tratar normal.  
Me sentei no saco de dormir e o vi sentado no rio pescando. Resolvi o ajudar.  
Levantei de lá e comecei a buscar gravetos pra acender a fogueira. Enquanto isso fiquei cantando.

**(My number one – Paramore)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/ig9S4)**

**.**

You're my number one

**(Você é meu número um)**

You're my golden star

**(Você é minha estrela dourada)**

I look at earth from here

**(Eu ****olho a terra daqui)**

Still you don't seem so far

**(Não lhe parece tão longe?)**

But you will never know (you will never know)

**(Mas você nunca vai saber(você nunca vai saber))**

Oh you will never know

**(Oh você nunca vai saber)**

**.**

Oh oh oh oh oOoh oh oh

Oh I will never admit that I

**(Oh Eu nunca vou admitir que eu)**

Oh oh oh oh oOoh oh oh

Oh I will never admit that I

**(Oh Eu nunca vou admitir que eu)**

Oh oh oh oh oOoh oh oh

Oh I will never admit that I

**(Oh Eu nunca vou admitir que eu)**

Oh oh oh oh oOoh oh oh

.

Do you think of me?

**(Você pensa em mim?)**

And do you Wonder?

**(Se importa comigo?)**

If we could ever be

**(Se nós pudéssemos)**

We're dying under

**(voltar atrás)**

.

Because we will never know (we will never know)

**(Por que nós nunca vamos saber(nós nunca vamos saber))**

Until I see you show through

**(Até eu ver você mostrar de verdade)**

.

Oh oh oh oh oOoh oh oh

Oh I will never admit that I

**(Oh Eu nunca vou admitir que eu)**

Oh oh oh oh oOoh oh oh

Oh I will never admit that I

**(Oh Eu nunca vou admitir que eu)**

Oh oh oh oh oOoh oh oh

Oh I will never admit that I

**(Oh Eu nunca vou admitir que eu)**

Oh oh oh oh oOoh oh oh

I…

**(Eu...)**

Oh oh oh oh oOoh oh oh

And I love

**(E eu amo)**

Oh oh oh oh oOoh oh oh

I love

**(E eu amo)**

Oh oh oh oh oOoh oh oh

I love you

**(Eu amo você)**

Estava que nem uma doida cantando a musica e fazendo uma dancinha tosca nos "Oh oh oh" enquanto pegava madeira, até que vi Edward parado, com a lancheira da Alice cheia de peixes, me encarando com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Parei de cantar na mesma hora. Edward começou a rir sem parar, enquanto eu sentia minhas maçãs do rosto queimarem.

— Pode continuar. — Incentivou ele.

— Quem sabe outro dia...

Levei os gravetos até perto da barraca, Edward os arrumou e acendeu a fogueira.

Entrei na barraca e peguei na minha mochila a máquina. Tirei uma foto de Edward colocando os peixes pra assar, do jeito que só ele sabia fazer, sempre no canto da fogueira onde tinha mais brasas.

Tirei uma foto minha, pra ver como eu estava, mas quando fui ver a foto a máquina acabou a pilha. Fiquei com preguiça de entrar na barraca e trocar, então continuei sentada perto da fogueira.

— Bem passado ou mal passado? — Perguntou Edward a mim.

— Ao ponto.

— Sim senhora!

.

**3:45 PM**

.

O peixe enfim estava pronto.

— Tá pronto! — Disse Edward vindo até mim.

— Opa!Estou morrendo de fome!

Edward se sentou ao meu lado.

— Caramba... Amanhã vai fazer dez dias que estamos perdidos!

— Nossa, é mesmo!

— Eu estou tão preocupada com a Alice... Com o Jasper... Com a minha mãe... Comigo mesma!Será que nunca vamos sair daqui?

— Claro que vamos Bella!

— Eu não aguento mais comer peixe... Não aguento mais barraca...

— Não _me_ aguenta mais também? — Perguntou Edward com um meio sorriso.

— Também não! Não te coloquei na lista porque achei que era obvio.

Edward deu um sorriso torto.

— Você não me engana. — Disse ele me dando um beijo no canto da boca. — Seus olhos me dizem o que você realmente sente, e é o contrário do que sua boca fala.

Ele então começou a cantar pra mim a milímetros da minha boca.

.

**(When you say nothing at all –**** Ronan Keating)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/2tPV1)**

**.**

The smile on your face

**(O sorriso no seu rosto)**

Lets me know that you need me

**(Me faz saber que você precisa de mim)**

There's a truth in your eyes

**(Existe uma verdade nos teus olhos)**

Saying you'll never leave me

**(Dizendo que você nunca vai me deixar)**

The touch of your hand

**(O toque da tua mão)**

Says you'll catch me wherever I fall

**(Me diz que você vai me segurar onde quer que eu caia)**

You say it best when you say nothing at all

**(Você diz isso melhor quando você não diz nada)**

_._

Fiquei extasiada com ele cantando, mas tentei disfarçar ao máximo, de modo que assim que ele terminou peguei um peixe da lancheira.

— Vamos comer? — Falei sem graça.

Edward sorriu e começou a comer comigo.

.

**05:20 PM**

.

Tínhamos comido, e já estávamos na barraca preparados pra dormir.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — Falei. — Acho que já passou da hora de ficarmos juntos.

Esperei Edward vir até mim e me abraçar, ou então soltar uma risada, qualquer coisa, mas o silencio continuou.

Olhei pra Edward e ele estava de boca aberta babando no saco de dormir.

Passei a mão de leve no seu rosto e ele deu um pulo.

— Nossa!Calma! — Falei rindo. — Só encostei em você!

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?Cara!Que susto!

— Desculpa, não tive a intenção!

— Tudo bem. — Ele voltou a deitar e ficou me encarando. — Você disse que encostou em mim... Se não era pra me acordar...?

— Só acariciei seu rosto.

— Hun...

E aí aquela coragem toda de "me declarar" foi por água a baixo.

— Você falou alguma coisa? — Perguntou ele. — Antes de me acordar.

— Falei... Por quê?

— Acho que ouvi...

— É...?

— Aham. Você não disse "Quero que você morra"?

Dei um gargalhada.

— Claro que não!

— Ah bom... O que disse então?

— Na verdade eu disse "Quero que você morra lentamente com um espinho de peixe na garganta".

— Nossa!

— Brincadeira!Eu só... Só disse que...

— Que me ama e que quer ficar comigo pra sempre?

— Mais ou menos isso. — Corei ao admitir.

Edward ficou me encarando esperando que eu dissesse que era mentira, mas como continuei de boca fechada ele se tocou que eu estava falando sério.

Ele então veio pra mais perto de mim e colocou a mão no meu queixo.

— Eu também te amo! — E então depositou um beijo em meus lábios.

Correspondi o beijo, mas Edward o interrompeu.

— Só uma pergunta. Estamos bem agora?

— É.

— Assim, do nada?

— Aham.

— Ah... Que bom!Já estava na hora!

Dei risada e o puxei pra mais um beijo.

— Mas espera... — Falou ele se afastando de novo. — Por que decidiu do nada que agora estávamos bem?

— Na verdade já tinha decidido antes.

— Ah... Então a sua _birrazinha_ tinha prazo de validade?

— Mais ou menos isso...

— Ah... Que bom que passou... Agora admita.

— O quê?

— Que você não vive sem mim!

— Blá. Eu não vivo sem você!

Edward então me puxou e me beijou, mas dessa vez sem interrupção pra perguntas.

Ficamos agarradinhos o final da tarde inteira, e um pouco da noite. Até que o sono nos venceu e a gente acabou dormindo.

.

**11:50 PM**

.

Acordei assustada. Nem tinha tido pesadelo nenhum, mas mesmo assim acordei num pulo.

Me espreguicei e olhei pra Edward. Ele estava dormindo bem tranqüilamente.

Ia fazer um carinho em seu rosto, mas como não queria acordá-lo, preferi guardar o carinho pra mais tarde.

Fechei os olhos, mas parecia que eu não ia conseguir dormir tão cedo de novo.

Comecei a procurar o que fazer, vasculhei minha mochila, acendi a lanterna e peguei a máquina. Coloquei pilhas nova e a liguei. Fiquei então vendo as fotos que tinha tirado, do pessoal do ônibus, de Edward colocando água no squeeze, algumas minhas, uma do Tico, até que vi um vídeo. Dei play.

"_Olá! Me chamo Edward Cullen e estou aqui pra dizer como tem sido nossos dias de peregrinos... O primeiro dia foi bem cansativo, mas a partir do segundo a gente foi meio que se acostumando com a rotina de andar o dia inteiro e comer pouco. Por sorte a Bella sabia pescar, o que está nos ajudando muito... Em falar nisso, estamos perdidos um do outro..."._

"_E por mais que eu tente não me importar, fingir que está tudo bem, eu não consigo. Eu estou sentindo muita falta dela, tanto que nem estou conseguindo dormir!É sério, sei que é muita boiolice da minha parte, mas fazer o quê...?"_

"_Queria dizer que sinto muito por tê-la tratado mal todos esses dias... Eu tinha a ilusão de que a tratando mal assim eu ia conseguir deixar de amá-la. A Bella é toda insuportavelzinha quando quer, adora me tirar do sério, vive fazendo pirraça, é teimosa feito uma mula... Mas eu não posso negar que ainda a amo... Muito. Mesmo depois de tudo..."_

"_Mas isso eu nunca vou dizer a ela... Mesmo porque eu sei que ela esta muito melhor sem mim... Pelo menos é o que parece... Mas agora a única coisa que eu queria é encontrá-la, só isso."_

Meus olhos se encheram de água ao ver o vídeo. Como ele conseguia ser tão fofo até quando não queria?

Coloquei pro lado e tinha outro vídeo.

"_Eu só queria dizer que... Ah... nada! Bosta!Por que eu fui ver aquele vídeo!"_

Hãn? Como assim? Que vídeo que ele estava falando?

Coloquei pro lado e tinha ainda outro vídeo.

"_Só queria cantar uma música pra você Bella."_

E aí ele começou a cantar uma música linda, que fez derrubar algumas lágrimas.

Mas o que ele tinha dito ainda não tinha saído da minha cabeça. Voltei no vídeo anterior e dei play.

"_Eu só queria dizer que... Ah... nada! Bosta!Por que eu fui ver aquele vídeo!"_

Que droga de vídeo é esse?

Ia esperar o dia seguinte pra perguntar pra Edward, mas sabia que não ia conseguir dormir com aquela curiosidade.

Passei a mão de leve no rosto de Edward e ele então acordou.

— Hun? Bom dia. — Disse ele esfregando os olhos.

— Edward. Que merda de vídeo é esse? — Esbravejei.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **s2 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

**Heey suas lindas!**

**Aki estou eu de volta!**

**Queria agradecer imensamente as reviews lindas, e as palavras de carinho... Amo vocês demais!**

**E ah... VOLTEI COM MEU NAMORADO!**

**Todo mundo dizendo no três...**

**1...**

**2...**

**3...**

**VIVA!**

**Shuahsauhs**

**Ainda bem, porque sério... Eu simplesmente não estava conseguindo escrever nada!**

**Rsrsrs**

**ferpbiagi :**** Sim!Já no próximo capítulo vai saber de tudo! =D**

**Raphaella Paiva :**** Que bom que está gostando da capítulo sua linda! Prometo que de agora em diante vou responder todas as reviews!rsrs**

**Bah Kika :**** =D Eu pretendo postar toda semana, sem falta!E se seu estiver de bom humor, mais de uma vez por semana!**

**FehCullen :**** Pior q nessa uma semana q ficamos separados eu naum sai pra lugar nenhum... Mas no fim deu td certo... rs Que bom que está gostando da fic! *-***

**Kah Reche :**** O Edward é um lindo!rsrs... Já o "meu Edward" é um sem vergonha que eu amo demais...rsrs**

**tainatamandua :**** Não iria desistir da fic, só ia postar com bem menos frequencia... hehe... Mas agora vou postar toda semana bunitinho!rs**

**Na Cullen :**** Está gostando das musicas na fic? Que bom! Fiquei com medo de ser meio exagerado a quantidade de musica...rs**

**tata. fernandes :**** hasuhaushs Esquilo não é carnivoro não! MAs é um tipo de bicho que como o que estiver no alcance dele, e como a Bella dava peixe pra ele, ele comia... Mas não é natural de um esquilo comer peixe não...rsrs**

**Camila : ****asushuahsuahs Na verdade a gnt voltou depois de uma semana! rsrs E sim, as coisas melhoraram muito! *-***

**pollyanna cullem :**** Que bom que está gostando! Postando!**

**Isa Stream :**** Esses dois são uma figura! Revesamento de mulice... ahsuahsua... Saudades de vc tbm linda... Mas em breve nos veremos, e se Deus quiser, jah vou estar "iluminada" =D**

**Raffa : ****Obrigada Raffa! Que bom que gosta do jeito que eu escrevo, e q bom q está aki!rsrs... Aliás, graças a você que minha coelhinha que eu ganhei de natal se chama "Bunny" suhasus **

**Juh Toniello : ****Não desanimarei!E continue sempre por aqui, viu? =D**

**Sylvie Louvain :**** Oun! Obrigada flor!**

**Vanessa Dark :**** Agora sim eles vão voltar de verdade, no próximo dia eles vão conversar e se entender...**

**.**

**Obrigada de novo por todo o carinho, e todas as reviews!**

**Suas lindaaas!**

**S2**


	20. Enquanto isso 3

**Enquanto isso...**

**Dia 7**

**Ônibus um**

**.**

Jasper acordou de manhã e ao olhar pro lado não viu Alice.

Ele então ficou desesperado e começou a procurá-la por todo o ônibus, mas não conseguiu a achar.

— Jacob?Você viu a Alice? —Indagou ele a Jacob, que estava deitado em um dos bancos.

— Vi. Ela está lá fora.

— Lá fora?Sozinha?

— Ela estava passando mal, estava com falta de ar...

— E você a deixou sozinha?

— Ué?O que queria que eu fizesse?

— Se você não tem a capacidade ajudá-la, pelo menos me chamasse! Seu imbecil!

Jasper saiu correndo pra fora do ônibus, mas nem precisou procurar muito pra achá-la, pois ela estava sentada na porta do ônibus.

— Allie!Você está bem? — Indagou ele a abraçando.

— Agora estou. — Disse ela respirando bem devagar.

— Por que você não me chamou?

— Não queria incomodar, e era só um enjôo de nada.

— Mas você tinha que ter me chamado! — Protestou ele. — Se acontecer alguma coisa com você eu nem sei o que faço!

— Calma Jazz... Não foi nada, okay? Vamos voltar pra dentro?

Os dois foram juntos pro ônibus. Mais tarde os garotos foram pescar, enquanto as garotas ajudavam quem não conseguia se mexer sozinho.

— Caramba... Já faz uma semana que estamos perdidos! — Falou Alice a Jasper enquanto eles comiam os peixes do lado de fora do ônibus.

— Uma semana e até agora nada de aviões... — Respondeu Jasper.

— Eu estou tão preocupada com a Bella e o Edward!Será possível que em uma semana eles não acharam nada nem ninguém?Será que eles estão bem?

— Claro que estão Allie!Como se existissem pessoas mais teimosas que aqueles dois. Eles não vão desistir tão fácil.

— Bom... Isso é verdade... Mas mesmo assim...

— Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver...

— Vai sim! Vamos ser encontrados, depois vamos casar, cuidar da nossa filha...

Jasper engoliu seco. Ele ainda não tinha parado pra pensar nisso.

— O que foi? — Perguntou Alice ao ver a expressão de Jasper. — Falei alguma coisa que não gostou?

— Ah Allie... É só que eu... Estou meio assustado com a velocidade que as coisas estão indo.

— Como assim?

— Eu tenho dezenove anos e já vou ser pai! Eu... Eu não consigo me imaginar casando agora... É como se isso fosse, sei lá, antinatural... Você entende?

— E o que pretende fazer em relação a isso?

— Não sei... Quer dizer, nós vamos continuar juntos, é claro, vamos cuidar do nosso bebê. Tudo que você precisar eu vou te dar, mas não sei se é a hora de casar.

— Mas o que eu preciso é de você ao meu lado!

— E eu vou estar! Mas eu só não quero perder toda a minha juventude por uma besteira...

— BESTEIRA? Você está chamando nosso filho de besteira?

— Não!Claro que não! Besteira foi o que fizemos... Quer dizer, o que você fez... Você não podia ter vacilado com as pílulas!

— Agora a culpa é só minha? Se você não tivesse feito o _serviço completo_ nada disso teria acontecido!

Alice estava muito nervosa, então se levantou de onde estava e foi pra dentro do ônibus.

— Alice!Volta aqui. — Pediu ele. Mas ela nem deu ouvidos, entrou no ônibus e desabou a chorar.

Jasper achou melhor deixá-la sozinha por um tempo pra ver se ela se acalmava.

.

**Dia 07**

**Forks**

**.**

Reneé já não comia mais, nem falava, só ficava sentada o dia inteiro no sofá.

Uma semana tinha se passado, e ninguém tinha noticias de sua filha. Ela já tinha a certeza que ninguém tinha sobrevivido, pois achava que se alguém tivesse vivo já teria sido achado. Mal sabia ela que ninguém tinha sido achado porque o ônibus estava a mais de 50 milhas fora da rota de Forks a Spokane.

Rosalie e Emmett visitavam Reneé todos os dias, e sempre tentavam a animar, mas eles mesmos a cada dia ficavam mais desanimados.

Os helicópteros que estavam sendo usados em Seattle tinham sido devolvidos, e mais alguns novos tinham chegado, contudo as buscas estavam sendo em vão, pois ninguém conseguia achar vestígio algum de acidente.

Até Charlie estava começando a desanimar.

Os pais de Edward, Carlisle e Esme, doaram muito dinheiro para a polícia afim de ajudar nas buscas, e mais várias pessoas contribuíram.

Porém a cada dia que passava mais as pessoas ficavam desanimados, e mais certeza eles tinham que ninguém havia sobrevivido.

.

**Dia 08**

**Ônibus um**

**.**

Alice tinha ficado muito chateada com Jasper pelo o que ele tinha dito sobre não querer se casar tão cedo, por isso ficou o resto do dia indiferente com ele.

Ela estava sentindo alguns enjôos, mas se concentrava ao máximo pra não sair vomitando a torto e a direito.

Jacob estava começando a se arrepender de não ter ido com Edward atrás de ajuda. Ele tinha a certeza que se ele estivesse ido junto já teria achado alguma civilização e todos já teriam sido salvos.

Jasper estava muito chateado também com tudo aquilo. Ele se sentia inútil, pois mal conseguia se mexer, e agora se sentia um covarde pelo que tinha dito a Alice.

Mas mesmo quando ele se esforçava, não conseguia se imaginar casando tão cedo.

Ele já até tinha se acostumado com o bebê, mas com casamento...? Ainda não.

.

**Dia 08**

**Forks**

**.**

Esme resolveu visitar Reneé pra prestar solidariedade. Esme também estava muito mal com o que tinha acontecido, mas estava tentando se controlar. Ela não tinha perdido a esperança de que Edward estava bem, e acreditava que ele apenas perdido.

As duas ficaram conversando toda a tarde sobre Edward e Bella.

— Os dois eram tão bonitinhos juntos! — Disse Esme. — A Bella é um amor!

— Ah!Eles formavam uma gracinha de casal! Mas ainda acho que eles voltam a ficar juntos...

— Eu também acho! Eles devem estar juntos uma hora dessas...

— Só espero que eles não estejam brigando!

— Também espero! Mas Reneé, você sabe por que eles terminaram?

— Bom... A Bella disse que o Edward tinha a traído, com uma garota da escola deles.

— Traído? O Edward? Imagina! Ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas!Eu conheço meu filho!

— Eu também acho que não, mas a Bella disse que viu uma garota saindo da sua casa.

— Da minha casa? Será que foi aquele dia que eu e o Carlisle vimos os dois discutindo pela ultima vez?

— Acho que sim.

— Mas eu não vi garota nenhuma! Se bem que o quarto do Edward estava com um cheiro de perfume tão forte!

— A Bella comentou sobre isso também.

— Mas estava forte até demais! Até achei um frasco de perfume no banheiro deles.

— Será que a garota que foi na sua casa fez de propósito?

— Como uma armação pra separar os dois? Não duvido! Aposto que foi a mesma que disse numa reportagem que estava namorando com o Edward!

— Ah!Com certeza foi sim!

— Deve ter sido uma armação mesmo, porque eu ouvi rumores de que a Bella que tinha traído o Edward... Eu ouvi o Edward falando com algum amigo dele sobre isso, porque pra mim mesmo ele não conta nada.

— Sei como é que é... Mas eu tenho certeza que a Bella não o traiu! Só espero que eles se entendam...

— Também espero! Mas o Edward é tão teimoso!

— E a Bella então?Puxou o pai!

As duas se davam super bem, de modo que com a visita de Esme, Reneé ficou um pouco menos deprimida.

.

**Dia 09**

**Ônibus um**

**.**

— Allie, desculpa. — Disse Jasper assim que Alice acordou.

Eles tinham passado umas boas horas indiferentes um com o outro por causa da pequena discussão que tinham tido.

Jasper não queria mais ficar brigado com a namorada, então acabou cedendo e mudando de idéia.

— Desculpar pelo o quê? — Indagou Alice.

— Pelo o que eu disse sobre o casamento... Eu...

— Jasper. Não quero que mude de idéia só porque eu fiquei chateada com você, não quero que você faça nada por obrigação.

— Não, não é por obrigação... Eu só parei pra pensar melhor e cheguei a conclusão de que casar é o certo a fazer.

— É mesmo?

— É. Afinal, qual a diferença entre estarmos casados ou namorando? A única diferença é que eu vou poder cuidar melhor de você se estivermos morando juntos.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho... A gente... — Ele nem conseguiu terminar de falar, porque Alice foi até ele e lhe deu um beijo.

— Você me assustou! — Disse ela ainda meio triste. — Não esperava ouvir aquilo de você.

— Desculpa, eu estou tão nervoso com tudo que está acontecendo... E saber que você está grávida e estamos no meio do nada... Me deixa ainda mais nervoso! Aí acabei descontando em você.

— Tudo bem...

— Você vai ter que me aguentar, Senhora Mary Alice Whitlock.

Alice soltou um sorriso imenso e abraçou seu futuro marido.

— E eu digo o mesmo! — Respondeu ela.

Os dois estavam bem. Mas quem não estava nada bem só de olhar os dois era Jacob Black.

De longe ele estava vendo os dois juntos e estava se remoendo por dentro.

_Por que a Bella não está aqui comigo?_ – Se perguntava ele.

Ele estava a cada dia com mais raiva e mais arrependido de ter deixado Bella e Edward irem juntos.

_E se eles estiverem se entendendo?_

Mal sabia ele que o que ele mais temia estava acontecendo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **s2** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey suas lindas!**

**Aqui estou eu postando depois de uma década sumida!**

**Desculpem mesmo pelo sumiço, minha vida tá uma correria.**

**Hoje saí um pouco mais cedo do curso, e como a Isa me mandou o arquivo do pendrive por e-mail estou postando hoje.**

**Vou correr pra terminar o próximo capítulo, por isso não vou responder as reviews, okay?**

**Mas eu li e amei TODAS elas!**

**E ah...!**

**PS1: Próximo capítulo continua a pequena e ultima grande discussão do Edward e da Bella!**

**Então deixem reviews beem bonitinhas pra eu escrever rapidnho e postar no domingo! =D**

**PS2: Já disse que odeio escrever em terceira pessoa?rsrs**

**Bjaaum minhas lindas!**

**PS3 : As lindas que ****deixaram review no "AVISO" e quiserem mandar review nesse capítulo, não façam login, porque senão vai dar que vocês já mandaram review, okay?**

**S2**


	21. Dia 10

**Dia 10**

**12:00 AM**

**.**

Acordei com Bella passando a mão no meu rosto. A encarei e percebi que ela estava de cara fechada.

— Edward. Que merda de vídeo é esse? — Indagou ela.

Senti meu rosto queimar. Então ela tinha visto o vídeo de eu cantando pra ela e tinha achado uma merda?

Droga. Devia ter apagado.

— Não! — Disse ela ao ver minha cara. — Não o vídeo que você fala que está sentindo a minha falta e canta pra mim, aquilo foi a coisa mais fofa que alguém já fez pra mim...! Eu estou falando _desse_ vídeo.

Ela então deu play.

"_Eu só queria dizer que... Ah... nada! Bosta!Por que eu fui ver aquele vídeo!"_

— Que vídeo é esse que você disse que viu? — Questionou ela.

— Ah Bella... Sério que você quer discutir de novo?

— Não, não quero discutir, só quero entender...

— Tá, tudo bem... Acho que está na hora de conversarmos sobre isso. Esse vídeo foi o vídeo que a Jéssica me mostrou de você ficando com o Jacob.

— Como é? — Esbravejou ela se sentando. — Que vídeo é esse?Você tem ele?

— Tenho no meu celular, mas ele acabou a bateria...

Mal terminei de dizer e Bella pegou meu celular que estava na minha mochila e o ligou.

A bateria estava mínima, mas mesmo assim ela entrou nos vídeos e assistiu.

— Como aquelas _cadelas_ tiveram coragem de fazer isso? Por que você não me mostrou isso antes? — Esbravejou ela.

— Primeiro porque terminamos muito rápido, e depois nem nos falamos mais... Segundo porque a Jéssica pediu pra eu não te mostrar.

— Ca-ra-lho!Não acredito que terminamos por causa disso!Isso é totalmente fake!

— Ah é? E como você me explica isso?

— Vou contar tudo que aconteceu desde o começo...Lembra que quando estávamos sentados a mesa no restaurante eu recebi uma ligação?

— Sim... Mas não lembro quem era que tinha te ligado.

— Então, era a Lauren... Ela me ligou dizendo que estava no banheiro e precisava falar comigo... Não sei se você lembra, mas aquelas vadias estavam no restaurante com a gente, numa mesa mais perto dos banheiros.

— Lembro sim.

— E por isso que eu fui até o banheiro. Quando entrei vi a Lauren chorando dizendo que a Jéssica tinha ficado com um garoto que ela gostava. Eu fiquei conversando com ela por uns minutos, depois usei o banheiro e voltei pra nossa mesa.

— Tá... E a parte em que você sai e beija o idiota?

— Não era eu!Olha a perna dessa garota, é enorme!

Pra mim não tinha muita diferença.

— E olha esse cabelo... Meu cabelo estava super mal penteado aquele dia, lembra que você brincou comigo dizendo que eu não passava um pente a dez anos?

Dei risada. Disso eu lembrava. Olhei de novo o vídeo e o cabelo da garota que beijava Jacob estava impecável.

— Não teria como eu entrar no banheiro, ficar dois segundo e já arrumar o cabelo! — Continuou ela. — Sem contar que pra que eu ia entrar no banheiro e depois sair e agarrar o Jacob?Totalmente sem sentido!

— Sim, mas você me trair já é totalmente sem sentido por si só, não precisava fazer sentido o jeito em que você fez isso.

— Mas eu não fiz nada!Olha só... A blusa da outra garota é igual a minha, mas ela fica mais curta nela do que em mim... Aparece a barriga dela! Caramba!Como eu sou idiota! Essa blusa foi a que a Lauren me deu dois dias antes de acontecer essa filmagem!Como eu fui idiota de ter usado!

Olhei de novo o vídeo e franzi o cenho. Como eu não tinha percebido que a blusa da garota que sai do banheiro e beija o idiota ficava menor nela do que na que volta pra minha mesa?

— Sem contar que essa garota tem o rosto mais corado que o meu... — Continuou ela.

— Meu Deus, como eu fui idiota!Parando pra olhar bem dá pra perceber que não é você... Mas por que você foi usar a blusa que a Lauren te deu?

— Por que eu sou uma anta e usei porque ela pediu que eu usasse! Naquele dia, antes da gente sair, ela me ligou, perguntou se eu ia sair e eu respondi que sim, então ela pediu pra eu usar a blusa. Pediu não, insistiu até que eu disse que ia usar.

— Mas como elas sabiam que a gente estaria naquele restaurante?

— Por que eu contei... Meu Deus, como fui ingênua!

— E você nem se incomodou em vê-la no mesmo lugar que a gente?

— Sim, mas eu achei que ela tinha ido porque a Jéssica tinha ido... Não sei se você reparou, mas onde você vai _aquela vadia_ vai atrás.

— Mas caramba!Como a gente deixou que esse teatro todo acabasse com nosso namoro?Eu deveria ter mostrado esse vídeo antes!

— Deveria mesmo!Teríamos evitado toda essa chateação!

— Caramba!Me desculpa?

— Vou pensar no seu caso...

— Será que idiota do Black também estava envolvido nisso?

— Claro! A garota sai do banheiro e o agarra, nem fala nada com ele e o beija!Claro que ele tava no esquema!

— Ah quando eu sair daqui eu _mato_ aquele infeliz!

— Mas uma coisa... Como a Jéssica sabia que seus pais não iam estar na sua casa?

— Nós íamos fazer um exercício de biologia no final de semana, mas como meus pais iam passar a tarde fora eu falei pra ela que faríamos outro dia.

— Que vadia!

— Mas amor, eu _juro_ que não aconteceu nada entre a gente! Ela entrou, me mostrou o vídeo, depois pediu pra ir ao banheiro. Fim.

— E você foi com ela?

— Claro que não! Eu fiquei na sala.

— Quando eu cheguei na sua casa e fui no seu quarto senti um cheiro muito forte de perfume, mas mais parecia que alguém tinha derramado um frasco inteiro lá!

— Pois é!Minha mãe achou no lixo do banheiro do meu quarto o frasco do perfume.

— E porque você não me falou?

— Ah! Na época eu pouco ligava se você achava ou não que eu tinha te traído...

— Ah...

E aí ficou silencio entre nós. Nós dois estávamos digerindo o que tínhamos ouvido.

— Eu acho que te devo desculpas também... — Falou Bella voltando a deitar do meu lado.

— Como você sabia que a Jéssica estaria na minha casa naquele horário? Você sabia, não sabia?

— A Lauren ligou pra mim dizendo.

— Meu Deus! Vou comprar uns gatos pra elas cuidarem da vida deles e pararem de cuidar da nossa!

— Tá aí uma boca idéia!

Dei risada.

— Vem aqui. — A puxei pra mais perto de mim, fazendo com que ela se deitasse em meu peito. — Me desculpe por ter sido tão idiota de ter acreditado nelas e não em você. Me desculpe pelo jeito que eu te tratei... Se arrependimento matasse...

— Tudo bem lindo... A gente já estava bem um com o outro... Se bem que eu me sinto muito melhor sabendo que você não me traiu...

— Eu que o diga! — Dei risada e a beijei. — Eu te amo. E a cada dia mais.

— Eu também seu lindo! — Bella me abraçou e ficamos abraçados durante minutos, depois nos beijamos de novo.

— Tá na hora de criança dormir! — Disse ela sorrindo.

Dei risada e fechei os olhos. Me sentia trinta quilos mais leve.

Menos de trinta segundos depois caí no sono.

.

**08:50 AM**

**.**

Acordei com algum bicho esfregando as garrinhas na barraca. Abri o zíper e Tico entrou correndo.

— E aí bichinho, como vai? — Falei fazendo carinho nele. — Eu estou ótimo se quer saber!

Tico então foi até Bella e começou a morder de leve seu dedo do pé. Bella acordou no susto e eu me matei de rir da cena, porque Tico levou um susto ainda maior e saiu correndo em disparada pra fora da barraca.

— Caramba!Que susto! — Disse Bella se sentando e colocando a mão no peito.

— Desculpa, não achei que você fosse acordar com ele.

— Bobo!

Fui até ela e lhe dei um selinho.

— Bom dia! O que vai querer pro café da manhã?Peixe assado ou... Peixe assado? — Perguntei rindo.

— Ah... Ontem foi peixe assado, então hoje vou querer peixe assado, só pra variar.

Demos risada juntos.

— Pode dormir mais um pouco que eu pesco. — Falei lhe dando um beijo estalado nos lábios e me levantando.

— Já que você insiste... — Disse ela se espreguiçando e voltando a deitar.

Saí da barraca e fui pescar.

.

**10:00 AM**

**.**

— Bella, acorda... — A chamei.

Já tinha pescado, limpado os peixes, e os assado.

— Hãn?... — Falou ela bocejando.

— Tá na hora de levantar!Tá na hora de levantar! — Imitei minha mãe e Bella sorriu ao reconhecer a imitação.

— Já estou levantando Esme! — Disse ela rindo.

— Esme não!Sogrinha... Aliás... Tenho um pergunta pra você.

Eu estava sentado enquanto ela continuava deitada, mas quando disse aquilo Bella se levantou e sentou ao meu lado.

— Agora estamos bem um com o outro, não é? — Continuei. — Isso quer dizer que voltamos a namorar?

— Achei que você nunca ia perguntar isso! — Disse ela sorrindo.

— Isso é um sim, né?

— Você quer continuar namorando comigo? — Rebateu ela.

— Claro que quero!Voce é... — Nem consegui terminar de falar.

Bella se jogou em meus braços e me beijou. Retribui o beijo de uma forma urgente, e então voltamos a deitar.

A puxei pra deitar em cima de mim, conforme minha boca saía da sua e percorria seu pescoço, depois sem ombro, até chegar em seu colo.

— Já reparou que sempre antes de comer a gente se agarra? — Brinquei, enquanto continuava a beijando.

— Talvez porque a gente esteja com... _Vontade de comer._

A encarei e ela estava corada como um pimentão.

Dei risada do seu comentário e a puxei pra ficar em baixo de mim.

Minhas mãos entraram por debaixo de sua blusa e acariciaram sua pele, enquanto suas mãos puxavam meu cabelo.

— Edward... — Suspirou ela. — Eu queria... — Sua barriga então roncou.

— Quer comer? — Me afastei dela.

Bella franziu o lábio.

— Não era isso que eu ia dizer, mas tudo bem. Vamos comer! — Ela sorriu.

Saímos da barraca e fomos comer.

Estávamos comendo quando Tico apareceu. Sim, ele sempre aparecia na hora da comida.

Demos um pouco de comida pra ele, e depois ele entrou na barraca e lá ficou.

— A propósito... — Começou ela. — A resposta é sim.

— Sim?...

— Eu quero voltar a namorar com você!

— Achei que você não ia dizer isso nunca! — Demos risada juntos.

Depois de comer juntamos nossas coisas e voltamos a caminhar.

.

**02:10 PM**

**.**

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa? — Questionei enquanto andávamos.

— Fala.

— Você nunca, nunquinha ficou com o Black?

— Edward!Sério que você está me perguntando isso? Você não acredita em mim?

— Desculpa voltar nesse assunto, eu só queria ter certeza... É que depois que terminamos vocês ficaram tão próximos...

— Não, não! Ele quem ficou próximo a mim, eu _nunca_ ia atrás dele, era sempre ele que ia a onde quer que eu fosse.

— Mas ele nunca tentou nada?

— Pra falar a verdade ele tentou sim... Uma semana depois que terminamos ele apareceu em casa, e por azar, ou não, nem a Reneé nem o Charlie estavam em casa.

— Como assim "por azar ou não"?

— Ah... Talvez ele sabia que eles não estariam... Agora não duvido de mais nada...

— Ah tá... Mas e aí?

— E aí que ele foi em casa, e quis ficar comigo. Não sei se você percebeu que ele apareceu com um olho roxo umas semanas atrás.

— Reparei sim! — Falei morrendo de rir. — Bem feito otário! Mas uma coisa é certa, quando a gente for achado eu vou dar uma surra naquele bosta!

— E eu vou dar uma surra em duas vadias... Aliás vou até chamar a Rose pra me ajudar, porque a Alice eu sei que não gosta de entrar em confusão.

— Eu só não chamo o Emmett pra ajudar porque senão a gente vai matar aquele idiota. Se bem que não seria má idéia...

— Edward!

— Brincadeira!Eu não quero matar ninguém pra depois ser preso e ficar longe de você...!

— Oun! — Bella me puxou, literalmente pelos cabelos, e me beijou. — Seu lindo!

Continuei a beijando enquanto tirava minha mochila das costas, e depois a dela. A guiei até uma arvore, e a pressionei lá.

Beijei seu pescoço, onde eu havia percebido nos últimos dias que era o lugar onde era mais sensível nela, enquanto ela agarrava meu cabelo.

Ela nem estava retribuindo na verdade, exceto pela parte do cabelo, mas só de sentir sua respiração quente no meu pescoço já estava ficando louco.

— Você está ficando muito safado Edward Cullen! — Disse ela ao _sentir_ como eu estava excitado.

— E a culpa é sua! Quem mandou você usar aquele biquíni branco!

— Ah! A culpa é do biquíni é?

— Também. Mas você fica linda de qualquer jeito, então nem venha dizer que vai começar a entrar no rio de roupa, porque não vai adiantar nada!

— Mas eu não ia dizer isso. — Percebi a risada na sua voz, e nem precisei olhar pra saber que ela estava corada.

— Ah!Olha o sujo falando do mal lavado!Você também está como eu! — Brinquei.

— Bobo!

— Sabe o que eu estava pensando agora?

— O quê?

— A gente podia deixar essa caminhada pra depois, e ficar agarradinho na barraca.

— Edward! — Bella começou a rir sem parar. — Larga de ser safado!

— O quê?Vai dizer que você não quer ficar deitada abraçada comigo?

— Só abraçada? — Falou ela me empurrando de leve. — Assim eu não quero!

— Isabella! — Protestei de brincadeira, o que a fez ficar ainda mais corada.

Bella se afastou de mim e colocou novamente a mochila nas costas.

— Melhor andarmos Senhor Tarado Pervertido Sexual!

Demos risada juntos, depois coloquei a mochila nas costas e voltamos a andar.

— E você? — Questionou ela.

— Eu o quê?

— Não ficou nenhuma vez com a _vadiazinha_?

— Claro que não!Não vou dizer que ela não tentou, no mesmo dia que ela me mostrou o vídeo de você me traindo ela quis ficar comigo.

— Eu vi ela tentando te agarrar na porta da sua casa.

— Pois é... Mas eu não fiquei com ela não.

— Ah... Que bom.

Andamos o resto do dia, e quando começou a querer anoitecer paramos pra montar acampamento.

Enquanto Bella pescava armei a barraca e acendi a fogueira. Quando Bella voltou com os peixes nós os assamos e comemos.

Bella estava comendo bem devagar enquanto divagava, e o seu esquilo, em compensação, comia bem rápido os pedaços que ela dava.

Aquele esquilo era bem engraçado na verdade. Não devia ser normal um esquilo comer peixe... Bom, assim como não é normal ele viver dentro da nossa barraca.

Mas depois que eu vi o cachorro da minha avó comendo manga com casca e tudo, não duvido de mais nada que esses animais possam fazer.

— No que está pensando? — Questionei a Bella.

— Hun? Eu?... Ah... Na verdade eu estava pensando na Alice e no Jasper... Principalmente no Jasper, ele estava tão machucado da ultima vez que nós o vimos.

— O Jasper não é um tipo de cara que desiste fácil.

— Eu sei, mas mesmo assim...

— Não fica assim linda... Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

Bella deu um meio sorriso enquanto lhe dei um abraço.

Terminamos de comer e fomos pra barraca.

Deitei abraçado com ela e fiquei acariciando seu braço.

— Eu te amo tanto! — Disse ela me dando um beijo estalado na boca.

— Eu também te amo! — Falei lhe dando um abraço mais apertado.

— Eu tenho tanto medo da gente não conseguir... — Bella parou de falar no meio da frase. Senti suas lágrimas quentes em meu ombro.

— Não!Não chora!Não fica assim, vai dar tudo certo!

— Agora que a gente tá bem... O mundo não pode ser tão injusto assim!

— Bella... Escuta... A gente já passou por um bocado de coisas, e superamos todas elas... A gente vai sair dessa, você vai ver! Você vai ficar famosa com o livro que vai escrever, vai me dar dez dólares como você prometeu uns dias atrás e a gente vai casar!

— Oun... Você é muito fofo, mas... Casar!

— Calma!Não disse que vamos casar no dia seguinte que formos achados! Eu já estou terminando a escola, mas você ainda tem um ano. E tem a faculdade e tudo mais. Calma, tudo há seu tempo. Só estou dizendo que quero me casar com você.

Senti ainda mais lágrimas nos meus ombros.

— Bella! — Protestei.

— Desculpa! — Disse ela segurando o choro. — É que agora quando estávamos comendo fiquei pensando em tanta coisa, e me bateu uma tristeza.

— Não fica assim não amor!Eu estou aqui com você, vai dar tudo certo!

A beijei de novo.

— Posso te pedir uma coisa? — Perguntou ela.

— Fala.

— Você podia cantar pra mim?

— Tipo uma canção de ninar?

— É... Mas não uma canção de ninar propriamente dito, e sim uma música qualquer pra eu dormir ouvindo a sua voz.

— Tudo bem.

Pensei em uma música e então comecei a cantá-la.

.

**(I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing – Aerosmith)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/xlbD)**

**.**

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

**(Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirando)**

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

**(Observar você sorrir enquanto está dormindo)**

While you're far away and dreaming

**(Enquanto você está longe e sonhando)**

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

**(Eu poderia passar minha vida nessa doce rendição)**

I could stay lost in this moment forever

**(Eu poderia continuar perdido neste momento para sempre)**

Every moment spent with you

**(Todo momento que eu passo com você)**

Is a moment of treasure

**(É um momento que eu valorizo)**

.

Don't wanna close my eyes

**(Não quero fechar meus olhos)**

I don't wanna fall asleep

**(Eu não quero pegar no sono)**

'Cause I'd miss you baby

**(Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby)**

And I don't wanna miss a thing

**(E eu não quero perder nada)**

'Cause even when I dream of you

**(Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você)**

The sweetest dream would never do

**(O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente)**

I'd still miss you baby

**(E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby)**

And I don't wanna miss a thing

**(E eu não quero perder nada)**

.

Laying close to you

**(Repousando perto de você)**

Feeling your heart beating

**(Sentindo o seu coração bater)**

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

**(E imaginando o que você está sonhando)**

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

**(Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo)**

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

**(Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos)**

And I just want to stay with you

**(Eu só quero ficar com você)**

In this moment forever, forever and ever

**(Neste momento para sempre, sempre e sempre)**

.

I don't wanna miss one smile

**(Não quero perder um sorriso)**

I don't wanna miss one kiss

**(Não quero perder um beijo)**

I just wanna be with you

**(Eu só quero ficar com você)**

Right here with you, just like this

**(Bem aqui com você, apenas assim)**

I just wanna hold you close

**(Eu só quero te abraçar forte)**

I feel your heart so close to mine

**(Sentir seu coração tão perto do meu)**

And just stay here in this moment

**(E só ficar aqui neste momento)**

For all the rest of time

**(Por todo o resto dos tempos)**

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

**.**

No meio da música Bella já tinha pegado no sono, e assim que acabei de cantar também dormi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Hey suas lindas!**

**Desculpem a demora, sabe como é né? Já expliquei que estou sem tempo pra nada, né?**

**Pois é... Hoje mesmo estou escrevendo o meu capítulo do TCC, mas tive que parar um pouquinho pra postar, porque senão não ia conseguir postar essa semana...**

**Espero que vocês entendam minha situação e continuem lendo e deixando reviews...**

**Ah! Daqui alguns capítulos vou fazer uma enquete, e dependendo do resultado vou alterar o rumo da fic... =D**

**Li todas as reviews, e amei todas! Muito obrigada mesmo por todas as lindas que sempre mandam reviews super fofas! Se não fossem por vocês eu já teria desistido da fic... ^^**

**S2**


	22. Dia 11

**Antes de mais nada queria dizer que vou dedicar esse capítulo à Isa Stream, minha irmã linda... Não por causa dos lemons (ops!...spoiller! rsrs), mas por causa da música... =D**

**Pra quem não gosta de lemons, relaxa! São cenas suaves, prometo! ^^'**

**.**

**.**

**Dia 11**

**08:05 AM**

**.**

Acordei e olhei pra Edward. Ele estava dormindo tranqüilamente, quase babando. Tive o instinto de acariciar seu rosto, mas desisti no meio do caminho ao lembrar de como ele acordava fácil.

Invés disso me espreguicei e levantei. Saí da barraca e fui pescar. Estava divagando quando ouvi alguém chamando meu nome.

— Bella!Onde você está?

— Estou aqui pescando.

Edward apareceu no leito do rio com a expressão desesperada.

— Você quer me matar do coração? — Esbravejou ele.

— Eita! Calma!

— Eu tive um pesadelo com você e quando acordei você não estava na barraca!Você quase me matou de susto!

— Desculpa... — Fiz bico. — Eu só vim pescar.

— Ah minha linda... Me desculpa... Eu fiquei tão preocupado com você!Não faça mais isso!Não saia sem avisar, pode deixar que eu pesco!

— Que isso, também não exagera! Mas prometo que vou te avisar quando sair, okay?

Edward veio até mim e me deu um beijo nos meus lábios.

— Bom dia. — Retruquei.

— Bom dia! — Falou ele sorrindo. — Quer uma ajuda aí?

— Se você pudesse já ir acendendo a fogueira, seria muito legal.

— Okay.

Edward foi acender a fogueira e eu continuei pescando.

.

**9:00 AM**

**.**

Tinha pegado peixes suficientes, então fui até a fogueira os assar. Quando passei pela barraca vi Edward deitado novamente, e dormindo.

Coloquei os peixes pra assar e fui encher o saco dele.

Me deitei ao seu lado e lhe dei um beijo no pescoço. Edward deu um gemido engraçado que me fez rir, mas continuou dormindo. Continuei então com os beijos, até chegar em sua orelha.

Até que ele se jogou pro lado, de modo que ficou em cima de mim, e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

— Hei!Você estava acordado! — Protestei.

— Claro que estava!

— Bobo!Achei que estivesse dormindo!

— E tem como dormir com a garota mais linda do mundo beijando meu pescoço?

Dei risada.

— Os peixes já estão prontos? — Questionou ele.

— Ainda não.

— Que bom... Isso quer dizer que temos tempo...

— Tempo pra que? — Indaguei.

— Pra ficarmos agarradinhos.

— Edward Cullen!Já disse que você está muito safado?

— Já!E e já respondi que a culpa é toda sua!Se você não fosse linda, não estivesse perdida comigo, e se eu não te amasse, eu não estaria assim uma hora dessas.

— Hun... Se fosse assim eu deveria estar muito mais safada que você então!Já que você é mil vezes mais lindo e eu te amo muito mais!

— Ah!Isso é totalmente mentira!Eu te amo muito mais do que você!

— Então prova!

— Como quer que eu te prove?

— Me surpreenda!

Edward deixou os olhos como fendas e então saiu da barraca, e eu o segui.

— O que vai fazer? — Indaguei.

— Subir no topo daquela arvore ali! — Ele apontou pra arvore mais alta que tinha.

— Edward!Eu estava brincando!Eu acredito que você me ama! — Dei totalmente pra trás ao ver o tamanho da arvore.

— Não!Agora você me _dimizafiou!_

— Como é?

— É o jeito que meu primo fala... Agora você me _desafiou_!

Fui até ele e o abracei, queria que ele desistisse daquela maluquice.

— Edward!

— Já volto! — Ele então me deu um beijo na testa e começou a subir.

— Mas sua perna amor!Deve estar doendo! — Argumentei.

— Não muito não. — Gritou ele já bem alto.

Fiquei o encarando agoniada, mas de repente ele começou a descer sem mesmo chegar no topo.

— Um avião!Vindo pra cá! — Gritou ele descendo da arvore correndo.

— Mesmo?Está voando baixo? Está rápido?

— Baixo, mas vindo rápido!

Edward terminou de descer e veio até mim.

— Depressa, corra pra aquela direção. — Disse ele apontando. — Não se esqueça de acenar com os braços e...

— Sem você eu não vou! — Esbravejei.

— Claro que você vai!Você _tem_ que ir!

— Não!Não vou te deixar, de novo não! E se a gente se perder um do outro de novo e dessa vez não conseguirmos mais nos achar!

— Isso não vai acontecer!

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza?Eu não vou correr o risco de ter perder de novo!

Algumas lágrimas começaram a sair sem meu consentimento.

— Bella!Amor!Essa pode ser a nossa única chance de nos salvar!

— Eu só quero me salvar se você vier junto! — Protestei soluçando.

— Mas eu não consigo correr!Agora você consegue!Nada vai acontecer, eu vou estar aqui te esperando.

— Edward!Eu não posso fazer isso!

Ouvimos o avião passar bem próximo de nós, mas não chegamos a vê-lo.

— Me desculpa!Me desculpa... Eu não pude... — Comecei a chorar feito criança. Só de me imaginar sem Edward já batia um desespero tão grande!

— Calma linda, tá tudo bem... — Edward veio até mim e me abraçou.

— Eu devia ter corrido, eu sei... Mas eu não consegui...

— Bella, tá tudo bem! — Edward me abraçou ainda mais forte. — Acho que os peixes estão prontos, vamos comer?

— Vamos.

Fomos juntos até a fogueira, os peixes estavam assados, então os comemos.

— Você disse que teve um pesadelo. — Falei. — O que sonhou?

— Foi horrível... Você não vai querer saber.

— Me fala vai... — Fiz bico, e como estava ainda com cara de choro, Edward acabou cedendo.

— Ah... Tudo bem, eu conto. Sonhei que você tinha achado socorro sozinha, e tinha me deixado pra trás.

— Que horror!Nunca faria isso!

— Eu sei... Mas aí eu acordei e não te vi!

— Desculpa, a próxima vez eu te aviso antes de sair da barraca, okay?

— Aham. — Edward deu um sorriso torto.

Estávamos comendo quando ouvi um trovão.

— Eu acho que vai chover... — Falei olhando pro céu, que já estava cinza por causas das nuvens.

— Vamos terminar de comer rápido, e vamos pra dentro.

Comemos de pressa, pois já estava começando a ventar, e fomos pra barraca.

— Tico, gracinha!Onde está você? Vem pra barraca senão você vai se molhar! — O chamei, e incrivelmente ele entendeu e _atendeu_ o que eu disse.

Entrei na barraca assim que Tico entrou, e me deitei ao lado de Edward que já estava deitado.

A chuva começou logo em seguida. Diferente das outras vezes que tinha chovido estava chovendo super forte e vários raios estavam caindo.

Me abracei forte a Edward e fechei os olhos.

— Tem medo de trovão é? — Perguntou ele sorrindo.

— Não, só um... — Ia dizer "só um pouquinho", mas antes de terminar de falar um raio caiu super perto e fui obrigada a gritar.

— Ah minha linda, não precisa ter medo não!Eu estou aqui com você!

Dei risada.

— Você é muito fofo, mas... O que você vai poder fazer se um raio cair aqui?

— Não vai cair raio nenhum aqui!Olha quantas milhões de árvores tem por aqui, você acha mesmo que o raio vai cair justamente na nossa barraca?

— Mas se cair perto a gente leva choque do mesmo jeito...

E aí teve mais um raio, ainda mais perto, e eu me encolhi ainda mais nos braços de Edward.

— Você quer que eu te deixe mais relaxada? — Ele então levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Edward!... — O repreendi dando risada.

— Ué? Quer ficar assim morrendo de medo então?

Mostrei a língua.

— Você sabe o que eu faço com essa língua, não é? — Falou ele batendo os dentes.

E aí caiu outro trovão, e eu apertei tão forte a mão de Edward que ele até protestou.

— Eita!Calma! — Falou ele rindo. — Já sei, vou cantar uma música pra você.

Dei o melhor sorriso que pude.

— Já disse que amo você cantando? — Perguntei sorrindo.

Edward deu um sorriso torto, e então começou a cantar.

.

**(Thunder - Boys Like Girls)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/wwWNO)**

**.**

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

**(Sua voz foi a trilha sonora do meu verão)**

Do you know you're unlike any other?

**(Você sabe que você é diferente das outras?)**

You'll always be my thunder, and I said

**(Você sempre será meu trovão, e eu digo**

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

**(Seus olhos são os mais brilhantes de todas as cores.)**

I don't wanna ever love another

**(Eu não quero amar mais ninguém,)**

You'll always be my thunder

**(Você sempre será meu trovão.)**

So bring on the rain

**(Então traga a chuva)**

And bring on the thunder

**(E traga o trovão)**

.

Parecia que os trovões que caiam agora cantavam com Edward, de modo que faziam com que a música que ele estava cantando ficasse completa.

Depois de cantar ficamos conversando, até que os trovões pararam e a chuva diminuiu.

.

**12:40 PM**

**.**

— Estou com fome de novo. — Falei.

— Acho que a chuva parou. Vou pescar.

— Espera, eu vou junto.

— Mas você já pescou de manhã.

— E daí?

— Você pescou de manhã, eu pesco agora.

— Se você se sente feliz assim...

Edward saiu da barraca e eu aproveitei pra ver se realmente tinha parado de chover. Não estava mais chovendo, e também não estava frio, então resolvi tomar banho.

Entrei na barraca e coloquei meu biquíni.

— Sai da frente! — Gritei e me joguei no rio.

— Bella!Eu estou pescando!

— Então larga essa vara aí no canto e vem cá!

— Mas você disse que estava com fome!

— Eu aguento um pouco mais. Vem aqui!

— Espera só um pouquinho que eu já vou.

Edward então foi um pouco mais longe de onde eu estava e continuou pescando. Depois de uns minutos ele já tinha pegado alguns peixes.

— Vamos logo! — Falei indo até ele. — Você já pescou, então agora vem comigo!

Edward limpou os peixes, os colocou na lancheira de Alice, tirou Tico de dentro da barraca e guardou os peixes lá.

— Agora vamos! — O puxei pela camisa até o rio. Na beira do rio Edward tirou a camisa e o tênis e entrou na água.

Mal entramos na água e começamos a nos beijar. Era incrível como sempre que a gente estava com fome, ou quando entrava no rio, a gente se agarrava. Quando acontecia os dois então...

Estávamos encostados em uma pedra, nos beijando de um jeito urgente, quando Edward se afastou de mim.

— O que foi? — Indaguei. — Fiz algo errado?

— Não!Não tem nada errado. Eu só achei que deveria parar, senão íamos acabar fazendo besteira, sabe?

— Mas eu não queria que parasse. — Senti meu rosto corar.

— Não?

— Não. — Desviei o olhar de Edward.

— Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

— Por quê?Você não quer? — Rebati.

— Claro que quero!E como quero!Você não tem noção da vontade que eu estou!Mas eu não quero fazer nada que você não queira.

— Mas eu... Quero.

Edward colocou a mão em meu queixo e me fez olhar pra ele.

— Eu te amo. — Falou ele com um sorriso torto.

— Eu também.

Ele então começou a beijar meu ombro, depois meu pescoço.

— Vamos sair daqui. — Disse ele me puxando pra fora do rio.

Fomos abraçados até a barraca. Chegando lá me deitei ao lado de Edward, e então começamos a nos beijar. Edward ficou em cima de mim alternando em beijar minha boca e meu pescoço.

Percebi como ele estava excitado, provavelmente como eu estava, mas ele não avançava, só continuava me beijando.

Até que não aguentei e perguntei.

— Tem algo errado?Quer dizer, acho que deveríamos tirar a roupa agora.

Edward deu uma gargalhada.

— Eu sei, é só que... Não sei se deveríamos fazer isso.

— O quê?Por que não?

— Eu tinha planejado tudo... Iríamos fazer naquele dia, mas acabamos terminando. Eu tinha reservado o restaurante e o quarto do motel. Eu queria que sua primeira vez fosse especial.

— Ah lindo... Não se incomode com isso, afinal estar com você que é especial!Sem contar que aposto que nunca nenhuma garota perdeu a virgindade enquanto estava perdida, numa barraca, com seu ex e agora atual namorado.

— Com certeza não! — Edward sorriu e me beijou.

Voltamos a nos beijar de um jeito urgente, mas agora Edward me tocava como se fosse realmente fazer o que eu queria que ele fizesse.

Conforme íamos nos beijando Edward foi desamarrando a parte de cima do meu biquíni. Ele então começou a beijar todo meu corpo, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar nas coisas que minhas amigas tinha falado sobre suas primeiras vezes.

"_A pior parte é o começo, quando você ainda está tensa!Nossa, é terrível a dor!Mas depois que você relaxa tudo fica bom."_

"_A minha primeira vez foi péssima, não senti nada, exceto dor!"_

Comecei a ficar tensa ao lembrar do que tinha ouvido.

De repente Edward se afastou de mim. Imaginei que tinha feito alguma careta ou algo do tipo.

Abri os olhos, que a pouco tinha fechado, e vi Edward totalmente sem roupa na minha frente, terminando de jogar a cueca pro lado.

Tudo bem que eu já tinha o visto sem blusa inúmeras vezes, e já tinha visto _sem querer_ homens nus na TV, mas _ao vivo_ a coisa era outra.

Edward, ao perceber como eu _o_ encarava pigarreou. Encarei então seus olhos.

— Desculpe. — Falei. — Eu só... Não estou acostumada com isso. — Senti meu rosto queimar.

Edward deu um sorriso torto e começou a desamarrar a parte de baixo do meu biquíni. Depois de desamarrar e jogar o biquíni pro lado, Edward deitou em cima de mim encostando todo o seu corpo no meu.

— Por favor, me fale se estiver algo errado, okay? — Pediu ele. — Quero que seja bom pra você como sei que vai ser pra mim.

— Tá legal. — Engoli seco.

Estava prestes a perder a virgindade com meu namorado, o cara mais lindo do mundo, numa barraca sem o menor conforto... Mas quem se importa com o conforto? Se eu estivesse debaixo da ponte com ele eu estaria feliz!

Edward ainda me beijou antes de realmente começar.

— Opa. — Franzi o cenho.

Não era uma coisa muito confortável sentir algo entrar em mim.

— Desculpe. — Edward parou o que estava fazendo.

— Calma, não doeu nem nada. — Menti. Tinha doido muito na verdade, mas não queria o assustar.

Edward deu um meio sorriso e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo.

Eu estava de olhos fechados tentando relaxar, pensando em coisas boas e tentando não prestar atenção na dor.

Não vou de forma alguma negar que não doeu. Doeu sim, e bastante! Tanto que uma hora eu acabei soltando um grunhido.

— Te machuquei? — Indagou Edward preocupado.

— Só vá devagar.

— Tá legal.

Depois de uns quarenta minutos começamos a realmente fazer alguma coisa. Como antes estava doendo, Edward apenas colocava e se mexia bem pouco, pois cada vez que ele respirava doía ainda mais. Mas com o passar dos minutos ele começou a se movimentar mais.

— Melhor a gente parar. — Disse Edward.

— Okay.

Se eu soubesse que ia ser tão sem graça eu tinha deixado pra fazer depois. Mas valeu a pena apesar de tudo, estar com Edward até debaixo d'agua valia a pena!

Não posso dizer que a minha primeira vez foi péssima, porque a dor que senti não foi de tudo ruim. Era uma dor quase boa, se é que uma dor pode não ser dolorida.

Depois que paramos Edward pegou os peixes e os colocou pra assar.

— Vamos nadar um pouco? — Chamou ele.

— Claro.

Fomos então até o rio. Detalhe que estávamos ainda totalmente nus.

Chegamos lá e voltamos a nos beijar. Percebi como Edward estava animado.

— Não foi como você achou que fosse não é? — Questionei. — Quer dizer, a gente praticamente só ensaiou e não fez muita coisa.

— Eu sabia que iria ser assim sim. E pare de achar que você fez algo errado, foi sua primeira vez, relaxa! Ainda teremos muito tempo pra treinar.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha e eu sorri.

Ficamos agarradinhos no rio esperando os peixes ficarem prontos.

**.**

**03:00 PM**

**.**

Depois de comer voltamos pra barraca. Me vesti, um pouco por que estava com vergonha de ficar tanto tempo sem roupa, e também porque estava sentindo um pouco de frio.

— Posso tirar uma foto com você? — Pedi.

— Claro que pode.

Edward veio pra mais perto de mim. Nós dois estávamos deitados, um virado pro outro. Peguei a câmera e tirei uma foto nossa.

— Tira outra. — Falou ele.

Edward se virou pro meu lado e encostou seus lábios nos meus.

Sorri e tirei a foto.

— Eu totalmente vou fazer um porta retratos dessa foto! — Falei olhando a foto.

— E eu vou querer um pra mim também!Bella, em falar nisso...

— O quê?

— Eu tenho uma coisa pra você.

Edward se levantou e começou a mexer na sua mochila.

Estava achando que ele ia me dar uma foto, ou sei lá, então quando ele tirou da sua mochila uma caixinha de alianças até me faltou ar.

— Eu ia te dar aquele dia, o dia que terminamos... — Disse ele abrindo a caixinha e me mostrando as alianças de prata. — E desde aquele dia eu sempre ando com elas. No acampamento eu nem ia trazer, mas acabei mudando de idéia. Era pra eu te dar antes, mas só lembrei delas hoje.

Meus olhos estavam encharcados de lágrimas.

Edward tirou a aliança menor e colocou no meu dedo.

— Como você sabia o tamanho da aliança? — Perguntei.

— Alice.

— Ah!Claro! — Dei risada.

Peguei a outra aliança e coloquei em seu dedo.

— Eu te amo, sabia? — Falei o abraçando.

Edward estava ainda sem roupa, o que era totalmente uma maldade com a minha pessoa, e quando pensei que não já estávamos _ensaiando_ novamente.

Dessa vez foi um pouco menos ruim, de modo que comecei a sentir menos dor e mais prazer.

Se bem que tinha certeza absoluta de que Edward estava sentindo muito mais prazer do que eu, e era exatamente isso que me fazia continuar, porque vendo como ele estava excitado acabava me deixando com vontade também.

Quando anoiteceu estávamos exaustos apesar de não ter caminhado nada, de modo que dormimos abraçados no meio da tarde.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . s2 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey!**

**Olha quem apareceu aqui!**

**Talvez algumas meninas estejam viajando nesse feriado, mas as que estão em casa COMO EU, vão ter algo pra ler! Rsr**

**Minha vidinha continua bastante agitada, mas agora eu estou gostando tanto da correria que me sinto mal quando é sábado e domingo e eu fico o dia inteiro em casa. Shauhsuahs**

**Se bem que hoje eu saí pra fazer umas comprinhas!Hoho'**

**Boom...**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e pra quem não gosta de lemons... Sorry. Terão ainda mais... hasuhasa**

**Mas vão ser esse lemons **_**suaves**_** como esse, nada muito tenso... ^^**

**No próximo capítulo vou deixar a enquete pra vocês responderem...**

**Uma dica: É sobre o Jacob.**

**=D**

**Bjaaum!**

**S2**


	23. Dia 12

**Dia 12**

**06:50 AM**

**.**

Acordei e vi Bella dormindo. Ela era tão linda! E sem roupa era ainda melhor!

Me aproximei dela e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, depois seu ombro. Fui descendo e beijei seu tronco.

Percebi que Bella já estava acordada, mas ainda bem sonolenta, então continuei beijando todo seu corpo.

— Nossa...!Isso é realmente um ótimo jeito de acordar! — Disse ela arfando.

Sorri e continuei. Fiquei por uns minutos ainda a beijando, depois deitei ao seu lado.

— Ah!Já parou? — Indagou ela fazendo bico.

— Vem aqui. — A puxei pra se sentar em cima de mim. — Agora você tem o controle, você que manda na velocidade. Eu vou ficar deitado aqui e você se meche como quiser.

— Gostei disso! — Falou ela se sentando _nele_ bem devagar.

Agora ela já estava bem mais relaxada, de modo que curtia o momento como eu curtia. Percebi como devia estar bom pra ela como estava pra mim quando ela começou a se mexer mais rápido, e gemer mais alto.

Segurei sua cintura e a ajudei a se movimentar de um modo mais acelerado.

— Nossa! — Disse ela. — Isso está realmente... Realmente... Realmente...

— Realmente? — Dei risada.

— Realmente. Muito. Bom!

Me joguei pro lado de modo que fiquei em cima dela. Continuei me mexendo rápido conforme a ouvia gemendo. Estava sentindo ficar a cada minuto melhor, como se o clímax fosse chegar a qualquer segundo.

Comecei a ir mais devagar para poder me controlar melhor. Estávamos fazendo sem camisinha, sem o menor cuidado e eu estava receoso. Se eu _ejaculasse_ dentro dela o risco seria ainda maior...

— Estou fazendo algo errado? — Perguntou ela.

— Não!Desculpe! Eu me distrai num pensamento aqui.

— Está pensando o quê?

— Que não estamos tomando nenhum cuidado.

— Ah... Eu pensei nisso também...

— Se bem que eu não estou fazendo o _serviço completo_, mas mesmo assim...

— Como assim?

Dei risada.

— Eu não estou _ejaculando_ em você, entende?

— Ah sim... Mas existe risco mesmo assim, não é?

— Sim. E esse é meu medo.

— Mas eu não vou ficar perdida nove meses, de qualquer forma. Então não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora.

— Sem contar que eu adoraria ter um filho seu! Se bem que eu preferiria que fosse daqui a alguns anos, mas tudo bem.

Bella sorriu e continuou a se movimentar enquanto eu me concentrava pra não fazer besteira.

Depois de uns bons minutos Bella disse que estava com fome, e então resolvemos ir comer.

Nos vestimos e fomos pescar e assar os peixes.

Depois que comemos arrumamos as coisas e voltamos a caminhar. Estava um dia bem quente e ensolarado, minha perna não estava doendo, a Bella estava alegre e eu estava mais feliz que nunca. Mas eu estava apreensivo.

Estava tudo tão perfeito que estava me assustando. Sabe quando vem a calmaria antes da tempestade?Eu tava com um pressentimento que algo ruim iria acontecer, mas resolvi não comentar nada com Bella.

Mal sabia eu que meu pressentimento ia se realizar menos de dois minutos depois que o senti.

— Tá começando a chover de novo. — Disse Bella olhando pra cima.

— Melhor pararmos por aqui e montarmos acampamento.

— Mas a gente nem andou direito!

— Fazer o quê?Não podemos tomar chuva.

Mas foi só dizer isso que a chuva apertou de tal maneira que, quando enfim montamos a barraca e colocamos as mochilas pra dentro, já estávamos totalmente encharcados.

Assim que entramos na barraca tiramos nossa roupa. Iríamos colocar uma roupa seca, mas invés disso fomos _ensaiar._ Era impossível ficar perto da Bella e não _fazer._

E quando eu digo ensaiar eu quero dizer que estávamos _ensaiando para ter um filho_, e não que não consumávamos o ato. Desde a primeira vez nós _ensaiamos_ nósfizemos tudo que tínhamos direito, mas antes Bella ainda estava amedrontada e as coisas tinham que ser devagar, mas agora a velocidade não era mais um problema.

Ficamos fazendo por horas esperando que a chuva parasse, mas ela só ficava cada vez mais forte.

— Eu acho que está molhando aqui dentro. — Disse Bella, que estava deitada em baixo de mim.

Apalpei o chão da barraca, e realmente estava entrando água. Conforme a água molhava os sacos de dormir, os sacos de dormir acabavam molhando nossas roupas, e assim ficávamos também molhados.

— Será que tem algum furo? — Pensei alto.

Pegamos as mochilas e as seguramos conosco pra que elas também não ficassem molhadas.

— Onde está o Tico? — Perguntou Bella olhando para os lados.

— Não o vejo desde hoje de manhã quando acordamos.

— Será que ele está pegando essa chuva?

— Relaxa Bella, ele sabe se virar.

— Mas e se tiver acontecido alguma coisa com ele?

— Bella! Ele nunca precisou de uma barraca pra viver, e não vai ser agora que ele vai precisar.

— Eu sei, mas...

— Ele vai ficar bem. — Dei um beijo em sua testa.

— Minha bunda tá gelada! — Protestou ela.

— A minha também! — Dei risada pelo comentário sem propósito. — Só espero que a chuva passe logo.

.

**12:00 PM**

**.**

Eu estava inteiro molhado, e a perna que eu tinha machucado estava doendo muito. Bella acabou dormindo em cima de mim, enquanto eu deitava direto no chão molhado. Para que não molhassem colocamos as mochilas em cima da Bella.

Até que minha barriga começou a roncar e eu resolvi a acordar pra poder ir pescar.

— Bella, amor, acorda!

Bella se mexeu bruscamente e acabou caindo na água.

— Merda! — Bufou ela se levantando e ficando agachada. — Nossa, você está inteiro molhado!Desculpa!

— Desculpa pelo o quê? — Dei risada. — Não foi culpa sua.

— Eu achei que ia parar de chover logo...

— Eu também, mas nem parou. Desculpa te acordar, é que eu estou morrendo de fome.

— Ah! Tudo bem. Deixa que eu pesco.

— De jeito nenhum!Você vai ficar aqui dentro! Lembra de como você estava ruim uns dias atrás?Não quero que você fique ruim de novo!

— Mas você tem que se secar!Não pode continuar molhado tanto tempo!

— Nem vem que não tem!Se alguém vai sair dessa barraca, esse alguém sou eu!E pronto!

Me levantei e saí da barraca. Chegando ao rio fiquei atônito. A água do rio, que costumava ser transparente, estava barrenta. Tentei pescar, mas logo percebi que não ia conseguir peixe algum com aquelas águas turbulentas.

Procurei outra coisa que pudéssemos comer, algum animal, ou fruta. Até mesmo se eu achasse o Tico eu o comeria. Sei que Bella nunca ia me perdoar, mas entre a vida da Bella e a do Tico, sou mil vezes a da Bella!

Depois de quase uma hora procurando comida e não achando nada voltei pra barraca. Bella estava sentada com uma mochila nas costas e abraçando a outra mochila que estava no seu joelho.

— Não tem como pescar! — Falei entrando na barraca. — O rio está com a água barrenta, e... — Nem terminei de falar.

Quando Bella me encarou percebi como seus lábios estavam roxos e como seus dentes estavam batendo de frio.

— Bella! — Corri até ela e a abracei. — Amor!Você está bem?

— Estou morrendo de frio e de fome, mas o resto está okay. — Disse ela sorrindo.

— Se está ainda sendo sarcástica é porque ainda não está tão ruim. — Brinquei. — Vem aqui.

Me sentei e fiz com que ela se sentasse no meu colo, mas virada pra mim.

— Tira essa blusa molhada. — Falei arrancando sua mochila das costas e depois a blusa. Logo em seguida tirei a minha. Peguei na mochila camisas secas pra nós e as vestimos, depois colocamos as mochilas novamente nas costas.

— O que a gente faz agora? — Perguntou Bella.

— Esperamos a chuva passar.

— Mas e se ela não passar?

— Ela vai passar!

— Mas e se demorar muito?Eu não aguento mais ficar molhada!

— Nem eu, mas... Não há o que fazer.

Comecei a ouvir então Bella fungar.

Puxei seu rosto pra perto do meu e vi lágrimas escorrendo no seu rosto.

— Bella!Chorando de novo?

— Me desculpe! É que eu estou começando a ficar desesperada!

— Não fica assim amor!

Na verdade eu também estava desesperado. Como iríamos passar a noite daquele jeito? Se Bella estava tremendo de frio agora a tarde, como ela ia estar a noite?

— Edward... Se acontecer alguma coisa comigo saiba que você foi a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e que... — Não deixei que ela terminasse. Coloquei um dedo em cima de seus lábios e depois a abracei forte.

— Bella!Não vai acontecer nada!Okay? Depois eu que sou pessimista!

— Desculpa, é que...

De novo não deixei que ela terminasse de falar e a beijei.

— Vai ficar tudo bem! — Falei. Na verdade nem eu acreditava no que eu estava falando.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo! Vai ficar tudo bem.

Aos poucos a chuva foi diminuindo juntamente com o frio.

.

**03:30 PM**

**.**

A chuva tinha enfim parado. Com muita dificuldade, e usando quase todo o fósforo e álcool que tínhamos, acendemos a fogueira. Colocamos os sacos de dormir perto da fogueira pra os secar, e fomos pescar. Ficamos quase duas horas tentando pescar, mas como o rio ainda não estava colaborando, conseguimos pescar apenas dois peixes.

Comi metade do meu e dei a outra metade pra Bella, de modo que ela comeu um peixe e meio.

— Tico? — Chamou Bella enquanto a gente comia, mas milagrosamente ele não apareceu. — Tico?

— Ele deve estar escondido da chuva. — Falei.

— Mas ele sempre tá perto da gente!Ele devia estar sentindo o cheiro de comida.

— Talvez ele já tenha comido.

— Mas ele sempre vem quando eu chamo!

— Para já com isso!Não aconteceu nada com ele!Ele só não quer vir.

Bella não acreditou muito no que eu disse, e eu acreditei menos ainda. Ultimamente eu estava mentindo demais pra ela, mas era pra protegê-la. Só eu sei como ela ficaria mal se Tico tivesse morrido.

Depois de comer fomos tentar consertar a barraca. Por sorte na caixa de primeiros socorros que tínhamos levado tinham esparadrapos.

Secamos a barraca com nossas roupas sujas e colamos esparadrapos nos buracos que tinham.

.

**06:00 PM**

**.**

Os sacos de dormir estavam secos, e então os colocamos pra dentro da barraca. O rio estava menos turbulento de modo que conseguimos pescar alguns peixes.

Depois de comer fomos pra barraca.

— Eu nem pude me despedir dele... — Disse Bella deitando ao meu lado.

— Dele quem? — Indaguei.

— Do Tico.

— Bella!Ele está bem, deve estar por aí...

— Edward!Dá pra você parar de mentir pra mim!Sério, isso tá começando a me irritar!

— Eu não...

— Está mentindo sim!Você sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele!Pare de dizer que tá tudo bem porque eu sei que não está! — Gritou ela.

— Desculpa se eu minto pra você... Eu só quero seu bem. — Acariciei seu queixo.

Ela então me beijou e depois me abraçou.

— Me desculpa!Eu não queria ter gritado com você, é que...

— Bella. Tudo bem, tá tudo bem. — A abracei mais forte.

Estávamos abraçados quando a chuva começou a cair novamente.

Eu já estava desanimado. Parecia que quanto mais eu lutava pra que as coisas dessem certas, mais coisa ruim acontecia. Eu sabia que a chuva apertasse as coisas iam ficar feias. Os _curativos_ da barraca não iam aguentar por muito tempo, e nós não conseguiríamos passar a noite encharcados.

— Edward. — Bella me chamou. A encarei e seus olhos estavam vermelhos. — Já está começando a anoitecer e a chuva voltou. Você foi a pessoa que eu mais amei na minha vida. Acho até que ter terminado com você daquela vez foi bom, porque agora estamos ainda mais juntos.

Sorri e a beijei.

— Eu também te amo minha linda. Ficar perdido com você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida! Mesmo quando a gente só estava brigando!

Nos abraçamos e ficamos abraçados por vários minutos.

A chuva ainda estava fraca, mas o frio estava apertando.

— Você nunca mais escreveu no seu _diário de bordo_,né? — Perguntei.

— Claro que escrevi! Se bem que ontem e hoje nem peguei nele.

Bella então acendeu a lanterna, pegou seu caderno e começou a escrever.

.

**11:30 AM**

**.**

Já tinha dormido um pouco, mas acordei morrendo de frio e de dor na perna. A chuva lá fora caía sem dó, e do lado de dentro da barraca a água ia surgindo. Bella estava toda encolhida de frio.

Quis acordar Bella, mas desisti. Do que adiantaria a acordar?

Estávamos perdidos. Eu estava sem ação. Não tinha nada que pudéssemos fazer, a não se rezar que não morrêssemos hipotermia e que amanhecesse logo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . s2 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey!**

**Desculpem pelo capítulo meio sei lá... Não gostei muito dele... rs**

**Desculpem também se tiverem erros de ortografia ou concordância, eu acabei de terminar de o escrever... ^^"**

**Bom... Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim a ponto de vocês desistirem de ler!rs**

**Como eu havia dito, hoje tem uma enquete pra vocês!**

**.**

**O que deve acontecer com Jacob Black?**

**1 - Ser achado com o pessoal do ônibus e depois levar uma surra de Edward.**

**2 – Se meter a besta de ir procurar ajuda sozinho e nunca mais ser encontrado.**

**3 – Ir procurar ajuda sozinho e por **_**ironia do destino **_**encontrar Edward e Bella.**

**.**

**Vocês podem completar e/ou alterar alguns aspectos da resposta. Exemplo: "**_**Queria a opção 1, mas que ele levasse uma surra da Bella".**_

**Husahusasha**

**OBS: O que vocês votarem já vai acontecer no próximo capítulo, então mandem rapidinho as reviews pra que eu possa escrever, okay?**

**Votem! =D**

**Bjaaum!**


	24. Enquanto isso 4

**OLHA SÓ QUEM APARECEEEUU!**

**\O/**

**Um VIVA no 3.**

**1...**

**2...**

**3!**

**VIVA!**

**Hasuhsaushas**

**Sim, eu estou viva.**

**Não, eu não vou abandonar essa fic de jeito nenhum!**

**Sim, eu sumi por UM MÊS.**

**Não, eu não pretendo sumir por tanto tempo de novo.**

**Mas deem só uma olhada na minha vida:**

**05:00 acordo, me arrumo. **

**06:10 saio de casa pra pegar o ônibus. **

**07:05 chego na cidade vizinha, e vou andando até a escola onde trabalho. **

**07:20 chego na escola.**

**16:30 saio da escola e volto pra rodoviária pra pegar o busão.**

**17:00 pego o busão.**

**17:40 chego em Itanhaém.**

**17:50 chego em casa.**

**18:20 me arrumo pra ir pro curso.**

**18:50 saio de casa pra ir pro curso.**

**22:45 saio do curso e volto pra casa.**

**23:00 chego em casa morta.**

**Aí nos sábados eu faço trabalhos do curso, tento descançar um pouco, e aí meu final de semana se vai e eu não escrevo nada.**

**Hoje ia ter uma palestra no curso (só pra quem não sabe: eu faço curso de Administração na ETEC aqui de Itanhaém) e aí eu faltei, hoho'. E como foi a primeira vez que faltei e fiquei em casa sem não ter nenhum trabalho pra fazer, eu consegui escrever! \o/**

**Ah sim, pra piorar ainda mais meu PC deu pau, tive que usar o da minha mãe... kkkk**

**Bom... Só sei que estou desde as 18h aqui, escrevendo sem parar, só pra poder postar e alegrar minhas leitoras lindas! =D**

**Minha irmã quase deu um grito ao ver que eu estava escrevendo! Sahuashs (sim, minha irmã lê minha fic. Não deixa review, mas lê... rsrsrs).**

**Desculpem se tiver algum erro de ortografia, escrevi bem na correria.**

**Lá em baixo eu vou fazer mais algumas considerações... =D**

**.**

**.**

**Enquanto isso...**

**Dia 10**

**PV. Alice**

**.**

Acordei enjoada. Até aí nenhuma novidade. Abri os olhos e vi Jasper em pé conversando com Jacob. Esfreguei os olhos e me espreguicei. Depois comecei a reclamar.

— Mas que merda de sonho!

— Bom dia amor! — Disse-me Jasper vindo até mim ao ver que eu tinha acordado.

— Bom dia? Bom dia pra quê? Sonhei que tínhamos sidos achados, e quando acordei me senti a pessoa mais infeliz desse mundo!

— Ah amor, não fique assim. Logo seremos achados...

— Logo? Já se passaram dez dias! DEZ! Será possível que fomos parar em outro país?

— Não, claro que não. Só estamos muitos quilômetros fora da rota original.

— Eu não aguento mais! — E aí toda aquela raiva que eu estava sentindo, ao ver que meu sonho tinha sido apenas um sonho, se transformou em tristeza e desespero. — Eu só quero ir pra casa!

Comecei a chorar feito uma criança mimada ao ser contrariada. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Só me restava chorar e extravasar minha tensão de algum jeito. Pensei também em extravasar dando uns pontapés no Black, só pra variar.

Nos últimos dias as vezes que nos trombamos eu _sem querer_ colocava o pé na sua frente pra que ele tropeçasse, ou coisa do tipo. Me desculpa, mas eu simplesmente não suporto aquele cara!

Não me culpem, ele é um babaca total! Quer dizer, a pessoa que fez minha melhor amiga sofrer merece meu ódio, certo?

Mas nos últimos dias eu tenho evitado de se quer olhar pra ele. É que se eu olho pra ele eu dou no mínimo um esbarrão nele, mas infelizmente tenho que admitir que ele está sendo útil nessa semana.

Nesse ônibus só tem _mané_ que mal aprendeu a limpar a bunda quando era criança, e tirando Jasper, que é realmente o cara que faz alguma coisa aqui (sem querer puxar saco, claro), o Jacob é o que mais ajuda.

Ele é meio índio ou sei lá, a casa dele é perto de um monte de mato e mais mato, então ele meio que sabe se virar. Aliás, está sendo graças a ele que comemos caça todos os dias, porque como Jasper está muito cansado e machucado ele quem tem buscado nossa comida.

Por isso não dei um pontapé no Black, invés disso abracei meus joelhos e desabei a chorar.

— Allie! Por favor, não chora!

— Desculpa Jazz, se você não quer ver isso eu aconselho que vá dar uma voltinha, porque eu realmente _tenho_ que chorar.

— Não. Se é pra você chorar, que chore no meu ombro. Que namorado mais porcaria que eu sou de deixar minha namorada chorando e sair por aí!

— Então tá bom. Obrigada.

— É o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Mas me fala, como vai nosso bebê?

Do outro lado do ônibus, perto da porta, estava Jacob brisando e _gansando_ nossa conversa. Na hora que Jasper disse _bebê_ ele teve uma crise de tosse.

— Como é? — Gritou ele nos encarando com os olhos arregalados.

— Black, vai ver se eu estou na esquina. — Retruquei.

— Como você não me fala uma coisa dessa Jasper? — Esbravejou ele.

— E ia fazer alguma diferença? — Retrucou Jasper.

— Mas é claro! Eu poderia apanhar algumas frutas se achasse no caminho quando eu fosse caçar!

— Ah tá, e desde quando você se importa com outra pessoa senão você mesmo? — Rebati franzindo o cenho.

E eu lá devo satisfação pra esse mala?

Jacob mudou a expressão e falou agora num tom mais baixo.

— Eu não sou uma pessoa sem coração como você acha que eu sou. — Falou ele me encarando. Provavelmente ele achava que se olhasse nos meus olhos eu ia acreditar no que ele ia dizer. — Eu posso ter cometido alguns erros aqui e ali... — Pigarreei. —... Mas eu não sou esse poço de maldade que você acha que eu sou!

— Eu estou dizendo alguma coisa? — Rebati. — Quer dizer, quem foi que disse que você é um babaca? Opa, acabei de dizer.

Jacob revirou os olhos e ia falar algo, mas eu o interrompi e voltei a falar.

— Eu não tenho culpa de saber o que sei de você. E pelo que tudo indica você é um cara que só olha pro seu umbigo, e que não está nem aí pros sentimentos dos outros. Então desculpa se eu me surpreendi com sua crise de solidariedade.

Achei que ele ia dizer um "mas sobre o que você está falando? O que eu fiz?", e dar uma de coitado. Mas ele sabia do que eu estava falando, e invés de dar uma de desentendido saiu do ônibus deixando lá apenas eu, Jasper e algumas pessoas que estavam dormindo.

Aí minha crise de tristeza passou e voltou a de raiva.

— Peguei pesado com ele? — Perguntei a Jasper.

— Pegou.

— Legal!

— Alice!

— Qual é? Ele é um babaca.

— Sim, mas sobre o que você estava falando afinal? Quer dizer, pelo que eu sei ele ficava atrás da Bella e fazia com que o Edward e ela brigassem, mas você deu a entender algo mais que isso. Ele fez alguma coisa?

— Ah Jazz, eu só não sou idiota. Tá mais que na cara que ele estava envolvido de uma forma ou de outra naquele história que separou o Edward e a Bella. Assim como tenho certeza que aquelas piranhas também estão envolvidas com isso.

— Mas você não tem prova...

— Claro que tenho! Meu instinto feminino nunca falha! Quer prova maior que essa? Eu simplesmente _sei_ que ele tem um dedo naquilo. De qualquer forma, espero que ele não tenha se ofendido a ponto de não me trazer frutas. Fiquei com vontade de comer agora.

— Se eu estivesse em condições de andar bastante eu buscaria pra você. Nem que eu tivesse que encontrar uma cidade, comprar frutas no mercado, e depois voltar aqui pra te dar.

— Ah! Larga de ser fofo, vai! — Falei o abraçando.

— Mas então, como eu estava dizendo... Como vai o nosso bebê?

— Na medida do possível ele está bem. Mas acho que eu estou emagrecendo, não para comida nenhuma direito no meu estomago!

— Se morrendo agora eu fosse fazer com que você fosse achada, eu o faria nesse segundo sem hesitar.

— Jasper! Tá maluco? Não passou pela sua cabeça que eu não vivo sem você, e que se eu te perdesse eu ia morrer junto?

— Mas se...

— Mas se coisa nenhuma! Nem pense numa coisa dessas! Já vai ser difícil ter esse bebê agora, sozinha então?Nem pensar!

— Eu sei, mas...

— Jasper!

— Tá bom, parei.

— Agora sério. Eu preciso levantar, minhas costas estão doendo muito!

— Tá legal.

Jasper, todo cavalheiro, me acompanhou até o lado de fora do ônibus. Caminhamos poucos metros e nos sentamos perto da fogueira que tinham feito. Jacob não estava com o pessoal, provavelmente tinha saído pra caçar.

Me deitei um pouco perto da fogueira, e Jasper se deitou ao meu lado. Era gostoso sentir a grama alta e úmida ao mesmo tempo que sentia o calor da fogueira.

Mas a única coisa que eu queria mesmo sentir era a maciez da minha cama, com os meus lençóis das PPG. Sim, eu tenho lençóis das Powerpuff girls. Aliás a que tenho é da Lindinha, minha personagem favorita.

Que seja. Eu só queria estar em casa, e saber que posso ligar pra Bella a hora que eu quisesse pra perguntar as novidades.

Bella!

Por meio segundo eu tinha esquecido que a Bella e o Edward estavam sabe-se lá aonde indo atrás de ajuda. E se tivesse acontecido algo com eles?

"_Não, está tudo bem. Se bobear eles até se entenderam" _dizia meu lado otimista a mim mesma. Mas simplesmente eu não acreditava nele. Se bem que, ao mesmo tempo que eu não acreditava, eu sonhava loucamente que meu lado otimista estivesse certo, porque eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginar perder dois amigos assim.

Quer dizer, eles vão atrás de ajuda e morrem? Isso seria tão terrível!

Fechei os olhos com força. Não queria imaginar isso.

Passamos o começo do dia na beira da fogueira, conversando um pouco e tentando levar a vida. Todos nossos colegas estavam desanimados como eu e Jasper, mas também, ao mesmo tempo, estavam decididos a aguentar firme até o fim.

Duas pessoas tinham morrido, James e o motorista. Mas todas as outras pessoas estavam com ferimentos sérios, a ponto de, sei lá, de uma hora pra outra cair duro.

E eu realmente morria de medo que isso acontecesse. Quer dizer, eu sofri um acidente (estando grávida), presenciei o garoto morrendo, estou no meio do mato há dez dias... Se eu visse mais alguém indo, eu acho que ia junto!

Mais uma vez fechei meus olhos com força, e quando fechei percebi que já estava com sono.

O céu estava começando a escurecer, o dia tinha passado e eu tinha ficado a maior parte dele deitada, sonolenta.

Me sentei e vi que Jasper não estava mais comigo. Olhei pros lados e não o encontrei. Me levantei e ia ir até dentro do ônibus, mas alguém me impediu.

— Ele está me ajudando a limpar a caça. — Era Jacob que estava segurando meu braço. Mas assim que o encarei ele o soltou. — Isso aqui é pra você.

Jacob então me entregou uma mochila. A peguei e ela estava leve, ia abrir o zíper pra olhar o que tinha dentro, mas Jacob me impediu.

— Tem pouco, então é melhor que você coma lá dentro. A não ser que queira dividir com todo mundo.

— Ah... Tá legal.

Jacob então virou as costas e indo pra longe. Só então fui ver que Jasper estava a poucos metros da fogueira, com uma lanterna na boca e uma faca na mão, cortando o que Jacob tinha caçado.

— É... Jacob! — O chamei, e ele se virou pra mim, mas sem parar de andar. — Valeu.

— De nada. Em algumas horas você vai estar desperdiçando tudo isso jogando pra fora mesmo...

— Ah! Vai a merda!

Jacob deu uma gargalhada grave e eu acabei soltando um sorriso.

Entrei no ônibus, acendi a lanterna e me sentei. Lanterna? Sim. Os ônibus tem luz, mas a bateria do ônibus durou poucos dias, de modo que a noite tínhamos que usar lanternas dentro do ônibus.

Eu nunca tinha dito que o Jacob era uma pessoa má, sabe? Nem muito menos que era um sem coração, ou sei lá. Só disse que ele era um babaca que só pensava em si mesmo.

Bom... Até que ele tem pensando um pouco nos outros ultimamente. Mas ele continua sendo um babaca. O pior é que quando eu pensava que ele era um babaca, eu lembrava de como ele era um babaca pela Bella, e aí eu lembrava de como a Bella devia estar sofrendo no meio do mato.

E aí dava aquele nó no estomago.

Mais uma vez fechei os olhos com força e respirei pausadamente. Abri então a mochila e vi vários frutos dentro. Não tenho nem ideia do nome daquelas frutas, mas o gosto era bom. Comi todas em questão de minutos.

Como eu disse, Jacob tinha suas utilidades... Se ele não fosse um índio ele não conheceria essa fruta estranha...

Mas é estranho como algumas atitudes dele não batem... Sei lá! Ou ele é muito falso, ou tem transtorno bipolar. Ou então é só um babaca.

Se ele pensa que vai me comprar com frutinhas está muito enganado! O que ele fez não se faz! Não sei exatamente o que ele fez, só sei que foi merda.

Tudo bem que eu não tenho muita moral pra falar de pessoas que fizeram merda, afinal aqui estou eu, com 19 anos, grávida, perdida no meio do mato.

Tem como piorar? Ah sim, minha melhor amiga está realmente no meio do mato tentando procurar ajuda.

Me dava um desespero toda vez que pensava nos dois. Edward era forte e tudo mais, mas a Bella é uma estabanada! No mínimo já levou altos tropeções...

Dei risada sozinha pensando nas atrapalhadas dela. Eu estava com tanta saudade dela!

Até que tive um insight. E se quando nos achassem todos nós do ônibus já estivéssemos morrido? E se Edward e Bella ainda estivessem perdidos? E se os largassem no mato pra morrer, e parassem de os procurar?

Mas como eu ia avisa-los que o dois estavam por aí?

Resolvi então procurar alguma folha e caneta. Eu tinha que deixar um bilhete avisando. E mais do que isso, tinha algumas coisas que eu tinha que dizer antes de morrer.

Depois de uns minutos consegui achar uma agenda e uma caneta e comecei a escrever.

.

_Mãe..._

_Me desculpe por não ser exatamente a filha que você gostaria que eu fosse. Cometi tantos erros, te magoei tanto. E desculpa, vou te magoar novamente. Estou grávida._

_Eu sei que deveria ter tomado cuidado, devia ter me prevenido. Eu sinto tanto!_

_Mas ao mesmo tempo meu bebê é tudo que eu tenho agora, e eu já o amo tanto!_

_Só que se você estiver lendo essa carta é porque ele está morto. E eu também._

_Eu fui fraca, me desculpa. Eu queria ser forte igual a senhora que passou por maus bocados e hoje é essa mulher que eu admiro tanto. Mas eu não sou._

_Eu sou uma adolescentezinha mimada que não usou o cinto e que não sabe se virar no meio do mato._

_Talvez se eu não estivesse grávida eu teria resistido. Afinal o bebê consome todas as minhas forças e faz com que eu vomite praticamente tudo que como._

_Mas não o culpe! Se alguém tem culpa disso estar acontecendo, esse alguém sou eu._

_Se o Jasper não tiver sobrevivido também, por favor nos enterre no mesmo caixão. Só isso que te peço._

_Mas se ele tiver sido forte e aguentado, por favor não o deixe desanimar da vida. Ele é tão novo, e merece conhecer outra pessoa e ser feliz._

_._

É claro que desde a segunda linha que escrevi já estava chorando. Fiquei imaginando minha mãe lendo aquilo. Muito drama. Eu não queria que ela guardasse aquilo e ficasse mal toda vez que lesse.

Peguei o papel e nem terminei de escrever, o amassei e da porta do ônibus o joguei na fogueira.

Comecei de novo, mas agora mudando o endereçamento e mudando um pouco de assunto também, afinal eu ia escrever uma carta dizendo que a Bella e o Edward estavam por aí procurando ajuda, e não uma carta onde eu digo que estou morta! Credo!

.

_Rose..._

_Estou sentindo tanto sua falta!_

_Queria tanto estar com você agora! De preferencia no shopping!_

_Infelizmente a minha vontade e a realidade são inimigas!_

_Também queria dizer que está tudo bem comigo, que está tudo as mil maravilhas, mas realmente não está._

_Você era a única pessoa que sabia que eu estava grávida, mas há alguns dias atrás contei ao Jasper, ele merecia saber._

_E fora a gravidez, que por si só já é um terror, está tudo tão terrível por aqui!_

_O Jasper não me fala como está de verdade, só diz que está tudo bem com ele, que eu tenho que me preocupar comigo mesma. Mas eu sei que ele está sofrendo, e isso me deixa tão mal! Ainda mais porque não há nada que eu possa fazer!_

_E tem a Bella e o Edward... Eles saíram atrás de ajuda e até agora nada! Estou tão preocupada com eles! E mais uma vez não existe nada que eu possa fazer pra os achar!_

_Esse sentimento de impotência está acabando comigo!_

_Estou escrevendo essa carta pra você porque não consegui escrever uma pra minha mãe._

_Por favor, não mostre essa carta a ela._

_Me desculpe te fazer sofrer em ter que ler todo esse drama, mas eu tinha que contar a alguém sobre o Edward e a Bella._

_Por favor, se nos acharem e a eles não, não deixe que eles parem as buscas! Eles podem estar por aí!_

_Obrigado por ter sido essa grande amiga!_

_Um beijo pra você e pro Emmett._

_Amo vocês!_

_ALICE_

_._

Novamente eu estava chorando feito uma criança.

— Está tudo bem? — Perguntou Jacob entrando no ônibus.

— Tá tudo bem sim. — Dobrei a carta e a coloquei no bolso.

— Está escrevendo uma carta?

— Não. Estou fazendo o dever de casa.

— Uma carta pra quem?

— E te interessa?

— Eita! Pra que tanto estresse? Isso é prejudicial ao bebê!

Na mesma hora parei de discutir. Tudo que eu _não_ queria era prejudicar alguém, ainda mais meu bebê.

— Mas me fala. — Continuou ele. — Pra quem estava escrevendo?

— Pro papa. Estava pedindo canonização.

— Como é?

— Canonização. Ato ou ação de enfiar um cano no seu...

— Alice! — Disse Jasper entrando no ônibus dando risada.

— Se não quer falar, não fala. — Disse Jacob virando as costas.

— É pra Rosalie! Está feliz agora? — Bufei.

— Ah tá... Fazendo relato do que aconteceu até agora? — Perguntou ele se voltando novamente a mim.

— Não. É mais como uma carta de despedidas.

— Credo.

— Ah! Vai me dizer que você não tem assuntos pendentes que precisa resolver antes de morrer?— Jacob engoliu seco. É claro que ele tinha. — Só estou esclarecendo algumas coisas, sabe? Mas nada de mais... Por que você não faz uma?

— Uma carta de despedida? Não, obrigado. Não vou morrer aqui. Não mesmo!

— Vaso ruim é uma peste mesmo... — Bufei cochichando.

— Como é? — Indagou ele.

— Nada, nada. Some daqui.

Jacob bufou e saiu do ônibus.

— Acho que está na hora de dormir. — Falou Jasper vindo até mim e me abraçando.

— Estou com sono mesmo.

— E as frutas? Comeu?

— Tudo! E até agora nenhum enjoo, graças a Deus.

— Então vamos dormir.

Sentamos cada um em um banco, depois reclinamos até ficar quase uma cama e deitados.

— Boa noite amor. — Disse ele pegando minha mão.

— Boa noite meu lindo.

Virei pro lado e dormi.

.

**Dia 11**

**PV Jacob**

**.**

Era tarde. Devia ser mais de uma hora da manhã e eu não conseguia dormir.

_Vai me dizer que você não tem assuntos pendentes que precisa resolver antes de morrer?_

Aquela frase não saía da minha cabeça.

Eu estava deitado na minha poltrona, ouvindo os roncos das pessoas que estavam dormindo, enquanto ficava me remoendo por dentro.

Eu tinha sim um assunto pendente que precisava ser resolvido.

Eu iria pegar uma caneta e um papel e ia escrever tudo que tinha acontecido, tim tim por tim tim. Mas não agora.

Depois de uns minutos consegui enfim dormir, quando acordei já estava de manhã e todos já tinham saído do ônibus.

Antes de levantar peguei a agenda e uma caneta que estava no banco da Alice e comecei a escrever.

.

_Querida Bella,_

_sei que hoje você deve ter um certo ódio de algumas garotas da escola. Tudo bem, elas que começaram com toda a história, mas eu também contribuí._

_Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, quanto a isso nem preciso entrar em detalhes. O que acontece é que eu ajudei aquelas garotas a separarem você e o Edward._

_A minha parte no plano era fácil: Beijar uma garota que estava vestida igual a você._

_Mas eu sabia o que elas estavam fazendo. Elas iriam filmar e mostrar pro Edward e dizer a ele que era você o traindo comigo._

_E ainda por cima iam te ligar bem na hora que a Jessica estivesse na casa dele mostrando o vídeo, e assim você pensaria que ele estava te traindo também._

_Elas comentaram algo como bagunçar a cama dele e encher de perfume, mas eu não prestei muita atenção porque esses detalhes não me interessavam._

_Não vou dizer que sinto muito, afinal eu queria mesmo que vocês se separassem._

_Eu adorei o fato também de vocês começarem a se odiar, realmente adorei isso._

_Única coisa que não gostei foi que você, depois de ter terminado com ele, não deu bola pra mim. Isso porque eu sempre insistia._

_Eu duvido muito que a gente fique juntos, e não estou escrevendo essa carta pra pedir desculpas. Só queria que você soubesse o que fiz, e soubesse que eu queria poder te separar dele sem te magoar, mas não tinha como._

_Ainda te amo muito._

_Jacob Black._

_._

Depois que terminei de escrever reli a carta.

— Que grande bosta.

Amassei a carta e joguei pela janela.

Eu não precisava me explicar pra ela. E outra: Se eu explicasse ela teria ainda mais raiva de mim.

Coloquei a agenda e a caneta no lugar em que estavam. Depois saí do ônibus e fui até a fogueira, onde estava todo mundo.

Peguei um pedaço de carne assada e comecei a comer.

— Jacob, eu estava enganada sobre você. — Falou Alice. Olhei pra ela e ela tinha um papel na mão. — Você não é um babaca, você é desprezível!

Como tinha sido pego de surpresa não consegui dizer nada. Invés disso fiquei com cara de bunda me matando por dentro por ter sido tão estupido de ter jogado a carta pela janela.

Imbecil.

.

**Dia 12**

**PV Rosalie**

**.**

Eu estava deitada, dormindo tranquilamente, quando fui chacoalhada da cama por minha mãe.

— Rose! Acorda! Tem notícias do acidente! — Berrou ela no meu ouvido.

Na mesma hora pulei da cama e saí correndo atrás dela até a sala.

A reportagem, na verdade, era sobre o porquê terem passado doze dias e não terem achado ninguém.

Segundo o repórter, o motorista do ônibus tinha problemas com drogas e álcool, e tinha ficha criminal. Ou seja, era um mané que definitivamente não deveria estar dirigindo nada.

Agora a pergunta que eles colocavam que eu queria também saber a resposta: Por que uma empresa de ônibus deixa um cidadão desse trabalhar lá?

Mas a resposta eles mesmo deram: Ele era sobrinho do dono da empresa.

O pior era que a suspeita era que ele não estava dirigindo pro nada porque estava _chapado_, e sim que tinha feito o desvio de rota de propósito, de modo que ia sequestrar o ônibus.

Tudo bem que eu não acreditava muito no que passava na TV, mas realmente aquela história estava estranha, quer dizer, como um motorista pode se perder tanto assim?

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey!**

**Que saudade de escrever!**

**É tão gostoso escrever! Credo! Rsrs**

**Ignorem o credo, é que é meio assustador gostar tanto assim de escrever...hasuha**

**Bom...**

**Queria pedir desculpas pela demora pra postar, o motivo eu já falei lá em cima.**

**Queria agradecer as 36 (TRINTA E SEIS!) reviews lindas!**

**E dizer que sobre a enquete, ganhou a opção 1.**

**.**

**O que deve acontecer com Jacob Black?**

**1 - Ser achado com o pessoal do ônibus e depois levar uma surra de Edward.**

**2 – Se meter a besta de ir procurar ajuda sozinho e nunca mais ser encontrado.**

**3 – Ir procurar ajuda sozinho e por ironia do destino encontrar Edward e Bella.**

**.**

**Só queria dizer que o Jacob ia se ferrar de qualquer jeito. Quero dizer, na opção 3, por exemplo, ele poderia muito bem levar uma surra do Edward também. O que eu estava pondo em questão era se ele ia ser achado com o pessoal do ônibus, se ele ia se perder, ou se ele ia achar o Edward e a Bella.**

**Bom, de qualquer forma é isso aí...rs**

**Prometo que não vou mais demorar um mês pra postar de novo (um mês que pareceu um ano! (Pelo menos pra mim...rsrs)).**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e não se descabelem! No próximo vai ter Edward e Bella! =D**

**Bjaaum!**


	25. Dia 13, parte um

**Dia 13 **

**Parte um**

**12:02 AM**

.

Bella ainda estava dormindo, mas estava toda encolhida por causa do frio. Eu já não conseguia dormir mais, pois estava muito preocupado.

Estava muito frio e chovia muito. E se acontecesse alguma coisa com a Bella? Eu não me perdoaria nunca, ainda mais se tivesse acontecido algo enquanto eu estivesse dormindo.

A abracei ainda mais forte. Ela estava deitada de lado, virada pro lado oposto do meu, então a abracei e ficamos em forma de _conchinha._ Então lhe dei um beijo no pescoço.

Bella se mexeu e se virou.

— Bom dia amor! — Disse ela sorrindo e me dando um beijo.

— Ainda está noite linda.

— Mesmo? Acordei tantas vezes nos últimos minutos que jurava que já estava de manhã. Ainda está chovendo?

Ficamos em silencio por uns segundos para ouvir a chuva.

— Parece que parou. — Falei ao perceber o silêncio que estava do lado de fora.

— Graças a Deus! Mas esse frio está de matar! — Disse ela se encolhendo ainda mais nos meus braços.

— E esse saco de dormir está um pouco molhado. Entrou água na barraca novo.

— Mas que merda de chuva infeliz!

— Eita! Olha a boca! Que coisa mais feia! — Dei risada. Era engraçado vê-la falando palavrão.

Bella franziu o nariz e mostrou a língua.

Avancei em sua direção e mordi sua língua.

— Ai! — Protestou ela rindo.

Dei risada junto e a beijei.

Nossas bocas forem se mexendo em sincronia enquanto nossas línguas se acariciavam, de modo que de repente não estava mais sentindo frio.

— Está com frio? — Questionei em seu ouvido.

— Demais! — Falou ela esfregando o braço com a mão. — Engraçado que está ainda mais frio desse lado! — Disse ela sorrindo. Na verdade ela tinha se arrepiado quando eu perguntei em seu ouvido se ela estava com frio.

Beijei então seu pescoço e sua orelha, a fazendo se arrepiar ainda mais. Logo em seguida comecei a tirar sua blusa, e então seu sutiã.

— Que sentido tem isso? — Questionou ela.

— Isso o quê? — Abri o saco de dormir pra poder tirar o resto da sua roupa.

— Eu digo que estou com frio e você tira minha roupa!

— Pois é. Preciso tirar sua roupa pra te esquentar. — Falei tirando agora a minha roupa.

Reparei como Bella não tirava os olhos do meu _documento masculino_, e acabei ficando constrangido.

— O que foi? — Indaguei. — Por que você sempre o encara? Assim eu fico com ciúmes! Tá me trocando por ele é?

Bella deu uma gargalhada.

— É só que... Eu sempre fico meio... _Impressionada._

— Com o tamanho? Pequeno pra você?

— Edward! — Me repreendeu ela dando risada. — O tamanho está ótimo. — Ela então _o_ encarou de novo. — Realmente ótimo. — Disse ela dando um sorriso pervertido.

Se eu já não estivesse super excitado eu ficaria agora depois daquele sorriso.

— Você me deixa louco menina! — Falei a penetrando e deitando em cima dela.

Bella segurou meu cabelo com as duas mão enquanto ofegava.

— E você não me deixa nem um pouco louca, imagina! — Disse ela arfando.

Experimentamos várias posições, de modo que depois de umas horas estávamos totalmente exaustos.

.

**03:15 AM**

**.**

Bella estava deitada em cima de mim, cochilando, quando eu comecei a ouvir de novo a chuva caindo.

A única coisa que eu queria era dormir relaxado sabendo que no dia seguinte estaria tudo bem. Mas mesmo exausto eu não podia dormir, não sabendo que poderia acordar morto. Quero dizer, acordar e morrer, afinal se eu morresse dormindo não teria como acordar de novo.

De repente Bella acordou num pulo.

— Está tudo bem? — Indaguei beijando sua testa.

— Você já está acordado? — Questionou ela deitando ao meu lado. Mal sabia ela que na verdade nem tinha dormido. — Eu tive um pesadelo.

— O que sonhou?

— Com a Alice. Sonhei que ela estava grávida!

— Grávida?

— É! Sonhei que eles estavam no ônibus e ela não parava de passar mal.

— Existe essa possibilidade dela estar grávida?

— Não sei. Quer dizer, ela tomava anticoncepcional, mas sei lá.

— Mas foi só um sonho minha linda. Ela está bem.

Bella ficou em silencio por uns segundos.

— O que está pensando? — Quis saber.

— Eu sei porque sonhei isso. — Disse ela pensativa.

— É? Por quê?

— Quando estávamos indo pra escola pra excursão eu a ouvi falando com a Rose. Ela disse algo como "vou contar pra ele, um dia ele tinha que saber".

— Será que ela está mesmo grávida? Se ela estiver mesmo isso não é nada bom...

— Nada bom mesmo! Ai meu Deus, eu devia estar com ela!

— Mas você não acha que se ela estivesse grávida ela te contaria?

— Sim, mas eu ultimamente mal tenho a visto. Quer dizer, depois que eu e você terminamos eu só ficava o dia inteiro em casa, na internet.

— Ah... Mas lá eles tem o ônibus que os deixam protegidos, e tem bastante gente pra cuidar dela.

— Eu sei, mas... — Bella novamente começou a chorar.

— Não, não! Não comece! — Protestei.

Mas não adiantou nada pedir. Bella começou a chorar e a soluçar. A abracei forte enquanto ficava dizendo que ia tudo ficar bem.

.

**04:00 AM**

**.**

Bella ficou chorando por vários minutos, e eu fiquei tentando a consolar.

A chuva novamente tinha parado, e o frio tinha apertado, de modo que mesmo abraçados dentro do saco de dormir estávamos tremendo de frio.

Meus dedos dos pés estavam endurecidos pelo frio. Puxei Bella pra mais perto de mim e percebi como ela estava gelada.

— Bella? — A chamei, mas ela nem se mexeu. — Bella! — Gritei seu nome enquanto a sacudia.

— Ai! O que foi? — Protestou ela.

— Que susto que você me deu! Você está tão gelada, e nem respondeu quando eu chamei!

— Relaxa, você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil!

— Acho bom!

Bella se virou pra mim, me abraçando de frente, e eu então beijei sua boca.

— Não estou conseguindo dormir. — Disse ela entre os beijos. — Está realmente muito frio.

— Daqui a pouco já amanhece e...

— Vai demorar muito ainda até amanhecer. E eu já estou perdendo a sensibilidade dos meus dedos por causa do frio. Acho que não vou conseguir... — Eu nem precisava vê-la pra saber que ela estava começando a chorar. A impedi de continuar.

— Hei! Não era você que disse que eu não me livrar tão fácil de você?

— Sim, mas...

— Não tem mais nem menos! Engole esse choro! — Bronqueei.

Bella ficou em silêncio por uns instantes e eu a abracei ainda mais forte.

— Sabe de uma coisa, eu conheço um jeito muito fácil de se esquentar. — Falei beijando seu pescoço.

— Ai Edward, desculpa, mas eu não estou afim disso agora.

— Você tá me desprezando mesmo?Poxa!

— Não é isso! Não é culpa sua, você é um gostoso!

— Fala de novo!

— O quê?

— O que você me chamou.

— Você é um gostoso!

— Amor... Assim você complica a minha situação. — Falei sentindo como já estava excitado.

— Desculpe... É só que... Não consigo... Não é você... Eu que não estou bem.

— Eu entendo amor. E eu também não estou nada bem. Quer dizer, está frio pra caramba, estamos perdidos há tantos dias! Mas a gente tem que pensar nas coisas boas! E o que me deixa feliz é em estar bem com você de novo, e estar com você. Ter você pra mim de novo!Eu não preciso de mais nada se eu tiver você.

— Ai Edward, seu lindo!Você consegue ser fofo até nessas situações!

Dei risada.

Comecei então a cantarolar em seu ouvido.

.

**(****Rhythm of Love - Plain White T's)**

**(http: / / letras. ms/7BUt)**

**.**

We may only have tonight

**(Pode ser que só tenhamos essa noite)**

But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine

**(Mas até o sol da manhã você é minha, toda minha)**

Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love

**(Toque a música baixo e balance ao ritmo do amor)**

.

When the moon is low,

**(Quando a lua está baixa,)**

We can dance in slow motion,

**(Nós podemos dançar em câmera lenta,)**

And all your tears will subside,

**(E todas suas lágrimas vão ficar para trás,)**

All your tears will dry

**(Todas suas lágrimas vão secar)**

.

And long after I've gone

**(E muito tempo depois que eu tiver ido)**

You'll still be humming along

**(****Você ainda estará cantarolando)**

And I will keep you in my mind

**(E eu vou continuar pensando em você)**

The way you make love so fine

**(Seu jeito tão bom de fazer amor)**

.

Quando cantei a ultima "frase" da música beijei seu pescoço. Bella acabou soltando um gemido e dando risada.

— Não resisto a você. Nem de baixo de chuva!

E aí ela acabou se rendendo.

Fizemos amor de um jeito calmo e delicado durante boa parte do final da noite, até que Bella pediu – pediu não, implorou – que eu acelerasse a velocidade.

Me senti o homem mais poderoso do mundo quando ela começou a gemer e se mexer freneticamente mostrando que tinha chegado ao ponto máximo de prazer.

O único problema foi que logo em seguida eu também alcancei esse ponto, e como não queria a atrapalhar acabei fazendo o que não devia dentro dela.

Mas na hora eu nem liguei. A sensação foi tão absurdamente boa que só me toquei do que tinha feito bons minutos depois.

— Essa é a melhor sensação que existe no mundo! Como eu nunca experimentei isso antes? — Disse ela sorrindo.

— Se você quiser podemos repetir isso todos os dias durante os próximos cinqüenta anos.

— Ah!Eu topo!

— Bella... Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa...

— Sim?...

— Eu fiz algo sem querer... Desculpa, eu não consegui me segurar, eu...

— Você?...

— Eu ejaculei dentro de você. — Engoli seco.

Estava começando a amanhecer, de modo que eu já conseguia ver seu rosto. Sua cara não foi das melhores.

— Eu acho que isso não é bom, né? — Questionou ela secamente.

— Realmente não é nada bom...

— Bom... A culpa foi sua! — Me encolhi. — Por isso se for menino vai se chamar Junior!

Demos risada juntos, e então a abracei.

— Me desculpa amor! — Pedi.

— Tudo bem. Já conversamos sobre isso, lembra?... De qualquer forma não vamos ficar perdidos nove meses. Mesmo porque eu não agüentaria nem um mês aki!

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e deitamos abraçados.

Já estava amanhecendo e o frio estava diminuindo, de modo que eu enfim consegui ficar um pouco mais tranqüilo e dormir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey!**

**Olha eu aki!**

**Desculpem pelo capítulo, eu sinceramente achei muito mal escrito e sem graça, mas... Era isso ou escrever o capítulo todo de novo, o que eu realmente não estava a fim.**

**=D**

**Antes que me perguntem: Não faço a menor idéia se a Bella vai ficar grávida ou não, mas estou pendendo pro não.**

**Já tem a Alice né, pra que mais uma gravidinha?rs**

**Bom, vou adiantando pra vocês que eles vão ficar mais poucos dias perdidos... Mas depois deles serem achados ainda vão ter alguns capítulos... =D**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews lindas, e obrigada por estarem acompanhando minha fic! *-***

**Já estou com um projeto novo em mente, mas ele ainda está só na mente, nem escrevi nada ainda...**

**Mas assim que essa fic acabar vou começar a escrever essa nova.**

**=D**

**Bjaum pra vocês minhas flores de rosas azuis!**

**S2**


	26. Dia 13, parte dois

**Dia 13**

**Parte dois**

**09:00 AM**

**.**

Acordei com um pouco de frio e com muito sono. Me espreguicei devagar pois estava com muita dor no corpo e me sentei. E aí percebi porque estava com frio mesmo já tendo amanhecido: Edward não estava na barraca.

Fui me levantar e senti todos os músculos do meu corpo doerem. Me sentei de novo e gemi de dor. Respirei forte, e quando fiz isso meu peito doeu muito.

Droga de resfriado.

Mesmo assim me levantei e saí da barraca. Olhei pros lados e não consegui o achar, então fui até o rio, mas ele também não estava lá. Estava começando a ficar preocupada quando enfim o vi com um monte de gravetos.

— Bom dia! — Falei ao vê-lo.

— Bom dia linda! Já acordou?

— Não, ainda estou dormindo... — Brinquei.

Edward franziu o nariz de um jeito engraçado e eu ri.

— Como está a perna? — Perguntei.

— Ah... Já esteve melhor, sabe? Mas dá pra aguentar. E você, como se sente?

— Eu estou bem.

— Mesmo?

— Aham.

— Será que hoje dá pra andar? — Questionou ele.

— Por mim tudo bem.

— Beleza. Pra mim também. Vamos só comer antes, e depois andar.

Edward terminou de montar a fogueira, e a acendeu. Logo em seguida pegou os peixes que já havia pescado e os assou.

Comemos tudo em silêncio. Não sei no que ele estava pensando, mas eu não conseguia tirar da cabeça o Tico e o pessoal do ônibus.

Tico tinha sumido fazia uns dias, e realmente fazia falta não tê-lo com a gente.

Por outro lado o pessoal do ônibus estava contando com a gente pra encontrar alguém pra nos salvar, e a gente mal conseguia andar porque nos últimos dias só tinha chovido.

Depois de comer entrei na barraca, coloquei meu biquíni e ia pro rio tomar um banho, mas no meio do caminho Edward me impediu.

— Aonde você vai?

— No rio, ué. Pra onde mais seria?

— Não Bella. — Disse ele secamente. — Você está ficando doente, não pode ficar entrando no rio toda hora! A água está gelada!

— Eita! Eu não vou ficar duas horas lá dentro! Cinco minutos e eu já saio. E outra, você tem idéia de quanto tempo faz que eu não tomo banho?

Saí andando, mas Edward veio até mim e segurou meu braço.

— Bella! Não! — Disse ele ainda mais sério. — Você não vai entrar na água.

— Edward! Eu não sou um bebê! Meu Deus do céu, eu sei me cuidar!

— Percebi bem isso quando você se perdeu de mim.

— Pronto! Agora vai ficar jogando isso na minha cara? Pra sua informação eu me virei muito bem sem você!

— Coisa nenhuma! Se eu não tivesse te achado você não ia durar dois dia lá!

— Para vai! Eu só vou entrar, tomar um banho rápido e sair. E eu nem estou ficando doente coisa nenhuma!

Mas foi só falar isso que meu corpo me entregou. Sabe quando você fala "não estou com sono" e bem na hora você boceja? Então, foi mais ou menos isso, só que invés de bocejar eu tossi. Mas foi uma tossida muito ferrada, daquela que parece um cachorro de mendigo tossindo, sabe? Aqueles com o peito bem carregado.

— Está vendo! — Protestou ele soltando meu braço. — Você está ficando doente!Vá tirar logo esse biquíni e por uma roupa. Nós vamos caminhar.

E aí ele saiu andando e me deixou ali parada com cara de tacho.

Bufei e voltei pra barraca. Coloquei uma roupa, guardei minhas coisas na mochila, desmontei a barraca com a ajuda de Edward, e então começamos a caminhar.

**.**

**12:00 PM**

**.**

Estávamos andando a várias horas, num ritmo super hiper lento, mas ainda assim saindo do lugar. Já estava super cansada e estava percebendo como Edward estava sofrendo com aquela perna quebrada.

— A gente vai acabar se matando. — Bufei.

— Como é?

— Olha como você está andando. Sua perna deve estar doendo pra caramba!

— Está mesmo. Mas o que você quer que eu faça?

— É verdade. Estamos numa situação como diz aquele ditado: Se ficar o bicho pega, se correr o bicho come.

Edward deu um meio sorriso e me abraçou.

— Vai dar tudo certo Bella.

— Ou não. E se todo esse nosso esforço for em vão? Ou e se nós tivéssemos nos esforçado mais...

— Chega de "e se". Não tinha como ser diferente Bella. Não tinha como termos andando mais do que já andamos, a chuva simplesmente não deixou. E agora eu estou com minha perna ruim, e você está doente, não tem como acelerarmos o passo...

— Eu não estou doente! — Protestei. — A minha dor no corpo nem se compara a sua perna quebrada!

— Você está com dor no corpo?

— Parece que um caminhão cegonha me atropelou.

— E por que você não me disse isso?

— E ia adiantar alguma coisa? Você só ia ficar mais preocupado comigo, e ia me tratar como um deficiente mental e não como um bebê, como já está me tratando.

— Se você não fosse tão teimosa eu não precisaria cuidar tanto assim de você!

— Olha só quem fala! Você também é uma mula!

Edward bufou e continuamos andando.

— O que você sugere que façamos? — Questionou ele. — Que fiquemos parados?

— Não, claro que não. Mas é que... Eu sinto que cada passo que damos chegamos mais perto da morte.

Achei que ele ia dizer um "não fale assim!" ou um "não é bem assim!", mas ele não disse nada. Provavelmente concordava comigo.

— Mas o que podemos fazer? Desistir e deixar nossos amigos pra morrer também? — Continuei. — Eles contam com a gente, então a gente não pode deixá-los na mão. Mas ao mesmo tempo...

— Ao mesmo tempo estamos andando há dias sem achar ninguém, e só nos desgastando. — Completou ele.

— Por isso que entre morrer tentando e morrer no conforto, eu prefiro continuar tentando. Quem sabe a gente tem um pouco de sorte.

— Estou contando com isso!

Dei um meio sorriso. Eu não tinha tanta esperança que a sorte estivesse ao nosso lado. Quer dizer, ficar treze dias perdido na mata é ter sorte?

Bom, poderia ter sido pior, eu poderia estar perdida com o Jacob...

— Obrigada. — Falei o abraçando enquanto andávamos.

— Pelo quê?

— Por estar comigo.

— Eu quem deveria te dizer isso. Se eu tivesse vindo sozinho provavelmente já teria desistido. Eu só continuo lutando porque não suporto a idéia de te perder.

Paramos de andar e eu lhe beijei.

— Eu te amo. — Falei entre beijos.

— Eu também te amo. Vamos parar pra comer?

— Na verdade eu não estou com fome.

— Mas você tem que comer Bella! Vou pescar, você acende a fogueira?

— Tá legal.

Busquei alguns gravetos e tentei acender a fogueira, mas só então descobri que a bebida alcoólica que estávamos usando pra acender o fogo tinha acabado.

Depois de muito tempo, e muito sofrimento, consegui enfim acender a fogueira, e logo em seguida Edward chegou.

— Ai amor!Desculpa! Eu esqueci que tinha acabado o álcool. — Disse ele ao ver a fogueira acesa.

— Faz tempo que acabou?

— Uns dois dias.

— E como você acendeu a fogueira naqueles dias chuvosos?

— Ah... Pra tudo tem um jeito. — Disse ele mostrando as mãos feridas.

— Edward! Por que você não me chamou pra te ajudar?

— Por que não precisou.

Edward colocou pra assar os peixes que tinha pescado, e assim que eles ficaram assados nós comemos. Quer dizer, ele comeu e eu _tentei_ comer.

Comi o primeiro peixe, e logo em seguida o peixe voltou por onde veio.

— Bella! — Edward veio ao meu encontro ao me ver vomitando. — Você está bem?

— Não. — Respondi sendo menos sincera impossível.

— Ah meu Deus, será que você está...?...

— O quê? Grávida? Tá louco amor, os sintomas demoram pra aparecer!

— Ah... O que será então?

— Só estou resfriada.

— Resfriada nada! Isso tá grave, não é só um resfriado não!

— Uma gripe, talvez.

— Mas você tem que comer amor! Não tem como você ficar sem comida. Vem aqui...

Edward pegou um pedaço pequeno e me deu. Comi devagar, respirando devagar e me concentrando pra segurar a comida no estomago.

Depois de uns bons minutos consegui comer meio peixe, e então fui até o rio beber água.

Estava voltando pra onde Edward estava quando senti uma fraqueza que quase me fez desmaiar, mas quando vi que Edward estava olhando me recompus e continuei andando até ele.

— Como se sente? — Perguntou ele.

— Melhor. — Menti.

— Por que você insiste em mentir pra mim? — Disse ele sério. — Você está pálida!

— O que você quer que eu diga? Que eu estou quase despencando aqui?

— Vamos passar o resto do dia parados, você não está em condições de...

— Não! Chega de ficar parado! Se ficarmos parados só vamos assinar nosso óbito!

— Você vai conseguir andar?

— Vou ter que conseguir.

Só consegui buscar forças porque não parava de pensar em Alice e Jasper.

.

**02:00 PM**

**.**

Não tínhamos andado nem duas horas e eu não aguentava mais.

— Será que poderíamos parar? — Perguntei já me sentando no chão. — Eu realmente não aguento mais.

— Claro, claro! — Disse Edward me abraçando. — Você é uma teimosa!Deveríamos nem ter andando hoje com você assim!

— Não, a gente tinha que andar.

De repente a coisa que eu achei que nunca veria na vida aconteceu: Edward começou a chorar. Mas não derramar lágrimas aqui e ali não, ele começou a chorar de soluçar. Provavelmente estava segurando aquele choro há vários dias.

— Edward! — O abracei mais forte.

— Eu não quero te perder! — Disse ele com aquele olhos verdes brilhando pela quantidade de lágrimas. — Você é tudo pra mim, e eu te amo tanto!Se eu pudesse fazer algo, qualquer coisa! Eu estou sofrendo tanto com esse peso de ser incapaz de te ajudar! Você é minha vida, e como eu vou viver sem ela? Mas eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você, eu vou estar ao seu lado a cada segundo, se for preciso eu paro de dormir, de comer, de falar, o que for preciso. Só não quero te perder por nada!

— Você não vai me perder amor. — Falei já sentindo algumas lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos. — Eu vou estar sempre com você, independente de onde estivermos.

— Mas eu quero estar com você aqui! Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa!... Eu sou mesmo um merda que não serve pra nada, não consigo nem cuidar de você!

— Não fala assim! Você cuidou de mim sim, até quando estava bravo comigo ainda! Lembra quando aquele lobo apareceu e você o matou? E quando você ficou contando piada pra mim quando eu sonhei com o pessoal do ônibus?

Edward deu um meio sorriso entre lágrimas e beijou meu lábio.

— Me desculpa estar assim... Eu só não suporto a idéia de...

— Então não pense nisso! — O interrompi. — Se você não suporta a idéia de alguma coisa, não pense nela! Pensa nas coisas boas que passamos, as coisas engraçadas...

— Como quando você foi mordida pelo lobo. Desculpa, mas aquela cena foi engraçada, você cravando o canivete no lobo, e o lobo cravando o dente no seu braço. — Disse ele soltando um sorriso ainda sem muito humor.

— Eu ainda tenho a marca daquele infeliz! — Levantei a manga da blusa e mostrei o machucado que ainda não tinha cicatrizado totalmente. — Mas legal mesmo foi quando vi sua bundinha branca enquanto você estava tomando banho e você ficou todo bravo.

— Ah! Aquilo não teve graça! — Disse ele franzindo o cenho. — Mas já que você está falando sobre isso eu vou confessar: Eu te espiava tomando banho.

— Ah seu filho da mãe! — Dei um tapa de leve em seu ombro. Edward deu risada, agora com um pouco mais vontade, e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

— Tenho culpa se você é linda?

Mostrei a língua pra ele.

— Mas ainda acho que a coisa mais fofa que você fez pra mim foi me dar o Tico. E a coisa mais idiota foi matar o Téco. — Falei.

— Mas o Téco foi sem querer.

— Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... Fiquei tão triste... Mas na verdade não... A coisa mais fofa foi o vídeo de você cantando! Com certeza!

— Credo, você ainda não apagou aquele vídeo?

— Não apaguei nem vou apagar! Vou guardar pra sempre! Assim como as fotos!

— Mas as fotos você não vai vender e ficar rica?

— Não todas. Vou escolher algumas pra vender, as outras vou colocar no meu livro.

— Ah tá... Foi mal então.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns segundos, mas então Edward começou a rir.

— O que foi? — Perguntei.

— Estou lembrando da dancinha da Reneé. _"Loving you is easy 'cause you're beautifull"._

Senti meu rosto queimar.

— Até hoje não acredito que fiz aquilo!

— Pior que hoje eu lembro e dou risada, mas na hora me deu uma vontade de te pegar de jeito!...

— Edward! Seu safado!

Demos risada juntos.

— Acho que vou pescar mais. — Disse ele.

— Já? Mas eu não estou com nem um pingo de fome.

— Na verdade eu também não.

— Vamos deixar pra comer depois então...

— Okay.

Estendemos o saco de dormir no chão e deitamos juntos.

Ficamos conversando, lembrando das coisas engraçadas que tinham acontecido enquanto estávamos perdidos, e isso fez com que ficássemos mais animados.

.

**04:30 PM**

**.**

— Agora está na hora de comer. — Disse Edward se levantando do saco de dormir.

— Não! Não vai não! — O segurei comigo. Estava tão bom ficar deitada com ele conversando.

— Eu preciso ir amor.

Edward então levantou, pegou seus apetrechos e foi pescar, e eu fiquei sozinha deitada.

Resolvi me levantar e o seguir, mas quando levantei fiquei tão tonta que tive que deitar de novo. Ia fazer a fogueira, só que não consegui nem sair do lugar.

Um tempo depois Edward voltou com peixes e acendeu a fogueira.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou ele.

— Na verdade não. — Falei me sentando.

— O que está sentindo?

— Muito cansaço, dor no corpo, moleza, tontura, falta de ar, dor no peito... Essas coisas... E estou me sentindo meio quente também.

Edward veio correndo até mim pra sentir minha temperatura.

— Graças a Deus com febre você não está. — Disse ele colocando os peixes pra assar.

Depois de prontos os comemos, Edward arrumou as coisas, pegou as duas mochilas e eu fui até o rio tomar água. Mas conforme eu me abaixei pra tomar água veio uma ânsia de vomito que eu não consegui segurar.

Depois de me certificar que não tinha mais nada pra vomitar, lavei o rosto e fui até onde Edward estava.

— Você está bem? — Questionou ele vindo até mim.

— Sim. — Menti.

— Você não está em condições de andar amor! Olha pra você! Você tá mais branca que um papel!

— Você é muito exagerado!

— Vem deitar, vai.

Edward já tinha armado a barraca e arrumado os sacos de dormir.

Me deitei abraçada com ele, quando de repente ouvi um barulho vindo de fora da barraca.

— O que é isso? — Perguntei.

— Acho que algum bicho.

— Bicho? Será que é grande?

— Não sei. De qualquer forma vamos ficar aqui dentro.

Mas o barulho estava realmente irritando. Edward então pegou a lanterna e abriu a barraca devagar.

Um bicho entrou correndo pra dentro da barraca, e quando Edward o iluminou e eu o reconheci dei um pulo e o abracei.

— Tico!Seu esquilo safado! Onde você esteve?

Edward deu risada da cena e fechou a barraca.

— Realmente ele sumiu. — Disse Edward fazendo carinho no esquilo.

— Até que enfim aconteceu alguma coisa boa! Achei que ele tinha morrido!

— Pra falar a verdade eu tinha certeza que ele tinha morrido. Mas pode sair de perto dela bichinho porque ela é minha! — Ele então veio atém mim e me abraçou.

Logo em seguida franziu o cenho.

— Bella... Você está quente de novo. Eu já volto.

— Não! Não é nada, logo passa! — Mas ele não me deu ouvidos, pegou a lanterna e uma blusa e saiu da barraca.

Mas conforme ele saiu me senti ainda pior. E cada segundo que vinha me sentia mais e mais perto da morte.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey! Olha eu aqui!**

**Gostei um pouco mais desse capítulo (apesar do drama) do que do anterior, espero que vocês também tenham gostado.**

**Bom gente, sei que é triste, mas eu tenho que dizer. **

**Alguém vai morrer.**

**Posso ver uma cara de indignação?**

**Ahsuahshsa**

**Brincadeira flores de rosas azuis, não vou matar ninguém, nem o Tico eu matei! Rsrs**

**Mas agora falando sério, tenho mesmo uma coisa triste a dizer: A fic tá acabando!**

**Provavelmente vou escrever mais uns 5 capítulos, por aí, e aí fim.**

**Triste né? Também acho, odeio terminar com uma fic!**

**Por outro lado já estou com um projeto de fic nova, que vou começar a escrever assim que terminar essa aqui. O bom é que estou no ultimo semestre do curso, e aí vou ter mais tempo pra escrever! =D**

**Por favor mandem review pra essa pobre escritora que não tem tempo nem de viver!**

**.**

**Amo vocês!**

**S2**


	27. Dia 14, parte um

**Hey!**

**Antes de mais nada queria dizer que, pra escrever esse capítulo, eu fiquei ouvindo sem parar uma música chamada Angel, da Sarah Mclachlan.**

**Então se quiserem ouvirem:**

http: / / www. youtube. com/watch?v=Hx4RsCfL_fA

.

.

.

**Dia 14**

**Parte um**

**12:30 AM**

**.**

A cada minuto que se passava Bella ficava ainda pior. Fiquei várias horas tentando de todas as formas conter a febre, mas parecia que nada adiantava.

— Amor, tira aquilo dali! — Disse Bella tapando os olhos com as mãos.

Mas estava de madrugada, minha lanterna estava apagada. Não tinha nada que ela pudesse ver.

— Bella, não tem nada ali. — Falei já sabendo o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava delirando por causa da febre.

— Tem sim! Aliii! Por favor! — E aí ela começou a chorar. — Minha cabeça está doendo!

— Eu sei, eu sei... Fica calma que vai ficar tudo bem... Eu já volto.

Peguei minha lanterna e fui até o rio molhar minha camiseta pra colocar em sua testa, assim como eu estava fazendo desde quando tinha anoitecido e ela tinha começado a ficar com febre.

Me agachei na beira do rio e molhei minha camiseta.

Comecei a pensar em todos os momentos que tínhamos passado juntos. O nosso primeiro encontro, nosso primeiro beijo, nossa primeira vez.

A primeira briga, o dia que terminamos, o dia do acidente.

O dia do acidente. Como pode tudo estar tão certo e em menos de um minuto tudo virar de cabeça pra baixo?

Tem certas coisas que nunca ninguém vai poder explicar. Por que aconteceu tudo aquilo?Por que viemos parar no meio do nada? Como até agora ninguém nos achou?...

.

_**FlashBack**_

_**[Dia do acidente]**_

_Arrumei minhas malas no dia que seria o acampamento. Peguei as primeiras roupas que vi e enfiei na mala. Não estava com o menor saco de escolher as minhas melhores roupas pra levar, aliás, não estava com saco pra nada._

_Bella iria acampar também, e isso queria dizer que meu acampamento seria uma droga. Quando eu a via me sentia mal. Quando não a via ficava com vontade de vê-la. E quando eu a via com ele... Sentia uma raiva tão grande que tinha que fazer um esforço monstruoso pra não arrebentar a cara daquele babaca._

_Estava na porta de casa quando vi Alice com seu carro parado na frete da casa da Rosalie, minha vizinha da frente. As duas estavam terminando de colocar suas trezentas malas no carro._

_Acenei pra duas, peguei meu carro e fui até a escola, deixei minha mala com Emmett e levei meu carro até o estacionamento fechado que a escola tinha para os funcionários, mas que iríamos usar já que passaríamos alguns dias fora._

_Estava conversando com Emmett e Jasper quando as garotas chegaram.__ Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, Angela e Leah._

_Como sempre elas começaram a puxar assuntos idiotas sobre shoppings e coisas de garotas._

_Estava divagando e olhando pro nada quando vi Alice, Rosalie e Bella chegando de carro. Engoli seco._

_Eu ainda me importava tanto com ela, que chegava a me irritar. Como sempre ela mal olhou na minha cara, assim como eu mal olhei na dela, e então foi se sentar longe da gente. Como sempre também aquele imbecil do Black foi lá conversar com ela._

_Quando descobri que ficaríamos no mesmo ônibus fiquei realmente irritado. Ainda mais que aquele quadrúpede também estaria com a gente._

_Bella entrou no ônibus e se sentou em um dos primeiros bancos, e o Black se sentou ao seu lado. Fiz questão de me sentar bem longe deles._

_Alguns caras começaram a cantar músicas idiotas e fazer bagunça no ônibus. Até tentei os acompanhar, mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bella._

_Será que ela seria capaz de ficar com ele na minha frente? Será que eles estavam juntos agora?_

_Essas perguntas não saiam da minha cabeça._

_Por isso invés de ir me divertir com a galera do ônibus, fiquei sentado no meu lugar na minha. Não tinha colocado o cinto, e por isso ele estava me irritando, incomodando a minha perna. No final das contas acabei colocando o cinto, e mal sabia eu a sorte que eu tinha tido de pegar um lugar em que o cinto ficava atrapalhando se eu sentasse em cima dele._

_Eu vi todo o acidente. O tranco que o ônibus deu pro lado fez com que Mike, que estava sentado no encosto de braço do meu banco, voasse longe. Aliás, quase todo mundo que estava no ônibus voou longe._

_Assim que o ônibus parou de capotar abri a minha mochila, que estava levando no colo, peguei minha lanterna e comecei a procurá-la._

_Mas antes de começar a chamar seu nome, acabei me deparando com Alice. Alice estava estirada no chão, e Jasper estava a poucos metros dela._

_Os ajudei a se sentar no banco, depois fui atrás da Bella. Será que ela estava bem?_

_Estava atrás dela quando a vi se levantando do banco com a ajuda de Jacob. Parei no meio do caminho._

_Por que eu ainda estava me importando com ela? Ela não estava nem aí pra mim!_

_Sem contar que tinha outra pessoa cuidando dela agora._

_Bella começou então a chamar por Alice._

_Até ouvir sua voz me irritava!_

_Fui até ela e a avisei que Alice estava no fundo do ônibus._

_Mal sabia eu que teria que aguentar aquela voz que me irritava pelas próximas semanas. Mal sabia eu também que em poucos dias aquela voz seria a voz mais suave e doce que eu iria ouvir na vida._

_._

_**/FlashBack**_

_**.**_

Como o mundo pode girar sem que nada se possa fazer pra pará-lo?

Como não consigo controlar tudo que acontece na minha vida?

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo eu faria as coisas tão diferentes... Eu nem estaria aqui uma hora dessas.

Mas eu não posso. Não posso voltar e fazer a diferença, nem posso fazer a diferença agora.

_Ela vai morrer. Você fracassou._

Dizia minha consciência pra mim mesmo. Mas eu não queria e não ia acreditar nela.

— Não! Não vai! Eu vou conseguir... Eu só preciso...

_Você está tentando conter essa febre há várias horas, e adiantou alguma coisa? Nada. Ela só está cada vez mais fraca. E isso é culpa sua! Você quem tropeçou, quebrou a perna e deixou que ela tomasse chuva um dia inteiro. Também foi você que..._

— Eu sei que foi culpa minha! — Gritei comigo mesmo, sentindo o nó se formando em minha garganta. — Eu sei! Mas agora eu vou...

_Você não vai fazer nada, é tarde. E você não vai matar só ela, vai matar todos eles. Todos seus amigos que estão te esperando vão morrer esperando, enquanto vocês nunca mais serão achados. E se algum dia você for achado saberão que a culpa foi sua de todos eles estarem mortos._

Na minha mente vi Charlie com os olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto Reneé chorava e gritava de desespero e dor.

Ao lado deles Rosalie e Emmett estavam abraçados nos caixões de Alice e Jasper.

Alice estava com uma expressão tranquila, enquanto Jasper, que estava dividindo o mesmo caixão com ela, estava com um ar de desespero.

Os dois estavam de mãos dadas, enquanto a outra mão de Alice estava sobre sua barriga, que estava ligeiramente arredondada.

Ao lado do caixão deles estava o caixão de Bella. Ela estava mais branca que nunca, mas seus olhos estavam fechados, como se ela tivesse morrido enquanto dormia.

Mais atrás estavam cerca de quarenta caixões com as vítimas do acidente.

E eu estava ali, parado ao lado deles. Eu, o único sobrevivente, e o maior culpado de toda aquela tristeza.

E aí todo aquele desespero que eu estava tentando conter veio à tona ao imaginar aquela cena. Joguei a camisa longe e abracei meus joelhos.

Minha garganta estava doendo tanto que não consegui segurar mais. As lágrimas queimaram meu rosto conforme saíram, enquanto o desespero tomava conta de mim.

Estava chorando e soluçando. Eu tinha vontade de gritar, sair correndo...

Tinha vontade de não fazer mais nada, ficar ali no meio do mato até morrer de hipotermia.

Não tinha mais vontade de viver.

Me levantei, ia voltar pra barraca, mas quando fui dar o primeiro passo tropecei numa raiz de arvore. Pra minha infelicidade tropecei com a mesma perna que tinha quebrado, e a dor que senti fui como se tivesse a quebrado de novo.

Dei um berro e soquei a árvore com toda a força que pude, como se descontando naquela arvore as coisas iriam ficar melhores.

O berro que dei em seguida foi tão alto que se tivesse alguma civilização por perto nós seriamos salvos na mesma hora.

Iluminei minha mão e o dedo do meio estava roxo.

E aí veio uma vontade suicida.

Tudo estava perdido.

Me virei pro lado do rio e enfiei a cara na água. Fiquei lá sentindo a água fria dando agulhadas em meu rosto, enquanto meus pulmões pediam oxigênio.

_Covarde. Covarde. Você a matou. Você matou todos eles._

Tirei a cara de dentro do rio quando estava totalmente sem fôlego.

_O que você está fazendo? Já não basta tudo de errado que você fez na vida, agora vai terminar de estragar tudo?_

_Você nunca fez nada direito, nunca soube reagir as coisas ruins que acontecia..._

_Como quando bebeu para tentar esquecer a Bella. Você voltou pra casa bêbado dirigindo seu carro. E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você?_

_Você deveria ser agradecido a toda sorte que teve de ter feito tanta coisa idiota e ainda estar vivo._

_Mas invés disso desperdiça toda essa sorte._

_Terminou com a Bella por causa de um vídeo que você mal sabia se era real, a tratou como um lixo todo esse tempo sendo que, como ainda a amava, poderia ter parado pra conversar pra tentar resolver as coisas._

_Mas mesmo assim a sorte ainda estava ao seu lado, porque mesmo com toda sua estupidez ela voltou pra você. Voltou, mas você vai a perder de novo. E agora vai ser pra sempre._

_Tudo porque você não consegue ao menos cuidar dela. É demais pra você conter uma febre? Se fosse o contrário ela estaria morrendo por você agora._

— Eu também estou disposto a morrer por ela!_ — _Gritei, como se minha consciência fosse outra pessoa senão eu mesmo.

_Está mesmo. Está disposto a morrer e deixá-la sozinha. Logo agora que ela mais precisa de você._

— Edward?_ — _Ouvi Bella me chamando. — Está tudo bem?

O que eu estava fazendo? Como eu podia ser tão egoísta em querer deixá-la sozinha? Ela precisa de mim!

Peguei a camisa, torci o mais rápido que pude e saí correndo em direção a barraca. E a dor que eu senti quando bati a perna esquerda no chão foi como se trezentas toneladas estivessem caindo em cima dela.

E aí eu caí.

Nos últimos dias estava me acostumando com a dor, só que sempre andava o mais devagar possível. Mas depois de tropeçar com a mesma perna e ainda tentar correr, caí no chão e não consegui mais me levantar.

Tentei me mexer, mas não conseguia mais. A dor era tão intensa que mal conseguia respirar. Nem gritar eu conseguia mais, tanto que fiquei bons minutos parado no mesmo lugar gemendo de dor.

Mas eu não poderia deixar a Bella sozinha, ela precisava de mim.

Comecei a me arrastar no chão, sentindo como se a cada centímetro que eu me mexia fizesse com que minha perna quebrasse em mais pedaços.

Meus braços já estavam doendo, e a barraca ainda estava a vários metros de mim.

— Edward? Onde você está?

— Eu estou bem. — Respondi de volta. — Estou indo.

Estava muito frio, minha perna estava latejando de dor, mas eu não podia desistir.

Continuei me arrastando no chão, me apoiando pelos cotovelos, até que cheguei na barraca.

Assim que entrei a vi deitada, com os olhos fechados, do jeito que eu a tinha visto na minha mente, imaginando seu velório.

Meu coração falhou.

Me arrastei o mais rápido possível dela, enquanto gritava seu nome, desesperado com a idéia de a perdê-la.

— Bella! Pelo amor de Deus, fala comigo!

Cheguei ao seu lado e encostei minha mão em cima de suas mãos, que estavam entrelaçadas em cima de seu tórax.

O pulo que ela deu me deu ao mesmo tempo um susto enorme, e uma felicidade absurda.

— Amor!Graças a Deus! — A abracei forte. — Que susto que você me deu! Eu achei... Eu achei... Graças a Deus que você está bem!

— Ah, desculpa. Você demorou tanto que eu dormi um pouquinho.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. — Continuei abraçada a ela, agradecido por ela ainda estar comigo. — Pode dormir de novo se quiser.

— Ah... Eu quero sim. — Bella deu um sorriso e eu beijei seus lábios.

A beijei com intensidade, mas de um jeito delicado. Nossas línguas dançaram juntas num ritmo lento e prazeroso, de um jeito que só quem ama sabe como é.

Em seguida ela deitou em meu peito, e eu a abracei. Percebi pelo modo com que respirava que estava dormindo, mas simplesmente não conseguia pregar os olhos.

A única coisa que conseguia fazer era sentir os batimentos do seu coração em meu peito, e acreditar com todas as forças que ele não ia parar.

Mas por mais que eu lutasse, não consegui vencer. E o que eu mais temia aconteceu: Adormeci.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . s2 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Hey! Olha quem chegou!**

**Haha**

**Demorei um pouquinho, mas cá estou!**

**Desculpem por todo esse drama sem fim, eu precisava escrever isso... Rs.**

**Como disse no capítulo passado, a fic tá acabando.**

**Então por favor, mandem bastantes reviews pra eu escrever bem rapidinho o próximo capítulo!**

**Bjaaum!**


	28. Dia 14, parte dois

**Dia 14, parte dois**

**06:10 AM**

Me sentia leve. Parecia que meu corpo não estava deitado em cima daquele saco de dormir naquele chão duro, parecia que eu estava flutuando.

Abri os olhos e vi Edward vestido de branco, com os olhos mais brilhantes do que eu jamais tinha visto.

— Então é assim o céu? — Perguntei a Edward.

Ele abriu um sorriso e assentiu, e então pegou minha mão.

Acordei com a sensação que tinha caído, como se minha alma estivesse vagando por aí e tivesse que voltar as pressas porque eu estava acordando.

Abri os olhos e vi Edward deitado ao meu lado abraçado a mim. Olhei ao redor da barraca e vi Tico todo encolhido de frio, fiz carinho nele, me soltei dos braços de Edward e sentei.

Edward se mexeu, mas não acordou. Abri o zíper da barraca e saí. Comecei a andar em direção ao rio, e quando cheguei lá tomei o máximo de água que consegui.

Lavei o rosto, me espreguicei e voltei até a barraca.

— Bom dia! — Disse a Edward me deitando ao seu lado.

— Bom dia! — Disse ele levantando num pulo e se sentando ao meu lado. — Como você se sente?

— Como se tivesse nascido de novo! — Menti. Eu me sentia péssima, pior até que o dia anterior.

— Que bom amor!

— E sua perna, como está?

— Ótima! — Pela sua cara percebi que ele devia estar mentindo como eu.

Assenti com um sorriso e o abracei.

— Te amo tanto! — Falei lhe dando um beijo no pescoço.

— Você ainda está meio quente... — Disse ele colocando a mão em minha testa.

— Poxa, eu disse que te amo! Seria pedir muito que você dissesse que também me ama?

Edward deu um gargalhada e beijou meus lábios.

— Eu também te amo minha coisa mais linda!

Nos beijamos e voltamos a deitar.

— Sua câmera ainda está funcionando? — Questionou ele.

— Se ela ainda tem pilha? Tem sim, por quê?

— Eu queria fazer uma filmagem.

— Ah, tá legal.

Peguei minha câmera e enquanto apertava o botão pra iniciar a gravação falei "Ação".

— Oi, meu nome é Edward.

— E o meu é Bella! — Me intrometi.

— Nós estamos perdidos há duas semanas em algum lugar entre Forks e Spokane...

— Talvez não. — Interrompi. — Quer dizer, é que eu ouvi o motorista dizendo que estava perdido...

— Bom, de qualquer modo estamos perdidos. — Disse Edward rindo. — Provavelmente nossas caras devem estar medonhas, assim como nossas roupas.

— Faz duas semanas que estamos sem escovar os dentes! — Dei um sorriso pra câmera.

Edward deu uma gargalhada engraçada.

— Mas eu nem ligo! — Disse ele me beijando.

Dei risada e contribui o beijo.

— E sabe de uma coisa? Esses catorze dias foram dias marcantes na minha vida. — Continuou Edward. — Porque foram nesses dias que eu e o amor da minha vida voltamos a ficar juntos!

O abracei e beijei sua bochecha.

— Mas com certeza houveram momentos terríveis também. — Falei.

— Como o momento que estamos vivendo agora.

O rosto de Edward não estava mais com um sorriso estampado.

— Bella está muito doente, e minha perna está quebrada. — Continuou ele. — Por isso estamos gravando esse vídeo, para que se alguma coisa acontecer com a gente...

— Vocês saibam que mesmo perdidos passamos muitos momentos bons. — Completei.

— Eu queria começar agradecendo meus pais, que devem estar muito preocupados comigo. Queria agradecer o carinho que eles me deram...

Percebi que Edward estava segurando o choro, então o interrompi.

— Alice, eu te amo sua baixinha! E espero realmente que você fique bem, assim como o Jasper! Charlie, cuide da Reneé, não deixe que ela surte, okay? Eu amo vocês dois!

— Emmett, que bom que você e a Rose estavam no outro ônibus cara! Vou sentir saudades de vocês dois...

— Eu tenho tanta coisa pra falar, mas agora parece tão difícil colocar em palavras... Eu só... —

Parei a frase na metade. — Você ouviu isso? — Indaguei a Edward.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns segundos.

— Não ouvi nada. — Respondeu Edward confuso. — O que foi?

— Eu juro que ouvi... Um latido...

Edward colocou novamente a mão em minha testa.

— Você está quente de novo Bella!

— Não. Eu estou bem. E eu juro que ouvi um latido!

Ficamos em silencio novamente. Os únicos barulhos que tinham na mata eram os pássaros cantando, o rio ao longe e uns galhos sendo quebrados.

— Tá ouvindo isso? — Cochichei.

Me levantei e abri o zíper da barraca.

Ouvia agora passos rápidos vindo em nossa direção.

Seria um lobo atrás de nós? Quem sabe a mãe daquele filhote que matamos num dos primeiros dias que estávamos perdidos?...

Fiquei olhando para os lados, enquanto Edward se levantava e vinha até mim.

A câmera ainda estava ligada e eu a segurava comigo como se fosse meu terceiro olho. Até que de repente um Beagle apareceu.

— Olha amor, um cachorrinho! — Falei olhando a Edward.

Edward estava com uma expressão vazia me encarando.

— Me diga que você está vendo o cachorro! — Pedi.

Será que eu estava delirando a esse ponto?

Fechei os olhos e os esfreguei com uma das mãos. Depois encarei Edward novamente.

— Ele está lá? — Indaguei.

— Eu estou vendo o cachorro. Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?

— Deve estar perdido,coitadinho.

— Ele tem coleira e está muito bem cuidado. Deve ser... — Mas ele nem terminou o que estava dizendo, porque o cachorro, que estava meio que em choque ao nos ver, começou a uivar.

— Mas que?... — Estava ainda falando quando ouvi vários passos vindo em nossa direção. De repente quatro homens apareceram.

Provavelmente nossa cara devia estar igual à expressão de espanto que eles estavam fazendo.

— O que vocês?... — Começou a falar um cara que devia ser o mais novo no grupo.

— Hei! Por acaso vocês não estão perdidos há duas semanas? Vocês são da excursão da escola em Forks? É Forks o nome da cidade, não é? — Zombou um deles.

— Isso mesmo! — Falei surpresa ao ser reconhecida. — Onde estamos?

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um segundo.

— Como é? Vocês são de Washington? — Gritou outro ainda. — Puta que pariu! A gente achou o pessoal do ônibus! Mas... Cadê o resto?Eles mo...

— Todos estão bem. — Disse Edward. Ele não tinha certeza, mas a esperança não deixava que ele admitisse que os outros estavam passando por mal bocados. — Nós dois viemos atrás de socorro e os outros estão no ônibus.

— Mas Caracas! Vocês estão muito longe de Forks! E de Spokane também! Vocês nem estão no estado de Washington! — Falou ainda outro.

— Como é? — Indaguei.

— Eu estava brincando quando perguntei se vocês eram da excursão, porque vocês estão em Oregon; estamos cerca de dez milhas da cidade de Summerville!

— Meu Deus! — Exclamou Edward. — E como a gente veio parar aqui?

— E eu é que sei! — Disse um dos homens. — Estou me perguntando a mesma coisa! Vocês estão quase 500 milhas fora da rota!

— Poxa, nem pra eles oferecerem uma recompensa pra achar vocês! — Disse um dos homens, que pelas roupas e pelas armas que seguravam, deviam ser caçadores.

— Mas mesmo assim, será que tinha como dar uma ajuda aqui? — Falou Edward meio de mal humor.

— Claro cara! — Disse um deles nos dando um cantio com água.

— Não quero ser mal agradecida nem nada, mas será que vocês tinham comida por aí? Água não nos faltou, com esse rio aqui do lado.

Um deles então me entregou uma barra de cereal. Tentei comer, mas depois da terceira mordida vomitei tudo que tinha comido.

— Wow! Acho melhor a gente vazar daqui! Olha só o estado dessa garota!

— É que você não viu a perna desse cara! — Disse outro apontando para a perna de Edward.

— Espera. Antes eu posso tirar uma foto de vocês? — Perguntei. Parei de gravar e esperei que eles se juntassem e então tirei a foto dos quatro.

Eles então começaram a nos ajudar a guardar nossas coisas.

—Qual é o nome de vocês? — Perguntei. Tinha que saber o nome dos nossos heróis.

— Meu nome é Michael, esse é o Bryam, esse é o Richard e aquele é o John.

Peguei meu bloquinho de anotações e escrevi seus nomes e as suas características.

_Michael, o mais velho de cabelos grisalhos, Bryam que era ruivo, Richard, o mais Novo, e John, um cara muito alto._

— Por que você está anotando nossos nomes? — Perguntou Richard, o mais novo.

— Ah, é que eu pretendo escrever um livro sobre esses dias que ficamos perdidos. Mas se vocês quiserem que eu não revelem seus nomes, tudo bem...

— Não! Que isso! Eu só fiquei curioso.

— E aquela foto que você tirou, também vai pro seu livro? — Perguntou Bryam.

— Vai sim! — Respondi. — Ah! Qual é o nome desse cachorro lindo? — Questionei.

— Max.

— Max! Que lindo! — Tirei uma foto do cachorro, depois tirei uma outra foto de Edward ao meu lado guardando suas coisas enquanto os homens guardavam a barraca.

— E vocês são? — Perguntou John.

— Eu me chamo Edward e essa é a Bella.

— Prazer. Hei, tem um esquilo dentro da barraca de vocês!

— Ah! É o Tico, a gente vai o levar com a gente. — Falei pegando Tico no colo.

Edward me encarou e levantou uma sobrancelha; sua cara estava dizendo "vamos é?". Dei um sorriso e ele sorriu de volta assentindo.

Assim que guardamos tudo saímos andando seguindo a direção que os caçadores nos indicavam.

Richard e Michael estavam levando nossas mochilas, e Bryam e John ajudavam Edward a andar.

Era incrível como num segundo tudo estava voltando aos seus devidos lugares. Nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade de caçadores nos encontrarem, sempre imaginava nosso salvamento feito por helicópteros, ou coisa do tipo. Mas como isso poderia acontecer se estávamos a mais de quinhentas milhas fora da rota?

Que feliz coincidência quatro caçadores cruzarem nosso caminho! Graças a Deus eles tinham um cachorro, porque senão eles poderiam ter passado dois metros de nós e não nos termos visto.

Max sim era nosso herói!

Enquanto caminhava ficava pensando como seria reencontrar minha mãe, meu pai, Rose e Alice, Emmett, Jasper... Tanta gente querida que eu estava morrendo de saudade!

E como seria a reação deles? Reneé ia desmaiar, claro, ela sempre desmaia pra tudo! Charlie ia ligeiramente surtar, Rose também!

Ainda estava pensando em como seria voltar pra casa quando minha vista escureceu. Coloquei as mãos na cabeça e parei de andar, sentia como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer segundo.

— Bella, você está bem? — Indagou Edward vindo até mim.

— Estou tonta...

Richard e Michael, que estavam levando as mochilas, começaram a me ajudar a continuar andando.

— Aguenta firme garota, nosso jipe está a menos de vinte minutos daqui. — Disse Richard.

— Tão perto assim? — Questionou Edward.

— Tão perto assim. Se vocês andassem mais um pouquinho tinham achado a estrada. Se bem que vocês não estão em condições de andar nem um metro. — Richard estava certo, nós íamos acabar morrendo a duas milhas da estrada, isso sim.

Aqueles vinte minutos de caminhada pareceram uma eternidade pra mim, e quando enfim chegamos até o jipe quase desmaiei de felicidade.

Andamos por uma estrada de terra mais uns vinte minutos, até que chegamos a um hospital.

— Richard, por favor. Você faria um imenso favor pra mim? — Perguntei.

— Claro, é só falar.

— Ligue pra esse numero aqui. — Escrevi o numero de casa numa folha. — Fale com o Charlie, meu pai, se minha mãe atender fale que precisa falar com o Charlie, ouviu? Só com o Charlie.

— Okay... Se você não quer que eu fale com sua mãe, tudo bem...

— Não, não é isso... É que ela vai passar mal. Liga pro Charlie e fala que a Isabella Swan e o Edward Cullen foram achados, e diga a nossa localização. — Escrevi meu nome e de Edward no papel. — Diga que o ônibus da excursão não deve estar muito longe de onde fomos encontrados. Você faz isso por mim?

— Claro, claro, agora mesmo!

— Muito. Obrigada. Mesmo!

Quando pensei que não estavam me levando de maca pra algum lugar, e de repente tudo ficou escuro.

.

**01:00 PM**

**.**

Acordei num salto. Onde estava Edward? Eu nem tinha o visto desde que tinha chegado ao hospital. Será que Richard tinha feito o que eu tinha pedido?E Tico, onde estava?

Olhei pros lados e reconheci a pessoa que estava sentada ao meu lado.

— Mamãe?

Reneé se mexer devagar, e quando me viu sentada praticamente pulou em cima de mim.

— Ahh queridaa! Como é bom te ver! — Reneé mal me viu e começou a chorar loucamente.

— É muito bom te ver também! Onde está o Edward?

— Na sala ao lado, ele está bem. Graças a Deus a perna dele está bem, colocaram o osso no lugar, mas o pobrezinho vai ficar um bom tempo de gesso.

— E o pessoal do ônibus?

— Todos foram achados, e a maioria está bem. Alice está grávida Bella! Meu Deus, ela quase perdeu o bebê, mas os médicos disseram que agora os dois não correm mais perigo de vida, contudo vão passar mais alguns dias na UTI. Jasper está internado, teve hemorragia interna, ele está muito mal, coitadinho.

Senti lágrimas caindo dos olhos.

— Ah! — Continuou Reneé. —Aqueles caçadores que acharam vocês estão lá fora, disseram que iam esperar saber que vocês estavam bem antes de irem. E tem um esquilo com eles que disseram que é seu.

— O Tico! É meu sim. Pode dizer a eles que está tudo bem e ficar com o Tico pra mim? E poderia chamar o papai, por favor?

— Claro querida. — Reneé beijou minha testa e saiu da sala. — Eu volto daqui a cinco minutos!

Uns minutos depois Charlie chegou. Ele não disse nada ao meu ver, simplesmente atravessou a sala e me abraçou.

— Senti muito a sua falta. — Falei a ele.

— Eu também filha. Muita gente sentiu a falta de vocês todos. Aliás, a Rosalie está lá fora implorando pra te ver.

— Ela está aqui? E o Emmett? E onde estamos afinal?

— Ele também está aqui, estamos no hospital de Summerville, Oregon. Mas se tudo der certo você terá alta daqui dois dias junto com Alice, e Edward e Jasper vão ser transferidos pra um hospital de Seattle.

— Ah, isso é muito bom! Quando vou poder vê-los?

— Vou falar com seus médicos e pedir pra que você os veja ainda hoje. Vou chamar a Rosalie agora, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem. E pai... Obrigado por não ter deixado a mamãe surtar.

Charlie deu um meio sorriso e saiu da sala. Cinco minutos depois Rosalie apareceu.

— Bella! Ai que saudade de você! Como você tá?

— To bem Rose, me sentindo muito melhor.

— E como foi estar lá? Meu Deus, eu acho que não sobreviveria um dia no meio do mato!

— Isso é o que você pensa! Quando chega na hora você arranja forças do além pra se manter vivo. Por acaso você viu meu esquilo?

— Vi sim, ele é uma gracinha! Já tem nome?

— Tico.

— Tico? Do Tico e Téco?

— Sim, eu tinha _adotado_ outro esquilo que se chamava Téco... Pena que eu não tenho foto dele... Em falar em foto, Rose, vou te pedir um favor!

— Pode falar...

— Na minha mochila tem minha máquina, tirei algumas fotos da gente enquanto estávamos perdidos. Tinha como você vender algumas, umas três ou quatro, pra algum jornal? E aproveita e já divulga que eu vou escrever um livro sobre o acidente.

— Sério? Que legal! Tem alguns repórteres na porta do hospital, vou falar com eles já!

— Você é a melhor Rose!

— Você que é!

Rose saiu do quarto e dessa vez fiquei sozinha. Mal via a hora de sair logo daquele hospital e ver Edward, Alice e Jasper.

Mal via a hora de ir pra casa.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **s2** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heey! Olha só quem apareceu!**

**Mil desculpas meninas, eu sumi, eu sei... É que esse final de semestre eu fiquei com muita coisa pra fazer, e não tive tempo nenhum de escrever! Sorry! **

**Mas cá estou eu atualizando a fic!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e não, ****ESSE NÃO É O ULTIMO CAPÍTULO****, mesmo porque ainda tem algumas coisas pra resolver... =D**

**Por favor me mandem review (super carente de reviews)!**

**S2**

**Prometo que postarei o próximo rápido!**

**Beijoos! :***


	29. Um ano depois

**Um ano depois...**

**.**

**.**

— Vamos lá Bella, tira essa cara de pânico daí e coloca um sorriso! Hoje é _seu_ dia! — Disse Alice saltitando com Stephanie no seu colo.

Stephanie era um bebê lindo e saudável, que conseguiu sobreviver a uma grande tragédia enquanto ainda estava na barriga de Alice.

Depois que saí do Hospital Alice ainda teve que ficar mais alguns dias por precaução, mas graças ao papai do céu no final das contas deu tudo certo e Stephanie nasceu linda como a mãe e forte como o pai.

Jasper, ao contrário de Alice, passou bem mais que quatro dias no hospital, teve várias lesões internas, ficou uma semana e meia no hospital e depois foi liberado, contudo não pôde sair da cama por vários dias.

Edward, apesar da perna quebrada, de um jeito que o fez ficar mais de dois meses com gesso, ficou apenas dois dias no hospital, assim como eu.

— Mas eu estou apavorada! — Reclamei. Pra ela era fácil falar.

— Ah Bella, logo você que passou duas semanas perdida no meio do nada está com medo do lançamento do seu livro? Ele é incrível Bella! E aquelas fotos que você colocou fecham com chave de ouro!

Pedi a Rosalie que vendesse algumas fotos que tinha tirado de quando estávamos perdidos pro jornal. Pra minha surpresa Rosalie tinha conseguido um bom dinheiro com as fotos, dinheiro esse que eu pessoalmente doei aos nossos quatro heróis e Max. Não era muito, mas foi o nosso "obrigado" para eles.

Assim que saí do hospital comecei a escrever o livro. Peguei todas as minhas anotações e fui complementando com o que lembrava. Mas é claro que não foi tão simples assim, de modo que só fui terminar de escrever o livro três meses depois, mas três meses depois Alice estava com uma barriga enorme e com uma vontade insaciável de fazer compras, e sempre sobrava pra mim ajudá-la, já que ela não podia carregar peso.

— Aquelas fotos ficaram muito legais mesmo! — Falei.

— Do que você tem medo afinal Bella? De ser um fracasso ou do seu livro virar um Best seller?

— Eu não vou me importar se não tiver muitas vendas, afinal não se pode agradar a todos, mas... Eu só queria que estivesse bom...

— E está! Bella do céu, eu já li umas três vezes e não canso de ter orgulho de você! Você e o Edward foram incríveis!

Dei risada sem graça. Pra mim eu não tinha feito nada de mais, só sobrevivido.

— Agora ande, se arrume logo porque você tem um lançamento e uma sessão de autógrafos em meia hora!

Com a ajuda de Alice e Jasper, depois de seis meses do acidente tinha terminado completamente todos os detalhes do livro. Mas então tive que organizar o chá de bebê da Alice com Rosalie, comprar mil e uma coisas pra Stephanie e tudo mais.

Depois então Stephanie nasceu, linda e maravilhosa. Dois meses depois de Stephanie nascer Alice e Jasper se casaram. A cerimônia foi linda, com rosas no chão, flores por toda parte. Alice estava divina, seu vestido era champanhe e indescritivelmente perfeito.

De modo que só um ano depois do acidente que consegui enfim publicar meu livro.

— Hey meninas, tudo pronto? — Disse Edward aparecendo no meu quarto.

— Ainda não! — Respondeu Alice. — Estou terminando de a maquiar.

— Mas será que eu posso dar um beijinho nela? — Perguntou ele vindo até mim.

— Não, não, não! Vai borrar o batom! — Mas não adiantou nada Alice dizer que não, porque mesmo assim Edward veio até mim e me beijou.

— Você está linda! — Disse ele acariciando meu rosto. — Mas já está na hora! Não esqueçam que depois do lançamento e a sessão de autógrafos vai ter a homenagem na escola.

— Meu Deus, já tinha esquecido disso! — Falei.

— Nós já estamos indo, okay? — Disse Alice empurrando Edward pra fora do quarto. — Agora tchauzinho!

Alice colocou Stephanie no carrinho e terminou de me arrumar, depois de dez minutos desci pra sala. Lá estavam me esperando não só Edward, mas Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e meus pais.

— Ain Bella, você está linda! Como se sente? — Questionou Rosalie me abraçando.

— Eu estou morrendo de medo Rose! — Confessei.

— Medo? Medo de que? Você é incrível! — Disse Edward me puxando pra um abraço. — Mas agora vamos, já estamos atrasados.

Edward, eu, Emmett e Rosalie fomos com o carro de Edward, e Alice, Jasper e Stephanie foram com o carro de Jasper.

Quando chegamos até o local que seria o lançamento do livro fiquei maravilhada com a quantidade de pessoas que tinha lá. Tinha convidado todos os alunos de Forks High School, principalmente os que tinha ido pra aquela excursão que sofreu o acidente, mas tinha muito mais gente que isso.

Além de repórteres, tinha gente que eu nunca tinha visto antes!

Saí do carro e os flashes começaram. Tá, confesso, me senti poderosa!

Antes de começar a sessão de autógrafos fui _obrigada_ a fazer um pequeno discurso de agradecimento a todos que me ajudaram com o livro, e uma pequena homenagem aos nossos colegas que estavam no ônibus da excursão.

Depois do discurso fui convidada a participar de um programa da Oprah, convite esse que aceitei na hora gritando por dentro de excitação.

Fiquei quase três horas assinando a capa dos meus livros, de modo que estava já com a bunda quadrada e com L.E.R. na mão.

— E esse eu quero uma dedicatória linda pra gente guardar de recordação. — Disse Edward, a ultima pessoa que estava na fila de autógrafos.

— Por que você comprou um? Era só me pedir que eu te dava!

— Eu fiz questão de comprar um e faço questão de um autógrafo!

Escrevi uma dedicatória na contracapa do livro, e depois eu e ele fomos embora com o pessoal pra a festa de homenagem as vitimas, que seria na Forks High School.

Novamente estava lotado de gente, não só os alunos da escola, mas seus pais, familiares e vários curiosos que nem conheciam as vitimas.

E somente naquela hora vi Jacob. Desde o acidente ele tinha sumido. Aliás, desde que Edward tinha quebrado seu nariz, ele tinha sumido.

Assim que Edward voltou pra Forks, ainda com a perna quebrada, foi até a casa de Jacob, e quando ele atendeu a porta ele deu um soco na cara dele. Ah sim, Edward também falou alguns palavões feios que é melhor nem repetir.

Jacob me encarou e deu um meio sorriso, até que viu Edward ao meu lado, e desviou o olhar.

A cerimônia foi longa, Jacob fez um pequeno discurso de como foi a experiência dele sobre o acidente, logo depois Edward e mais alguns garotos também falaram. Até que foi a vez de Jasper.

Jasper antes de dizer qualquer coisa, passou um vídeo no datashow, com fotos dele e Alice, e depois fotos também de Stephanie

Tudo com a música Next 2 you, do Chris Brown.

.

.

You've got that smile,

**(Você tem aquele sorriso)**

That only heaven can make.

**(Que só o paraíso pode dar)**

I pray to God everyday,

**(Eu rezo a Deus todos os dias)**

That you keep that smile.

**(Para que você mantenha aquele sorriso)**

Yeah, you are my dream,

**(Sim, você é meu sonho)**

There's not a thing I won't do

**(Não há nada que eu não faria)**

I'll give my life up for you,

**(Darei a minha vida por você)**

Cause you are my dream.

**(Pois você é o meu sonho)**

Yeah baby, everything that I have is yours

**(É, baby, tudo que eu tenho é seu)**

You will never go cold or hungry.

**(Você nunca sentirá frio ou fome)**

I'll be there when you insecure

**(Eu estarei lá quando você se sentir insegura,)**

Let you know that you're always lovely.

**(E te dizer sempre que é linda)**

Girl, cause you are the only thing that I got right now

**(Garota, porque você é tudo que eu tenho agora.)**

One Day when the Sky is falling

**(Um dia, quando o céu estiver desabando)**

I'll be standing right next to you

**(Eu vou estar aqui ao seu lado,)**

Right next to you

**(Aqui, ao seu lado)**

Nothing Will ever come between us,

**(Nada nunca ficará entre nós,)**

I'll be standing right next to you

**(E eu vou estar aqui ao seu lado,)**

Right next to you

**(Aqui, ao seu lado)**

If you had my child

**(Se você tiver um filho meu)**

You would make my life complete.

**(Você tornaria a minha vida completa)**

Just to have your eyes only on me,

**(Só de ter os seus olhos todos para mim)**

That'd be mine forever.

**(E que eles fossem meus para sempre)**

We're made for one another

**(Nós fomos feitos um para o outro)**

Me and You

**(Eu e você)**

And I have no fear

**(E eu não tenho medo)**

I know we'll make it through

**(Eu sei que faremos dar certo)**

.

**(Next 2 you – Chris Brow)**

**(http: / / goo. gl/0Wf3L).**

**.**

**.**

Depois do vídeo Jasper contou as dificuldades e felicidades que ele e Alice passaram nas duas semanas perdidos, e como eles conseguiram enfrentar todos os problemas juntos. Aí então começou aquela coisa melosa de dizer que ele a amava, que eles iam ficar juntos pra sempre e tudo mais.

Foi tudo realmente lindo, confessor que chorei. Eu olhava pros lados e via todas as mães, a maioria das garotas e até alguns meninos chorando. Realmente tinham sido duas semanas de terror, tanto pros que estavam perdidos, quanto pros que estavam em Forks esperando notícias boas que nunca vinham.

Após todos os discursos e homenagens, começou mesmo a festa. Um DJ colocou músicas animadas, e o pessoal começou a dançar.

— Can I have this dance? — Me perguntou Edward, que a todo tempo esteve abraçado comigo.

— Claro! — Falei sorrindo a ele.

Saímos pra dançar de modo que ficamos longe do pessoal.

— Sabe Bella... Acho que está na hora da gente pensar em ca...

— Começar a faculdade? Também acho, sem contar que... — Falei brincando. Eu já tinha uma idéia do que ele ia dizer.

— Não Bella! — Protestou Edward também brincando. — Eu ia fazer uma coisa hoje, mas depois eu reconsiderei. Você ia me matar.

— O que você ia fazer?

— Ia fazer um pedido na frente de todo mundo aqui. Mas eu sei que você ia surtar, então...

— Ai meu Deus! Eu ia surtar MESMO!

Quando terminei de falar a música agitada que estava tocando acabou e começou a tocar Marry you do Bruno Mars.

— Eu que pedi pra colocarem essa música agora. — Disse Edward sorrindo.

Senti meus olhos encherem de água.

— Sério? — Indaguei meio rindo. — É, ele ia fazer o que eu achava que ele ia.

— Sério! Você quer casar comigo? — Perguntou Edward com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça.

— É claro que eu quero!...

De dentro do bolso Edward tirou uma pequena caixa em formato de coração, e de dentro da caixa pegou a aliança e colocou em meu dedo. Ela era linda, meio grande, mas ainda sim linda.

— Você tem que me prometer uma coisa Edward...

— O quê?

— Você nunca mais vai acreditar em vídeo nenhum sem nem falar comigo primeiro, okay?

Edward deu uma gargalhada.

— É claro que não!

Nessa hora um fotógrafo apareceu pra tirar foto.

— Posso tirar uma do casal?

Fizemos pose pra foto, e eu coloquei a mão de um jeito que aparecesse meu anel.

Na volta pra casa vi Jessica, Lauren e suas amigas saindo da escola. Elas e suas amigas tinham repetido o penúltimo ano e estavam refazendo. Quando elas me viram fecharam a cara, acho que porque os alunos da Forks High School foram meio que obrigados a ler meu livro e fazer uma síntese, e depois ainda fazer uma pesquisa sobre sobreviventes em matas e coisas do tipo.

E talvez eu as tenha mencionado no livro. Quer dizer, não narrei todas as brigas que tive com Edward no livro, nem todas as vezes que _nos esquentamos._ Mas eu com certeza falei sobre garotas que estragaram meu namoro.

Na verdade eu ia tirar toda a parte melosa do livro, mas aí o que teria de história? Sem contar que Alice disse que livros de romance vendem mais.

Quando enfim cheguei em casa desabei no sofá com Edward ao meu lado.

Logo em seguida Tico apareceu e se entocou no meio da gente.

— E esse bichinho sempre atrapalhando a gente! — Brincou Edward.

— Não, ninguém nunca mais vai atrapalhar a gente.

E aí ele me beijou.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIM!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Tá, podem me matar agora!**

**Eu sei, eu sou uma feia horrorosa, demorei 6 meses pra postar esse ultimo capítulo, que nem teve grande coisa de acontecimentos.**

**Foi mal. Mas eu tinha que terminar essa fic, porque estou a fim de começar uma nova =D**

**Ainda nem comecei a escrever a fic nova, tinha que terminar essa primeiro, mas assim que começar eu vou postando aqui. Okay?**

**Big beijo pra todas as lindas! S2**


End file.
